


С Востока свет

by neun_geschichten



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 95,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Действие фика происходит после смерти Рас аль Гула и предшествует появлению Бэйна в Готэме.<br/>История разворачивается на востоке: сначала в Южной Азии, где Бэйн находит единомышленников и знакомится с Барсадом, затем в Западной. Заканчивается все в Африке, конкретно - в Гвинее, там наши герои устраивают революцию и обеспечивают Джону Даггетту получение прав на добычу руды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тибет

После смерти Ра'с аль Гула в нем многое изменилось. Нельзя было сказать, что грани его характера сгладились, а обида и гнев на покровителя наконец утихли. Вовсе нет, просто Бэйн перестал винить во всем себя. Несмотря на изгнание из Лиги Теней, Ра'с аль Гул никогда не отрицал его уникальности. Он восхищался Бэйном и видел в нем грандиозный потенциал, возможно, именно страх этого потенциала навсегда изменил его жизнь и жизнь его ученика.

Спустя пару лет после изгнания и скитания по миру Бэйн узнал о его смерти. Это стало отправной точкой для его миссии, знамением на пути к конечному пункту, которым должен был стать Готэм.   
Незаурядные способности и интеллект открывали Бэйну любые двери. Он подчинял умы людей, трепещущих перед его мощью и энергией, готовых идти за ним даже на смерть. Было несложно найти ресурсы, оружие, деньги. Особым испытанием для него стал поиск достойных союзников, единомышленников, братьев по духу. Тупых головорезов, жаждущих богатств и власти, хватало с избытком. Физическое совершенство, ловкость, бесстрашие не имели значения, ведь он искал в первую очередь людей здравомыслящих. Все они проигрывали Бэйну либо в одном, либо в другом, а чаще всего во всем сразу. Они не годились для самой идеи "братства", похожие на дикую орду: без кодекса, без чести и без совести.

В конце концов, его путешествие началось с Тибета; Бэйн впервые за эти годы оказался настолько близок к храму Лиги. К месту, которое когда-то он считал своим домом. Он выбрал не самое спокойное время для поисков: в Лхасе разгорался мятеж. И без того унылое место заполонили китайские военные - город пропах страхом и недовольством бедняков, стал совсем мрачным. Немногочисленная группа зачинщиков волнений, состоявшая в основном из монахов, устраивала марши в память об изгнании Ламы из Тибета, вскоре переросшие в беспорядки. В город вошли вооруженные силы Китая. В какой-то степени это могло сыграть на руку Бэйну. Любую ситуацию, считал он, можно было прогнуть под себя, найдя самое эластичное место. Если такового не находилось, то нужно было просто хорошенько намять любое попавшееся.

***

Барсад покинул Лигу Теней. Если сначала он сомневался, правильно ли поступил, то вскоре этот вопрос перестал его волновать. Жизнь преподала ему урок: беря ответственность за жизнь другого человека, ты больше не имеешь права убивать просто так. Все случилось, когда он застрелил человека, подставившего свою семью, чтобы скрыться от полиции. Он рискнул жизнью собственного сына, чтобы сбежать, но не успел. Уже ничто не могло спасти его от правосудия. Даже ребенок, закрывший его от пуль. В те краткие секунды в глазах ребенка читался страх. И, когда последняя надежда угасала, мальчику, живому щиту, пришел на помощь обычный наемник.

  
Барсад боялся. Но это был не тот страх, который когда-то помогла преодолеть Лига Теней. Это был страх предать веру ребенка, страх разочаровать его. Именно с тех пор Барсад стал для маленького Тэндзина другом и наставником. Тем, кто защитит от воспоминаний.

У Тэндзина оставалась еще бабушка, но после поступка сына она едва ли могла воспитывать внука в одиночку. Сам Барсад был сиротой, и в какой-то мере это тоже склонило чашу весов в пользу ухода из Лиги. Но если прошлое для Тэндзина было позади, то Барсада оно преследовало до сих пор. Первые несколько лет были мучительными, работа в монастыре не приносила покоя, и вскоре Барсад сдался. Мирная жизнь оказалась в итоге не для него. Втайне от Тэндзина он стал искать справедливость в одиночку, помогая тем, кто не мог сам о себе позаботиться, и наказывая тех, кто этого заслуживал. Скрывать правду от проворного и вездесущего ребенка удавалось недолго, и когда Тэндзин обнаружил в доме Барсада оружие, пришлось все рассказать. Реакция Тэндзина стала для него настоящим сюрпризом. Барсад ждал осуждения, страха, может, презрения или отвращения, но мальчик его полностью поддержал и кажется полюбил даже больше прежнего. Барсад искренне огорчился, ведь Тэндзин так и не понял: его наставник – убийца. Для самого Тэндзина все было гораздо проще. Двойная мораль Лиги Теней его нисколько не волновала, он спросил лишь одно: «Ты бы поступил со мной так же, как поступил со мной мой отец?». Барсад сказал первое, что пришло в голову: «Я бы скорее умер сам».

И, хотя подобные разговоры заходили у них еще не раз, сердце Барсада смягчилось. Он решил взять обучение Тэндзина в свои руки, надеясь, что тот вырастет хорошим человеком, лучше, чем его отец, и не совершит тех же ошибок. Барсад был не самым идеальным учителем, но ни разу не пожалел о своем решении: мальчик оказался чрезмерно любопытен, и поток его вопросов заканчивался только тогда, когда наступала пора ложиться спать. А спал Тэндзин на редкость мало. И жажду новых знаний не останавливало даже то, что они с бабушкой жили в другом конце города. Каждое утро неизменно ребенок, сломя голову, расталкивая прохожих, бежал по людным, заставленным всяким барахлом улицам Лхасы к реке, у которой стоял маленький дом Барсада. Тэндзин все делал вместе с ним: ходил в монастырь, заворожено наблюдал за чисткой оружия, тренировался. Барсад учил Тэндзина английскому, в чем тот весьма преуспел, и, спустя пару лет, они разговаривали преимущественно на этом языке.

Барсад был доволен успехами Тэндзина, но на знаниях, получаемых от него, тяга к учебе у ребенка иссякала. Занятия в монастыре Тэндзин терпеть не мог, учился из рук вон плохо, писал коряво, читал только по принуждению (Барсада) и часто ругался с монахами, по поводу и без.  
Выговоры и наказания не помогали, Тэндзин признавал авторитетом только Барсада, и, казалось, изменить это не мог никто, даже сам Барсад. И чем взрослее становился мальчик, тем ярче проявлялась эта фанатичная преданность. И тем тревожнее было на душе у Барсада, ведь Тэндзин очень сильно хотел быть во всем похожим на него.

***

На центральных улицах было безлюдно, учитывая воинственные настроения. Бэйн старался держаться в тени и не показываться на публике. Иногда из-за воплей ошалевших тибетских ребятишек о гиганте в маске, тыкающих в него пальцем, скрыться не получалось. В такие моменты Бэйн любил наблюдать за реакцией относительно маленьких азиатов. Он видел неподдельный ужас на лицах прохожих, шарахающихся в закутки старых, узких переулков. Военные, конечно, тоже его замечали, но старались только наблюдать, и не слишком навязчиво – связываться с горой смышленые китайцы не хотели, предпочитая обходить.

Когда очередной мужичок бросился в лавку, завидев Бэйна, в конце улицы раздался взрыв, поманив к себе клубами черного дыма. Стараниями бунтующих монахов горел полицейский участок. Буквально за минуты небольшую одноэтажную постройку охватило пламя. Спустя еще какое-то время раздался звук бьющегося стекла – кучка людей начала крушить магазин. Один из демонстрантов, вооружившись коктейлем Молотова, истошно заорал, потрясая рукой в сторону подоспевших полицейских, потом запустил снаряд в окно магазина, и здание тут же вспыхнуло. Остальные его товарищи хаотично бегали вокруг, бросаясь камнями в полицейских. Еще через десять минут азиаты подожгли две машины. На улицы высыпал народ, погорельцы пытались тушить пожар, некоторые просто сочувствующе бегали рядом. Кто-то надрывно кричал, пытаясь вразумить хулиганов. Вскоре на подмогу полиции подоспела небольшая часть китайской армии, начались перестрелки. Как оказалось, оружие было не только на стороне закона.

Бэйн наблюдал за происходящим со стороны полуразрушенного магазина, сидя на ступеньках темного, скрытого от ненужных глаз крыльца. Он внимательно следил за потасовкой, иногда искренне потешаясь над суматохой и беспорядочными действиями монахов. Лихие тибетские демонстранты нападали дерзко, но необдуманно. Их опрометчивые, безрассудные выходки могли привести только к напрасным жертвам. Устраивать восстания здесь точно не умели, зато умели их подавлять: жестоко и на корню.

Над головой Бэйна прошлась автоматная очередь, сбив с крыши магазина пару красных китайских фонариков, когда рядом по улице пробежал напуганный парень. Уже знакомая повязка, как у всех мятежников, сбилась, обнажая еще совсем юное лицо. Он постоянно оборачивался, пытаясь обнаружить преследователей, которые вскоре показались из-за угла. Четверо полицейских кричали ему что-то вдогонку, подтверждая слова редкими выстрелами. Оружие было не травматическое, одна из пуль задела мальчишке бедро. Он вскрикнул, и, запнувшись о камень, упал.  
Мужчины в форме приближались. Бэйн не желал вмешиваться, но ему и не пришлось. Раздался выстрел. Полицейский, который уже почти настиг мальчика, упал замертво. Трое других замедлили бег, стали прикрывать руками головы, двигаясь на полусогнутых. Раздался еще один выстрел: второй полицейский откинул голову назад и повалился на землю. Оставшиеся замешкались, но двигаться вперед не перестали. Мальчик на земле приглушенно скулил от боли и страха, но, услышав шаги за спиной, резко обернулся и замер. Из темноты улицы показался мужской силуэт. Он приближался достаточно быстро, чтобы опередить полицейских. Мужчина прошел мимо мальчика, проводившего его умоляющим взглядом. Оставшиеся фонарики осветили таинственного гостя. Одежда его была черного цвета, лицо было закрыто. Бэйн тихо хмыкнул, узнав форменную одежду. За спиной у незнакомца висела винтовка. Бэйн не видел таких у местного торговца оружием, значит, оно было личным.  
Человек двигался плавно, но, в то же время, стремительно. Приблизившись к оторопевшему китайцу, он сбил его с ног одним мощным ударом левой руки в лицо. Затем бросился ко второму полицейскому. Выбив у того оружие и уклонившись от хука справа, он выпустил серию быстрых ударов в корпус. Слегка оттолкнув от себя покачивающегося полицейского, мужчина ударом ноги с разворота отправил полицейского в нокаут, затем повернулся к мальчику. Его глаза смотрели точно на раненого, но Бэйн знал, что незнакомец его заметил. Еще до того, как навалял блюстителям закона.

\- Барсад… - сдавленно проговорил мальчик, держась за ногу.

\- Я же предупреждал тебя, - последовал тихий ответ. Его голос был спокойным и вкрадчивым настолько, что было ясно – он был очень зол и едва сдерживал свой гнев. 

\- Прости! Я думал, что смогу, Барсад, пожалуйста…

Они говорили по-английски: мальчик с акцентом, а вот мужчина явно был европейцем, скорее всего англичанином. Это весьма заинтересовало Бэйна.

Мальчик напрягся, словно в ожидании удара, его плечи передернулись от крупной дрожи, он еле сдерживал рыдания. Его рука судорожно хваталась за разорванную ткань штанов.  
Взрыв в участке прервал эту драматичную сцену. Недолго думая, мужчина в черном бросился к мальчику, ловко забросил того на плечо, задев рану, отчего пацан тихо зашипел. Уйдя с главной дороги, мужчина двинулся к реке, и Бэйн незаметно последовал за ними.

Через город протекала река Кьи-чу. За ней, на северо-западе, ближе к горам, находился жилой район, в основном населенный монахами и рабочими. Чуть дальше, практически у берега реки громоздились хижины, гаражи, продовольственные склады и конюшни. Среди них, в окружении редких деревьев, стоял маленький деревянный дом. След привел Бэйна именно туда.

***

\- Если бабуля узнает, то тебе лучше убить меня прямо сейчас, - Тэндзин сидел на столе с разорванной штаниной, уминая яичный суп. Рядом с ним на стуле устроился Барсад, аккуратно обрабатывая рану. Пуля слегка задела бедро, но ссадина требовала внимания, иначе могла перерасти в нечто более серьезное. На словах про «убить» Барсад скептически вскинул одну бровь. Уголок губ слегка дернулся.

\- Ты еще слишком глупый, - спокойно сказал он. В его глазах не было злости, только усталость и тень отеческой заботы. – И слишком боишься бабулю.

\- Ты тоже ее боишься, - улыбнулся Тэндзин, слегка поерзав, когда бедра коснулась вата с едкой мазью. Барсад слабо улыбнулся.

\- Сиди спокойно и ешь свой суп, - ответил он, крепко прижимая повязку. Скользнув взглядом по столу в поисках бинта, Барсад краем глаза зацепил какое-то движение в окне.

Он замер, затем отложил бинт, медленно поднялся со стула, и, игнорируя недоуменные взгляды Тэндзина, вышел из дома. Темнота была непроглядная, но Барсад уверенно двинулся по периметру, пока в какой-то момент не остановился как вкопанный перед фигурой огромного человека. Он трижды чертыхнулся из-за отсутствия под рукой оружия. Незнакомец был раза в два больше него; стоял рядом с окном, опираясь на деревянную стену. Барсад обреченно вздохнул.

\- Что тебе нужно? – спросил он, слегка повернув голову. Ответа не последовало, огромная фигура просто приросла к стене, явно изучая своего нового знакомого.

Барсад мог слышать механизированное дыхание, а когда незнакомец вышел на свет, он узнал его. Барсад много слышал о нем, о его маске и о его способностях. О Бэйне довольно часто говорили в храме, пока тот не был уничтожен. Барсад перефразировал:

\- Зачем ты вернулся?

Бэйн ухмыльнулся. Маска издала только шипение, но по глазам Барсад видел, что чем-то повеселил его. Правда, данный факт ничуть не ободрил и не успокоил, в благие намерения Бэйна и его миротворческий визит верилось с трудом.

\- Если ты пришел мстить за изгнание, то ты, вероятно, уже слышал, что Ра'с аль Гул мертв. Если планируешь мстить лично каждому члену Лиги Теней, то предлагаю сменить дислокацию. Это мой единственный дом, - спокойно сказал Барсад, махнув рукой на деревянную хибару.

\- Я бы выпил чаю, - ответил Бэйн и сделал шаг навстречу. Проходя мимо, он задел его плечо своим. 

\- Ну, разумеется, - пробубнил Барсад, инстинктивно прижимая ладонь к месту, которого коснулся чужак.

«Чувство юмора у него такое же убойное, как и удар», - подумал он, провожая Бэйна взглядом. Он не испугался, скорее даже наоборот. Бэйн по многочисленным рассказам и байкам был непредсказуем, опасен, умен, но Барсад был заинтригован им так, что от нетерпения узнать причину такого визита ему отшибло инстинкт самосохранения.

Из дома вдруг раздался дикий вопль. Тэндзин орал, как будто Бэйн уже снимал с него скальп. 

Барсад бросился к двери. Когда он ворвался внутрь, то буквально налетел на Бэйна, тот застыл у входа, не решаясь пройти дальше – Тэндзин сидел на полу, в ужасе поглядывая на гиганта. Завидев Барсада, он немного успокоился и попытался подняться с пола.

\- Это кто?! – пролепетал он, хватаясь за угол стола, чтобы не упасть. Барсад тяжело вздохнул.

\- Друг, Тэндзин, - сказал Барсад, удивляясь тому, как быстро этот бред пришел ему в голову. – Мой старый друг, не бойся.

\- Ты просто огроменный! – воскликнул мальчик, хватаясь за бедро, лицо расплылось в дурацкой улыбке. – А почему ты в маске? Она такая странная. Ты что, болеешь?

Барсад закатил глаза. Ну что за идиот? Казалось, Тэндзин в состоянии заколебать Бэйна до смерти. Не прибегая ни к оружию, ни к чему-либо еще. Тот выглядел крайне озабоченным таким любопытством. Вероятно, он думал, что малец будет сидеть тихо, боясь даже смотреть в его сторону. От этих мыслей Барсад хмыкнул. Ему нравилось думать, что Бэйна можно застать врасплох очередью глупых вопросов.

\- Проходи, - тихо сказал Барсад и, слегка осмелев, хлопнул Бэйна по плечу.

На секунду он пожалел об этом, ожидая мгновенной подачи с ноги в лицо или пинка под зад – как же, это же Бэйн, - но никаких действий не последовало, Бэйн просто прошел в дом, оглядываясь по сторонам. Его взгляд медленно скользнул по комнате, периодически останавливаясь на каких-то предметах. Дольше всего прочего он рассматривал миску с супом, стоявшую на столе. Очевидно, орнамент на ней был ему знаком. Много лет назад он уже видел такие тарелки, возможно, даже ел из такой. Определенно, это было время, когда Бэйн еще не был изгнан из Лиги Теней. 

\- Очень уютно, - констатировал Бэйн, переводя взгляд на винтовки Барретт М82А1 и М99В, прикрытые брезентом.

Внутри Барсада разразился хохот, который было практически невозможно сдержать. Если бы не состояние легкого шока, в котором он пребывал, то, видит бог, он бы повалился на пол в потугах унять истерику. Бэйн был либо обладателем слишком тонкого чувства юмора, на грани адекватности и слабоумия, либо жизнь выбила из этого человека любое проявление низших потребностей. Дом Барсада был не то чтобы скудно обставлен, он вообще не был обставлен, если можно было так выразиться. А уют, под стать Далай Ламе, покинул это место очень давно. Голые стены, отсутствие ковров, штор, ни намека на занавески, салфетки или скатерти. Маленькая комната вмещала стол, несколько стульев, в дальнем углу стояло подобие софы, на которую без слез не взглянешь: приземлись на такую Бэйн – она тотчас бы превратилась в труху. Не было никаких мягких и округлых поверхностей, сплошь твердь и острые углы. Напротив софы ютилась большая старая тумба без одной створки и стеллаж, заставленный всяким барахлом. Рядом с тумбой подпирала стену хлипкая лестница, ведущая куда-то наверх. Заберись на нее Бэйн, она бы развалилась быстрее софы. Человеку, пришедшему сюда впервые, был бы в диковинку даже тот факт, что в доме есть электричество. Хотя с таким аскетичным интерьером никто бы не удивился керосиновой лампе. Но, судя по взгляду Бэйна, его обстановка прельстила и расслабила.

«Где ж ты жил все это время? В пещерах?» - подумал Барсад.

\- Рад, что тебе нравится.

От такого рутинного диалога стало как-то не по себе. Барсад бы чувствовал себя куда увереннее, если бы Бэйн поприветствовал его ударом в лицо или наставил бы на него оружие. Естественно в этом доме смотрелся только Тэндзин. Бэйн был как слон в посудной лавке. Он не вписывался во все это. Барсад мог представить его на поле боя в разгар военных действий. Мог представить его в тюрьме. Мог представить его в пещере, в конце концов.

\- Тебе пора домой, Тэндзин, - обратился Барсад к мальчику. Тот спорить не стал, просто кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся.

Барсад оглядел его с ног до головы: Тэндзин был грязный, как поросенок, в рваных штанах, с не перебинтованным огнестрелом. 

«Ну что за день?»

\- Я дам тебе свои старые брюки, только они будут немного… велики, - сказал Барсад, подходя к лестнице. На пару минут он скрылся на чердаке. Спустившись, он протянул штаны мальчику. - Иди в душ, замотай рану и переоденься.

Тэндзин послушно поковылял к двери в конце комнаты. Бэйн молча наблюдал за ними, не говоря ни слова. Барсад снова вздохнул, поворачиваясь к нему. Этот ребенок его порой так выматывал, что случись война – Барсад бы не пошел.

\- Не могу отправить его одного, на улицах сейчас опасно, - обреченно сказал он. – Я имею в виду, что пойду его провожать. Ты можешь присоединиться, если… если не торопишься.

\- Не тороплюсь, - отозвался Бэйн. Выражение его лица было непроницаемым. На этот раз Барсад проклял чувство юмора за то, что оно вообще есть. В следующий момент Тэндзин вышел из душа и с дерзкой улыбкой обратился к Барсаду, кивая на Бэйна: 

\- Только не знакомь его с бабушкой, а то она решит, что я связался с бандитами.

Барсад схватился за переносицу, как если бы его внезапно сразила невыносимая мигрень.

***

Они возвращались другим маршрутом, половину пути проведя в молчании. Когда тишина уже стала давить на психику, Барсад заговорил:

\- Как давно ты в городе?

\- Неделю.

\- Значит, тот старикан говорил о тебе, - Барсад поднял на Бэйна многозначительный взгляд. Тот лишь свел брови,и тогда Барсад пояснил: – Дня три назад я был на рынке, и один знакомый старик начал говорить об изгнаннике, вернувшемся в город. Сначала я подумал, будто он совсем сбрендил, но сегодня, когда увидел тебя на улице, я все понял. Хорошенько разглядеть не получилось, но ты решил эту проблему, заглянув в гости.

Бэйн хмыкнул.

\- Я тоже слышал о тебе кое-что, - ответил он.

\- М?

\- Ты единственный заказчик снайперских винтовок у местного торговца оружием. К тому же сегодня я видел, как ты стреляешь. И видел в доме твой… джентльменский набор.

\- И?

\- Судя по арсеналу, - Бэйн помедлил, смерив Барсада оценивающим взглядом, - напрашивается мысль о том, как ты зарабатываешь на жизнь.

\- Не совсем так, - тут же поправил Барсад. – Мой арсенал помогает мне не растерять заработанного на жизнь. Вообще-то я в монастыре работаю. Но есть люди, которые знают о моем прошлом, - Барсад внимательно посмотрел на Бэйна, - кто-то знает о Лиге Теней, и им это не нравится.

\- Ты сам решил уйти?

\- Да.

\- Почему?

\- Я убил отца Тэндзина, - сказал Барсад и немного помолчал. – Он был преступником. Это долгая история, я просто не мог позволить мальчику стать похожим на него. Но, по-видимому, у меня плохо получается играть роль наставника.

\- Возможно, все как раз наоборот, если учитывать настоящее положение вещей.

\- Не скажу, что бунтарь и мятежник – тот венец воспитательной работы, на который я рассчитывал.

\- Осуждаешь его? 

\- Осуждаю его неосмотрительность.

\- То есть, ты не против самого бунта, но против участия?

\- Я бы не стал его затевать. И я не доволен, что Тэндзин ввязался во все это. Подобные выходки здесь заканчиваются смертной казнью. Не самый приятный сюрприз для его бабушки... и для меня.

\- Может, в нем говорят тяга к справедливости и желание возмездия, которые ты ему благополучно привил.

\- Возмездия? Да в его возрасте чревато принимать участие даже в уличных драках, не то что в политических интригах и борьбе за власть. Эти китайцы, они… он не готов даже к тому, чтобы закончить обучение в монастыре.

\- Это его не остановило, как видишь.

\- Он еще не отдает отчета своим действиям. Ему нравится ощущение опасности. Надеюсь, что после сегодняшнего его бравада поутихнет.

\- Ты пытаешься оградить его, но в его глазах это выглядит, как порицание. Похоже на провокацию.

\- Я вижу, к чему ты ведешь, - хмыкнул Барсад. - Нет, в тринадцать лет вершить правосудие – сомнительная кампания. Собственно, как и в тридцать пять. Никто не может быть объективным в должной степени. Можно подумать, будто обладая силой, ты волен наказывать плохих людей, якобы принося тем самым пользу. Об этом можно долго рассуждать, обвиняя пороки людей, зажравшихся властью и богатством, обвинять закон и его исполнителей в коррумпированности. Я давно живу в конфликте с самим собой, потому что не считаю, будто у меня есть право казнить людей по своему личному усмотрению.

\- При этом ты убиваешь. И ты позволяешь действительно плохим людям творить, что им заблагорассудится.

\- Я убиваю, только если это угрожает моей собственной жизни, жизни невинных людей и людей, которые мне дороги, - Барсад искренне понадеялся, что врет он получше Тэндзина. Последний, к слову, вообще этого не умел.

\- Уверен?

Барсад знал, на что намекает Бэйн. И знал, что не раз задумывался о том, стал бы он мстить за смерть близких. Ему было неприятно думать об этом, но он прекрасно понимал, что если правосудие не будет достигнуто, он будет вершить его сам.


	2. Непал

Бэйн покинул Лхасу спустя три дня после встречи с Барсадом. Он рассказал ему о дальнейших планах, о своих намерениях касательно Готэма, о том, что собирает людей, которые разделяют его идеи. Но Барсад отказался, и Бэйн не настаивал. Они много говорили о миссии, завещанной Ра'с аль Гулом. Один был намерен завершить ее, а другой бежал от идеи стать палачом. В итоге каждый из них остался при своем мнении. Бэйн был разочарован, ведь рассчитывал увидеть в Барсаде частичку своих мыслей, а встретил абсолютную противоположность.   
Однако Бэйн покинул Гималаи не в полном одиночестве. В Лхасе он обзавелся тремя последователями. Одним из них был Бомани, афроамериканец тридцати с лишним лет, который вырос в Камбодже; чтобы содержать семью, он работал на местного драгдилера, платившего хорошие деньги своим людям. Бомани познакомился с Бэйном в доме торговца оружием, и именно там, после долгих дискуссий, Бэйн предложил присоединиться к нему. И тот согласился.  
Второго союзника Бэйн нашел в монастыре, где учился Тендзин и работал Барсад. Это был молодой юноша двадцати пяти лет по имени Ли. Он был переводчиком, знал восемь языков, преподавал английский. Весьма выдающиеся достижения для молодого корейца. Но Бэйн заинтересовался не столько его лингвистическими успехами, сколько всесторонней одаренностью: интеллектом, силой, хладнокровием. Ли существенно выделялся на фоне своих сверстников, и Бэйну не составило труда завербовать этот молодой ум.  
Третий, мусульманин Махкам, крупный, смуглый человек с густой бородой, покрывающей большую часть его лица и с необычными, очень ясными, зелеными глазами, нашел Бэйна сам. Махкам был военным врачом, часто участвовал в военных действиях в Средней Азии. В прошлом он несколько раз помогал Бэйну, и когда тот вернулся в Лхасу, араб связался с ним на следующий же день.  
Перед отъездом в Непал Бэйн счел нелишним поговорить с Барсадом еще раз. Он не хотел навещать его в монастыре, и, зная, насколько рано Барсад уходил из дома, решил прийти накануне вечером. Когда Бэйн почти подошел к дому, то заметил, что в окнах не горел свет. Хозяин отсутствовал, что несколько нарушало его планы.

\- Ищешь кого-то? – раздалось за его спиной.

Мягко говоря, Бэйн не любил, когда кто-то заходил с тыла. И, как потом выяснялось, тот, кто заходил с тыла, впоследствии тоже переставал это любить. Но в этот раз обошлось без неприятностей – за его спиной стоял Тэндзин.

\- Да, я пришел поговорить с Барсадом, - ответил Бэйн, поворачиваясь к мальчику. В сумерках он почти сливался с ландшафтом.

\- Барсад уехал сегодня утром.

\- Куда?

\- Он не стал мне рассказывать, - ответил Тэндзин, немного поджав губы. - Сказал только, что вернется через день, - мальчик был явно очень доволен тем, что Барсад частично посвятил его в свои планы, хоть даже так поверхностно. Вся его фигура излучала важность. Он медленно перенес вес с раненой ноги на здоровую, скрестив руки на груди. Бэйн, судя по всему, его ни капельки не пугал.

\- Хорошо, - ответил Бэйн и едва двинулся обратно, как Тэндзин его окликнул. Он остановился, с интересом ожидая, что ему скажут.

\- Он уехал с винтовкой, с самой большой из всех, - будничным тоном произнес Тэндзин, катая маленький камешек носком ботинка.

Бэйн улыбнулся и медленно подошел к пареньку. Тот дерзко вскинул на него глаза. Тогда Бэйн положил ему руку на плечо и слегка сжал:

\- Послушай, Тэндзин, - начал Бэйн, мальчик весь подобрался, плечо под гигантской рукой напряглось. – Когда Барсад вернется, я хочу, чтобы ты передал ему кое-что.

Тэндзин вылупился на Бэйна, открыв рот от предвкушения.

\- Скажи ему, что он может найти меня в Покхаре.

Тэндзин судорожно закивал, похоже, он был просто счастлив, что его воспринимали как настоящего посредника во взрослых делах.

\- Очень хорошо, - кивнул Бэйн, на прощание похлопав мальчика по спине.

 

***

 

Солнце только-только взошло, но из-за отсутствия ветра воздух уже был тяжелым и горячим. Капли пота скопились на лбу и щекотали кожу, скатываясь к переносице от малейшего движения.  
Барсад отер лоб тыльной стороной руки и снова уставился в бинокль. Он проследил горную дорогу от восточного склона до низины и потом снова перевел взгляд на исходную точку. Вдалеке показалась машина. Она неслась с сумасшедшей скоростью, вздымая за собой огромные клубы пыли. Воздух на дороге плавился и дрожал. Условия были отвратительными, но небольшое расстояние до цели несколько облегчало задачу.  
Барсад плотно сжал губы и поудобнее расположился на старой замусоленной пенке: у него вряд ли будет много времени на выстрел - машина быстро приближалась. Взяв нужное упреждение, он выдохнул и задержал дыхание. Проследив направление движения машины, нажал на спусковой крючок. Приклад от отдачи больно ударил в плечо.  
В прицел Барсад увидел, как автомобиль стал вилять из стороны в сторону, затем перевернулся, пробив ограждение и слетев с обрыва. Через несколько секунд раздался взрыв. Барсад медленно поднялся на ноги, взял бинокль и посмотрел вниз. Из-за черного дыма практически ничего не было видно, но в отсутствии выживших он не сомневался.

Он постарался не задерживаться, быстро собрал свои вещи, уложил оружие в чехол и снялся с позиции, и, как по горному серпантину к месту аварии уже мчался другой автомобиль, он не видел. Оставаться незаметным в горах было легко, если имелись особые навыки. К полудню Барсад вернулся в Сангри, как и рассчитывал. Машину, взятую на время у знакомого монаха, оставлять без присмотра он не хотел, но с ней в маленьком поселении, где военных было чуть ли не больше, чем в крупных городах, Барсад бы привлек слишком много ненужного внимания. Здесь, среди повозок, мулов и лошадей, и, если повезет, - велосипедов.   
Одевшись в традиционное, местным не станешь. Как и много несколько лет назад, Барсада провожали заинтересованными взглядами, некоторые принимали за туриста. Сомнений в том, что Барсад путешественник, почти ни у кого не возникало, несмотря на его знания тибетского, отсутствия акцента и присущей иностранцам осторожности. Он был чужим, и как не старался показать, что здесь и его дом тоже - получалось плохо.

Когда Барсад прошел мимо низких сводов глинобитного дома, уклонившись от развешанных под потолком гирлянд из головок чеснока, смуглый, узкоглазый владелец этого местного кабака ему широко улыбнулся, видимо предвкушая крупный улов зеленых американских купюр. От такого оскала его низкие веки практически приклеились к обветренным, веснушчатым щекам, Барсаду с трудом верилось, что сквозь эти щелки можно было хоть что-то разглядеть. Он поздоровался с хозяином и сказал, что пришел по делу, попросил самое дешевое из еды. Мужика, терпко пахнущего травами и потом, как ветром сдуло. Блюда дня ему тоже вряд ли принесут, но Барсад не для этого отослал низенького тибетца.

Несмотря на яркое солнце, внутри домика было темно, как в сумерках. В дальнем углу сидели вооруженные мужчины, что-то живо, но тихо обсуждали, бурно жестикулировали. Бубнеж едва можно было разобрать, но Барсад все-таки попытался, подсев за ближайший свободный стол. Неудобный пластмассовый стул противно скрипнул под ним, и несколько мужчин мельком глянули в его сторону. Барсад за столько лет среди китайцев уже знал, что надо делать.

Он с интересом оглядел интерьеры, потер стол и понюхал пальцы, поморщился. Ребята с оружием только презрительно скривились и тут же потеряли к нему всякий интерес. Чертовы туристы.

Один из китайцев, как и ожидалось, что-то сказал про убийство. Барсад увлеченно поковырял соломинкой присохший лук на столе, не показывая, что внимательно слушает. Из нервной, бессмысленной болтовни он вынес только то, что никто из этих китайских боевиков еще не знал, что делать с вакантной должностью главаря их банды. Пока это было единственным, что волновало Барсада. Остальным займется Лига.

Тусклая лампочка под потолком на наружной проводке едва ли освещала другие столы, но среди посетителей, которых Барсад с таким же глуповатым видом приезжего посверлил взглядом, не было нужного человека. Он со вздохом откинулся на шатком, красном стульчике, когда пахучий хозяин принес ему суп с лапшой. Только Барсад взялся за кривую алюминиевую ложку, позади раздался хриплый голос:

\- Остался бы ты, ничего бы не изменилось.

Барсад с трудом заставил себя сидеть смирно и не поворачиваться. Мокнул ложку в суп, выловил хрящик и отложил на кусок нарезанной газетки из стакана, служивший салфеткой.

\- В Потале мне за полный день платят, - тихо хмыкнул Барсад.

\- Стало быть, и молишься регулярно.

\- По возможности.

\- И что мне сказать Тоилуну?

\- Скажи, что несчастный случай. Горные дороги - страшная вещь.

Позади сипло рассмеялись. Мужчина за соседним столом медленно поднялся с места, его длинные одежды скрывали большинство движений, и он абсолютно незаметно для окружающих похлопал Барсада по плечу, когда проходил мимо.

\- Береги себя, брат, - сухо сказал он, но Барсад все равно заметил в темноте кривую улыбку на покрытом густой щетиной лице.

Он доехал до Лхасы к вечеру, как и планировал. На вокзале не проверили билет на поезд, хотя обычно на крупных железнодорожных станциях Китая при выходе из поезда билеты проверяли всегда. На общественном транспорте Барсад добрался до монастыря. Уже без оружия. В основной части Лхаса представляла собой довольно современный китайский городок с хорошо развитой инфраструктурой. Правда, повсюду была китайская армия, китайские военные, визжащие, как поросята, если случайно попадали в объектив фотоаппаратов туристов. Тибетцы ходили с мрачными лицами.

Барсад неспешно дошел до реки. Спустившиеся сумерки приятно обдавали лицо прохладой. Барсаду нравилось, как туман с Кьи-Чу окутывал овраги и низины, создавая ощущение таинственности. В этой дымке он едва мог разглядеть свой дом. Когда он принялся отпирать замок, то заметил клочок бумаги, торчащий из щели между косяком и дверью. Чехол с винтовкой медленно сполз с плеча, глухо ударился об пол. Барсад достал и развернул записку.

Он мгновенно узнал этот почерк, Тэндзин никогда не отличался аккуратностью – писал он как курица лапой. Все буквы отличались по размеру и разъезжались в разные стороны, но Барсад, который тоже не обладал каллиграфическим почерком, без труда разобрал каракули: «Покхара».

Он знал, что Бэйн поедет в Непал, но немного удивился, что даже после однозначного отказа тот решил держать его в курсе своих передвижений. Что также удивило Барсада, так это отсутствие поблизости надоедливого мальчишки, особенно в такое время. Тэндзин хоть и был несносный и шатался за Барсадом, как хвост, такое положение вещей последнего устраивало: так было легче за ним присматривать. Решив, что стоить проверить, все ли в порядке, Барсад направился в город.

Неприятная тяжесть в груди Барсада поселилась ровно в тот момент, когда он увидел, что дверь дома, где жил Тэндзин с бабушкой, оказалась незапертой. Он медленно подошел к ней, и, сделав глубокий вдох, легонько толкнул, оказываясь в кромешной темноте. Стоило сделать шаг, его сердце забилось с сумасшедшей скоростью, а в горле тут же образовался ком – в комнате царил характерный запах, который Барсад никогда ни с чем не спутает.

Он пошарил будто налитой свинцом рукой у себя за спиной в поисках выключателя. Когда тот щелкнул, у Барсада перехватило дыхание. Ноги стали словно ватные, закружилась голова.

Светлая комната была залита кровью: брызги были на стенах, на занавесках, лужи и разводы полностью покрывали дощатый пол, повсюду валялись обляпанные полотенца, на мебели алели пятна, казалось, что кровь даже скопилась капельками в воздухе. Орудовал здесь кто-то, кто понятия не имел о том, как делать это “по-чистому”.

Взгляд Барсада не желал останавливаться ни на чем, он просто метался из угла в угол, пока не наткнулся на тело женщины. Она лежала у дальней стены лицом вниз, как кукла, с неестественно вывернутой рукой, огромная лужа крови ореолом растеклась у ее головы.

Барсад закрыл рот рукой, не в силах сдержать подступающие к глазам слезы, когда он посмотрел прямо перед собой. Ему не хватало сил сдвинуться с места, он медленно опустил голову. Недалеко от бабушки лежал буквально растерзанный в клочья Тэндзин с множеством ножевых ранений, в синяках и кровоподтеках. Широко распахнутые глаза, полные живой ярости, слишком сильно выделялись на бледном лице.

Воздух болезненно вырвался из легких, потом еле-еле наполнил их вновь. Барсад с трудом преодолел несколько метров, разделявших его и Тэндзина, опустился на колени, пачкая ладони, одежду в крови. Приблизившись, он взял ребенка под руки, притянул к себе, крепко обнял его.

Он тихо повторял «прости меня», гладя Тэндзина по волосам и прижимаясь щекой к его виску, потеряв счет времени. Осознание настигло его еще на пороге, но Барсад продолжал баюкать тело, запоминая, откладывая в памяти образ этого ребенка. Эти последние минуты рядом врезались в его память, отзываясь болью и дрожью по всему телу. Он не мог его отпустить, как не могут разорвать объятия надолго расстающиеся люди, желая урвать еще немножко секунд близости.

Мысль о том, что это расставание он будет не в силах прервать, давила так сильно, что Барсад перестал сдерживаться, и слезы сплошным потоком хлынули из глаз.

 

***

 

Громкие голоса, доносившиеся с поля, сливались в сплошной гомон, изредка прерывавшийся дружным смехом или репликами местных продавцов кукурузы, катающих свои лотки по широкой, пыльной улице. Бэйн наблюдал за женщинами, которые собирали початки, как носили их в огромных плетеных корзинах. Кукурузные заросли были настолько высокими, что могли запросто спрятать в своих дебрях даже огромного человека в маске.

Он сидел в тени крыши хилой трехэтажной постройки, их нынешнего жилища. Его светлая даура пропиталась потом, духота была невероятная: не помогали ни расстегнутый ворот, ни закатанные рукава. Ветер практически не дул, а его редкие порывы были такими слабыми, что едва ли спасали от жары. Перед глазами все сливалось в зеленое марево. Куда ни глянь – бесконечные кукурузные поля, разделяющие маленькие непальские домики, и волны испарений, поднимающиеся на много метров вверх.

Бэйн думал о грядущей встрече с одним из работников полиции, который активно промышлял продажей марихуаны среди туристов, когда человек у ангара отвлек его жестом и позвал к себе. Бэйн поднялся со своего места и медленно двинулся в сторону Бомани, тот поприветствовал Бэйна коротким кивком и сказал:

\- Тебя ищет какой-то человек, он не назвал своего имени, - голос Бомани четко отдавал неприязнью. По большому счету, с неприязнью – это то, как он обычно разговаривал. Даже если бы он ел пищу богов каждый день, то звучало бы это как килограмм дождевых червей на завтрак.

\- Где он? – Бэйн понял, о ком шла речь, и его это немного встревожило.

\- В городе, вертится в районе рынка, так мне передали.

Ответа не последовало. Бэйн перевел взгляд с Бомани на толпу пролетевшей мимо детворы. Его глаза следили за ними, пока те не скрылись из виду, затем он кивнул, развернулся и направился к машинам.

Бомани погладил свою лысую голову, нахмурившись от порыва горячего ветра, отер красным платком лицо. Духота вокруг становилась просто нестерпимой. И только ливень, начавшийся после обеда, придавил слой горячего воздуха, вколачивая его в запревшую землю. Бомани любил сезон муссонов, который наступил в этом году немного позже обычного. Кратковременные и резкие, как лай маленькой собачки, ливни переросли в плотную стену дождя, затапливающую все вокруг, засасывающую местных жителей по щиколотку в струящиеся по асфальту потоки. Он любил надувающиеся серые тучи, влажный и тяжелый воздух, который был так приятен после сухой жары, оседающей пылью в ноздрях и сухостью в горле.

Любил гонять мяч с ребятней по грязному, скользкому полю, чего было нельзя сказать о Бэйне. Бэйн дождь вообще игнорировал, лишь изредка с каким-то налетом отвращения наблюдал за водой, монотонно льющейся с серого неба, предпочитал сидеть у себя в комнате, на третьем этаже, подальше от мокрых, как будто утекающих куда-то улиц. Порой казалось, что общество огромных мохнатых пауков и толстых непальских тараканов, активно размножающихся и спасающихся от дождя в людских домах, его прельщало больше, чем общество людей. Может, он просто не любил сырость.

«Главное, чтобы крыша не протекала», - говорил иногда Бэйн. Что именно он имел в виду, вероятно, знали лишь пауки и тараканы.

К увлечению Бомани он вообще относился скептически, иногда в шутку допуская мысль о том, что тот не гнушался возиться в земле, как черная непальская свинка, потому что сам был как маленькая черная непальская свинка: с лоснящейся шерсткой на макушке, большими черными глазками и шилом в заднице.

Но в сезон муссонов дефицита воды не было, колодцы наполнялись так быстро, что местные жители, привыкшие экономить воду и редко мыться, не успевали ее тратить. Грязные непальские свинки могли купаться хоть каждый день.

 

***

 

Ранним утром он собрал все свои вещи, положил записку Тэндзина в нагрудный карман и ушел, ни разу не обернувшись назад. Только добравшись до столицы Непала, Барсад позволил себе осторожно, практически тайком глянуть через плечо. Он не знал, почему это было так неприятно, но ничего страшного в итоге не произошло. Позади него стоял всего лишь угрюмый продавец капусты: старый, жилистый мужик в яркой майке, грязном пиджаке поверх, полосатых штанах и топи. Барсад вздохнул, потирая переносицу. У него ужасно болела голова.

Дождавшись рейсового автобуса, следующего в Покхару, он забросил вещи на крышу и забрался туда следом за ними. Ехать пришлось, сидя на собственных рюкзаках и тюках местных жителей, в компании примерно пятнадцати непальцев и одной козы. Время от времени на крышу автобуса прямо на ходу запрыгивал кондуктор с пачкой купюр в зубах и азартно торговался с пассажирами. В итоге проезд на крыше обошелся в пятьсот пятьдесят рупий с человека, стоимость проезда козы осталась тайной.

Через пять часов дороги нещадно подпрыгивающий на ухабах и временами увязающий в грязи автобус доехал до населенного пункта, и как только Барсад коснулся ногами земли – с неба хлынул ливень. Местные жители все как один тут же покрылись дождевиками, в которых они напоминали маленьких призраков. У Барсада дождевика не было, так что буквально через две минуты он промок до нитки. С другой стороны, ему очень повезло, ведь в сезон муссонов перемещение по стране было затруднено, даже такой популярный маршрут как Катманду-Покхара становился небезопасным для жизни: дорогу часто размывало, на нее обрушивались оползни и сели, а вышедшие из берегов реки смывали мосты.

Барсад мелкими перебежками, обходя гигантские лужи, разлившиеся на грунтовой дороге и превратившие большую ее часть в вязкое месиво, направился к ближайшей постройке, пытаясь не налететь на людей, машины и коров, которых дождь затормозил еще сильнее. Оружие в чехлах и немаленькая сумка значительно усложняли этот процесс. Оказавшись под крышей небольшого интернет-кафе, он оглядел себя: струйка воды с носа лихо устремилась на грязные, мокрые ботинки, Барсад был похож на ленивца, который не успел слезть с ветки в проливной дождь, а когда слез – осадки уже прекратились.

Из дальнего угла скудно освещенной комнатки доносилась музыка, а вокруг старых компьютеров толпились небольшие кучки непальцев, по три-четыре человека.

Несколько пережидавших ливень женщин слева от Барсада вдруг заулыбались и зашептались, а когда он небрежным движением руки пригладил мокрые волосы, размазывая непальский дождь по затылку. И это было скорее почти неудивительно, чем закономерно. Барсад был хорош собой, а его пронзительный взгляд порой мог вызывать не только восторженный женский писк.

Внезапно музыка стихла, а помещение погрузилось в полумрак – отключили электричество.

«Чертов дождь», - Барсад зачем-то достал записку Тэндзина. Буквы на ней расплылись в чернильные лужицы. Догадаться, что это «Покхара», было уже невозможно.

 

***

 

Барсад сидел на крыльце придорожной забегаловки – маленькой каморки, где хлопотала худая черноволосая женщина. Вокруг деревянных столов и стульев, синяя краска на которых давно потрескалась и частично отвалилась, бегали ребятишки. Над головой висела сушеная кукуруза, и, когда ветер шевелил початки, с нее то и дело что-то сыпалось. То одиноко брякало семечко, то тихонько шелестел мимо ошметок пожухлой травы, то бесшумно падали дохлые насекомые.

Перед его глазами привычно жил город. Гудело беспорядочное уличное движение, в котором, из-за полного отсутствия тротуаров, одновременного участвовали пешеходы, непрерывно сигналящие мотоциклы и автомобили, велорикши, бродячие животные. Резала глаза череда мелких торговых лавок и россыпи товаров, разложенных для продажи прямо на земле. Дымили трубами местные харчевни, где еда готовилась в огромных котлах и сковородах на улице, поражающих своей ветхостью и, мягко говоря, неопрятностью. И повсюду не утихал многоголосый шум толпы.

Голова у Барсада снова начала кружиться, ему хотелось спрятаться куда-нибудь или отчаянно выругаться, чтобы как-то остановить этот изматывающий калейдоскоп. Но вот в этот самый момент он просто сказал себе «стоп», встал и двинулся в сторону овощного рынка, отмахиваясь от страха быть нечаянно затоптанным, от назойливых детей, от продавцов, от атмосферы бесконечного южно-азиатского базара. И тогда внутри, вопреки логике, он вдруг начал добродушно улыбаться, не замечая толчков прохожих, и постепенно успокоился. Стремительно развивающийся город с натыканной повсюду арматурой в окружении самобытных зданий и храмов на секунду перестал гудеть так назойливо и противно.   
Желтые молитвенные флажки, монах в бордовой тоге с сияющим взглядом, непосредственные детские улыбки, женщины в радостных разноцветных сари и пенджабах, гирлянды оранжевых цветов, землеройка Ганеша в окружении людей, бесчисленные свечи – они на миг показались не просто яркими, но жизнерадостными. Барсад улыбнулся, но в следующее мгновение он уже снова бездумно глядел вдаль, не зная, как остановить это хаотичное движение, ни снаружи, ни внутри его головы. Подсознательно он боялся внезапно наткнуться на маленькое израненное тельце.

В Лиге Теней не учили сносить потери, потому что до ухода из Лиги Барсаду терять было некого и нечего.

Прошло два дня с тех пор, как Барсад прибыл в Покхару. Он не знал зачем, просто надеялся, что вскоре получит ответ.

\- Не думал, что ты приедешь.

Барсад резко обернулся, снова замечая, как неприятно сдавило в груди. Бэйн смотрел внимательно и настороженно. В следующую секунду снова начался проклятый дождь. Правда, на этот раз дождевик был не только у местных.

 

***

 

\- Уходи, женщина! – крикнул Махкам, пытаясь отбиться от некой пожилой мадам в дождевике, под которым она с ног до головы была обвешана пестрыми платками.

Та в ответ что-то истерично повторяла на непальском и размахивала полосатой тканью во все стороны. Ткань намокла и совсем непривлекательно висела в руке. Но сдаваться торговка явно не собиралась.

\- Ты сдурела?! Какая шерсть яка?! Дождь! – заорал Махкам.

Вдруг из-за его спины показался Ли, он что-то сказал торговке, и ту как ветром сдуло. Густые брови врача удивленно поползли вверх. Ли в ответ едва заметно хмыкнул, возвращаясь в комнату.

\- Что ты ей сказал?

\- Понятия не имею. Я не знаю непальского.

Первый этаж домика практически не имел одной стены, таким большим был дверной проем - раньше постройка служила овощной лавкой. Закрывалась она только на решетку, именно поэтому внутри то и дело ползали или летали всевозможные букашки.

Не доставляли дискомфорта они только Бэйну, которого насекомые вообще не трогали по неизвестной причине, и Махкаму, относившемуся к ползучим и летающим гадам с каким-то философским безразличием. Если по нему полз таракан, то он просто снимал его с себя и возвращал на пол, если лупил по щекам жирный мотылек – он пересаживался в другое место.   
Ли всегда с опаской озирался по сторонам, когда с потолка, что-то громко стрекоча, пикировало вниз, и всегда забирался на стул с ногами, чтоб никто не пробрался в штаны.  
А вот с Бомани творилось что-то невероятное. Он вообще старался не появляться на первом этаже, но если приходилось, то он устраивал настоящее побоище. Разил жуков направо и налево, травил москитов китайскими химикатами и развешивал повсюду сетку. Однако с каждым разом количество насекомых только росло, и Бомани, вспотевший и злой, просто уходил на второй этаж чистить оружие, считать патроны или наблюдать по скрытой камере, как непальские полицейские толкают наркоту, непрерывно что-то бормоча под нос.

Сейчас Бомани стоял возле маленькой газовой плиты, тыкая деревянной палочкой в глубокую сковороду. Третий день из-под рук камбоджийского повара выходила тушеная сукта: задорный, желтоватого оттенка овощ, горечи в котором было больше, чем в слезах вдовы. Есть ее было невозможно, но зато она могла заменить все остальные продукты, так много полезного в себе содержала. Бомани любил сукту. А еще он любил тибетский чай – белесую солоноватую бурду, при виде которой у Ли начинались рвотные позывы.

Когда Махкам обнаружил в тарелке до боли знакомые желтенькие кусочки, то покосился в сторону вареного риса, который медленно жевал напротив Ли. Он уже был готов разразиться тирадой, если бы в дом не зашел Бэйн. Следом за ним, перепрыгнув большую лужу у крыльца, появился Барсад. Взгляды присутствующих устремились на Бэйна и его спутника, воцарилась тишина. Ли переглянулся с Махкамом, они знали, что сегодня будет пополнение состава.

Бомани, медленно пожевывая бобовый стручок, оглядел новенького. Барсад был относительно невысокого роста, но отлично сложен, с сильными, мускулистыми руками, что было довольно хорошо заметно из-за вымокшей насквозь рубахи, и острым взглядом. Когда глаза Барсада наткнулись на Бомани, тот презрительно вздернул верхнюю губу.

Бэйн посмотрел на своих товарищей и, прежде чем удалиться на второй этаж, пояснил:

\- Барсад, как и я, являлся членом Лиги Теней, и сегодня он присоединится к нам.

Неловкая пауза продолжалась до тех пор, пока Барсад не заметил ползущего мимо таракана. Слегка отшатнувшись, он с остервенением въехал ботинком в пол, раздавив насекомое.

Лицо у Бомани вдруг прояснилось. Он выкинул недожеванный стручок, встал из-за стола, и, подойдя к Барсаду, хлопнул его по плечу. В белоснежной улыбке, так сильно выделяющейся на темной лице, не было ни единого намека на неприязнь.

\- Добро пожаловать, брат, - пробасил он.

Барсад кивнул, выглядывая из-за его плеча – Бомани был почти на голову выше. Ли улыбнулся ему так широко, что практически не было видно глаз, а Махкам широким жестом пригласил к столу. В следующую секунду со стороны лестницы послышалась тяжелая поступь.

\- Махкам, мы выезжаем через двадцать минут, - сказал Бэйн, и тот молча вышел вслед за ним на улицу.

 

***

 

Поздно вечером, когда на Покхару опустилось аспидное, восточное небо, и все разбрелись по разным углам, Барсада сморило. Спать хотелось так сильно, что тело охватил озноб. Обнимая себя руками, он вышел на улицу. Влажная темнота и стрекотание цикад обволакивали, как вода, – затекали в глаза, в уши, в нос, окутывали кожу. Вытащив из багажника машины вещи, Барсад двинулся было обратно в дом, но на полпути столкнулся с Махкамом. Проталкивая сумку впереди себя, он буквально налетел на него. Но тот в отличие от него даже не шелохнулся.

\- На днях мы отправимся в Индию, - сказал Махкам; он говорил с легким акцентом, немного растягивая слова, будто разговаривал сам с собой.

\- Это как-то связано с теми полицейскими? – Барсад закинул сумку на плечо, пытаясь разглядеть Махкама. Получалось плохо. Смуглый Махкам почти растворялся в темноте.

\- Возможно.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь?

Махкам немного помолчал, а потом спросил:

\- Ты умеешь готовить?

\- Что…

Договорить Барсад не успел, к ним подошел Бэйн. Он передал Махкаму папку, и тот, отсалютовав Барсаду, тут же удалился. Бэйн повернул голову и внимательно оглядел Барсада. И от этого взгляда ему снова захотелось забиться в угол. Раньше с ним такого не случалось.

\- Третий этаж, твоя койка слева, - сказал Бэйн со знакомым непроницаемым выражением на лице.


	3. Индия

Звук выстрела горячий индийский воздух проглотил с небывалой ловкостью, оставив только хлесткое эхо, которое тут же рассосалось.

\- Почему все так сложно? – Бомани поморщился, когда Барсад перегнулся через него и сместил его левый локоть ближе к телу. Пуля пролетела мимо, и придорожная вывеска осталась болтаться целая и невредимая.

\- Все предельно просто, если будешь меня слушать, - терпеливо повторил Барсад уже в четвертый или пятый раз. Хотя он не считал, сбился еще после полудня.

\- Я нормально стреляю.

\- Ты стреляешь так же, как готовишь.

\- Чего?!

\- Приставь приклад повыше.

\- Мне и так удобно, - пробубнил Бомани.

\- Когда я учился стрелять, мне прицелом разбило нос, потому что винтовку от отдачи выбило из-под плеча, – ответил Барсад, слегка нахмурясь.

Бомани спорить не стал, слегка переместил приклад, на что Барсад удовлетворенно кивнул. Только ближе к вечеру Бомани удалось задеть вывеску, и, когда та взвизгнула железным «дон», у него на лице проступил такой искренний восторг, что Барсад невольно вспомнил времена собственного обучения.

 

***

 

Им нужны были деньги, чтобы двигаться вперед. Барсад понимал, что пока не внушал достаточно доверия, чтобы Бэйн счел необходимым рассказать о своих дальнейших планах. Он просто делал то, что ему скажут, и не задавал лишних вопросов. В конце концов, когда-то в Лиге первым делом его научили именно этому. За неповиновение наказывали, и проверять, работает ли эта схема и с Бэйном тоже, Барсад не собирался.   
Когда в очередной раз ему просто велели проверить оружие и подготовиться к операции, он молча занялся делом.   
На задание отправились все, кроме Махкама. Как в дороге коротко объяснил Бомани, им нужно было захватить базу транспортировки и приема платежей за контрабандные поставки. Бэйн выяснил, что человек, заведующий базой, выведет их на лидера крупнейшей в Индии преступной группировки. На лидера, нанесшего ущерб своему государству в несколько миллиардов долларов. Тем, что руководил погрузкой железорудного сырья, нефти из Афганистана во всех крупнейших индийских портах, подмяв под себя чуть больше семи сотен местных чиновников. Лига расправлялась с такими безжалостно. Барсад помнил, как Тоилун часто говорил о том, что жадность неизлечима. Очевидно Бэйн это отлично усвоил.

Все бы прошло гладко, если бы Барсад был более внимательным. Твои раны - твоя расплата. Эти слова в голове звучали, будто он услышал их только что, а не много лет назад от человека, который был уже мертв. Один из наемников напал, когда Барсад его не видел. Его схватили за руку и, повалив на пол, ударом ноги выбили левое плечо. У Барсада от боли потемнело в глазах, и на упавшего ничком индуса с пулей в голове он даже не обратил внимания.  
Валяясь на грязном полу среди мертвых солдат, бухгалтеров, Барсад почему-то думал о Тэндзине. Боль в руке была адская, немного притуплявшаяся странным желанием чувствовать ее во всем теле. Убийцы ребенка были мертвы, но Барсад задыхался от вины, которая, как вода, затекала в рот, в нос, что не продохнуть. Он не знал, как от нее избавиться. И неосознанно рассчитывал просто заглушить ее настоящей физической болью.

Когда Махкам вправлял ему плечо, Барсад, прижимаясь позвоночником к столу, пытался сконцентрировать внимание на его тюрбане, но от резкой боли все равно сдавленно охнул, схватившись за столешницу здоровой рукой. Свет от лампы бил в глаза, пуская по внутренней стороне век белые круги. Махкам прищурился от сигареты, торчавшей у него изо рта, сделал неуловимое движение губами – та перекатилась на правую сторону, и немного пепла осыпалось на его бороду. Барсаду нравилась его борода, но сам он никогда не старался отпустить такую же, хоть сейчас у него и была густая поросль на лице.  
Махкаму она определенно шла: черная и кустистая, она делала его немного старше сорока лет, однако придавала своеобразный шарм. В такой бороде можно было что-нибудь спрятать. Собственно, как и в нелепом тюрбане, который Махкам периодически любил носить.

На оханье Барсада пришел Бэйн. Он остановился возле стола, глядя, как Махкам что-то ищет в шкафу, пока Барсад осторожно ощупывает вправленную руку.

\- Все в порядке? – будничным тоном спросил он.

\- В полном, - ответил, не поворачиваясь, Махкам. Вокруг него плыли клубы дыма. Он курил нечасто, но если курил, то дымил как паровоз.

Бэйн не сдвинулся с места, и только пару мгновений спустя Барсад понял, что ответа ждут от него.

\- Да, все… - он осекся, заметив, что Бэйн смотрит на него в упор. – Все хорошо.

У Барсада под этим взглядом все внутри противно сжалось, как будто его вдавили в стену. Неприятное чувство, будто ты сделал что-то неправильно, что-то, что уже нельзя исправить. Ему все чаще казалось, что именно по этой причине он старался без надобности не говорить с Бэйном: слишком накаливался воздух вокруг, и слишком сильно хотелось отвернуться от нечитаемого, острого взгляда.

\- Недели две руками особо не помашет, а так заживет быстро, - прервал их зрительный контакт Махкам.

Бэйн, больше не говоря ни слова, развернулся и вышел, и Барсад, наблюдая за Махкамом, мастерившим повязку, не сдержал облегченного вздоха. Махкам коротко на него посмотрел, но ничего не сказал.

 

***

 

Бэйн любил шахматы, но играл только с Махкамом. Он, конечно, никому кроме Махкама играть и не предлагал, но Барсад почему-то сразу сделал такой вывод.   
Вообще, Махкам был единственным, к кому прислушивался Бэйн. Несмотря на то, что каждый из них в равной мере был задействован в делах. Просто в плане советов Махкам был вне конкуренции. И кроме него никто не видел Бэйна без маски. Больше всех на эту тему любопытствовал Бомани, но Махкам непринужденно отбивался от расспросов витиеватыми фразочками, типа «при детальном рассмотрении патологий не выявлено», или дальнобойным «под маской лицо», иногда просто выпускал облако дыма и многозначительно поигрывал бровями. В итоге любопытство предсказуемо сошло на нет, о причине наличия маски знали, к ней привыкли, как привыкают к шраму или татуировке.

С тех пор как Барсад появился в Покхаре, Бэйн не спрашивал его о причинах внезапного приезда. Они практически не разговаривали, если дело не касалось очередной операции, их дальнейших планов или насущных бытовых вопросов. Это было странно, учитывая то, как ловко они нашли общий язык в Лхасе. И Бэйн не спешил проявлять инициативу, словно внутренне понимал, что Барсаду требовалось время. Да и по большому счету он никогда не стремился заводить друзей. Его боялись, им восхищались, его уважали. Такое положение вещей его устраивало.

Данная ситуация не располагала эластичными местами, нужно было размять то, что было под рукой. Только вот Барсад не поддавался. Две недели в Непале под одной крышей на расстоянии двух метров, в прямом смысле этого слова, результатов не принесли. Барсад был молчалив и исполнителен, понимал все с полуслова, действовал четко по инструкциям и не заставлял ждать. И на контакт шел только по необходимости, что не распространялось, например, на Ли. С ним Барсад часто практиковал иностранные языки. Или тихо, смущенно подкрадывался к нему с миской наперевес во время обеда, чтобы он поделился с ним вареным рисом. Бомани с его горьким рагу, сырыми бобовыми стручками и обугленными початками пробуждал добровольную голодовку. У всех.

Такие выборочные отношения Бэйна не оскорбляли, но, казалось, вызывали легкий дискомфорт. Барсад его не боялся, но по какой-то причине не искал с ним встреч, вообще старался их избегать. А привыкший к благоговейному трепету и почтению Бэйн периодически впадал в смятение чувств. Ведь кроме Барсада никто не упускал шанса с ним пообщаться. Ли вообще отличался исключительной лояльностью. Они систематически устраивали рукопашные, и хоть Ли чачсто ходил в синяках, но был жутко доволен.

Ситуация не изменилась и в Индии. Возможно, после случая на базе Барсад перестал избегать Бэйна, пару раз даже спросил что-то о его предпочтениях касательно оружия. Пару раз за месяц. В целом же, угрюмая атмосфера никуда не делась. Контакт, налаженный в Лхасе, был потерян, и у Бэйна на все это выработалась стойкая неприязнь. Впереди у них был длинный и опасный путь.   
Бэйн одно время был очень близок к тому, чтобы рассказать Барсаду о своих планах, но Махкам предусмотрительно эту идею отмел. Даже несмотря на то, что Барсад тоже был в Лиге Теней, Махкам не доверял ему. Всему свое время, - любил повторять он. И Бэйн, в очередной раз прислушавшись к нему, откладывал разговор.

 

***

 

Комната в небольшом доме освещалась одной единственной лампочкой. Отчетливо пахло лекарствами, деревянный стол в центре был завален всякими медицинскими принадлежностями.

\- Это займет около двух суток, если не прерываться на перекур, - сказал Махкам, осторожно сняв маску с Бэйна. Тот сидел на большом стуле, голый по пояс. Сидел неподвижно, немного прикрыв глаза. – Бомани все проверил, из Африки руду возят только Мукеш и Даярам.

\- Это займет как минимум неделю, - тихо ответил Бэйн. – Мукеш знал, что мы придем. Он предупредил своих людей.

\- Что, сразу всех?

\- Троих, что везут товар в Индию.

\- Мы можем перехватить их в Пакистане.

\- Ты перехватишь их в Пакистане, - согласился Бэйн, облизывая пересохшие губы, - Ли поедет в Бомбей. Мы заставим Даярама думать, будто Мукеш – доносчик.

\- И они перебьют друг друга.

\- А мы уже будем на пути к тебе.

\- А что… – Махкам взял Бэйна за руку, посчитал пульс, внимательно глядя в его серые глаза, – что насчет Барсада?

В какой-то момент Махкаму показалось, что Бэйн хотел вздохнуть, но тот лишь выпрямился, поудобнее располагаясь на стуле.

\- А что с ним? – невозмутимо отозвался Бэйн, разминая свободной рукой шею.

\- Ничего, - Махкам отпустил руку и встал у него за спиной.

Про себя Махкам подумал, что зря спросил. Но, в конце концов, он не слепой.

\- Ты можешь взять его с собой, - на миг Махкам прервал массаж, борясь с желанием разразиться советами, но потом все-таки пересилил себя.

\- И еще у меня закончились все анальгетики. А эту индийскую херню… чувствуешь разницу? – Бэйн ничего не сказал, просто кивнул. – Эту херню я тебе колоть больше не буду.

Следующие сорок минут прошли в молчании. Бэйн ел, а Махкам менял баллоны с анальгетиком в маске. Они были одни в доме: Ли, Бомани и Барсад уехали в Гандинагар, следить за Даярамом – одним из чиновников, который разбогател, промышляя контрабандой.

\- Нужен "Бупренекс", - сказал Махкам в какой-то момент, и Бэйн промолчал, неуверенный, разговаривал он сам с собой или с ним. Но потом все же спросил:

\- Сколько он действует?

\- До восьми часов. Сможешь поспать без маски, - если бы не борода, то Бэйн бы увидел улыбку.

Когда в дверь комнатки постучали, Махкам молча поднялся с места, аккуратно отложив маску в сторону. Он приоткрыл дверь, ожидая увидеть кого-то из братьев, вернувшихся из города, но, взглянув перед собой, так и замер. Перед ним стоял Барсад: бледный, грязный, из раны на виске обильно текла кровь. Он прижимал какую-то тряпку к голове, чтобы унять поток, но это мало чем помогало. Другой рукой он держал винтовку – держал мертвой хваткой, до белых костяшек, как будто боялся, что ее сейчас вырвут у него из рук. Хлопок, прижатый к виску, насквозь пропитался влагой; кровь текла по предплечью, капая на пол. За Барсадом в дом ввалились Ли и Бомани, они тащили с собой какого-то индуса, но тот был без сознания.

Махкам молча посторонился, пропуская Барсада в комнату. Потом окликнул Ли, но тот поднял вверх большой палец – все было в порядке, больше никто не пострадал, индус не в счет. В следующую секунду Махкам услышал возмущенный рык. Он незаметно ухмыльнулся.

 

***

 

В глазах у Барсада все плыло. Висок пульсировал так сильно, что хотелось приложиться об косяк пару раз и в блаженном беспамятстве повалиться на прохладный гладкий пол.

Первое, что он увидел, проходя в комнату, – стол. Второе – маска. А когда повернул голову, то увидел Бэйна. И вот тут у него практически подкосились колени, потому что Бэйн смотрел на него, как на смертника. Без маски его голос был намного мягче, но яростное утробное «Махкам!» с хрипотцой, с предупреждением, ввергало не то чтобы в шок, а в ужас.

Барсад отшатнулся, искренне желая замотаться в кровавую тряпку, лишь бы та сделала его невидимым. Левый глаз у него был слегка подбит и слезился. Правым он жадно оглядывал Бэйна, пока была такая возможность. В изумлении пялился на его мощное, идеально сложенное тело, на груды мышц, на огромные руки, которые без труда могли сломать шею, на лицо. Лицо, искаженное злостью, смущением и белыми полосками шрамов. Барсад судорожно вдохнул и оступился, выставив руку перед собой, чтобы не упасть. Его шатало, как пьяного.  
Ему почему-то хотелось извиниться, выколоть себе глаза или все-таки удариться об косяк в надежде, что беспамятство все же настигнет его сегодня. Но настиг его только Махкам. Взял за локоть, еле как вырвал из окаменевших пальцев оружие, подвел к Бэйну, усадил рядом на колченогую табуретку, отчего тот разозлился еще сильнее. Казалось, он пытался испепелить их обоих взглядом. И если Махкама это нисколько не смущало, то Барсада бросало то в жар, то в холод, а потом вовсе начало тошнить.

\- Что произошло? – Бэйн действительно практически рычал.

У Барсада вдруг онемела рука, и мокрая тряпка упала на пол. Он не знал, что хуже: то, что он видит лицо Бэйна без разрешения, или что проскочил на волосок от смерти.

«Все в порядке, все хорошо. Нормально. Ничего», - хотел сказать он.

Но не успел, услышал только тихое «потом» откуда-то из-за спины, почувствовал укол, и комната вокруг него начала мелко дрожать и крутиться. Барсад залетал по ней, и ему вдруг стало так хорошо, что он даже удивился. Его перестало что-либо пугать, смущать, беспокоить. Если Бэйн был зол на него за то, что он видит его без маски, то Барсад был готов понести наказание. Он совсем не боялся. Ему нравились эти яростные серые глаза, это серьезное лицо. Ему нравилась борода Махкама. Ему нравилась красная тряпка на полу. И запекшаяся кровь на пальцах. Ему это было так знакомо. Странно, что когда-то это вызвало совсем другие эмоции.

Все в порядке. Все хорошо.

Махкам ухватил под мышки его безвольное, податливое тело, поднял с табуретки.

\- Я, наверно, возьму его с собой. А то он какой-то травмоопасный, - донесся как будто издалека голос Махкама. Барсад готов был идти хоть на край света, хоть сию секунду.

 

***

 

Бэйн тяжело вздохнул, но не из-за того, что время действия анальгетика подходило к концу. Мысль о том, что безрассудству и неосторожности Барсада была причина, не давала ему покоя.

Ужас на лице Барсада сменился дурацкой улыбкой и полуприкрытыми глазами. И Бэйн не хотел думать о том, почему ему вдруг полегчало. Он проводил взглядом Махкама, который повел Барсада к умывальнику. Оттуда донесся слабый стон, и Бэйн снова вздохнул. Как обычно вздыхает многодетная мать о своей тяжкой доле.

 

***

 

Утренний Ахмадабад жил рассветом, потому, когда Барсад открыл глаза, он услышал не отдаленный стрекот цикад, пение птиц, а гул, голоса, эхо колокола, почувствовал влажный воздух, который буквально тек из окна, лип к коже. Дышалось с трудом, воздух был тяжелый, налитой, как чертов непальский сезон муссонов.

Барсад потянулся, и в пояснице что-то хрустнуло. Нега в руках и коленях заставила улыбнуться и перевернуться на живот.

Когда он повернулся, то увидел Бомани. Тот сидел возле его постели, опираясь локтями на колени и скрестив пальцы. Спросонья в голове закопошились мысли. Барсад свел брови, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда взялась опять эта тяжесть в груди, откуда неприятное ощущение чуть пониже крестца, почему бросило в жар.

\- Ты молодец, - как-то совсем по-отечески сказал вдруг Бомани.

Барсад расслабился, откинулся на тонкую, твердую подушку. На задворках сознания всплыл незаконный ввоз руды, преступная группировка из Бихара, подрядчик из Джайпура и слишком большое число индусов, чтобы по-тихому уйти. Последнее, что помнил Барсад, - это как прикрывал братьев, как получил арматурой по голове, как искал Махкама, как увидел…

\- Вы забрали все, что нужно? – хрипло спросил Барсад, приподнимаясь на локтях. Голова трещала по швам.

\- Да, - Бомани взял табуретку между своих ног и подвинул ее поближе к Барсаду. – Мы еще прихватили одного индуса, и он выдал все, что нам было нужно.

\- Как Ли?

\- Уехал в Бомбей, - Барсад непонимающе наклонил голову, и Бомани добавил: – По распоряжению Бэйна.

Бэйн. У Барсада перед глазами возникло его лицо - напряженное, без маски. Он вдруг так побледнел, что Бомани встревожено дотронулся до его плеча.

\- Тебе надо поесть.

\- Опять сукту?

\- Карри, - елейным голосом отозвался Бомани, и Барсад невольно улыбнулся.

 

***

 

Маленькую кухню заливал розоватый утренний свет. Она была чистая, уютная, пахла специями, здесь не ползали насекомые, и не ломились с улицы местные. Притную тишину разбавляли только приглушенные голоса из соседней комнаты.  
Ел Барсад медленно, пытаясь не обращать внимания на приступы тошноты, типичного симптома сотрясения мозга. Из всех пятерых он был единственным, кто постоянно получал травмы. От таких мыслей он невесело хмыкнул, а потом взглянул перед собой и чуть не подавился. На пороге стоял Бэйн.

Барсад опрокинул в себя сразу полстакана чая, чтобы запить подступающий кашель, но ничего не помогло. Бэйн равнодушно смотрел на все это со стороны, и, когда Барсад перестал кашлять, сказал:

\- Ты поможешь Махкаму в Пакистане. Самолет завтра утром.

\- Почему не здесь? – спросил Барсад прежде, чем подумал.

 

***

 

Бэйн удивленно вскинул брови. В какой-то момент ему захотелось сказать что-то типа «он будет тестировать на тебе обезболивающие, прежде чем колоть их мне», или «меня смущает суицидальный оттенок твоего поведения».

Хотя на самом деле он бы предпочел видеть рядом Барсада, а не Бомани. С этой их проблемой в общении надо было что-то делать. От такого вывода Бэйну вообще не хотелось ничего говорить. Он молчал, но не двигался с места. У него почему-то было стойкое ощущение, что Барсад слышал его мысли. Он слишком увлеченно ковырялся в каше, ожидая ответа. Бэйн понимал, что пока Барсад уступал Бомани во всем, однако интуиция подсказывала что-то совсем нелогичное.

\- Ты хочешь остаться здесь? - спросил он.

\- Да, - тихо ответил Барсад.

На следующий день в Пакистан с Махкамом полетел Бомани, и Бэйн, всегда полагавшийся только на разум, не мог объяснить, почему это решение не казалось ему ошибочным.


	4. Пакистан. Часть 1

Перед отъездом Махкам перебинтовал Барсаду голову, и, не особенно рассчитывая, что с перевязкой тот справится сам, не навредив себе еще больше, он предусмотрительно рассказал об этом Бэйну. Поэтому когда Барсад чуть не похерил всю их аптечку, Бэйн прервал это безумие коротким и спокойным «сядь».   
Барсад послушно приземлился на стул, недовольно оглядев маленькую "операционную" Махкама. Он старался не двигаться, сидел ровно и смотрел прямо перед собой. На Бэйна, вернее на его среднюю часть. На мышцы живота, обтянутые майкой, на пояс, широкие бедра, на пуговицу камуфляжных штанов.

Бэйн размотал бинты, и на колени Барсаду упала пропитавшаяся кровью марля, и тот не думая взял ее в руки.

\- Что там произошло? – спросил Бэйн. Барсад вздохнул, прежде чем начать говорить. Он знал, что рассказ о произошедшем Бэйн уже слышал, но был готов озвучить свою версию.

\- У Даярама целая армия вышколенных убийц. Он нас познакомил, - Барсад сглотнул, сворачивая и разворачивая марлю. – Все бы прошло по плану, но кому-то из людей этого жирного идиота стало плохо, и когда они поволокли его в сортир, нас заметили. Пришлось отстреливаться, мы много шума наделали. Народу было больше, чем на гате с утра. Надо было срочно уходить, так что я остался прикрывать, пока Ли не забрал все камни из сейфа.

Бэйн смочил спиртом вату и прижал ее к виску Барсада, потом легкими движениями обтер кожу вокруг раны. Барсад нахмурился и чуть погодя продолжил:

\- Я дождался, пока все выйдут из здания, и почти что вышел сам, но меня… - он замолчал, показывая на голову. – Потом я не очень хорошо помню.

Бэйн перевел взгляд на его беспокойные руки. Не давая отойти Барсаду от этих воспоминаний, он положил ему ладонь на затылок, и тот невольно вздрогнул, однако с места не сдвинулся. Подушечки пальцев - среднего, безымянного и мизинца, - аккуратно коснулись его за ухом.

\- Я спрашивал про Лхасу.

Наступила тишина. Такая давящая и плотная, что мгновенно сожрала звуки работы рефрижератора, звуки дыхания Бэйна, стрекотание цикад на улице. Воздух в комнате куда-то пропал, реальность будто надрывно затрещала, грозясь обрушиться в любой момент, как оползень в дождливый день. Барсад долго молчал, сутулится с каждой секундой все сильнее и сильнее, опуская голову, утыкаясь взглядом в собственные колени. Со стороны казалось, что он перестал дышать.   
Бэйну не было видно ни лица, ни раны. Но зато было видно, как судорожно у Барсада напряглись мышцы по всему телу. Бэйн не убирал руку с его головы и терпеливо ждал.

Когда плечи Барсада начали мелко дрожать, он опустился на одно колено перед ним. И, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил обрабатывать рану, упорно не замечая покрасневших щек и набухшей вены на виске. Понимание ситуации пришло мгновенно, если точнее – Бэйн просто снова получил подтверждение своих догадок. Он не умел сочувствовать, и что-то подсказывало ему тогда, что Барсаду это было не нужно.

Когда с перевязкой было покончено, Бэйн наконец убрал ладонь с его затылка. Он заметил, как быстро на Барсаде заживали раны: синяк на скуле уже начал желтеть.

 

***

 

"Ты хочешь остаться здесь?"

Ровным, безэмоциональным голосом. С ударением на «здесь», а не на «хочешь».

Барсад только потом догадался, что это многозначительное ударение для Бэйна было своего рода безусловным доказательством его предположений. «Ты хочешь остаться здесь?»

Барсад улыбнулся сам себе. Он сидел на каменном подоконнике, вычищая ствол винтовки шомполом, смоченным в керосине. Ничего лучше керосина на местном рынке достать не получилось. Он очень трепетно относился к своему оружию, и даже если умирал от усталости – после стрельбы всегда его чистил.

Вечерняя Индия отличалась от своего дневного варианта, скрывая под темным занавесом невообразимые кучи мусора, увенчанные спящими дворняжками, нечистоты и полуразрушенные бараки, оставляя только таинственный приглушенный свет, запах пряностей, и пестрые торговые лавки.

Такая Индия Барсада раздражала меньше, чем та, что при дневном свете, когда возле трансформаторной будки гордо вышагивал роскошный здоровый павлин, который не сравнился бы с жалким подобием из зоопарка какого-нибудь мегаполиса, и который абсолютно не вписывался в местный ландшафт; когда архитектурная мысль и планировка была видна только около центральной площади, остальное представляло собой самострой на вкус владельцев - можно было убрать машины, и человек попадал в средневековье, только не такое красивое, как в книгах.

Барсад отложил в сторону шомпол и начал чистить патронник скрученной в морковку тряпкой, когда на каменный подоконник рядом с ним вдруг присела обезьяна. Типичный сосед для этой страны. Барсад угостил ее лепешкой, которую она решила съесть прямо перед ним, иногда искоса сверкая маленькими глазками. Он замер, наблюдая за ее трапезой, правда, идиллия длилась не больше минуты. Проглотив чапати, обезьяна вдруг схватила шомпол и сорвалась с подоконника вниз. Барсаду стоило огромных усилий не только не подстрелить индийскую макаку, но и не броситься вслед за ней с чем-нибудь тяжелым.

\- Вот холера, - прошипел он, высовываясь из окна.

В душе он потешил себя тем, что даже если местные обезьяны воровали шомпола и попрошайничали, то хотя бы не били по голове арматурой. Хотя, он не был в этом уверен. Индия была такой непредсказуемой, что даже безобидный комар мог оказаться смертоносным. Барсад инстинктивно дотронулся до аккуратного бандажа на голове.

"Ты хочешь остаться здесь?"

Здесь. Со мной.

Бэйн наверняка думал, что все дело в нем. Что Барсад сторонился его, потому что он не вызывал никаких положительных эмоций.

Он ошибался.

 

***

 

К концу недели новость о противоборстве двух самых крупных преступных кланов в Индии облетела весь север и северо-запад страны. Точно, как планировал Бэйн, индусы развязали такие кровопролитные междоусобицы, что покинуть страну под такой шумок не представлялось сложным. Махкам, повстречавший контрабандистов на границе с Пакистаном, великодушно избавил их от алмазной ноши стоимостью в несколько миллионов долларов, отправив трех индусов обратно на родину налегке и с пламенным приветом для двух зажравшихся мафиози. Со всей рудой, нефтью и коврами с Ближнего Востока через Индию возили еще и алмазы. Компании, импортировавшие драгоценности, меморандумы с выгодными условиями видели пока что только во сне, и единственным способом было идти, огибая закон.

Из Индии был только один переход, несмотря на большую протяженность границы с Пакистаном, и находился он недалеко от города Амритсар. Перейдя границу, Бэйн, Ли и Барсад без проблем доехали до Лахора, где остановились на пару дней для акклиматизации в новой стране. По приезде там их ждали Махкам, Бомани, бриллианты и дикая, испепеляющая жара, узкие улочки, пыль и грязь, куча тарахтящих моторикшей, стада осликов и лошадей вперемешку с этими моторикшами. Обычный восточный базар.

Махкам по старому знакомству отыскал подходящее жилье. На окраине, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания. Вдали от городских огней, закутанный в арабскую мглу одноэтажный домик с маленькими окнами. Очаровательная дряхлая постройка, покорившая новоприбывшего Барсада своим созвучием с пустыней вокруг. Песок, камни, отсутствие местных, тишина и непроглядная, черная, как лоно печи или как чрево Будды, ночь. И к несчастью Бомани: скорпионы, клещи и змеи. Много змей.

Вокруг дома росла верблюжья колючка, солянка, иногда попадались каперсы. Внутри постройки расстилался прохладный, терпкий полумрак, насыщенный едва заметным запахом мужских тел. Востоком обдавали деревянная мебель, потрепанные временем ковры, скрипучие до ужаса военные раскладушки и старая посуда. Здесь было всего три комнаты, не считая уборной. Самая большая была приспособлена под столовую, в двух других можно было спать. Но ни одна из этих комнат часто не использовалась, потому что первая была настолько велика, что без труда вмещала с десяток человек.

Первое время в Пакистане Бомани все так же тренировался в стрельбе с Барсадом, благо позволяла территория. Ли помогал Махкаму восстановить старые связи. Бэйн много времени уделял изучению Пакистанского Талибана, привлекшего в последнее время к себе внимание прессы. В начале года в телефонном интервью один из их лидеров взял на себя ответственность за нападение на полицейскую академию в Лахоре и на полицейский участок в Исламабаде за месяц до первого события, и за нападение террориста-смертника на военный конвой около Ваны. В Талибане было немало мужчин, но судя по сообщениям из газет к ним присоединились наемники из Вазиристана, и сейчас их количество могло достигать пары десятков тысяч человек.  
На границе с Афганистаном Махкам узнал, что сторонники Талибана находились вплоть до Карачи, и что среди его борцов были даже иностранцы. Бэйн скорее верил этим слухам, даже несмотря на то, что американцы их всячески отрицали. Дезертиров никто не любил.   
Бэйн не питал симпатий к экстремистам-моджахедам и к религии относился прохладно. Свое братство он предпочитал наполнять разносортным контингентом, понимая, что в западных глазах он в конце концов все равно окажется террористом. Он не хотел, чтобы для них это стало чем-то совсем очевидным. Отряд мужчин с одинаковой специфической внешностью делал их уязвимыми и навлекал ненужные проблемы на другие группировки. При всей своей способности не думать о других, Бэйн старался не вовлекать и обходить стороной людей, которые ценой собственной жизни готовы были защищать идеалы ислама. У них были свои цели. Отличные от миссии Ра'с аль Гула.

Но нельзя было отрицать, что методы и тех и других были похожи. Кровавый след простирался за ними, куда бы они не пошли.

 

***

 

Махкам вернулся через три дня, поздно вечером: взволнованный, вспотевший, с горящими глазами. Черное пуштунское платье было почти полностью мокрое, кое-где поистрепалось и порвалось. Лицо от пыли и песка приобрело серый оттенок. Бэйн встретил его на пороге и немного выпучил глаза, когда Махкам снял куфию. Комментировать тот ничего не собирался. Так что, получив папку с бумагами, Бэйн еле заметно кивнул и удалился в комнату, напоследок одарив Махкама недобрым взглядом.

Махкам двинулся в противоположный конец дома – в помещение, игравшее роль уборной и ванной комнаты. Не хамам, конечно, но такое же желанное место, когда ты с ног до головы в грязи.

Комната была довольно просторной, с каменным полом, каменными выступами, служившими седалищем, с маленькой дверкой слева, ведущей в сортир. Одна лавка, несколько гвоздей, вбитых в стену на манер вешалки. Одно единственное узкое окошко, закрытое горшком с разросшейся в разные стороны эфедрой. Под низким потолком торчали три душевых лейки, которых сторонился только Бомани. Предпочитал плескаться в тазу - считал, что раз бак с водой стоит на крыше, то доступ к нему имеется у всех тварей, обитавших снаружи. А это скорпионы, клещи, змеи и еще десятка два всяких ползучих гадов.

Ли пару раз пытался убедить его, что змея вряд ли просочится через отверстие в лейке размером с игольное ушко, но даже если это ей удастся, вероятно, она уже будет мертва. Тщетно. После того случая, когда, проснувшись утром, он обнаружил под боком свернувшуюся куделькой маленькую песчаную змею, он перешел на тазики.

Махкам уже было схватился за дверь, но ему навстречу вышел Барсад, одной рукой вытиравший шею. Завидев его, он сначала замер, потом нахмурился, видимо гадая, не почудилось ли ему. Но получив предостерегающий взгляд, недвусмысленно наклонил голову вбок – Махкам перед отъездом одолжил у него винтовку.

\- В машине, - отозвался Махкам, голос у него скрипел как телега. Потом он слегка прищурился, оценивая повязку на голове Барсада, и улыбнулся. Тот смотрел на него и непроизвольно зеркалил.

 

***

 

Намыливаясь, Махкам думал, что чувствует себя на Ближнем Востоке куда увереннее, чем среди азиатов. Еще он думал, что больше не будет одалживать чужое. В Пакистане не было проблем с нелегальными торговцами оружием, потому что как бы не было смешно – у каждого торговца оружием здесь было оружие. И с целевой аудиторией тоже проблем не было. Популярнее штурмовой винтовки РК-7 здесь были разве что текстиль, пшеница и ковры.

Махкам уезжал в Азад Кашмир повидать своего давнего военного товарища. Визит его был скорее разведывательного характера, нежели дружеского. В последний раз, когда Махкам виделся с Абдулом, тот подбил ему глаз и сломал пару ребер. На этот раз ему скорее повезло, чем наоборот: бывший десантник за два года разлуки так истосковался по приятелю, что даже не обзывался и не бил посуды. Об голову гостя. Помимо этой безусловной удачи, Махкам вернулся с информацией для Бэйна.

Когда Махкам зашел в комнату, где сидели все остальные, его буквально оглушил дикий вопль Бомани:

\- Нахрена ты бороду сбрил?!

«Ее сбрил не я, а Абдул. Чтоб у него хер отсох, проклятый ишак», - хотел сказать Махкам. Но вместо этого он пообещал себе впредь не пить невнятной сивухи, только чтобы уважить хозяина, и сказал:

\- Надоела.

Бомани долго оценивал его новый образ. Махкам сам чувствовал, что даже как-то похорошел собой, помолодел. Красивую линию подбородка оттеняла двухдневная щетина, и больше ничего не скрывало коварной улыбки. А обычная майка на смену камизе давала понять, что он для своих сорока лет находился в отличной форме. Вдоволь насмотревшись, Бомани сказал:

\- Ну, так ты хотя бы на террориста-смертника не похож.

Бэйн, сидящий в дальнем углу с ноутбуком, медленно повернул голову в сторону Бомани и бросил на него взгляд, от которого Барсада внутри пробрал хохот. Ли вообще не стал сдерживался, тихо рассмеялся, просматривая привезенные документы. Немного погодя, он обратился к Бэйну.

\- Здесь много интересного о Талибане. Но больше всего меня заинтересовало вот это, - он передал Бэйну газетную вырезку. На ней была статья с фотографиями, датированная прошлым месяцем. Она была написана на пенджаби, которого Бэйн не знал, так что Ли прокомментировал:

\- Там про арест нескольких десятков террористов и освобождение заложников в обмен на одного из глав Талибана, пойманного три года назад.

И Бэйн понял, почему это показалось Ли таким интересным. Большинство арестованных мужчин в наручниках, которые шли на фотографии в сторону грузовика, были европейцами.

\- А теперь посмотри вот на это, - Бэйн взял еще одну вырезку из вчерашней газеты. И там говорилось о побеге из тюрьмы на северо-западе Пакистана, после того, как на исправительное учреждение было совершено нападение.

\- Пишут, что нападавшие с гранатометами перебили почти всю охрану. И что тюрьма полностью опустела.

\- Что насчет группировок? Кто-нибудь взял ответственность за нападение? – спросил Бэйн.

\- Никаких официальных заявлений не было, но я не зря съездил в Кашмир, - сказал Махкам, потирая колючий подбородок. – Среди заключенных были двенадцать человек, которые после взрыва на контрольном пункте присоединились к террористам и уехали вместе с ними.

\- Вернулись за своими, - подытожил Бомани.

\- Это странно, потому что за прошлый год Талибан потерял много людей и большинство своих лидеров, - продолжил Махкам. – Их и так постоянно бомбят беспилотниками, никаких серьезных международных выходок с их стороны не было, можно сказать, что они вообще на грани распада. Почему вдруг…

\- Потому что это не Талибан, - медленно проговорил Бэйн, глядя куда-то перед собой.

 

***

 

Если к домам в Лахоре кто-то получше приглядывался, то смог бы разглядеть достаточно интересную архитектуру, которую кто-то даже называл колониальным стилем. А если бы не приглядывался, то легко бы спутал все это с обычной барахолкой, помноженной на кооперативные гаражи. Тут готовили и продавали еду, нанимали на работу, торговали одеждой. В любом случае, после заката здесь практически ничего не было видно. Барсад дважды споткнулся о коварно торчащие камешки – смотреть под ноги было бесполезно, он просто шел дальше, стараясь уберечь хотя бы голову.

Бэйн, который шел прямо перед ним, был одет как местный, и если бы не его рост и светлые глаза, то никто бы не распознал в нем иностранца. Братья быстрым шагом направлялись к грязному внедорожнику по узкой, пыльной тропинке. Впереди их ждали пять часов пути.

За руль сел Бомани: водил он отлично, но болтал почти без умолку. Правда, только до тех пор, пока не натыкался на взгляд сидящего рядом с ним на пассажирском сидении Бэйна.

Махкам много рассказывал о том, что оружие в этой стране не то чтобы было легко купить; его было легко купить, если знать, где.

Базар на границе с Афганистаном на первый взгляд походил на все другие: лавки-дуканы с распахнутыми дверями, у которых сидели на корточках хозяева. Прямо за лавками – мастерские. В них, однако, не продавали ковры, не пекли лепешки и не выделывали шкуры. Здесь делали оружие – автоматы и пистолеты. Делали так издревле, что могли сделать копию практически любого огнестрела. Цены были куда ниже заводских, впрочем, то же самое можно было сказать о качестве.  
Когда они подъехали к лавке, хозяин тут же предложил зайти внутрь, чтобы осмотреть весь имеющийся товар. Он заметил, как перекосило Барсада, увидевшего то, что висело и лежало на стенах и коврах.

\- Настоящий достанем из Афганистана за двадцать тысяч, - Ли перевел слова старика, усевшегося за свой верстак в дальнем углу. Он не сводил с Барсада глаз, словно чувствовал, что тот разбирался в оружии.

Барсад слышал историю о том, что копировать оружие здесь начали еще в прошлом веке, и что потом постепенно появились целые семейные кланы мастеров.   
Когда началась война в соседнем Афганистане, в их бизнесе наступил расцвет: они быстро освоили автомат Калашникова, который и стал основным товаром. Моджахеды вывозили местные автоматы в Афганистан целыми караванами. Вскоре появились десятки семейных мини-заводов по кустарному производству АК-47.

В прошлом году Исламабад резко ограничил выдачу лицензий на оружие и запретил его открытое ношение. В Зоне племен, естественно, все по-прежнему ходили с автоматами, но покупатели со всего Пакистана перестали приезжать за товаром.

Бэйн молча наблюдал за тем, как Барсад ходил вдоль стен, периодически щупая ассортимент. Махкам о чем-то говорил с хозяином лавки, постоянно стреляя в Бэйна многозначительными взглядами. Ли, который все это время находился подле Бэйна, понимал, что они явно не за оружием сюда приехали. За информацией.

\- Он говорит, что раньше продавал двадцать автоматов в месяц, – прошептал Ли Бэйну, выхватывая фразы из чужого разговора. Хозяин усердно шлифовал напильником зажатую в тисках заготовку пистолета. – Теперь повезло, если удастся продать три-четыре Макарова.

Бомани ходил по пятам за Барсадом, иногда тихо спрашивая о чем-то.

Когда Махкам закончил разговаривать с хозяином, они все вместе прошли в сарай, где в полумраке работали пять человек. Из оборудования стояли верстаки, два станка и старый, обшарпанный пресс. На сборочном столе лежал недоделанный «калашников» и почти собранное помповое ружье.

Хозяин, худой, седовласый пуштун, отвел Махкама в дальний угол, показывая ему что-то на карте, висящей над столом. Они еще пару минут беседовали, затем Махкам подошел к своим.

\- Нас ждут сегодня, – он слегка наклонился к Бэйну, чтобы слышал только он.

\- Он спрашивает, не хотим ли мы купить что-нибудь, - сказал Ли, когда хозяин лавки о чем-то робко поинтересовался. – Говорит, что скидку даст, как первому покупателю за два дня.

\- Почем вот это? – вдруг из-за спины Бэйна появился Барсад с ружьем в руках. Бэйн посмотрел на оружие – то совсем не выглядело кустарным.

\- Восемь тысяч, - ответил Махкам, переводя слова хозяина лавки.

\- Да он же вдвое заломил, - яростно прошипел Бомани рядом с Барсадом. – Да я и трех за этот самопал не выложу!

\- Дороговато, - улыбнулся Барсад, кивая хозяину. – За три возьму вот этот, и еще патронов “магнум” восьмого калибра.

Хозяин торговался с Барсадом минут двадцать под всеобщие заинтригованные взгляды, пока они не сошлись на трех с половиной тысячах.

Подходя к машине, Барсад вдруг резко развернулся, практически врезаясь носом в Махкама.

\- Я надеюсь, ты не просто на экскурсию нас сюда приволок, - нервно выпалил он, небрежно метнув доморощенный Моссберг в багажник. Патронташ он закинул через плечо.

Махкам как-то неожиданно порадовался, что Барсад наконец-то “отмер”. Затем он одарил его светлой улыбкой и похлопал по плечу:

\- Ну, разумеется, - голос у него был такой, словно перед ним ребенок. – Хотел проверить, какой из тебя торгаш.

 

***

 

Барсад не ответил, в недоумении забрался на заднее сидение и еще какое-то время не мог понять, в чем дело, пока рядом с ним не устроился Махкам. Он потрепал его за колено и едва заметно подмигнул, бедром передвигая чуть левее, и захлопнул дверь внедорожника. Своим присутствием Махкам немного смущал его, но он старался не подавать виду, смотрел только в окно. Ему было немного неловко, он чувствовал себя неопытным мальцом в обществе видавших виды старцев.

Обратный путь оказался несколько короче, и только завидев из машины незнакомый двухэтажный дом, Барсад понял, что до Лахора они еще не доехали.

\- Ждите здесь, - и Бэйн в сопровождении Махкама направился к особняку.

Они вернулись с двумя кейсами. Как выяснилось, хозяин оружейной лавки любезно предоставил им клиента, заинтересованного в купле-продаже алмазов. И теперь, когда у них было достаточно денег, Махкам повез их на военную базу рядом с Индийской границей, где в огромном ангаре, напичканном всевозможным оружием, у Барсада от небывалого ассортимента случилась тихая истерика.

\- Я одного не пойму, - Бомани пребывал в таком же восторге, что и он, вертя в руках «муху». – Ладно, патроны. Ты зачем этот мушкет приобрел?

\- Хотел посмотреть, что можно сделать на досуге напильником.

\- В задницу вставить и повертеть, - хмыкнул Бомани. – Смотри, чтоб он с другого конца не пальнул.

Барсад бесшумно засмеялся, двинул мимо рядов, заставленных крупнокалиберными винтовками, противотанковыми ружьями, прочим мощным огнестрелом. Остановился у М82, такой же, как у него, долго смотрел на нее, поглаживая пальцами ствол. Он никогда не мог объяснить, что конкретно привлекало его в оружии. Но только от одного его вида Барсад практически терял самообладание. Он довольно долго любовался винтовкой, не замечая на себе внимательный взгляд серых глаз.

Чтобы транспортировать все «покупки» до их нынешней локации пришлось брать вторую машину. Барсад вызвался управлять транспортом и спрятал улыбку, когда на пассажирское место вдруг уселся Бэйн. Они ехали за первой машиной молча, почти до самого Лахора. Барсад долгое время не решался завести разговор. Он даже по сторонам не смотрел – только перед собой. И только когда впереди появилась предрассветная дымка и посветлевший горизонт, сказал:

\- Я слышал, что многие наемники из Талибана были обучены ЦРУ, - он не знал, зачем говорит это. Ему просто хотелось что-нибудь сказать.

\- И что ты об этом думаешь? - спросил Бэйн, подпирая рукой голову.

\- Думаю, что большая часть из них либо мертва, либо скрывается, либо отошла от дел, - ответил Барсад, слабо улыбнувшись. - Здесь, такие как мы, долго не живут.

\- Смотря на чьей они стороне, - как только Бэйн замолчал, рация на передней панели зашипела.

«Я засек внутренние переговоры американцев в УКВ-диапазоне», - доложил Ли. - «На северо-востоке, километрах в сорока отсюда».

Барсад схватил рацию, но Ли опередил его.

«У них две группы. Одну моджахеды зажали в ущелье, другая укрылась за ближайшим холмом. Есть раненые».

Барсад вопросительно посмотрел на Бэйна, и тот кивнул.

\- Скажи Бомани, пусть поворачивает, мы едем туда.


	5. Пакистан. Часть 2

Горячее солнце поднималось неумолимо быстро, спасая от холода и улучшая видимость. У них не было шанса проскочить этот небольшой кишлак на северо-востоке от Лахора и остаться в тени - солнце поднялось достаточно высоко, чтобы талибы заметили их с наблюдательного поста. Будь их хоть немного больше, они бы смогли дать бой, но преследующие моджахеды превосходили их и по численности и по вооружению. Капитан плохо знал этот район, чего нельзя было сказать о местных, и, когда впереди сквозь пыльную дымку показалось ущелье, он принял решение бросить транспорт и укрыться там, еще не зная, что это ловушка.  
Снайпер талибов успел снять двоих, прежде чем группа открыла ответный огонь, и семь человек смогли прорваться из засады. Они обошли склон и попытались укрыться за полуразрушенным, вероятно, от прошлых сражений, дувалом, ожидая приказов капитана, который остался в ущелье.   
Оставшиеся медленно сдавались, боеприпасов оставалось все меньше, а тем временем талибы уже подтягивали подкрепление с правого склона ущелья, предвкушая немаленькую наживу.  
Из-за каменной глыбы вылетела дымовая шашка - ожидаемого эффекта она не принесла, талибы как палили из пулеметов, так и продолжали палить, не экономя патронов и не давая шанса высунуться хоть на миг и выстрелить в ответ. Светловолосый парень, которому было от силы лет двадцать, что-то надрывно прокричал в рацию, но перекрестный огонь все заглушил. В следующую секунду он завалился на бок с пулей в горле. Капитан отряда бросился к нему, схватил за грудки, но мальчик был уже мертв. Он отдал приказ отойти назад, чтобы укрыть головы от снайпера за каменным выступом. На миг показалось, что это даст им несколько спасительных минут. Силы были неравны, и патронов едва хватало на редкий прицельный огонь. Оставались только гранаты.  
Капитан дрожащими пальцами вытащил рацию из рук убитого и приказал другой группе бежать.

Получив приказ капитана, шесть человек, которые укрылись за склоном, принялись собирать в кучу оставшиеся боеприпасы. Один из мужчин был ранен в бедро, он сидел на песке, оперевшись спиной о глинобитный выступ, и крепко прижимал к ране тряпку. Рядом с ним методично выковыривал из карманов патроны сержант Тернер, как было написано на нашивке военной формы у него на груди. Та порядком поистрепалась и выцвела, и за берберским платком, обмотанным вокруг шеи сержанта, ее практически не было видно.

\- Они не выберутся. Надо уходить.

\- Я могу зайти с левого склона, там станочный гранатомет, Джон, развернем его и очистим… - договорить Тернер не успел, потому что Джон - заместитель капитана - пробил ему слева.

\- Я сказал, мы уходим! Сейчас!

\- Он вытащил нас из тюрьмы, чтобы мы бросили его в этом ебаном ущелье?! Без них я не уйду.

\- Мы погибнем, идиот!

\- Рано или поздно, какая разница?! – Тернер был настроен решительно, он присел на корточки и стал набивать подсумок оставшимися патронами.

\- А это, блять, еще кто? – рядом с Тернером, их наводчик, уставившийся в бинокль, разглядел на горизонте две приближающиеся с севера машины. В следующую секунду по рации прорвался чей-то голос.

 

***

 

\- Что мне им сказать? – шипящий голос Ли звучал, как сломанный духовой инструмент.

\- Скажи, что ты Санта, - Бэйн с Барсадом на ходу поменялись местами. Бэйн сел за руль, а Барсад вылез из салона и забрался в кузов, чтобы успеть зарядить зенитку.

\- Я скажу, что я – Бэтмен, - ответил вдруг Ли, и Барсад громко заржал.

\- Подберите тех, что за холмом, - крикнул он, снаряжая ленту в зенитную установку, потом постучал по крыше, и Бэйн свернул с дороги в сторону ущелья.

Машину слегка занесло, из-под колес выбились клубы пыли и песка, полетели маленькие камешки. Из-за выстрелов талибы не услышали, как в ущелье на полном ходу залетел внедорожник, но когда они заметили – было уже поздно.

Барсад, крепко держась за рукоятки зенитки, поймал в прицел сбившихся в кучу талибов. Выстрелы слились в сплошной грохочущий гул, лавина металла накрыла ущелье, стегая талибов, как коса высокую траву, изрешетила машину, за которой они прятались.

Зенитка звонко хлопала в руках, ноги Барсада постепенно увязли в куче пустых гильз. Талибы с правого склона стреляли теперь в них.

Со стороны дороги, так же поднимая клубы пыли, вдруг показался грязный, битый Додж, еще одно подкрепление талибов. Совсем рядом с Барсадом разорвался снаряд, машину сильно дернуло, и Барсада отбросило к борту кузова. Последнее, что он услышал, перед тем, как в глазах у него потемнело, - монотонный звон.

 

***

 

Тернер ловко вскарабкался на склон, не обращая внимания на содранные в кровь ладони, на несколько часов без воды и палящий зной, от которого тело под полевой формой пульсировало и валилось с ног. На выступе, где стоял гранатомет, уже обосновались два талиба. Они успели выпустить снаряд по укрывшимся за камнями людям до того, как их настигли с тыла.

Один из талибов заметил Тернера, только когда он появился прямо за их спинами: первого он ударил прикладом в лицо, второго пнул, сбрасывая вниз.

Развернув орудие, Тернер смел огнем талибов с противоположного склона, спасая шесть человек, что сидели в засаде. Моджахеды полетели вниз тряпичными куклами, ударяясь о выступы. На въезде в ущелье началась какая-то каша. Потом ахнуло так, что Тернера оглушило на несколько секунд – внизу, не долетев до цели пару метров, разорвался снаряд.

 

***

 

Капитан отряда вдруг осел и схватился за ухо. К нему пытались подойти, но от шока он начал махать автоматом. В конце концов его силой усадили, наспех перевязали: осколок попал в щеку, не задев важных органов.  
В этот момент по рации поступил приказ помочь двум мужчинам на въезде в ущелье. В панике не разбирая, чей голос отдал приказ, солдаты покинули ущелье.

 

***

 

Бэйн услышал, что выстрелы из кузова прекратились. Он хотел выглянуть в окно, но сквозь густую завесу дыма вылетел Додж и врезался в бок их машины. Из внедорожника как тараканы повыпрыгивали талибы. Часть из них мгновенно попадала – со стороны ущелья сплошным потоком засвистели пули. Один из талибов с яростным воплем бросился на Бэйна, но тут же умолк, когда пальцы железной хваткой сомкнулись на его шее. Еще одного, который полез в кузов, Бэйн убил из винтовки, стреляя почти в упор.

Барсад пришел в себя, когда Бэйн вытащил его из груды накалившихся гильз. Вокруг раздавались то яростные вопли, то автоматная очередь. Бэйн подбросил в кузов разрывную гранату, и, прежде чем она взорвалась, они успели отбежать на безопасное расстояние.   
Барсада еле стоял на ногах и хватался за жилет Бэйна, стараясь не отставать от него. Раздался мощный взрыв, который эхом прокатился вдоль ущелья. Взрывной волной Бэйна и Барсада отбросило на пару метров. Талибов буквально смело с ног, разбросало по сухой, потрескавшейся земле. Когда гул стих, Барсад перевернулся на спину. Он услышал пронзительный, истошный крик. От их машины почти ничего не осталось, она была раскурочена под странным углом и горела. Зенитную установку взрывом оторвало со станка и выбило ей заднюю откидную станину, само оружие осталось целым, только отлетело на пару метров и лежало, накренившись. Метрах в четырех от горящего автомобиля валялся талиб. Кричал, ворочался, тянулся руками к месиву вместо ноги, которую смяло станиной.

Со стороны ущелья в их сторону бежали люди.

\- Джон! Здесь есть врач! – взволнованно затараторил рыжий наводчик с биноклем.

Джон подбежал на зов, а когда увидел рядом с раненым Махкама – наставил на него пистолет, но тут же получил подзатыльник от Бомани. Он попытался его ударить, но ничего не получилось. Бомани в два счета обезоружил его и выкрутил руку.

\- Ты какой-то буйный, кэп, - сказал он, и его никто не остановил. – Ты перегрелся что ли?

\- Иди на хуй!

\- Нээ! – крякнул Бомани, на манер гудка в викторине, знаменующего неверный ответ, сильнее заломив руку, так, что Джон сдавленно замычал.

Махкам тем временем осматривал раненого. Тот во все глаза на него таращился, не особенно скрывая страх, только нервно улыбнулся, когда Махкам поднял на него взгляд.

\- Артерия не задета, и повязка хорошая, - сказал Махкам, поднимаясь на ноги. – В ближайшее время не помрешь.

Он повернулся к остальной толпе, которая молча выстроилась в сторонке. Чуть позади стоял Ли, обвешанный гранатами. Все на него как-то странно косились, видимо, размышляя, не камикадзе ли он.

\- У них рация не работает, - немного дрожащим голосом сказал Ли.

Махкам тут же поменялся в лице.

\- Сколько вас? – спросил он у солдат.

\- Было пятнадцать.

\- Это Тернер! – вдруг заорал рыжий, тыча пальцем в сторону холма, с которого чуть ли не кубарем летел сержант.

 

***

 

Барсаду помогли подняться два солдата, Бэйн встал самостоятельно – подошедшие к нему просто пялились, не зная, с какой стороны подхватить. От холма мчал знакомый внедорожник. Из-за испарений, волнами поднимающихся к небу, и солнца, отражающегося на лобовом стекле, Барсаду машина сначала показалась миражом.

Капитан отправил двоих солдат собирать целое оружие и боеприпасы, те бегали от талиба к талибу, потом грузили все в неповрежденный автомобиль.

К Бэйну медленно, со штурмовой винтовкой в одной руке, подошел командир отряда, сощурив не прикрытый повязкой глаз. Кровь на бежевая ткани, обмотанной вокруг его шеи, наполовину высохла и расползлась по ней замысловатым узором коричневого и ярко-алого оттенка.

\- Вы спасли нам жизнь, - немного сбивчиво сказал капитан, протягивая Бэйну руку.

Бэйн молча посмотрел на нее, затем крепко пожал. Капитан как-то жалостливо кивнул в ответ, переведя взгляд на маску. Барсад так и не понял, был ли это страх или сожаление или все вместе.

Эти люди не были похожи на типичных солдат, часть военной формы сочеталась с пакистанскими одеждами, что их от талибов, однако, не спасло. Барсад отметил про себя темный загар, обильную щетину и выгоревшие волосы почти на всех незнакомцах. Последний раз военный конвой в сопровождении мериканской армии проходил в этих местах почти две недели назад, вряд ли потерявшиеся или пропавшие без вести могли так сильно себя запустить.

Барсад похлопал одного из помогавших ему солдат по плечу и передал ему винтовку, которую подобрал рядом с машиной. Когда капитан отошел от них, чтобы поговорить со своими, он незаметно глянул на Бэйна. К дезертирам у того было не самое снисходительное отношение, при этом выглядел он так, будто уже настроил на этих людей долгосрочные планы.

 

***

 

У домика в Лахоре караул менялся каждые три часа – разгромленные талибы никогда не отличались отхожим гневом, с досады преследовали, пленили и мучили до смерти своих жертв, сжигали живьем, вспарывали животы, отрезали пальцы, руки, выкалывали глаза. Так что осторожность никогда не была лишней. Но уже почти сорок с лишним часов пустыня оставалась неизменной: тихой, скучающей, с разрастающимися по земле нитками-трещинами, засильем ящериц, перекликающихся между собой под покровом ночи, и горячим ветром. Вокруг было спокойно до тика в глазу.

Барсад практически все это время провел в маленькой темной комнате, занимаясь починкой оружия: менял оптику, поврежденную осколками снарядов, чистил огнестрельное, собирал оставшиеся патроны, гранаты. Оружие надлежало срочно привести в порядок – если на них нападут, они должны быть готовы дать отпор.

Спал он от силы минут двадцать, когда приделывал к винтовке сошки и случайно облокотился на нее. Поел тоже волею случая – отобрал у Ли тарелку, когда тот пришел за пистолетом.

В комнату пару раз заходил Махкам, чтобы проверить гематому на его плече. И Бомани – за патронами, покапать на мозги и рассказать про новеньких: грозился пару раз, что подкинет некоторым скорпионов в трусы, если будут продолжать так же бесстыже храпеть. Ни разу не наведался Бэйн, что огорчало Барсада больше всего, но тому было далеко не до визитов. Все свое время он проводил с капитаном, который рассказывал ему о Талибане, о своем отряде и о побеге из тюрьмы. Им было некуда идти, они и правда оказались дезертирами. Вернуться в Америку не представлялось возможным, у них не было ни документов, ни денег. Оставаться одним без укрытия им тоже не хотелось. Барсад не сомневался, что Бэйн уже сейчас начал подводить капитана к мысли о вступлении в их Браство. Он мог им дать кров, деньги, и то, что они таким нелепым образом потеряли. Цель в жизни.

 

***

 

Свежая кровь заметно оживила это место. Барсад не без удовольствия думал, что он теперь был не единственным раненым бойцом. Махкаму хватало забот, ровно, как и всем остальным. Вещи из полевого укрытия отряда в Гуджранвале в одну из ночей перевезли в их новый дом. Машины по возможности использовали редко, потом загоняли в сухое русло реки неподалеку, обливали маслом и забрасывали песком. Вокруг кирпичной постройки выкопали траншеи на случай нападения.

Двенадцать выживших солдат и пять человек «старожилов» давали в сумме семнадцать голодных ртов и семнадцать спальных мест. Не говоря уже о запасах воды. К счастью, все хозяйственные проблемы были решены в первые несколько часов с помощью Бомани и Джона, которые съездили за вещами в Лахор. Спальные мешки, медикаменты, провиант, одежда, вещмешки. Джон вызвался помочь, рассчитывая загладить небольшую вину перед Махкамом, и, когда сопровождать его вызвался Бомани, спорить не стал. Раз уж этот парень даже ему, бывалому вояке, так лихо завернул конечность, то завернет и талибу, притаившемуся в пакистанских трущобах.

Остальные охотно знакомились друг с другом, и, наверно, только благодаря обстоятельствам встречи не было притирок, новая боевая единица была на пути к своему рождению.

Когда нужда заставила Барсада покончить с затворничеством и выйти к людям, он еле разогнулся. Левая нога онемела, плечо жутко саднило, и страшно болела поясница.

Потянувшись, он принял упор лежа. Отжимаясь, на счете двадцать четыре отвлекся на шуршание ковра, который висел в проеме, играя роль двери. Из-за него появился один из новеньких – Тернер.

\- Бомани сказал, что твой зад достаточно затек для караула, - улыбаясь, сказал он. – Я принес куртку, снаружи нежарко.

Барсад подхватил самопальную пищаль, которую прикупил у пуштуна, и по-тихому сменил Бомани на крыше.

При безоблачном небе звезды казались еще более яркими чем обычно, воздух был прозрачным и свежим, но на деле стоял жуткий колотун, и в половину первого ночи. страшно было подумать, насколько опустится температура через пару часов.

В доме почти все спали, изредка нарушая тишину скрипом раскладушек, приправленную легким похрапыванием и ворчанием Бомани. Барсад утешал себя тем, что осталось почистить всего четыре винтовки и собрать в ящик вываленные на мешок гранаты. Он запахнул ветровку, которая едва ли сдерживала пробиравшийся под самую кожу холод, обхватил себя руками и плюхнулся на задницу, наклонившись на бак с водой. От дневного солнца камень до сих пор был теплый, как и металл за спиной. Но ночной воздух промораживал сонное тело насквозь. Барсад пытался преодолеть приступы дрожи и выиграть еще два часа пятьдесят пять минут у слипающихся век. Кромешная пустынная тьма этому совсем не способствовала. Как и безумное количество звезд, которых было так много, что это уже были не звезды, а серебристый порошок, рассыпанный по темно-темно синему бархату. Этот таинственный, далекий свет баюкал Барсада получше любой колыбельной. Попытки бодрствовать его оказались настолько же бесполезны, как и попытки согреться.

 

***

 

Сухая, скрипучая дверь постройки как старушонка скрипнула ржавыми петлями, выпуская Бэйна из дома. Он забрался по лестнице, ступил на крышу очень тихо, но даже шуршание гравия под тяжелыми ботинками не разбудило Барсада, который тихонько посапывал в обнимку с ружьем.

Бэйн присел рядом, задевая его плечом – Барсад проснулся, потирая глаза, которые почти сразу слиплись снова. Он вообще не отражал действительности, повертел головой по сторонам, задержался мутным взглядом на Бэйне, но, видимо, решив, что это блажь, снова отвернулся. Тяжелая рука легла ему на плечо и склонила к земле, и Барсад не стал сопротивляться. Завалился на бок, голова опустилась Бэйну на бедро, и через пару минут он уже снова крепко спал, поджав колени к животу. Вместо привычного скрипа сверху доносилось тяжелое дыхание, вместо одеяла на плече лежала широкая теплая ладонь.

 

***

 

Бэйн с силой выдохнул – маска окрасила вздох шипением, похожим на радиопомехи. Он видел, как Барсад подменил Бомани: нетвердой походкой покинул комнату, дошел до уборной, вышел оттуда и с закрытыми глазами, волоча по земле ружье, отправился на улицу, еле вписавшись в дверной проем. Бэйну не нравилось, насколько уязвимым мог быть иногда его снайпер.

Барсад вздрогнул во сне и открыл глаза. Пустыня все еще спала, чернота ночи была не такая безнадежная только благодаря лахорским огням на горизонте.

В течение нескольких минут Барсад будто пытался сообразить, почему он лежит, и почему ему тепло. Все встало на свои места, когда он поднял голову и заметил справа пару ботинок. Бэйн стоял на краю крыши и смотрел в сторону дороги.

\- Сколько времени? – прохрипел Барсад, оглядев пространство вокруг. Он лежал на гравии, укрытый сверху брезентом, ружье рядом подпирало бак с водой.

\- Четыре утра, - ответил Бэйн, медленно повернувшись. Барсад проморгался и поскреб густую щетину.

\- Я все проспал, - виновато констатировал он, потирая пальцами веки. Он так пригрелся, что не мог проснуться. Бэйн сделал пару шагов и опустился перед ним на корточки.

\- У тебя есть еще два часа, - тихо сказал он, укладывая его голову обратно на брезент, - пока меня не сменит Махкам.

Барсад молча вылпуился на него, явно не зная, что ответить, так что просто закрыл глаза, машинально накрыв руку Бэйна ладонью. Через минуту он уже снова спал; чужая рука еще какое-то время покоилась у него на щеке и затем исчезла.

 

***

 

Было жарко, пыльно, в воздухе висел дизельный дым. Вокруг сновали сотни машин, ослов, верблюдов, коптились в душном мареве с десяток светофоров. Вокруг не было ни одного тротуара. Административные здания нелепо сочетались с трущобами: первые секунды Барсад не знал, куда смотреть, на идеально ровный каменный фасад или на чумазых ребятишек, плескающихся босиком в луже.   
Барсад свернул с главной улицы в небольшой переулок, который через несколько метров окончательно превратился из центральной улицы в бедный район. Стараясь не зачерпнуть грязь, стекавшую по канавам вдоль узких улочек, Барсад быстрым шагом последовал по нарисованной Махкамом карте.

Замусоренные канавы с черной водой выходили из каждого двора и сливались в один большой открытый сток, проходивший по центру улицы – чтобы не вляпаться, когда идешь ночью в темноте, держась рукой за стену. Зловоние было нестерпимым, и это на жаре за сорок. Облегчение приносил только горячий ветер, порывы которого порой налетали со стороны. Жидкость в канавах должна была течь самотеком, однако чаще из-за обилия мусора отходы представляли собой стоячее густое месиво.

Вокруг все было серым, сухим; каменные дома, местами в трещинах, с кучей земли на полиэтилене вместо крыши, едва достигали в высоту человеческого роста.

Барсад уходил все глубже и дглубже в трущобы, ныряя в очередной поворот, пока, наконец, не уперся в дверной проем, прикрытый засаленным куском ткани.

Едва переступив порог, Барсад увидел женщин, с ног до головы закутанных в ткани. Хозяин дома прогнал их и только тогда кивнул и пожал Барсаду руку. Мусульманин молча проводил его через низкие коридоры во внутренний двор, пальцем показал на хилое двухэтажное здание, которое напоминало дозорную башню. Выше этого здесь ничего не было. Барсад вздохнул, поблагодарил хозяина и направился к постройке.

Его сильно отвлекал смрад, что стоял вокруг, он морщился, стараясь дышать по возможности неглубоко. В тени тряпичной крыши – брезента, натянутого на каркас, было прохладнее на несколько градусов, но жара все равно стояла испепеляющая: Барсад чувствовал, как одежда липла к телу; платок вокруг головы помогал не залить глаза струящимся со лба потом. Он почесал висок через ткань куфии, в очередной раз подивившись способности пакистанцев не падать в обморок от такой духоты.

В прицеле у него виднелся небольшой голый пятачок среди завшивленных трущоб. До пятачка было метров семьсот. Там стоял Бэйн, чуть поодаль Махкам, они ждали человека, который поможет им перевезти оружие через границу с Афганистаном. Человека долго не было, и с Барсадом по рации связался Бэйн.

\- Что ты видишь? – спросил он. И Барсад, не долго думая, ответил:

\- Тебя.

Бэйн как-то странно наклонил голову вбок. Барсад тут же увел винтовку в сторону, обведя взглядом окрестности. Быть у снайпера в прицеле – сомнительная радость. Хотя Барсад предпочитал называть это полем зрения.

\- Все чисто, - отчеканил он, облизав пересохшие губы.

Закутанный в множество тряпок пакистанец появился примерно через двадцать минут. Разговор длился столько же, пару раз араб хватался за автомат, что висел у него на плече, заставляя Барсада понервничать. Поэтому прощальное рукопожатие вызвало у него облегченный вздох. Он проследил, как из поля зрения исчезли все участники встречи, затем поднялся с колен и принялся собирать винтовку.

 

***

 

Рынок выглядел гораздо чище жилых районов, но от Барсада все равно веяло некоторой брезгливостью. Казалось бы, столько лет жизни в Китае, где антисанитария была нормой, должны были вытравить любое отвращение к грязи, но Барсад терпеть ее не мог, и даже тогда, когда добиться относительной чистоты было невероятно сложно, он ее добивался.

Возле телеги сидел продавец картофеля, задрав правую ногу на прилавок с овощами и яростно почесывая пятку. Рядом другой торговец ходил вокруг стола, размахивая руками. На солнце аппетитно блестели надрезанные арбузы и дыни.

Барсад, проходя мимо, засмотрелся на ровные дольки с большим обилием семечек. Покупай и ешь прямо здесь. Но вот продавец взмахнул метелкой, и семечки улетели.

Нахмурившись, Барсад пошел в сторону неприметной палатки, где в проволочном загоне томились маленькие, круглые дыньки. К непреодолимой радости молодого продавца, Барсад нагрузил вещмешок доверху, что тот с трудом завязывался. Зашуршали купюры – Барсад взвалил набитый дынями мешок на спину и побрел к машине.

Бомани, Махкам и Бэйн одарили его неоднозначным взглядом, когда он забрался на заднее сиденье с огромным мешком. Барсад, никак не отреагировав, аккуратно положил чехол с оружием в багажник, а мешок поставил себе на колени. Бомани, сидевший рядом, попытался зацепить веревочку, чтоб глянуть на содержимое, но мгновенно получил по рукам.

\- Там что, женщина? – как-то слишком громко спросил он.

Барсад лишь загадочно улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на Бэйна. тот улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на дорогу.


	6. Афганистан

Всем остальным было позволено называть ее Миранда. Не мисс Тэйт, не Миранда Тэйт. Как-то сухо, безразлично, как будничное упоминание спонсора. Просто Миранда, и только для него – Талия. Никто не спорил, даже фальшивое имя старались не упоминать слишком часто. Не из-за страха, не из уважения, скорее из какой-то необъяснимой лояльности и своей готовности беречь ее так же сильно, как Бэйн.

Впервые за долгое время Талия связалась с Бэйном накануне отъезда в Афганистан. И то, как он разговаривал с ней, не на шутку смутило Барсада. Маска сильно искажала настоящий голос Бэйна: шипение прятало интонации, иногда казалось, что ему не хватало воздуха – слова выплескивались, словно вода из переполненной тары. Но только не с Талией. Он настраивался на нее, как на чистую радиоволну – без помех, без перебоев; Барсаду хватило нескольких фраз, чтобы понять, как сильно порой один человек может изменить другого.

 

***

 

За перевалом всякие дороги кончались напрочь – оставалось заворачиваться в ткань, утопать в пыли и надеяться, что машина не испустит дух. Когда резко стемнело, отряд остановился у глинобитных развалин, джип с оружием сделал круг и спрятался за склоном, остальные ждали. Ветерок еле слышно бродил по отрогам мрачных памирских гор, после захода солнца сильно похолодало.

\- Повтори?! – Махкам так резко повернулся, и у него сквозило такое недоумение в глазах, что Барсаду на миг стало смешно.

\- Я спросил, почему мы не можем поехать через КПП, - теперь на рыжего Джимми смотрели все восемь человек. В машине стало вдруг слишком тихо. Тот недоуменно повертел головой.

\- Это все твоя контузия, да? – с надеждой спросил Бомани. – Или ты правда умом повредился?

На заднем сидении Тернер молча ткнул в рыжего пальцем и потом постучал кулаком по лбу. Бомани удрученно кивнул, а Махкам потер переносицу.

\- И чем, мать твою, ты будешь отбиваться от талибов, когда у нас изымут оружие?! – крикнул кто-то с галерки. – Саблей?!

\- Повезет, если оружие просто конфискуют, а могут ведь еще и пулей под зад наградить.

\- Ты видел раньше афганские КПП? – спросил Махкам, глянув в зеркало заднего вида, Джим весь как-то скукожился, пожалев, что вообще открыл рот.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда молчи и не позорься.

Барсад хлопнул его по плечу. Джим был молод и горазд на всякую глупость. Хорошо, что Бэйн сидел в другой машине.

В палаточном лагере было тихо, опасность нарваться на незваных гостей даже в темное время суток была слишком велика. Ночь выдалась на редкость черная и холодная. Машины всего за несколько часов покрылись колючей изморозью, стекла запотели. Из группы больше всех не терпел холода Махкам, он собрал особо околевших и полез с ними в салон видавшей жизнь «тойоты», остальные двенадцать человек спали в палатках, закутавшись в одежду и спальные мешки. С рассветом Братство отправилось на границу с Афганистаном.

 

***

 

Под тентом, в самой середине, висела керосинка, освещавшая небольшой складной столик. Бэйн гигантской тенью возвышался над ним, опираясь на обе руки, последние два дня он почти ни с кем не разговаривал. Все вокруг каким-то воинским нутром чувствовали, что ночевки по перевалочным пунктам, пещерам и укромным развалинам скоро закончатся.

\- Какие-нибудь новости? – Барсад оглядел его с ног до головы, пристраиваясь рядом на краю столешницы, та под их общим весом жалобно скрипнула.

Бэйн просматривал карты с пометками Ли, спустя пару минут молчания он медленно кивнул:

\- Мы примем участие в войне, - спокойно ответил он. – Присоединимся к Северному Альянсу. Нужно быть как можно ближе к этим людям, когда придет время.

У Барсада сначала всплыла мысль об убойном чувстве юмора, но серьезное и сосредоточенное лицо, сведенные брови Бэйна тут же ее отмели, а острый взгляд с немым вопросом «какие-то проблемы?», направленный на него, заставил напрячься. Барсад всегда умел держать себя в руках, но сейчас от негодования в горле собрался ком и непроизвольно сжался кулак.

\- Зачем? – раздражением повеяло слишком очевидно, чтобы Бэйн не заметил.

\- Есть люди, которые делают на этом миллиарды. Один такой инвестор в будущем может сильно помешать нашим планам… - сказал Бэйн, но Барсад не дал ему договорить:

\- Это самоубийство, - как бы сильны они не были, их всего семнадцать человек, у них слишком мало оружия, а Бэйн при всей своей несокрушимости слишком уязвим.

\- Почему ты так боишься? – Бэйн прищурился, никак не отреагировав на перебивание. От такого вывода Барсад почти заскрипел зубами. Вокруг даже холод стал каким-то пробирающим до костей.

\- Я не боюсь умереть, - он был спокоен настолько, насколько может быть спокоен человек на грани срыва.

\- Я говорю не про это, Барсад, - слышать от Бэйна свое имя было не то что бы странно, а обезоруживающе – Барсад на миг даже потерял нить беседы.

Оба молчали до тех пор, пока Бэйн не перевернул страницу. Достаточно громко, чтобы в голову Барсада закралась простая как топор идея – это не страх, а тревога за другого человека. Барсад вздохнул, выпуская перед собой облачко пара.

\- У тебя были другие планы, - уже тише сказал он.

\- Были, но ей лучше знать.

Очередное упоминание этой женщины бесило Барсада и задевао до глубины души, а ведь он даже не знал ее, никогда не видел. Но эта заочная неприязнь просто грызла его изнутри.

\- Ее же даже здесь нет, как она…

\- Именно, - Бэйн перебил его, и Барсад был уверен – специально. – Талия в Готэме.

Барсад был бы не прочь ввязаться в войну, чтобы украсть ядерное оружие и без предупреждения ударить им по треклятому городу – такой вариант он бы одобрил. Но не озвучил.

\- Нас слишком мало.

\- Не важно - сколько, - взгляд Бэйна снова опустился к картам, и Барсад понял, что разговор неизбежно подходил к завершению. – Важно – как.

\- Затея от этого менее опасной не стала.

\- Риск оправдан.

\- Оправдан?! Мы даже не знаем, помешает ли этот человек нам в будущем! Или войну и риск из Готэма тоже лучше видно?

\- Всегда думай, прежде чем говорить.

\- Ты это ей скажи.

Барсад пожалел о своих словах почти мгновенно, лишь на секунду представив себя напротив Талии – презрительно оглядывая ее с ног до головы. Потом все мысли, вся неприязнь испарились под убийственным взглядом Бэйна, который выпрямился и, отодвинув стол, неспешно подошел к нему.

Барсад попятился к тряпичной стене, понимая, как бы зол не был Бэйн сейчас, он не станет…не причинит ему зла. Эта безусловная уверенность так тешила его, что он, дерзко вздернув подбородок, упрямо посмотрел на Бэйна. Тот как будто завис на секунду, разглядывая абсолютно непередаваемую смесь легкого сожаления и предвкушения в его глазах. Но даже не моргнул. Его четкие шаги пугали, как если бы Барсад стоял на доске, торчащей из пиратской шхуны, а выверенный ритм сгонял его в пучину к поджидающим хищникам.

Глубокий вдох застрял в легких и вызвал спазм. Тупая боль в груди заставила дернуться, и в этот момент Бэйн ударил его по лицу так сильно, что он отлетел в сторону и упал, пробороздив по земле.

Бэйн оставался неподвижен до тех пор, пока Барсад не сделал первую попытку подняться, затем он развернулся и стремительно вышел, оттолкнув дернувшийся от порыва ветра брезент.

В одиночестве, прижавшись боком к мешку, Барсад едва ли мог думать: голова была будто не своя, боль в месте удара была такая противная, что хотелось растереть – лишь бы прошло. Барсад так и сделал, но только размазал по щеке кровь - на скуле лопнула кожа. На миг он представил, какой будет отек завтра утром, и невесело ухмыльнулся. Вся левая часть головы начала ныть. Больше всего ему сейчас не хотелось просить помощи у Махкама – он знал, что тот не будет задавать вопросов, он просто подарит фирменный «я в курсе» взгляд, который станет последним гвоздем в гробу.

Барсад медленно поднялся, ухватился за металлический каркас и нетвердой походкой вышел из тента.

В палатке у Махкама было прохладно, почти темно, только дальний угол освещался старой, тусклой лампой-таблеткой. В спальнике тихо сопел кэп. Махкам не стал задавать вопросов, когда увидел Барсада, переминающегося с ноги на ногу у входа в его палатку – просто как-то слишком тяжко вздохнул, сделав взмах рукой, мол, «иди сюда».

\- Ты уже знаешь, что мы едем на север? – спросил Барсад, залезая в палатку и присаживаясь рядом с Махкамом. Не столько из интереса, а сколько, чтобы просто поговорить о чем-нибудь. Тот кивнул, осматривая свежий, наливающийся багровым синяк, ссадину и размазанную кровь.

\- И что ты думаешь?

\- Я думаю, что мне нужен американский спальник. Ну, знаешь, такой большой. Арктический.

Барсад долго смотрел на него без тени улыбки.

\- Ты серьезно? Спальник?

\- Арктический! - Махкам приподнялся с места, закатывая рукава, и начал что-то искать в рюкзаке. - А ты что думаешь?

\- Я думаю, что у местного пастуха оружия больше, чем у нас.

\- Это пастух тебе сказал? Никогда не верь арабам на слово, – Барсад замер, ему хотелось побиться головой о землю, потому что все вокруг напоминало чье-то больное воображение.

\- Мы не сможем доехать до севера с тем, что у нас есть. Это рассадник талибов, здесь везде талибы, везде оружие, везде опасность напороться либо на талиба, либо на мину, - на удивление спокойно выдал он.

\- Ты же собираешься смотреть под ноги? – Махкам вопросительно наклонил голову и мягко улыбнулся.

\- Ты издеваешься?! Мы, по-твоему, триста спартанцев?!

\- Ты кричишь, - заметил Махкам. Барсад бросил взгляд на Мэтью, но тот безмятежно спал.

\- Я думал, прежде чем кричать! В отличие от женщины, которая даже понятия не имеет об обстановке в этой чертовой стране и посылает нас на верную смерть!

\- А-а-а, - ухмыльнувшись, протянул Махкам и опустил взгляд. – Мисс Тэйт.

\- Жалко, что ее нет здесь.

\- Ты знаешь, что она была в местах и похуже.

Махкам какое-то время внимательно рассматривал Барсада, который неловко двигал челюсью и ощупывал место удара.

\- Он идет за ней, как слепой, - Барсад от бессилия откинулся назад, уперевшись спиной в скрученный рулоном спальник, и потер пальцами по мозоли на ладони. Через секунду Махкам вложил ему в руку пластырь и легонько похлопал по колену.

Плюсов и достоинств у Махкама очень много: и борода, и острый, пытливый ум, физическая сила, профессионализм, здоровая циничность и зеленые глаза. Но все это меркло на фоне несравненной способности врача в нужный момент воздерживаться от комментариев.

Барсад ушел к себе, проворачивая в голове, как мясо через мясорубку, несколько тезисов. Во-первых, он не владел собой. Во-вторых, он знал, в каких случаях Бэйн не владел собой, и это настораживало. В-третьих, он сожалел о своих словах и пытался заглушить крепкое намерение немедленно заложить за воротник по такому случаю. В-четвертых, странное беспокойство и предчувствие беды расцветало у него в душе, отчего желание залить увеличивалось в несколько раз.

Той ночью Барсад не мог заснуть: мышцы тянуло, подушка казалась то слишком высокой, то слишком твердой, Бомани дышал слишком громко, а в глаза словно вставили палочки.

В голове засел какой-то атакуемый талибами зал суда с кучей кричащих людей внутри, и Барсад слышал все их мысли и не мог перекричать, слышал яростные вопли мусульман и даже слышал, как трещали стены под напором ворованной американской артиллерии.

Барсад ненавидел думать о будущем, гонять от виска до виска варианты и терпеть не мог предложения, начинающиеся с «а что, если». Его очень утешало, что подобными вещами занимался Бэйн – наверно, только оттого он раньше спокойно засыпал каждую ночь.

Но после неприятного инцидента Барсад все чаще задумывался о провале, о том, что будет делать, если их прижмут талибы. Все-таки, такая озабоченность не была безосновательной, группу туристов они отнюдь не напоминали, даже если закрыть глаза. А если взять одного из новеньких – здорового мужика, у которого поперек рожи горела надпись «я хочу посмотреть, как из головы вытекает кровь», то проще было изобразить гастролирующих греко-римских борцов.

От подобных стенаний мудрые советовали избавляться физическим трудом, Барсад на собственном опыте знал эту простую истину, но перед сном ему хотелось залезть на стену или подробно законспектировать пути отступления.

 

***

 

Путь в Фархат был недолгим, скорее нудным. За несколько месяцев на Ближнем Востоке Барсаду осточертела эта повсеместная пустыня, серая гряда корявых гор, угрюмое население, тоска в людских глазах, останки войны, вездесущая жара и нелепый ночной мороз. Он старался вообще не смотреть в окно, пока они ехали, подпирал щеку согнутой рукой и пытался дремать – так, к тому же, не было видно отекшего, лилового синяка. Да и смотреть там было не на что.

На первый взгляд все здесь выглядело так же, как и в других частях северо-западного Афганистана: простые глинобитные дома, разбитые улицы, на которых стайками играли мальчишки, характерная смесь запахов горячих лепешек, специй и дешевого бензина. Только женщин на улицах почти не было заметно, а те, что появлялись, обязательно носили бурки.

Дом для Братства выбрали по традиции на самой окраине, добраться до которой они при свете дня не успели – догнали талибы. Начали палить без предупреждения, завидев подозрительных иностранцев, и преследовали до самого перевала, подальше от людей, где можно было добить и обокрасть, пока не набежали стервятники.

Отбиться в легкую не получилось – слишком бодрые попались преследователи. После двух часов осаждений они потихоньку начали сдавать позиции.

 

***

 

Барсад осторожно пополз к укрытию, как можно сильнее вжимаясь в складки местности. Вечерняя прохлада и сгустившиеся мутные сумерки как будто тормозили действия, и ему все казалось, что он прополз, по меньшей мере, метров двести, хотя от склона до каменных развалин было максимум шестьдесят. Их группу талибы ударом из-за перевала разбили на две части. Бэйн, Ли и еще восемь человек залегли у кучи песка. Остальные пытались одолеть три десятка вооруженных моджахедов, перекрывавших путь к долине. Плохое предчувствие вылилось в действительность.

«Надо было думать о свинине», - упрекнул себя Барсад, загребая рукавом грунт.

Добравшись до перекошенной каменной глыбы, он вскинул винтовку и уставился в прицел – талибы прятались за двумя утонувшими в волнах холма перевернутыми советскими БТР-ами. Гиблая советская бронетехника - отдельный штрих в афганском колорите. Эти стальные угрюмые трупы – без башен, без пушек - встречались буквально везде: по обочинам дорог, в кишлаках, на рисовых полях и прямо во дворах афганцев.

Барсад спрятался за выступом и связался со второй группой:

\- Набились кучей за танками, сволочи. Зашлите кого-нибудь, пусть гранат им туда подкинут или чего потяжелей. Я прикрою.

\- И я, - прокряхтел Бомани, схоронившийся за саксаулом недалеко от Барсада.

\- Будь осторожен, - в ответ рация передала какой-то шорох.

\- …Все яйца стер, пока полз… - снова шорох. - …Блять…

\- Как ты так полз? – спросил Барсад, наблюдая в прицел за братом, который медленно высунул ствол винтовки из ветвей саксаула.

\- По-пластунски, - прошипел Бомани. - …Ебаные талибы.

Барсад отсчитал примерное расстояние до танков, попробовал ветер, потом сделал пристрелку, но годы опыта за спиной попали первой разведочной пулей одному из высунувшихся моджахедов прямо в лоб, вызвав у Бомани восторженное «ого!»

Талибы тут же ощетинились, рявкнули шквалом огня, загнав Барсада в укрытие. Через несколько минут перестрелок по рации послышался голос Махкама:

\- Вижу Бэйна.

\- Принято, - ответил Барсад.

\- Погоди, по мне кто-то ползет… - Бомани снова зашуршал.

\- …

\- Все, я готов.

Бэйн быстро приближался к укрытию талибов, двигаясь вдоль склона. Кэп позади него зашел с другой стороны, чтобы отвлечь на себя их часть. Остальные медленно подтягивались, рассредоточившись по песочно-каменному морю.

Когда талибы снова открыли огонь, мертвые танки окрасились очередью маленьких всполохов. Бомани начал стрелять по ним, разгоняя талибов в стороны, и Барсад убил троих высунувшихся. Несколько моджахедов покинули укрытие, заметив человека в маске. Но, когда их заметил Бэйн, они упали на землю, поймав пули Барсада.

Редкие мгновения тишины прервал едва различимый возглас, в воздух полетели гранаты, и Барсад спрятался за глыбой. Из темноты раздались панические вопли разглядевших снаряды талибов – Барсад услышал резкий отрывистый хлопок, эхо от которого по вязкому вечернему воздуху медленно разлетелось вдоль склонов. Из-за танков вверх поднялось редкое облачко серого дыма, можно было разобрать голоса.

Бэйн, не теряя времени, бросился к танкам и метнул туда какой-то сверток. Через несколько секунд раздался взрыв, над бронетехникой вспыхнул яркий свет, ударив Барсада по лицу колючим, теплым воздухом. Ему на секунду показалось, что это вздымающиеся клубы тяжелого дыма издали такой оглушительный, рокочущий, перекатывающийся по склонам звук.

Он вдохнул полной грудью – пахло гексогеном и чем-то едким, оседавшим в носоглотке неприятным послевкусием. Та еще вонь, но мертвый враг всегда пах хорошо.

 

***

 

Он зачем-то молчал, когда мог повлиять на развитие событий. Знал, что одно слово – и он поедет в Кабул вместе с Бэйном. Но молчал, пытаясь скрыться за голубым экраном ноутбука, усердно не замечая всеобщее ожидание. Талибан снова кого-то повесил, курсы дари, носители языка, горячие туры в Кандагар, каталог путешествий, первый чек-ин Хамида Карзая, живи по шариату или умри, афганский топ десять лучших исполнителей недели слушать онлайн, телеканал Тапеш 2 ТВ, утреннее шоу «Салам бача». Главное – не отрывать взгляда.

\- Я последний раз спрашиваю, кто еще поедет? – Махкам ходил по комнате туда-сюда, что-то тыкая в планшете, затем поднял голову. – Барсад?

У Барсада в крестце неприятно заныло, когда Махкам обратился к нему. На площади двадцать квадратных метров уместился весь отряд – кто-то сидел на полу, кто-то за столом, кто-то подпирал стены. Барсаду казалось, что все взгляды устремлены на него, но ошибался, все взгляды были устремлены на его лиловый в пол-лица синяк. На стуле у окна сидел Бэйн, в дискуссии и перекличке он не участвовал, но прекрасно слышал вопрос. Барсад искренне поблагодарил его, когда он вдруг встал и вышел из комнаты.

\- Место снайпера уже занято, - Барсад кивнул на улыбающегося Бомани.

\- Билли, тогда ты поедешь. Как у тебя с фарси? – Махкам тут же перевел взгляд на Тернера.

\- Не очень. Сахт забан*, - откликнулся тот с пола.

\- Миданам, дадаш.** Так, ладно! Все, кто отправляется в Кабул, завтра в четыре утра краткий инструктаж, сейчас все свободны. Барсад, выйдем.

Барсад обреченно захлопнул ноутбук и вышел с Махкамом на улицу, протолкнувшись сквозь людскую толчею.

\- Послушай, - начал Махкам, прикрыв входную дверь. И Барсаду стоило огромных трудов не закатить глаза. – Ты знаешь, что я не задаю вопросов.

\- Но?

\- Но мне очень интересно, поэтому я задам, - дверь едва слышно хлопнула, и Махкам привалился к ней плечом. – Это из-за Миранды?

\- Синяк или то, что я не еду?

\- А синяк из-за Миранды?

\- По-моему, это очевидно.

\- Вообще-то нет. Сначала я решил, что ты опять м-м-м… упал.

Барсад скривился и вздернул бровь.

\- Забудь. Я хотел сказать, что у меня есть для тебя задание.

\- У тебя, - Барсад многозначительно вскинул обе брови.

\- У Бэйна.

\- Он знал, что я не поеду?

\- Нет, просто удачно совпало.

\- Что совпало?

\- Он не хотел, чтобы ты ехал.

Барсаду на это было нечего сответить, он как-то в пол-уха дослушал наставления, а потом просто ушел куда-то, скорее всего проверить, закрыты ли машины, но он плохо помнил.

Утром двенадцать человек улетели в Кабул, чтобы найти и устранить человека, который под видом финансовой помощи спонсировал незаконную добычу полезных ископаемых на севере столицы, как потом выяснилось: и в Омане и в Гвинее. Его имени Барсад тоже не помнил.

 

***

 

Кабул выглядел обычным цивильным, пыльным городом с дорогими продуктами. Никакой самобытности, груды поддельного дорогого хлама для глупых западных туристов.

Ли по возможности редко выходил на улицу, но если приходилось, старался держаться Махкама или Бэйна. Но даже в компании от любопытных арабов его никто не спасал – не помогала даже афганская одежда. Кореец недовольно провожал взглядом каждого прохожего. Как и те его.

\- Ты когда-нибудь убивал одним ударом? – тихо спросил он у Бэйна.

\- Убивал, - Бэйн ответил так, будто они разговаривали про литературу.

\- Да ладно. Одним? – Ли знал, что удар у Бэйна с правой разящий и очень неприятный, если точный, - сам проверял. Но он все равно спросил.

\- Показать?

Ли засмеялся, но потом резко замолк, возвращаясь к недовольным взглядам.

Афганистан всегда был известен производством наркотиков. Вместе с тем здесь одинаково процветал незаконный оборот драгоценных камней и руды. Махкам любил часто говорить, что эти люди были рождены для коммерции – обладали прохиндейством и неистребимым зудом в заднице, надо было только придать движения и грамотно сагитировать.

По оценкам международных организаций, запасы природных ресурсов в Афганистане составляли порядка одного триллиона долларов, что манило в эти райские горы жадных, ненасытных бизнесменов с запада. Памир прятал в себе медь, кобальт и важнейший для промышленности литий. Эти запасы были так велики и содержали так много минералов, что Афганистан мог бы стать «литиевой Саудовской Аравией». Но не стал – активно участвуя в незаконном обороте этих ресурсов, фундаменталисты использовали доходы для финансирования диверсионных операций.

Местные группировки моджахедов, помимо иностранной финансовой помощи покупали оружие и боеприпасы на средства, вырученные от торговли минералами. А по информации Талии, поставщиком оружия выступали не кто-нибудь, а Кармайн Фальконе – по совместительству тесть того самого инвестора, всячески поддерживающего разработки горных шахт.

Почти восемьдесят процентов всех рудных разработок находились под контролем полевых командиров талибов. И местное правительство было не в состоянии предотвратить контрабанду и незаконное извлечение руд, несмотря на присутствие представителей силовых структур по обеспечению безопасности горнодобывающих шахт. Несколько больших семей доставляли ископаемые в приграничные районы Пакистана, где члены племен покупали ее и далее поставляли заказчикам, в том числе и международным компаниям – нетрудно было догадаться, чьим. Теневые доходы переваливали отметки в поднебесные суммы. И наряду с этим происходило слияние между преступными синдикатами и местными властями. Талибы получали свой доход за беспрепятственный проход по их территории контрабандистов. Самый сильный из этих синдикатов при помощи известного покровителя даже создал добывающую компанию.

Американцы за несколько лет нанесли два ракетно-бомбовых удара с беспилотников по отрядам талибов, связанных с контрабандой и торговлей. Но оборот от того не уменьшился – инвестиции лились рекой.

Чиновники бездействовали, мафиозные группировки контролировали рудные разработки больше, чем афганские власти. И Бэйн был уверен – коррумпированные представители власти тоже не способствовали обеспечению безопасности в этой сфере, потому что контрабандисты предлагали значительные вознаграждения, чтобы никто не совал свой нос в их дела.

 

***

 

\- Эй, кэп, - Барсад спустился с крыши около девяти вечера. Мэтью не ответил, и стало понятно, почему, когда Барсад зашел в дом.

В доме пахло едой. Настоящей, свежеприготовленной, с горячим запахом, щекочущим ноздри.

\- Что за повод? – Барсад отложил в сторону оружие и выглянул из-за плеча кэпа, оценивая ужин.

\- Тебе, чтобы поесть, еще какой-то повод нужен? – Мэтью готовил мясо, и выглядело оно настолько аппетитно, что у Барсада скулы свело. Трое уже сидели за столом, гипнотизируя взглядом по очереди то кувшин явно с чем-то высокоградусным, то спину своего командира. Барсад тут же к ним подсел.

\- А это что? – ткнул он пальцем в кувшин, который торчал в середине как флагшток на периферии цивилизации.

\- Это смерть мексиканца, - таинственно отвтил тот самый парень «я хочу посмотреть, как из головы вытекает кровь». Его звали Крис.

\- Пардон?

\- Ерш, - уточнил кэп.

\- Но там же водка.

\- Лучше. Текила.

\- Где вы взяли текилу?!

\- Джим в грелке привез.

\- А пиво где взяли?

\- Выторговали на пограничном рынке у одного пакистанца.

Барсад спрятал лицо в ладони.

\- Что?

\- Я не буду это пить.

\- Да ты чего! Ерш под мясо как к себе домой идет!

\- Это не мои проблемы.

\- Текила, правда, резиной пованивает, - признался Джим, – но пиво отобьет аромат.

\- Какие проблемы? Не выдумывай, брат. В этой сраной стране только две проблемы: наличие поноса и отсутствие женщин. Остальное – херня.

\- Первая как раз следствие…

\- Наливай!

Опорожнив кувшин наполовину, пять человек впали в настоящую кручину. Кэп долгое время молчал, упершись мутным взглядом в стену, словно в памяти у него начался внеплановый киносеанс. Он грустно вздыхал иногда, теребя край форменной рубашки, но потом снова приходил в себя и сверлил всех по очереди мутным, пьяным взглядом и мило улыбался. Молчание и тяжелую паузу прервал Крис, который ткнул Барсада в бок:

\- …Барси, - позвал он и захихикал.

\- Опять…

\- Барсад! – снова воскликнул Крис. – Ты слышал историю про афганскую свинью?

Барсад после такого ужина к беседам не был расположен, он был расположен по направлению к выходу из комнаты, в сторону светящейся ангельским светом кушетки, которая манила его последние двадцать минут.

\- Нет, не имел удовольствия, - серьезно ответил он.

\- Ну, тогда слушай.

\- Крис, не надо, - отчаянно простонал Джим.

\- Тихо! Это про талибов!

\- Ты сказал, что про свинью, - Барсаду на миг показалось, что он не сможет уловить сюжетной линии, раз в самом начале подвернулась такая лихая загвоздка.

\- И про талибов.

\- Ладно, валяй.

\- В общем, - Крис поудобнее устроился на стуле и начинал рассказ. – Жили два друга талиба. Ссорились иногда, постреливали друг в друга. Все было хорошо, пока в округе не появилась свинья.

\- Гастролирующая свинья, - добавил Джим, тряхнув вилкой.

\- Казалось бы! Свинье здесь не рады! Свинье негде жить! – трагично заливал Крис. – Но все же существуют места, где они тусуются. Недалеко от Даунталабада я видел долину, поросшую густым кустарником, там их полно.

Крис сделал резкий взмах рукой, показывая масштабы свинских пастбищ, на что Барсад удовлетворительно покачал головой.

\- Как все знают, сознательные мусульмане не любят свиней, - продолжил он. – По Корану свинья - грязная и богопротивная, так что ее появление вызвало ажиотаж.

Крис прервался, чтобы глотнуть ерша, две минуты он забавно морщился, затем вернулся к слушателям: кэп сидел с таким лицом, как будто на него разом свалилась вселенская горечь, Барсад участливо кивал на каждом слове, остальные похоже вообще спали сидя.

\- Один из талибов собрал дружину и с улюлюканием погнал свинью.

\- Зачем ему преследовать свинью? – Барсад задал вопрос из вежливости, но понял, что зря.

\- Откуда мне знать, они там все ебанутые. Так вот, слушай дальше, - Крис придвинулся поближе к нему, обдав букетом мексиканской смерти. – Отчаявшийся бекон забегает в дом к другому талибу.

\- Интрига! – вдруг встрял Джим, внезапно проснувшийся на середине истории.

\- Первый забегает вслед за беконом и говорит: эй, бача, выдай мне эту свинью, я порву ее как свои штаны! – Джим внезапно начал ржать.

\- А второй ему отвечает: нет, бача! Она мой ГОСТЬ! – на этот моменте Барсад чуть ли не упал, потому что Крис со всей дури хлопнул его по плечу и повалился на стол, истерически хохоча.

Барсад перевел взгляд на Мэтью, тот незаметно пододвинул к нему стакан.

 

***

 

Устранить инвестора оказалось нелегкой задачей, тот старался не появляться без сопровождения охраны, как будто чуял приближающуюся опасность. Свой дом фактически заминировал по периметру, чтобы даже полевая мышь не смогла пробраться.

В Кабуле за неделю светился только один раз – на открытии выставки.

Бэйн знал, что шанс убить инвестора мог подвернуться у них только в столице, на собрании совета директоров добывающей компании. Добраться до поместья американца было практически невозможной и бессмысленной идеей.

В девять утра к широкому ступенчатому подъезду высотного дома подошел собранный мужчина в дымчатых очках – штатный снайпер инвестора. Прошел мимо зевающих молодых людей, поднялся в лифте. Подошел к вентиляционной отдушине, из тайника извлек винтовку, лег и прикинул изготовку.

Сзади ему на шею наступил тяжелый армейский ботинок. Бомани выбил винтовку и, заломив снайперу руки, связал его. В это время Бэйн и остальные проникли в здание. Возле подъезда арабов из оперативного прикрытия инвестора повалили встречными приемами, затащили в подсобку и забрали форменную одежду. Все обошлось без стрельбы. Лучшая операция - все-таки бескровная.

Спустя полчаса медленно подъехал бронированный внедорожник. Люди в форме встретили прибывшего человека, встали по обе стороны от прохода. Инвестор вышел из машины, окруженный плотным кольцом телохранителей.

Один из «охранников» бросил гранату Ф-1 с диким воплем "ложись!". Секьюрити – грузные арабы, повалили своего шефа на землю, легли с боков от него. Все ждали, когда сработает граната. Но граната была без запала, так и не взорвалась, а все присутствующие ждали взрыва и на всякий случай не поднимались, представляя собой превосходные открытые цели.

На крыше сидел Бомани. На выдохе, как учил Барсад, он задержал дыхание и расстрелял инвестора сверху без особого труда, как в тире.

 

***

 

Поздно ночью вернулась часть людей, уехавших в Кабул. Замученные, уставшие, братья буквально ввалились в теплое нутро дома, едва держась на ногах. Их встретили расспросами, которые тут же пресек Махкам – отряд решительно шел мыться. Врач отбился коротким: «если после тебя не мрут кони, это еще не значит, что ты чистый».

Чуть позже вернулись все остальные – Ли, Бэйн и Бомани. Барсад поймал Бомани почти сразу, поинтересовавшись, как все прошло. Тот горделиво вышагивал по комнате, раскладывая по местам вещи.

\- Я привез тебе сувенир, - сказал он.

\- Зубы талиба, в которого ты наконец-то попал? – хмыкнул Барсад и получил подзатыльник. – Не обижайся.

Бомани торжественно вручил ему две бутылки американского оружейного масла, которые Барсад принял с немного ошалелым видом.

\- Ты где их достал?!

\- Обменял на зубы убитого талиба, - хмыкнул брат.

\- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил Барсад, любовно прижав бутылки к груди.

 

***

 

Когда Барсад зашел в душ, то мгновенно одеревенел, боясь двинуться с места. Потому что там мылся Бэйн. Он двинул, было, обратно к выходу, но в этот момент его заметили.

Барсаду хотелось провалиться сквозь землю или хотя бы в подвал, но все так же стоял на месте, ощущая ногами холодный, плиточный, не собирающийся обваливаться пол.

Не подавая виду, он выпрямился, на ватных ногах дошел до скамьи и начал раздеваться, искоса поглядывая на Бэйна, которому похоже вообще не было дела до него.

Он встал слева от него, чтобы не было видно синяка. Холодная вода немного сбивала напряженность, но Барсаду все равно было неловко. Он вздрогнул, когда сквозь шум воды услышал:

\- Ты выполнил мое поручение?

\- Да, - тут же ответил Барсад, глядя перед собой.

Ему сначала показалось это откровенной издевкой, но он был здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать чьи-то приказы. И точно как от него требовалось – в момент убийства инвестора Барсад связался с Талией, сообщив ей новость. В ответ он услышал мягкий, нежный голос, ответил на какие-то вопросы, рассказал о деталях. «Будьте осторожны» - единственное, что он запомнил из того разговора, и ему вдруг стало стыдно.

\- Ты не хотел, чтобы я поехал в Кабул, - зачем-то сказал Барсад.

\- Насколько я помню, ты сам отказался.

\- Но Махкам сказал, что это ты…

\- Никогда не верь арабам на слово, - Бэйн едва заметно улыбнулся. Барсад невольно вытаращился на него, он впервые видел эту улыбку, и ему стало как-то не по себе от тепла, которое вдруг разлилось по телу. Он тоже непроизвольно улыбнулся, намыливая шею. Лицо Бэйна в какой-то момент как будто слабо дернулось в судороге, и, скривившись от неприятных ощущений, он быстро отвернулся.  
  
____________________________

* - Не очень. Сложный язык.   
** - Знаю, брат.


	7. Иран. Часть 1

Порт Энзели стремительно просыпается, первые лучи солнца уже добрались до минаретов неизвестной Барсаду мечети, но не до снайпера, который безуспешно пытается выжать тепло из своей тонкой куртки. Ли отодвигает рукав с запястья – на часах половина восьмого. Кипящий иранский сук только начинает свою работу: на причале бородатые мужики что-то кричат в сторону швартующегося судна, в ресторан на набережной несут в ящиках свежую рыбу, тут же недалеко неспешно разворачивается продуктовый рынок – шумная, колоритная площадь, с фантастическим разнообразием морепродуктов, выложенных на ровные, широкие прилавки.  
Когда открывается нужная лавка, снайпер с облегчением плывет в ее нутро и, едва зайдя за порог, прикрывает глаза, вдыхая запах свежеиспеченного лаваша.  
Внутри лавки уютно, тепло, по телевизору под самым потолком показывают трансляцию выступления президента перед меджлисом. Ахмадинежад говорит гладко и убедительно, что ясно и без перевода, много улыбается и шутит, активно помогая себе жестикуляцией. Никакой агрессии или истерии в голосе. Барсад ничего не понимает из его речи, но минут двадцать смотрит и слушает с удовольствием, пока Ли разговаривает с хозяином лавки.  
\- Будешь? – от созерцания маленького экрана снайпера отвлекает подошедший кореец со скрученным в рулон горячим лавашом. Запах выпечки умопомрачительно щекочет нос, и Барсад конечно же соглашается. На улице от выпечки растекаются маленькие язычки пара, но только до тех пор, пока снайпер не съедает последний кусок.  
\- Ну как прошло? – Барсад спрашивает с набитым ртом, отряхивая с груди крошки. Он смотрит на корейца, не замечая телеги с коврами, и едва не налетает на нее – Ли вовремя хватает снайпера за карман и дергает на себя.  
\- Взял адрес, - кореец вертит в руке бумажку, щурясь от яркого солнца, которое полностью вылезло из-за горизонта. – Но, похоже, там вообще голяк, никаких подробностей, никаких новостей, никаких объявлений для наемников. Зато узнал про Хамида.  
\- Он в Тегеране?  
\- Он здесь, - хмыкает Ли, пряча бумажку в карман. Мужчины идут вдоль набережной, местами усеянной пестрой толпой. Персы в круглых шапках кучками встречают товар, женщины в душных черных чадрах теснятся под навесами.  
\- И как его теперь зовут? – международные преступники просто так в родной стране не показывались, Барсад знает это наверняка, а если показывались, то под другим именем.  
\- Джэвед, - морщится Ли. – Или Джэмшед…я забыл.  
Они заходят на базар. С обеих сторон узкой улицы тянутся нескончаемые ряды овощей, сушеных фруктов, риса, кур, мяса. Далее улица втягивается в прохладную темноту крытого навеса из прогнивших досок. Здесь продаются чайники, ярко разрисованные цветами, пестрые ситцы, полосатые шелковые халаты, тюбетейки, расшитые золотом и серебром, бытовая мелочь, старая техника, посуда, много специй, керамики.  
Барсад идет мимо прилавков, увлеченно рассматривая товар.  
\- Вон они, - тычет пальцем кореец, и Барсад замечает вдалеке огромную фигуру, вышагивающую вдоль улицы. В дубленке Бэйн кажется еще больше, чем обычно. Рядом с ним Мэтью и Бомани.  
Приблизившись к Бэйну, Барсад чувствует едва различимый запах шафрана.

***

Бани в Энзели – целый новостной портал и центр для встреч. Нет места лучше, чтобы помыться, встретиться с родственниками, поделиться информацией или толкнуть товар. Однако в настоящее время большинство из них по прямому назначению не используется, а служит для всего побочного.  
В одном из районов, который наиболее удален от побережья, под сводами дряхлых глинобитных крыш есть одна такая баня. Необычная баня, для специфических гостей. Помыться здесь можно, но главным образом она существует для сходок всяких уголовников, подсудных личностей и авторитетов преступного мира Энзели. И тех, кто хочет нелегально заработать. Криминальная трудовая биржа, душ и фитобар.

Четырех мужчин заведующий баней встречает с автоматом наперевес, но пропускает без проблем, когда понимает всю однозначность намерений своих иностранных гостей. Хотя у Барсада была еще одна версия – протокольная морда, с которой Бомани ворвался внутрь.  
Бэйн пробегает взглядом по периметру, замечает нужного человека и идет по выложенному темным мрамором залу к большому топчану в конце помещения. Снайпер не отстает, держится справа, оглядывая неприятные, темные лица иранцев, попивающих чай за широкими столами, на дастархане, в креслах.

Когда Джэвед видит Бэйна, его мясистая верхняя губа презрительно вздымается, он дает отмашку какому-то зализанному тощему арабу, и тот наставляет на подошедших оружие – незаинтересованные спешно покидают зал, побросав еду, недопитый чай. С тыла подходят еще несколько арабов.  
Бомани чуть ли не скалится, завидев нож в руке у одного из них.  
На корпеше сидит грузный иранец сорока лет, закинув одну ногу на другую, одет он в темно-синий костюм без галстука, с двумя расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами белой рубашки, которая еле сходится на шее. Джэвед обводит взглядом всех по очереди и задерживается только на снайпере, катая по нему вверх-вниз масленый взгляд, под конец криво улыбается, звучно обводя языком передние зубы. Барсаду хочется растереть его лицом об блестящий мраморный пол.  
\- Что тебе нужно? – с сильным акцентом спрашивает мужчина, переводя черные глаза на Бэйна.  
\- Мне нужен Саед, - спокойно отвечает Бэйн. От произнесенного имени босса у Джэведа мгновенно начинают играть желваки, он нервно и резко дергает носком ботинка, отставляет тарелку с соханом в сторону.  
\- Саеду не нужны наемники, - резко отвечает он.  
\- Тогда почему ты здесь? - на щеках араба проступают алые пятна.

***

Махкам садится на софу с протяжным вздохом. Фигуры в старой, потертой шахматной доске звонко брякают, перекатываясь из одного угла в другой.  
Если бы врача спросили о возрасте этих шахмат, он бы не смог ответить. Он помнил только старого непальского торговца, который отдал их почти даром, скептически оглядев своего покупателя, когда тот вместо антикварных, старательно начищенных вазонов схватился за этот «бесполезный хлам».

На шаткую деревянную табуретку доска ложится аккурат по контуру. Шестьдесят четыре квадрата, черных и белых, истертых, почти выцветших. Тридцать две фигуры: бледные, закоснелые, треснувшая ладья, белая королева без венчавшего ее черного шарика. Запах ветхого дерева разбавляет прибрежный морской, который прорывается даже сквозь прикрытое окно. С наступлением темноты он как будто усиливается, не смущенный солнечным светом, не подгоняемый осенним ветром.  
Слон черных встает на место, когда вдоль узкого коридора раздаются чьи-то шаги. Махкам, закончив расставлять фигуры, слегка откидывается на софе – и тут в комнату заходит Бэйн, заходит так стремительно, что не замечает прилегшего араба. Вслед за ним появляется снайпер с двумя большими сумками в руках, на ходу кивая Махкаму.  
Бэйн раздевается. Дубленка, стертая на локтях, севшая по фигуре за несколько лет, падает сначала с одного плеча, затем с другого, повисая на одном рукаве.  
На предплечье у него длинный продольный порез, наскоро перевязанный куском ткани, которая успела пропитаться кровью. Махкам хватается взглядом за рану, реакция на красное у него, как у быка.  
\- Порез глубокий?  
Только дойдя до массивного деревянного стола, Бэйн поднимает взгляд. Видит шахматы:  
\- Да, - бросает мужчина, вешая одежду на кривой гвоздь в стене. Врач обреченно вздыхает, поднимаясь с места, но, когда натыкается глазами на снайпера, падает обратно.  
\- Неси мою аптечку, - командует он.  
Барсад вопросительно смотрит на Бэйна – тот кивает, и снайпер ретируется.  
Мужчины остаются вдвоем, и тут араб жестом приглашает своего лидера «к столу».  
\- Махкам, - немного устало, но решительно говорит Бэйн. – Не сейчас.  
\- Ты не занят, - Махкам приподнимается, вытаскивает из-за спины пухлую круглую подушку.  
\- Это только видимость.  
Араб опускает голову в знак понимания – фактически эта фраза означала предстоящую умственную работу. А думать Бэйн предпочитал в одиночестве, не отвлекаясь. Врач исключительно из благородства и великодушия намеревался отложить его думы на «потом», бросая подушку на стул, что стоял с другой стороны от шахматной доски.  
\- Садись, - улыбаясь, говорит он и кивает на стул.  
Бэйн отворачивается, расстегивая широкий пояс, снимает жилет. Бледную кожу все-таки успело тронуть афганское солнце: плечи и шея у Бэйна загорели и немного контрастировали на стыке с прикрытой жилетом спиной.  
Он, подходя к арабу, внимательно смотрит на того, припоминая, сколько раз Махкам просил о реванше.  
Два месяца прошло с тех пор, как врач проиграл партию в Афганистане после четырех напряженных часов прыткого сопротивления. И вот, когда Махкама стало злить, что Бэйн и его постоянные отсрочки и переносы оказались сильнее желания араба добраться до доски, он сделал бескомпромиссный ход конем – перестал спрашивать «когда», а организовал «сейчас». Араб хотел отыграться, при том, что он не был из тех людей, которые, все равно как, любое поражение принимали как удар по собственному самолюбию. Сильно помогла в этом профессия военного врача, который за свою жизнь, к сожалению, чаще проигрывает сопернику, вынужденно теряя фигуры, чем наоборот. Особенно когда соперник – смерть.  
Бэйн мысленно улыбается – Махкам выбрал самый подходящий момент, заметив его отрешенность в последние дни. При всей своей невнятной манере сохранять повсеместную порядочность, врач никогда не скрывал своих национальных особенностей. Арапистость, в первую очередь.  
Мужчина садится на стул ровно, скрестив руки – перевязанная левая поверх правой.  
\- Ты какой-то смурной сегодня, - вдруг говорит Махкам. Лицо у него сосредоточенное, но в голосе столько трудно скрываемого веселья, будто он уже наблюдает сокрушительное поражение своего оппонента.  
Врач ходит первым, бросая в бой нещадно потрепанную временем пешку.  
\- У нас небольшие проблемы с возможным клиентом, - Бэйн нависает над табуреткой. Его широкие, необъятные плечи всегда неприятно действовали на Махкама во время игры. Так что врач старался вообще не поднимать головы – после ему потом еще пару часов повсюду мерещилась проклятая доска.  
\- Что-то серьезное?  
\- Пока не могу сказать, - отвечает мужчина, двигая пешку. – И это меня слегка раздражает.  
У Махкама лицо растягивается в плохо скрываемой улыбке. Последнего слова Бэйна было достаточно, чтобы он понял, как неожиданно много у него шансов на успешный исход партии, и что все его любительские потуги обыграть человека в маске, наконец, могут принести результат.  
Араб скучающе оглядывает доску, как бы не обращая на Бэйна никакого внимания, и почти небрежно передвигает фигуру. Они никогда не записывали и не разбирали партии, но Махкам мог поклясться, что помнил каждую фатальную комбинацию, которая в итоге приводила к поражению. Выигрывал он за все время дважды – и эти моменты триумфа еще много раз видел во сне, лелеял в памяти, не беря в расчет, что в первый раз выиграл у спящего Бэйна, а второй – когда Бэйн согласился на ничью, что тоже можно было записать как победу.  
\- Как твое самочувствие?  
\- Удовлетворительно.  
\- Спишь как?  
Бэйн упирается взглядом в темную макушку врача, который сложил подбородок на скрещенные пальцы и буравит глазами доску.  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? – будничным тоном интересуется Бэйн. Игра его, судя по бесстрастным глазам, заботит мало. С каждой минутой он как будто уходит глубоко в собственные мысли.  
Махкам не двигается, чувствуя, что беседа, целью которой было отвлечь соперника, отвлекает его самого.  
\- Я твой врач, мне положено знать.  
\- Крепко, - немедленно отзывается Бэйн с ничего не выражающим лицом и делает ход, откидываясь на стуле.  
В этот момент в комнату заходит Барсад, останавливаясь возле играющих; он протягивает набитый до отказа походный рюкзак Махкаму, который его в упор не замечает.  
\- Снимай с него повязку, - говорит он, кивая на Бэйна.  
Недоумение в глазах снайпера сменяется растерянностью, когда он понимает всю серьезность слов – из оцепенения его выводит Бэйн, чуть отведший в сторону руку.  
Мысленно послав эту идиотскую ситуацию ко всем чертям, Барсад опускается на колени, рюкзак с нарисованным красным крестом ставит рядом и аккуратно развязывает маленький тугой узелок на сгибе локтя. Ткань прилипла к коже, и губы у Барсада вытягиваются в узкую полоску, когда он с усилием отдирает ее с огромной руки.  
\- Смелее, - несколько раздраженно комментирует Махкам, хватаясь за пешку. – Рука не отвалится.  
Бэйн едва слышно хмыкает, наблюдая за снайпером. Тот одним резким движением сдирает край повязки, отбрасывая ее в сторону. Порез слабо кровоточит, края у него ровные, обрамляющие яркую, сочную плоть, похожую на продолговатый лист. Барсаду порез напоминает трещину на арбузе.  
Махкам бегло осматривает рану, подтягивая к себе за лямку рюкзак, достает оттуда небольшой сверток, переводит взгляд на Барсада, отдавая тому предмет:  
\- Сходи помой. И руки тоже.  
Снайпер выполняет беспрекословно. Ситуация, тем не менее, не перестает казаться идиотской. По возвращении, врач забирает у него полотенце с чистыми инструментами, дает ему бутыль с перекисью, и с коротким, зловещим «обрабатывай» возвращается к игре.  
Барсад послушно опускается, садится на пятки, берет Бэйна за кисть, немного разворачивает ее и начинает протирать покрасневшую кожу.  
Пальцы снайпера не сходятся на чужом запястье, которое почти в два раза больше его собственного. Он невольно отмечает этот контраст.  
Араб, никак не решаясь сместить пешку на соседний квадрат, все-таки выпускает ее из рук и спокойным, но настойчивым голосом, щуря левый глаз, говорит:  
\- Давай интенсивнее, что ты гладишь его?  
Барсад на мгновение замирает, прикрывая глаза, борясь с острым желанием в грубой форме предоставить врачу делать свою работу. Но затем продолжает обрабатывать рану, не говоря ни слова, не поднимая взгляда.  
\- Зашивать будем? – спрашивает врач Бэйна, прежде чем его рука дергается, едва коснувшись другой пешки. Бравада Махкама, набухшая, как почки по весне, стремительно сходит на «нет».  
\- Ладья на с4, - тихо произносит Барсад.  
Махкам жадно впивается в снайпера яркими глазами. Ерзает на месте и медленно переводит взгляд на доску, складка у него между бровями вдруг разглаживается. И через пару секунд ладья с с8 передвигается на с4.  
\- Будем, - вкрадчиво отзывается Бэйн, замечая, как Барсад с силой выдыхает в ответ – рука мужчины выскальзывает из цепких снайперских пальцев.  
Барсад видел раньше и знал по себе, как Махкам зашивал раны. Попыхивая сигаретой, подпирая правую руку, орудующую иглодержателем, когда коленом под мышкой, когда локтем о стол – странная позиция, но врач любил устойчивость. Сталкиваясь с вопросами, он рассказывал об одной из своих женщин, которая, подводя глаза, всегда упиралась мизинцем в подбородок. А то дрогнет рука – и либо страшная, либо глаза нет.  
Барсад улыбается, подтягивая за ручку рюкзак, ищет там небольшой мешок – замшевый, местами стертый до блеска, с медной бусиной на стягивающем шнурке. На нем инициалы врача «М.Х.» - Махкам д’Халеб. Внутри – шесть запломбированных упаковок с иглами разных размеров, восемь коробочек с нитками. Барсад берет синюю, где написано «шелк», и еще одну – продолговатую, средних размеров, с изогнутыми иглами, – такими араб зашивал снайперу голову, когда индус огрел его арматурой.  
Врач за его манипуляциями наблюдает как завороженный, забыв напрочь про шахматы. Бэйн наклоняет голову, забыв про врача.  
Только когда в сторону летит бумажная пломба, Махкам прочищает горло, придя в себя:  
\- Подожди, - говорит он, поднимаясь с места, и снайпер замечает на губах врача хитрую полуулыбку. – Не на полу же. Пойдем.

***

В нескольких километрах на северо-запад от Энзели есть небольшой поселок, практически на берегу Каспийского моря. Его хорошо видно на замусоленной карте – зеленое пятно, усеянное пучками домиков, вдали от дорог, в окружении бледных пустырей. Место, одно из немногих, где сохранились традиционные, интроспективные иранские дома, почтенные сооружения, с большими деревянными дверями на входе, с обнесенным высокими стенами внешним двором – главным свидетельством того, что иранцы всегда старались оградить личную жизнь от постороннего вмешательства.  
Бэйн соглашается почти сразу же, когда в порту Махкам находит человека, сдающего такое жилье на побережье, лишь немного сбив цену.

В зарослях ильма и раскидистого ясеня братство встречает мощный, осанистый дом с широкими, собранными как будто из тысячи кусочков, окнами, с покатой крышей, крытой черепицей на деревянном створе.  
Огромные, невероятных размеров дубовые двери, напомнившие Барсаду ворота в храм Лиги, с протяжным, низким скрипом пропускают людей в темный, маленький коридор, который соединяет входную дверь с жилыми помещениями. Коридор, находящийся под прямым углом к дверям, покрыт сверху деревянными досками и не показывает внутреннего двора. В конце коридора открывается просторная веранда, с дверями и окнами по всем сторонам. Внутри дом не такой большой, каким кажется снаружи, комнат с десяток, если считать хозяйственные. Барсаду нравится, как много света собирается здесь, просачиваясь через окна из цветного стекла, нравится ощущение надежности, спокойствия и умиротворения, которое источают стены с потрескавшейся штукатуркой, нравится, как это помещение принимает его в свои долгожданные объятия, пряча от суеты. Человек без семьи не сразу понимает всей прелести таких родовых гнезд, их фундаментальности, солидности. Только со временем, когда осознание того, что слово «дом» в его обиходе не имеет материальных ассоциаций, он начинает подсознательно искать место, дом, квартиру, комнату, теплый угол, что угодно, где можно укрыться от внешнего мира, где бы из головы пропала назойливая, сводящая с ума мысль «мне некуда идти, у меня ничего нет».  
Снайпер оглядывает высокие потолки, с улыбкой отвлекаясь только на Махкама, который с первых же секунд начинает шипеть про вездесущий сквозняк и дырявые стены из глины и обожженного кирпича, разнося в пух и прах величественные, ветхие интерьеры.  
Внешний двор восьмиугольной формы ниже уровня улицы метра на полтора, на две кривые, немного обломившиеся ступеньки. Летом здесь прохладно и много тенистых уголков, где можно укрыться от жары, а вот зимой и осенью – холод тусклого, мрачного двора пробирает до костей за несколько минут.  
В середине – небольшой бассейн, выложенный ромбиками из голубого и серого кафеля, вода в нем темная, цветущая, с тремя одинокими кувшинками, приткнувшимися у бортика. Вокруг много худеньких деревьев, кустиков, клумб.  
Задний двор окружен коридорами, комнатами, эйванами, и служит для перемещения жильцов. Обычно, в это помещение посторонних не пускают: если хозяин дома принимает посетителей, то только во внешнем дворе и на веранде. На заднем дворе стоят две тахты, еще две на крыше – для отдыха в жаркие дни.

Поздно вечером Барсад устраивается на одной такой широкой деревянной оттоманке во дворе, вдыхая влажный морской воздух, который умудрился пробраться сквозь перелесок.  
Он не осматривает дом, не мчится наперерез Махкаму с воплями, как Бомани, в рьяных попытках занять комнату где-нибудь в глубине, подальше от холода и ветра. Перетаскивает оружие во двор, помогает припарковать машины и удаляется подальше от людей, даже не вытащив из багажника свою сумку.  
Он сидит, бездумно уставившись в затянутое облаками ночное небо, чувствуя, что не зря трясся несколько суток в пыльной машине с мешком вяленой рыбы под боком, чтобы, в конце концов, оказаться в старой крепости какого-то иранского семейства, заговоренной волнующим звуком шипучих морских волн, которые он едва слышит, но поймав ухом – смакует как-то совсем отчаянно.  
Он как будто привыкает к новому месту, хочет привыкнуть, заставляет себя привыкнуть – непредвиденно, внезапно. С размаху влюбиться в него, чтобы успокоиться и пойти обжить пару квадратных метров.  
Барсаду почему-то это важно, он не знает, почему именно сейчас, именно здесь – ему просто очень комфортно, сидеть и понимать обстановку, чувствовать пространство и ощущать себя в нем.  
Вконец озябнув, он идет внутрь, решая по дороге, что нашел прообраз того жилища, которое когда-нибудь назовет домом.

На веранде никого нет, слышен приглушенный разговор из правого крыла, но слишком тихий, чтобы можно было разобрать слова. Барсад поджимает губы – грустно в полюбившемся месте остаться без койки. Он трет ладони о края штанов, осматриваясь по сторонам.

\- Тебе здесь нравится, - Бэйн стоит в арке, облокотившись на стену. Утверждение ласкает слух, от этого места у Барсада с первых секунд приятные, почти сладкие впечатления.  
Снайпер поворачивается на голос, сразу же представляя, как Бэйн, не отходя от кассы, решает насущный жилищный вопрос и определяет его в какую-нибудь уютную каморку.  
\- Нравится, - соглашается Барсад, не в силах спрятать улыбку.  
\- Пойдем, - говорит мужчина в маске и кивком подзывает к себе, отталкиваясь от стены.  
\- Мне надо комнату найти.  
\- Я нашел, - не оборачиваясь, отвечает Бэйн.  
\- И вещи забрать.  
\- Я забрал, - доносится уже из темноты коридора.  
Секундное промедление – Барсад отрывается с места и нагоняет Бэйна, когда тот уже заходит в комнату. Снайпер прямо с порога запинается взглядом о ковры, которые здесь повсюду.  
Просторную комнату освещает единственная лампочка, свисающая на длинном скрученном проводе. Рядом с широкой софой лежит сумка. Барсад больше не замечает ничего вокруг, идет к софе и, упираясь коленями в мягкую стенку, падает лицом в гору подушек, загребая одну из них под себя.

***

Секундная стрелка на циферблате дергается, замыкая четверть второго ночи.  
В комнате с южной стороны дома преобладает нервозная, щекотливая атмосфера, разбавленная тихими комментариями, невнятным шепотом, звуком приземляющихся на доску шахматных фигур. Все внимание сосредоточено на табуретке под пучком тусклого света.  
На софе рядом с арабом сидит Барсад – обе ноги согнуты, прижаты к груди. Он наблюдает за игрой врача, изредка хмурясь, подбрасывая рекомендации.  
Ли застегнулся в спальник и привалился спиной к софе у ног снайпера – доска ему практически упирается в нос, но корейца это вообще не заботит, он пребывает в какой-то экзальтации, даже не мигает.  
Бомани доедает легендарный иранский кебаб, и помимо комментариев и шепота, его кебаб – единственный, кто издает действительно громкие звуки в маленькой комнате, задорно булькая в мужчине, иногда барражируя на низких частотах, будто наблюдая из желудка вместе с хозяином за напряженной партией.  
Ребята из отряда Мэтью окружают плотной цепью состязательный пятачок, сам командир сидит бок о бок с Джоном, нервно кусая заусенец на большом пальце. Он любил шахматы, но только в качестве отвлечения от повседневных забот. И в качестве шанса словить легких денег.  
Билли, не отрываясь, смотрит на Бэйна, сопровождая любое его движение, любое сокращение мышц дергающимся глазом.  
Махкам совершенно неподвижен, умственное напряжение стоит ему почти физических усилий. Барсад, напротив, держится как-то легко, свободно, изредка покачиваясь в разные стороны. Бэйн словно не участвует во всем этом, наблюдая за реакцией собравшихся людей.  
После десятого или одиннадцатого хода начинается настоящая борьба за инициативу, и чем дальше уходит развитие партии и усложняется рисунок игры, тем сложнее, кажется, присутствующим понять позиции игроков и разобрать, у кого преимущество.  
У Бомани такой сплав эмоций на лице, что он, того и гляди, начнет дымиться. Барсад искоса бросает взгляды на Ли – тот в опасной близости с доской; снайпер смотрит на слона и думает, успеет ли спасти его, если кореец сейчас зарычит и вгрызется в доску зубами.  
Когда в комнату на цыпочках заплывает Джим с подносом, и под его ногой предательски скрипит доска, в него разом злобно, почти враждебно впиваются несколько пар глаз. Наводчик морщится, быстренько удаляясь по периметру в темноту. Максимально тихо разливает чай, передает в толпу, затем присоединяется к зрителям.  
Бэйн сидит упорный и молчаливый, подолгу размышляет над ходами. И чем дольше думает лидер, тем беспокойнее становится араб – бегает глазами по комнате, беспрестанно заламывает пальцы или потирает щетину.  
По мере того, как количество фигур на доске уменьшается, растет всеобщее, давящее изнеможение, практически переросшее в равнодушие к тому, что происходит на доске. К трем часам ночи половина присутствующих готова лезть на стену или рвать волосы, не в силах терпеть накал похоронного темпа, в котором продолжается игра.  
Бомани страшно – он выпил столько чая, что еле сидит.  
Бэйн медлит умышленно, вызывая в глазах врача заметную только ему одному опасную, жгучую напряженность. Когда он, наконец, делает ход – снайпер прикусывает губу, где-то в животе у него начинает затравленно метаться дикий зверь. У Махкама нездоровое выражение лица. Он буквально ест доску глазами, как будто бы переживая бредовое состояние во время тяжелой болезни, двигает вперед ладью и поднимает мутный взгляд.

На мгновение воцаряется полная тишина. Вдруг сразу становятся слышны и шум моря, и потрескивающий калорифер, и каждое движение сидящих на полу, и тонкий свист ветра в оконных рамах. Никто не смеет пошевелиться.  
По комнате прокатывается волнительный шепоток, снайпер расслабляется, немного прикрывает глаза, уголок губ остро дергается в улыбке – аппетитной, соблазнительной.  
Врач шумно переводит дыхание и удивительно ровным голосом говорит:  
\- Шах и мат.  
Билли делает судорожный вдох, кебаб надсадно воет умирающим моржом в животе Бомани, который так разволновался, что закусил кулак.  
Араб церемонно протягивает руку своему противнику, благодаря за игру.  
Бэйн готов поверить в искреннюю серьезность лица Махкама, замершего в метре бетонным изваянием с вытянутой рукой, если бы не эта трепещущая в ликовании ноздря…


	8. Иран. Часть 2

К ночи поднимается сильный юго-восточный ветер. Идея Махкама поужинать под открытым небом стремительно накрывается сияющим медным тазом. Льняные простыни на тонкой веревке над дастарханом трепещут и каждую минуту грозятся сорваться и улететь в неизвестном направлении, высота каменных стен бессильна перед невидимым врагом. Ужинать в таких условиях затруднительно. Берешь соль, а она летит с ножа в глаза. Между тарелок лежат камни, чтобы удержать вздымающуюся скатерть. Едкий дым от двух костров, искры и даже целые головешки несутся к «столу» и мешают есть. Но отряд не жалуется. Едят барана, овощи, инжир, пьют вареный чай — все веселы и довольны. Над костром иногда пролетают мелкие птицы, выискивая испуганных огнем стрекоз.  
Подобные редкие трапезы Барсад ценит больше всего за шанс ощутить себя почти в кругу семьи, забыть, что где-то поблизости лежит автомат, порадоваться, что сегодня никого не убил, и расслабиться мыслями. Ему досадно, что некоторые не ужинают со всеми.

Когда густой туман с моря нагло лезет под одежду, снайпер не выдерживает и зевает. Но последние три-четыре дня в привычное время сон бежит от глаз, стоит Барсаду положить голову на подушку. Он уже знает наизусть каждый сантиметр потолка, трех стен и почти все позы, в которых спит Бэйн. Недосып и чертов холод выматывают, это жутко раздражает, особенно ближе к полудню, когда перед глазами просто начинает плыть реальность. Снайпер не дергается без причины, но на душе у него неспокойно и гадко.

Воздух за день нагревается быстро, и комната держит его до раннего утра, потом вдыхает свежий, чуть ли не морозный, и приходится либо вставать, либо кутаться в многочисленные пледы. Барсад на ходу разувается, хватает на загривке ворот свитера и тянет через себя. По голой спине тут же проходится холодок, и снайпер ежится, расстегивая ремень.  
На улице затухают костры, и полный диск луны освещает территорию совсем по-иному, ползая серебристыми лучами по выпуклым поверхностям. Этот свет бледный, мертвенный, Барсад от его вида вспоминает про скатку теплого пальто и думает, не пристроить ли его четвертым одеялом. В итоге решает, что закатывать обратно будет невмоготу, и, не снимая штанов, укладывается в постель, с надеждой закрывая глаза.  
Сон на удивление приходит, но посреди ночи Барсад, как по будильнику, подрывается на софе с широко открытыми глазами, утыкаясь ими в уже ставший ненавистным гобелен на противоположенной стене. В комнате тихо и никого нет, постель Бэйна аккуратно заправлена.  
Снайпер вылезает из-под тяжелых, согревшихся одеял и принимается быстро натягивать одежду, пока не успели замерзнуть ноги. Да, замерзнут ноги – считай, что замерз весь. Это Барсад понял еще, когда лежал в засаде где-то в горах восемь часов подряд, не шелохнувшись, в одном положении, почти не дыша. Тогда под утро он обнаружил, что, как пожухлая трава вокруг, он тоже покрылся инеем, бинокль прилип к лицу, а ног-то как будто и не было вовсе.

Барсад находит лидера во внутреннем дворе. Тот сидит, опираясь на края тахты по обе стороны от себя. Снайпер останавливается на первой ступеньке, ожидая, когда Бэйн обратит на него внимание. Огромный мужчина похож на многовековой валун в саду камней, он абсолютно неподвижен и идеально вписывается в окружающую обстановку, как будто это двор первый оброс вокруг него деталями, огородился стенами и опушился травой.  
Завидев снайпера, Бэйн долго смотрит на него, потом убирает одну руку с тахты. Выглядит это приглашающе, так что Барсад спускается и усаживается рядом с ним.

Они сидят молча, как будто чутко прислушиваются ко сну дома, сторожат каждый шорох, каждый странный шелест. Но природа тиха, залитая и обласканная луной: не шумят ни вязы, ни ясени, не буянит морской ветер, не шуршит трава.  
\- Ты плохо спишь, - Бэйн не спрашивает, а утверждает, рассматривая темные круги под глазами снайпера.  
Это первый раз, когда Барсад наблюдает бодрствующего Бэйна в два часа ночи, но зачем-то отождествляет этот случай с классической бессонницей:  
\- Как и ты, - говорит он тихо.  
Бэйн хмыкает, опуская голову.  
\- Я сплю хорошо. А тебе стоит обратиться к Махкаму.  
\- Я обращался, - Барсад трет глаза большим и указательным пальцами, криво улыбаясь. – Он сказал, что мне надо больше уставать.  
Бэйн смеется, бегло осматривая двор, будто обдумывая какую-то идею, и поднимается с тахты.  
\- Это хороший совет, - мужчина начинает расстегивать куртку. – Вставай.

На шестом или седьмом раунде жар накатывает длинными, тяжелыми волнами. Барсад сутулится, упирает руки в бока и чувствует, как горит на прохладном воздухе тело. На лбу появляется испарина. Он тяжело дышит, выпуская изо рта едва заметные облачка пара. Бэйн стоит, как будто последние сорок минут спокойно прогуливался по берегу или читал, рукопашная его вообще никак не проняла. Каждая схватка длилась всего несколько минут, которые для снайпера под действием бурлящего адреналина растягивались вдвое.  
\- Человека можно подчинить себе, не выполняя ни единого движения - в этом сила, – периодически Бэйн вставляет реплики, давая Барсаду возможность отдышаться. Сейчас он выглядит максимально устрашающе, и снайпер невольно вспоминает их первую встречу. – Видимое спокойствие подрывает чужую самонадеянность.  
Барсад улыбается про себя. Хладнокровный, непроницаемый, полный непоколебимой решимости взгляд, которым Бэйн обычно смотрит на противника, почти сквозь него, зачастую не только лишает того уверенности в себе, он заставляет коленки заходиться в безудержной, панической дрожи.  
Под таким взглядом сдаешься еще до начала боя. Большинство поединков у Бэйна заканчивались именно так, на этапе «гляделок», но нередко он ограничивался легким членовредительством, если перед ним стоял соратник, и гарантированно отправлял всех остальных в «долину вечной охоты». Перед боем важно освободиться от страха, управлять им. Самым сложным для Барсада было овладеть собой и своими чувствами настолько хорошо, чтоб он мог действовать в бою спонтанно и собранно, контролируя страх поражения, не давая ему перерасти в панику. Эта способность пришла с опытом.  
Внезапный порыв ветра отвлекает Барсада от размышлений, он выпрямляется. Бэйн коротко кивает, обозначая начало боя. Барсад принимает стойку: ноги на ширине плеч, немного согнуты, левая выдвинута вперед. Левый кулак закрывает голову, правый служит для защиты живота и паха, а локти прижаты к телу, защищая ребра и почки. Организм тут же мобилизуется, обостряются все органы чувств. У Барсада в голове разом стихают мысли, и внутри натягивается тонкая струна, готовая в любую секунду дернуть рефлекс. В моменты потенциальной опасности его тело как будто жило собственной, обособленной жизнью, на первобытных инстинктах, на оголенных кромках подсознания. Оно никогда не обманывало, было объективным, и его реакция не подлежала сомнению. Барсад не задумывался над ударом, этот механизм мгновенной боевой защиты срабатывал автоматически от любого нападения в его сторону.  
Если противник только собирается ударить его в спину, а он этого не видит и еще не успел осознать головой ощущение, вызванное информацией, поступившей от «звериного чутья», что-то уже «кидает» его в сторону, либо заставляет резко повернуться всем корпусом назад и выставить руки. Что-то заставляет его мышцы сработать так, как надо, без участия сознания. Он любит эти острые ощущения за их особенный, мистический окрас.

Бэйн атакует прямым ударом в голову. Вся его фигура стремительно вырывается вперед. Барсад уклоняется на выдохе, перехватывает его руку за запястье и сразу же наносит удар в грудь, сбивая тому дыхание. Мышцы под кулаком каменные, Барсад не успевает толком прочувствовать свой порывистый удар: тот лишь оседает болью на костяшках, секундной резью прокатываясь до плеча. Но за годы тренировок в Лиге снайпер научился управлять этой гнетущей, порой нестерпимой реакцией тела, и переключать с нее внимание. Барсад проворно разворачивается к Бэйну спиной и выныривает из-под захваченной руки, заламывая ее назад, на секунду ощутив преждевременный триумф от мимолетного преимущества. Но Бэйн, подобно хорошо слаженному механизму из стали и пружин, резко рвет корпусом вбок, дергая Барсада на себя. Тот успевает лишь сделать небольшой вдох – голова откидывается назад от сильного рывка, грудь упирается в горячую, широкую ладонь, а в нескольких сантиметрах от шеи раздается надсадное механическое шипение, и Барсад на мгновение забывает о человеческой сущности Бэйна. Он звучит и действует как машина, это пугает и одновременно необъяснимо волнует своей мощью. Барсада с легкостью поднимают в воздух, и уже через секунду он неприятно ударяется спиной о холодную, влажную землю. В полете он успевает сгруппироваться, чтоб не удариться головой, но воздух из легких все равно вышибает. Барсад вскидывает голову, бьет Бэйна подошвой ботинка по берцовой кости – тот выпускает его руку, и Барсад на локтях отползает назад, вскакивая на ноги. Бэйн делает выпад, и снайпер, предчувствуя подобный бешеный натиск, блокирует нисходящий удар кулака, подставив предплечье, и уходит влево. Легкий недостаток дыхания отдается болью в боку. Барсад дышит через рот, подстраивается под ритм схватки, чтобы быстро скоординировать свои действия. После удара Бэйн немного «проваливается» вперед. Его внушающий рост и огромное тело не делали его неповоротливым, нет, он был стремителен и ловок, но Барсад в силу своих небольших габаритов был намного быстрее, компенсируя тем самым разницу в весовой категории. Он ловко бьет Бэйна правым локтем по лицу и мощным ударом ноги по бедру заставляет его затормозить свою атаку. Барсад старается уходить от ударов, а не блокировать их – слишком велик риск не подняться после того, как словишь один такой. Снайпер бьет подъемом стопы в пах: его удар резкий, пружинистый, подъем колена и распрямление ноги сливаются в одно стремительное движение. Бэйн чуть оседает, отшатнувшись в сторону, как подкошенный. Но тут же поднимается, словно он вообще неуязвим. Барсад засматривается на перекатывающиеся под бледной кожей мускулы, на эти размеренные, неспешные движения, и ощущает себя вихрем, безуспешно пытающимся сдвинуть с места гору. Он провоцирующе улыбается, чувствуя, как входит в раж, а у Бэйна необыкновенно ярко блестят глаза. Барсад налетает на него, пробуя навязать свой ритм боя, заносит руку для удара, но Бэйн перехватывает ее, притягивает снайпера и бьет открытой ладонью в челюсть.  
Реальность в глазах Барсада стопорится, и Бэйн будто специально тормозит, охватывая взглядом картину беззащитного тела и открытую для атаки шею. Он обхватывает снайпера поперек туловища, ощущая под руками горячее вспотевшее тело, приподнимает и перебрасывает через бедро. Потом наваливается сверху, захватывая голеностоп. Барсад вертится под ним, пытается притянуть к себе, чтобы сдавить шею в удушающем приеме, но Бэйн без особого труда захватывает в замок его руки. Правым предплечьем давит на голень снизу вверх. Барсад хватает ртом воздух, ощутив резкую боль в суставе. Он понимает, каким будет продолжение, и пытается высвободиться, не дав Бэйну провести еще один болевой – приподнимает бедра, но тщетно, тот слишком тяжелый.  
Туше.  
\- Еще раз, - спокойно говорит Бэйн, ослабляет захват, и ноги у Барсада разъезжаются в стороны.  
Бэйн сначала опускается на колени, нависая над своим противником в довольно щекотливой близости. Барсад не двигается, смотрит на него, затаив дыхание, с плохо скрываемым удовольствием в глазах.  
И Бэйн не торопится вставать, замечая, как покраснели после борьбы у снайпера лицо и грудь. Затем он отталкивается коленями от земли и тянет Барсада за собой, ухватив за правую руку.

Махкам ворочается и открывает один глаз, прислушиваясь. Когда странный шум повторяется, он выбирается из постели, закутывается по уши в расстегнутый спальник и выходит из комнаты. При приближении к внутреннему двору звуки ударов, сбивчивое дыхание, возгласы становятся более отчетливыми.  
\- Я не драку имел в виду, - сонный врач останавливается в арке, наблюдая, как два полуголых мужика под покровом ночи неистово метелят друг друга. – Когда про усталость говорил.  
Барсад отвлекается на араба, и Бэйн сильно бьет его под дых, ровно в солнышко. У снайпера из легких выбивает весь воздух, и он, сдавленно охая, сгибается от сводящей место удара судороги, падает на колени. Какое-то время он вообще не может дышать, но потом спазм медленно отступает.  
\- Отлично, - пасмурно заключает Махкам. – Устал?  
Барсад беззвучно смеется, прижимая ладони к животу, и пару раз кивает. Бэйн помогает ему подняться. Врач ощупывает снайпера после боя, проверяя на наличие серьезных травм. Руки у него теплые и приятно мнут остывшую под ветром кожу.

 

***

В кабинете работает кондиционер, и снайпер ловит себя на мысли, что каждый вдох в этом месте наверняка стоит баснословных денег, собственно, как и все остальное вокруг. Помещение в полсотни квадратных метров меблировано с толково замаскированным шиком. Барсад не может уставиться куда-нибудь в одну точку, потому что слишком рябит в глазах от неимоверного количества всяких деталей. Выглядит кабинет иранца не слишком помпезно для представителя богатого криминального сословия, но далеко не скромно. Как и сам владелец, с аккуратной стрижкой, облаченный в классический, идеально выглаженный, светло-серый костюм с галстуком орнамента известного бренда. Снайпер знал, что в Иране галстуки носить не рекомендуется, но Саед, судя по всему, предпочитал стиль традициям, при всей его нелегитимности.  
Этот худощавый мужчина далеко за сорок лет неторопливо расхаживает возле стола с орехоколом, который Барсад еще при входе окрестил антикварным, когда криминальный босс широким жестом руки с этим неприятным инструментом пригласил посетителей войти.  
Предмет сервировки выглядит старинным: выполнен в изящной стилистике, с фигурными серебряными ручками, украшенными затейливым рельефным орнаментом и абстрактными завитками. Стальная функциональная часть, безжалостно дробящая грецкие орехи, наваленные кучей в огромное серебряное блюдо, покрыта золочением.  
Барсад представляет, как на досуге вместо орехов Саед рвет этой штукой зубы должникам, отрезает язык особо языкастым, или просто бьет, и крупные капли крови пачкают бесценную ткань, ложась пером на воротник, на рукава, на безукоризненно простроченные полы. А Саед небрежным жестом срывает испорченную одежду и тут же достает из шкафа, в котором наверняка десятка два идентичных, серых костюмов, свежий пиджак. Снайпер незаметно улыбается.  
Саеду не нравятся его гости, но он старательно прячет неприязнь. Она пока что не сквозит в словах, а только трещит в орехах, которые он с каким-то извращенным наслаждением разделывает своим дорогим орехоколом над своим дорогим столом, изо всех сил страхуя свое, безусловно, дорогое самообладание.  
Иранец не спешит нанимать их, потому что боится. Он прячется за разными предлогами, умело проходя молчанием моменты, когда от страха ему хочется забиться под старинный стол из красного дерева ручной работы. Бэйн это прекрасно видит и делает вид, что не замечает, как тонкие, жилистые пальцы араба, с выпирающими комочками суставов, как у престарелых людей, мертвой хваткой стискивают ручки орехокола.  
\- Все хотел спросить, – Саед снова уводит нить беседы, тычет в Барсада столовым прибором, нервно пережевывая похожее на мозг ядрышко. У него превосходный английский, снайпер почти не слышит акцента. – А это кто? Твой… советник?  
\- Полагаю, что так, - лидер братства начинает откровенно потешаться над арабом.  
\- Это он тебе посоветовал вырезать всех моих людей прежде, чем занять их место? – Саед щурится, откладывая, наконец, в сторону чертов инструмент.  
\- Нет, - говорит Бэйн, и Барсад чувствует, что он единственный в этой комнате, кто слышит насмешку в словах. – Мы решили голосованием.  
Араб в каком-то тихом бешенстве падает в кресло, тут же с него встает, огибает стол и подходит вплотную к мужчине в маске, который выше его на две головы.  
\- С чего ты взял, что после подобной выходки я смогу доверить тебе что-то серьезнее продажи баранов? – шипит он.  
Бэйн делает полукруг глазами, как бы размышляя над утверждением, немного медлит и переводит взгляд обратно на иранца.  
\- Сможешь, - мягко говорит Бэйн, поправляя Саеду загнувшийся край воротника. – Как-то же ты смог довериться Джэведу, зная, что он, помимо своего вознаграждения, кроит себе с каждой нелегальной перевозки иммигрантов чуть ли не треть.  
Саед бледнеет, уголки губ у него опускаются, выражая крайнюю степень раздражения. Снайперу нравится, как араб гнется и отчаянно трещит, как грецкий орех, под прессом человека перед ним.  
\- Ты из некой солидарности закрывал на это глаза? - с интересом спрашивает Бэйн, приподнимая одну бровь. – Или это у вас национальное?  
У Саеда дергается верхняя губа. Бэйн не дожидается ответа.  
\- Я в курсе твоих проблем с заводом в Тебризе, и знаю, насколько плачевно выглядит твое скорое будущее, если не получится прибрать к рукам инвестиции на строительство нового в Персидском заливе.  
\- Завод работает, - араб держится невозмутимо, но в голосе проскакивают истеричные нотки. – На туркменской нефти.  
\- Поток которой иссяк в прошлом году? Хотя, может, это твои личные запасы туркменской нефти? – Бэйн слегка повышает голос, делая шаг вперед. Саед отступает, упираясь задом в край стола. – Не будет завода – не будет твоих регулярных поставок топлива в Индию, не будет поставок – не будет денег. Не будет денег – рухнет вся твоя власть, которая держится только на них.  
\- Ты думаешь, я живу за счет одних поставок бензина этим грязным индусам?!  
\- А ты что, еще и ковры им возишь?  
\- Ты забываешь, с кем говоришь, Бэйн.  
\- О, нет, Саед, - мужчина в маске аккуратно берет орех с блюда. – Я боюсь, что это ты забываешься.  
Плод в руке Бэйна громко хрустит, а когда мужчина разжимает пальцы, на ладони кучкой возвышаются мелкие осколки скорлупы и ядра.  
\- Опустим полемики, пока ты не наговорил лишнего, - Бэйн берет Саеда за руку и ссыпает на нее раздробленный орех.

***

Под каменными сводами базара кипит торговля, привлекая сотни покупателей к невзрачным, на первый взгляд, лавкам на просторных платформах. В древнее вытянутое строение свет проникает с западных ворот. На востоке гордо возвышается большая мечеть. Крик, шум, гортанный говор, сильно напоминающий снайперу один непальский диалект. Кто-то занят стиркой белья и рубах, двое мужчин неподалеку яростно спорят и дергают за рога козу, каждый перетаскивая ее поближе к себе. Старик встряхивает безголовую шкуру леопарда, выкладывая необычный товар на брус. Мастерские чередуются с лавками и самыми обычными магазинами, сбывающих три основных вида товара: ковры и гобелены, специи всех возможных цветов и запахов, и сувенирная продукция для туристов. Выбор ковров велик. Но если понимаешь в коврах не больше, чем в квантовой физике, то покупать их на базаре не стоит, потому что приобрести подделку здесь - обычное дело. Подлинные персидские ковры известных мастерских Тебриза, Мешхеда, Кашана, Хамедана – основных центров иранского ковроткачества - здесь практически не встречаются. Барсад и Ли проходят эту часть рынка медленно, постоянно останавливаясь, чтобы рассмотреть товар. Полные сумки продуктов с овощного базара движений не стесняют: кореец с интересом разглядывает кальяны, не обращая внимания на тяжеленную торбу на плече. Иранские лавочники не навязчивы, никто не хватает за рукав и с гортанным криком не затаскивает к себе за покупкой. Только когда кореец спрашивает на персидском про цену, продавец с азартом подскакивает из глубины лавки наперевес с чаем и розеткой шафранного сахара и тут же начинает разливаться о том, как несказанно Ли повезло, что он попал именно в эту лавку, где его ждет действительно качественный и необыкновенно широкий ассортимент.  
Пухлый мужик называет стоимость понравившегося кальяна. Ли делит ее пополам и называет продавцу в качестве своей цены, на что тот так трагично выпучивает глаза, словно кореец проклял весь его род. Продавец в расстройствах начинает метаться по лавке, изображая горечь непонимания того, как Ли может не соглашаться на «специальную» для него цену.

Барсад ухмыляется и выходит на улицу, чтобы переждать весь этот спектакль. Отходит с главной дороги в небольшой переулок и присаживается на каменный выступ, прислонившись к холодной, гладкой стене, когда перед ним, в тесный закуток между лавками забегают двое мальчишек. Два подростка: один высокий, крупный, лет восемнадцати, другой – намного ниже, щуплый, моложе первого, максимум пятнадцати лет.  
Тот, что повыше, затравленно озирается и, не заметив снайпера, предусмотрительно укрывшегося в тени каменного свода, припечатывает спутника к стене.  
Первой мыслью Барсада было – будет бить или шмонать. Но когда высокий парень приникает к другу, обхватив его лицо ладонями, снайпер выбрасывает первое предположение куда подальше. С таким взглядом не бьют.  
Тот, что постарше, очерчивает пальцами контур лица, губ паренька напротив, гладит его непослушные угольные волосы, а потом целует.  
Худенький мальчик почти трепещет от нежных поглаживаний, цепляясь за складки чужой рубахи и подставляя лицо внезапно обрушившимся на него поцелуям. Они обнимают друг друга с таким упоением, так отчаянно, как будто вот-вот кто-то из них либо умрет, либо надолго уедет.  
Снайпер обмирает, вылупившись на эту пару. Крупный парень терзает пухлые, еще детские губы мальчика, на лице у него почти болезненная гримаса от едва сдерживаемого желания сорвать с мелкого все немногочисленные вещи. Его руки вытаскивают рубашку из чужих штанов, забираются под нее – младший еле стоит, на подкошенных коленках обвивает шею друга, почти виснет на нем. Старший начинает целовать шею худого парнишки, и Барсад слышит еле различимый стон.  
Его бросает в жар.  
Со стороны шумной улицы Барсад боковым зрением ловит какое-то движение, поворачивает голову и видит троих приближающихся мужчин. Он резко наклоняется, хватает камешек и бросает в мальчиков.  
И слегка усмехается про себя, когда старший замечает его с таким ужасом на лице, будто увидел сатану. Он прячет лицо мелкого, чтоб никто не смог узнать его, и спустя секунду они, сломя голову, драпают вниз по переулку.  
Снайпер тяжело вздыхает, возвращаясь на дорогу и вливаясь в уличное движение. За такое здесь могут повесить.  
\- Табак зажал, скотина, – Ли подходит неожиданно, потягивая носом в сторону большого тюка у снайпера в руках. За его спиной помимо торбы теперь висит еще кожаный чехол с кальяном. - Это камбала так воняет?  
\- Я не брал рыбы, - Барсад отвечает на «отвали», мыслями все еще пропадая в переулке.  
\- Господи, ну и запашок, - кореец наклоняется к Барсаду. – Не от тебя же так несет, надеюсь…

***

Барсад задом чувствует каждый камешек, каждую кочку, по которой проезжает машина. Ему было искренне ее жаль, ведь если постоянно гонять транспорт по такой пустыне, то на резину просто-напросто не напасешься. Хотя изнашивающиеся колеса на фоне солярки, капающей из бака еще с самого Тебриза, после которого вместо дороги началась форменная катастрофа, выглядели как-то совсем пустяково.  
Четыре часа под палящим солнцем с однообразной бледно-желтой скатертью за окном, уткнувшись взглядом в зад окутанными клубами пыли трехосным самосвалам с огромными кузовами и автоцистернам с нефтью, и снайпер понимает, что такое гипноз и практически нулевая видимость.  
Безжизненный равнинный пейзаж изредка перемежается вкраплениями овечьих стад да поселками из глинобитных домов. На звук моторов выскакивают любопытные мальчишки.  
Впереди пятнадцать часов дороги, а онемевший конечностями Бомани уже не сидит на месте, перебираясь по разным углам тесного салона в надежде, что начнет чувствовать хотя бы что-нибудь ниже пояса. В Шерпе* четыре человека, да и те помещаются с трудом. Высокий Мэтью изредка морщится, поглядывая на свои обиженные передней панелью колени. Снаружи залетает мелкая пыль, ширина дверных зазоров почти полпальца. Барсад благодарит удачу за ранний, утренний выезд. Выдвинись они ближе к вечеру, то намерзлись бы как следует, особенно те, кто сидит сзади, так как к пассажирским местам подвода отопления нет и в помине. Снайпер редко вел конвой, вообще не любил такую работу, так что всячески старался отвлечься. Думал о мотивации – Саед по завершении серьезной сделки платил всегда наличными, и суммы были впечатляющими, и о том, что машина по бездорожью идет легко и послушно, на крейсерской скорости.  
Только неприятно царапает знание, что в салоне, помимо крупного аванса из Мегри и единственного врача, почти два килограмма пластида, бензин и ящик борной кислоты.  
Барсад поправляет арафатку, мельком бросает взгляд в боковое зеркало, на вторую машину, в маленькое плоское окошко – по флангам чисто и однообразно. Снайпер глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя, как за ухом ползет капля пота.

Колонна тормозит, и у Барсада мучительно тянет внизу живота.  
\- Что там за херня, почему встали? – Бомани с винтовкой выскакивает из машины почти на ходу, поднимает ее и смотрит в прицел. Грузовые машины впереди вовсе останавливаются, Барсад глушит двигатель.  
Какое-то время трое сидят в тишине, а потом снайпер вздрагивает – в окне сбоку внезапно материализуется Джон с пулеметом на плече. Барсад приоткрывает дверь, заместитель командира ставит пулемет стволом к земле и смотрит в сторону движения колонны, лениво ковыряя спичкой в зубах:  
\- Странно, до Шираза еще два часа.  
Снайпер достает бинокль и, спрыгнув с борта машины, смотрит на юг, где метрах в двухстах, вдоль песчаной гряды, встала ведущая машина. Из-за пыли, застилающей пространство над землей, и внезапно поднявшегося сильного ветра почти ничего не видно, кроме мутных человеческих силуэтов, рация молчит. Вслед за ним выпрыгивает командир.  
\- На карте в этом месте есть какие-нибудь патрульные посты или, не знаю, охраняемый участок? Может, склад? – Мэтью слегка нагибается, потирая колени. Снайпер хмурится, шаркая ботинком о пыльный порог, и залезает обратно в машину.  
\- Нет, поста всего два: под Исфаханом и на въезде в Шираз, - Джон прикрывает глаза ладонью, пытаясь что-нибудь разглядеть. В этот момент по капоту хлопает ладонью Бомани, у снайпера этот звук отзывается резкой пульсацией по всему телу, он берет рацию.  
\- Что там у вас?  
«Пусть Джон заберет деньги и едет сюда, быстрее» - тут же нервно отзывается Ли.  
Заместитель слышит и мгновенно срывается с места. Бомани лезет в багажник за кейсами, минуту спустя машина заместителя, вздымая облака пыли за собой, мчит к началу колонны.  
\- Впереди какие-то бетонные развалины, люди ходят, - говорит афроамериканец, подходя к водительскому сидению. – Камуфляж светлый, в касках.  
\- Разве здесь есть военные объекты? – вылезает из темноты салона араб.  
\- Нет.  
\- Сколько еще до Аббаса? – спрашивает Мэтью.  
\- С прежней скоростью доедем часов за пять, - Бомани снова смотрит в прицел винтовки. – Если поторопимся – за три с половиной.  
\- Махкам, попробуй сменить канал, может, засечем посторонних, - говорит снайпер выглядывающему с заднего сидения врачу. Араб берет трубку, щелкает переключателем и вертит тумблер, меняя диапазон. Рация безжизненно шипит.  
Колонна вдруг оживает, самосвал впереди выпускает клубы сизого дыма и, надрывно зарычав, трогается с места. Мужчины залезают в машину, и снайпер хлопает дверью, поворачивая ключи в зажигании. В руках у араба шипит рация.  
«Объезжайте эти развалины с востока, чтобы вас не заметили, и будьте на связи».

Ли крепит рацию на жилет и провожает взглядом коренастого усача в грязной полевой форме, пока тот не скрывается в небольшой одноэтажной постройке, окруженной двумя бронемашинами, затем садится обратно во внедорожник. Военные не выглядели типичными, а по взгляду Бэйна кореец понял, что у них, скорее всего, намечались проблемы.  
Машина медленно удаляется от поста под мерный гул автоколонны.  
Проехав несколько сотен метров, Ли несколько раз втягивает носом сухой, нагретый солнцем воздух и чувствует запах гари. Из-за шума автоцистерн ничего не слышно, а паленой резиной несет все сильнее, затем ощущается резкий толчок. Бэйн забирает у корейца рацию:  
\- Веди колонну в порт, - громко произносит он.  
«Принято» - шипит Джон.  
Внедорожник разворачивается почти на месте, и теперь солнце светит прямо в лобовое стекло. Но это не мешает рассмотреть горящую машину впереди.  
Билли хватается за металлический каркас, подскакивая на заднем сидении.  
В их сторону бегут рассредоточенные вдоль каменистой дороги арабы, десять человек. Один из них что-то кричит в рупор. Приблизившись к машине, вооруженные иранцы жестами показывают, чтобы люди выходили из машины. Ли открывает дверь и слышит, как усач, размахивая автоматом, орет на персидском, чтоб они выбросили вперед свое оружие.  
\- Без самодеятельности, - рявкает Бэйн, поворачиваясь назад, где сидят Крис и Билли, перед тем как выйти из машины.  
Всех четверых ставят на колени и вяжут руки, держа под прицелом, в то время как двое «солдат» обыскивают багажник и салон. Метрах в девятистах у бетонных развалин полыхает Шерпа Барсада. Горячая сухая пыль вздымается в воздух массивными шарами, лопается, пролетев несколько метров, тут же разбредаясь по окрестностям, и снова поднимается в воздух.  
Грузный усатый араб подходит к Бэйну и, предвкушающе улыбаясь, на ломаном английском сообщает, что в качестве сувенира привезет хозяину маску.

***

\- ДАВАЙ ЖЕ, ЧЕРТ! – снайпер с остервенением дергает затвор скользкими от масла пальцами, но он не поддается – заело. Ветер настолько сильный, что столбы огня вытягиваются на несколько метров и опаляют бок, Барсаду кажется, что он уже горит. С лица градом течет пот. Подбежавший Мэтью сгребает за шкирку Бомани, из рук которого от неожиданности вылетает бинокль, волочит его по земле к бронемашине, дергает вверх, чтоб он встал.  
\- Ветер слишком сильный! - орет Махкам, оттаскивая Барсада от бетонного блока, но тот как не слышит, грубо пихает араба в грудь, приваливаясь обратно. – Ты убьешь его!  
Врач оглядывается на полыхающую машину, буквально фаршированную взрывчаткой, готовую в любой момент взлететь на воздух. Над головой автоматная очередь рикошетом выбивает о бетон яркие искры. Врач, прикрывая голову, чуть высовывается из-за блока, стреляет в ответ по двум выжившим иранцам. Затем пытается сделать еще одну попытку увести снайпера, он кидается на него, цепляется за приклад винтовки и дергает на себя.  
\- НАЗАД! – рычит Барсад, и у араба от удара бешеного взгляда бежит холодок по спине, он тут же разжимает пальцы, отшатываясь в сторону.  
Барсад весь дрожит, в лихорадочно блестящих глазах изломом отражается кармин от горящей машины. Он рваными движениями трет пальцы об майку, затем судорожно передергивает затвор, и в сторону звонко отлетает гильза.  
Мужчина вскидывает голову, как загнанное в угол затравленное животное, садится на правую ногу, набрасывает ремень на левый локоть, стабилизируя винтовку, и до боли прижимает ее к плечу, на котором виднеется довольно сильный ожог, тянет ремень чуть вниз. Араб смотрит, не в силах сдвинуться с места, на дикие, маниакальные, как будто совершенно безумные глаза, которыми снайпер вонзается в прицел. Махкам видел на войне, как люди, обезумевшие от страха, совершали разные, абсолютно неадекватные поступки: кто-то забивался в безопасный угол, зажимая ладонями уши, пережидая перекрестный огонь, кто-то плакал, кто-то выпрыгивал из траншеи прямо под пули, кто-то в ярости от полученного ранения метался в разные стороны, калеча товарищей. Араб видел много одержимых страхом.  
Но сейчас перед ним было нечто другое. Он знал такое состояние – непередаваемую ярость, живую, неудержимую эмоцию, под абсолютным, отполированным годами контролем. Не вышедшая из берегов река, разрушительная и неуправляемая, а прицельная, уничтожающая, ведомая армада гнева. Врач видел такое раньше, всего один раз, лет десять назад, когда только перевелся в санмедбат, и попал на свое первое сражение в Гильменде. Махкам помнил, как непослушными, окаменелыми пальцами бинтовал оторванные конечности, успокаивал солдат, вопивших от боли так громко, что он не слышал собственных слов, и помнил, как в окоп, куда набились два десятка человек, залетела граната. И помнил глаза майора, не раздумывая, бросившегося грудью на снаряд.  
Барсад, словно на грани помешательства, делает несколько коротких вдохов и выдохов, а потом резко замирает.  
\- Твою мать, - шепчет Махкам, но слова заглушает выстрел. Затвор. Еще выстрел.  
Раздается жалобный писк вырвавшегося воздуха из расплавленной покрышки, в салоне Шерпы проскакивает зеленое пламя. Махкам подхватывает снайпера поперек живота и вместе с ним бросается под импровизированный блиндаж из обломков бетонного каркаса. Доля секунды, и машина взрывается.

__________________________________________________________

* Рено Шерпа, внедорожник, по виду очень напоминает Хаммер. Картинка http://www.profi-forex.org/system/news/1_8140.jpg


	9. Иран. Часть 3

После девяти вечера на набережной Бендер-Аббаса становится слишком людно из-за открывшегося рыбного базара. Это чувствуется по острому запаху рыбы, такому сладковатому и гнилостному, какой сохраняют водоросли, даже выброшенные прибоем на берег, по тому присущему затхлым помещениям чаду, которым пропитаны такие места, пока сильная буря не окатит их своим дыханием.  
Сильнейший холодный ветер гонит с товарных рядов этот запах вдоль всей набережной, смешиваясь с дымом от кальянов, которые местные рабочие любят покурить у берега после окончания смены. Ночной залив местами озаряется огнями рыбацких судов, но большинство из них уже пришвартовано. Мужчины, шаркая ногами, выносят из трюмов в сетях и широких ящиках огромных двухметровых тунцов, морских окуней и килограммы креветок, розовыми и серыми горками возвышающихся в деревянной таре, сваливая их в кучу на ярком пятачке света под высоким рыночным навесом.  
Люди Саеда собираются у небольшой платформы на бетонных сваях, расположенной немного ниже самой набережной. Кроме них туда никто не суется, завидев выглядывающее из-под одежды оружие оцепляющих платформу наемников. Вскоре у причала появляется хозяин в сопровождении какого-то облагороженного и аккуратного громилы. Лицо у него, на первый взгляд, интеллектом не обезображено, но когда на пристани начинается движение и всеобщая деловитая суета, в его глазах вдруг загорается огонь раздумий. На баржу грузят только что подъехавшие цистерны и контейнеры. Араб наблюдает за процессом, глубоко затягиваясь сигаретой и переговариваясь со спутником, периодически запахивает поднятый воротник черного, приталенного пальто. Экран телефона, зажатого в кожаной перчатке, освещает его худое лицо, которое кажется совсем безжизненным. Саед ежеминутно буравит взглядом трубку, но та не взаимна и безответна.  
\- Салам, - громко говорит Джон, прерывая нестройный гомон на платформе, и вскидывает руку в приветственном жесте, приблизившись к толпе. У него еле гнутся ноги после пяти часов езды по бездорожью, но он идет твердой походкой. На приветствие Саед разворачивается медленно и нерешительно, как будто не верит своим ушам. Он оглядывает четырех мужчин, выискивая знакомые лица. Ветер дергает сигарету в его руке, и она харкает оранжевыми искрами тлеющего табака под его порывами. Араб резким движением отбрасывает ее в сторону и взмахом руки приказывает наемникам пропустить мужчин.  
\- Где Бэйн? – Саед угрожающе выдвигает подбородок вперед, увидев перед собой не тех людей, и нервно крутит в руке телефон.  
\- Пьет чай после тяжелого дня, - заместитель спокоен и замечает, как «хозяин» багровеет лицом. Он и еще трое подходят ближе к Саеду, игнорируя дула, которые едва ли не тычут в бока. – Вы ведь не сильно торопитесь, сэр?  
\- Это что, шутка? – араб тоже подходит ближе, от накатывающей злости выпучивая глаза, и за ним по пятам идет гладковыбритый, широкоплечий громила, заложив руки за спину. – Где он?  
\- Кроме шуток, сэр. Я дважды был на войне, у меня плохо с чувством юмора, – Джон очень старательно лебезит, выражая лицом все свое напускное содействие. Но затем, как-то злобно осклабившись, говорит: – В отличие от вас.  
Громила хмурится, переводя взгляд с незнакомца на Саеда, который стоит к нему спиной.  
\- И что это, твою мать, значит?! – рявкает араб, окончательно выходя из себя. Наемники вокруг начинают нервничать и переминаться с ноги на ногу, вскидывая оружие и плотнее окружая незнакомцев.  
\- Это значит, что нам понравился твой сюрприз в пустыне, - раздается сзади ровный и низкий голос. Все, как один, оборачиваются на звук, наблюдая, как со стороны набережной приближаются несколько человек. Под косыми лучами прожектора появляется Бэйн, позади него отряд практически в полном составе. Араб хищно сверлит глазами кейс в огромной руке. – Как думаешь, после твоей выходки кто-нибудь рискнет с тобой работать, зная, что ты скорее убьешь, чем заплатишь? Честно говоря, я не думал, что твое положение настолько плачевно.  
\- Не плачевнее твоего, поверь мне, - цедит Саед, убирая руки в карманы.  
\- Едва ли, - этот металлический, немного надломленный голос заставляет араба неуверенно мотнуть головой в поисках подвоха или внезапного броска со стороны. Но никто не двигается, прислушиваясь к разговору, хоть большинство и вовсе не улавливает, о чем идет речь. – Ты, видимо, не понимаешь всей серьезности обязательств, раз с такой легкостью нарушил их. Жадность – это очень дорогой порок, Саед.  
\- Пока ты не наговорил лишнего, - араб почти ликует, доставая из кармана пистолет, отводя затвор и в порыве непритворной ненависти направляя оружие на Бэйна, - опустим полемики. Давай сюда деньги.  
Огромный мужчина стоит на месте, с интересом глядя на маузер в худой, трясущейся руке. Секунды текут медленно, сопровождаясь глухим шумом с набережной. У Саеда звонит телефон, и он, не решаясь разразиться бранью, как рыба, открывая и закрывая рот, торопливо выхватывает из кармана трубку. Не опуская оружия, Саед прикладывает ее к уху.  
«Медленно положи пистолет на землю, иначе я отстрелю тебе сначала руку, а потом твою седую башку».  
\- Кто это?! – истошно кричит араб, в ужасе уставившись на Бэйна, который вопросительно поднимает брови. На другом конце трубки хмыкают, искренне наслаждаясь неадекватной реакцией собеседника. Саед начинает остервенело мотать головой по сторонам, будто вот-вот обнаружит звонящего.  
«Его советник. А теперь клади пушку на землю».

Араб с отвращением нажимает «отбой» и убирает телефон в карман, он медлит, но все же присаживается и кладет пистолет у ног Бэйна. Тот удовлетворенно кивает. Когда Саед выпрямляется, его горло сдавливают стальные пальцы. Араб испуганно вздрагивает, хватаясь за гигантскую пятерню, пытается что-то прохрипеть громиле, но безуспешно. С баржи доносится крик рабочих, управляющих погрузчиком, с рынка слышно, как пересмеиваются и переговариваются рыбаки. У Саеда все смешивается в накатывающий шуршащими ударами белый шум, мотор в груди будто увязает в густой крови, и с трудом перекачивает по телу кислород. Глаза краснеют от полопавшихся сосудов, пару раз закатываются. Он шаркает носками ботинок по мокрому бетону в поисках спасительной тверди, но вскоре та вовсе уходит у него из-под ног. Лицо араба наливается кровью, вены набухают, и он лихорадочно двигает посиневшими губами, пытаясь всосать воздух. Он смотрит в бесстрастные, безмятежные серые глаза Бэйна, которые с философским спокойствием наблюдают за тем, как надрывно трещит волокнами нитка его жизни, и судорожно дергает ногой. Тело Саеда расслабляется под глухой хруст шейных позвонков. Никто из его людей не двигается с места.

***

Вдоль дороги яркие уличные фонари проскакивают, как светящийся частокол, мелькая в прикрытых глазах невнятными силуэтами. Барсад их считает, они кажутся ему рассветными волнами в Энзели, теплыми и мягкими, но оранжевые огоньки неожиданно исчезают, оставляя снайпера в кромешной темноте. Он открывает глаза и утыкается лбом в холодное бронированное стекло – за окном плывет тусклый прибрежный простор, оседая на губах соленой прохладой. Джон ведет плавно, и голова только качается из стороны в сторону от внезапных маленьких кочек. По телу прокатывается озноб, и Барсад трет глаза, в которые как будто насыпали песок.  
\- Почти доехали, - говорит заместитель, словно почувствовав чужую усталость. Барсад переводит взгляд на дорогу. Он искренне рад идее заночевать в Аббасе, потому что до Энзели бы не дотянул.

Барсад стоит под теплой струей душа чуть больше получаса в попытках отмыть машинное масло, мазут, пыль, кровь и пот. Но то ли он халтурит, то ли грязь безнадежно въелась в кожу, потому что ощущение немытого тела не пропадает. Снайпер чувствует запах пластмассы и дыма, и капли воды на руках не стекают по блестящей коже, а скапливаются крупными шариками, подрагивая от движений.  
Барсад по третьему разу тщательно намыливает тело, которое уже скрипит. Мягко обводит плечи, не задевая ожог, и массирует шею, чуть откидывая голову назад. Трет ладонями грудь и бока. Крепко проходится ладонями по животу, чувствуя, что мышцы начинают ныть и, скорее всего, будут мучить еще несколько дней. Обнимает себя руками, намыливая спину, моет бедра, ягодицы, пах. Наклоняется и, опираясь о стену, намыливает ступни. Подставляет ладони под струю воды, наслаждаясь тем, что принимает в кои-то веки настоящий, теплый душ, берет гладкий кусочек мыла, катает его в руках и снова намыливается. Затекшую шею, плечи. Крепкую, вздымающуюся от тяжелого вздоха грудь, плоский живот. Узкие бедра, подтянутый зад. Проводит рукой вдоль дорожки мягких волос от пупка и ниже, снова гладит грудь, шею. Опускает голову, и по затылку стекает зыбкая, белая пена. Снайпер замирает на несколько секунд и потом с силой выдыхает, понимая, что тело впервые за очень долгое время недвусмысленно отзывается на прикосновения, несмотря на еле теплый, почти прохладный душ. Он издает полу-стон, полу-смешок, безуспешно пытаясь припомнить, когда в последний раз был с женщиной. Или с мужчиной. Он даже затрудняется сказать, когда дрочил в последний раз. В любом случае, все это было так давно, что Барсад даже слегка удивляется, обнаружив приличный стояк.  
Шум воды монотонно отталкивается от стен, врезаясь в потолок и отлетая в разные стороны. Барсад входит в какой-то транс, прислушиваясь к легкому, упругому шелесту разбивающихся о кафель брызг и к собственным ощущениям. В какой-то момент душ будто переводит дыхание, подавившись воздухом в трубе: он еле заметно сбивается и с новой силой струится из лейки более теплым потоком. Снайпер приходит в себя.  
Решив, что из роскоши у него есть только моменты редкого уединения, а блюсти целибат он не подписывался, Барсад бесшумно закрывает на щеколду дверь душевой. Хотя можно бы было обойтись и без подобного андеграунда – вряд ли сюда кто-то станет ломиться посреди ночи. Уставший отряд давно помылся и крепко спал, радуясь, что никто, кроме Саеда, не погиб в треклятом порту.  
Барсад опирается руками на холодную гипсовую стену, подставляя лицо и макушку под душ. И вода как будто умышленно мягко бежит вдоль позвоночника, между ягодиц, по внутренней стороне бедра. Стекает по шее и ключицам, впитывая в свой поток внезапно проснувшееся желание, и резвой струйкой виляет по груди, животу и собирается тягучим возбуждением между ног. Он гладит себя не спеша, нежно касаясь бледной кожи. Обхватывает член сначала несильно, кончиками пальцев, оттягивая крайнюю плоть, водит пальцами медленно вниз и вверх, наблюдая, как он быстро твердеет в руке.  
Барсад закрывает глаза, и мозг за долю секунды выхватывает из памяти недавние события - на обратной стороне век у него возникают те два паренька. Он увлеченно наблюдает за ними, становится ближе к ним, смотрит, будто стоит совсем рядом – достаточно протянуть руку, и дотронешься. Барсад прижимает член к животу, гладит раскрытой ладонью по всей длине, другой рукой немного оттягивая мошонку. Вода врезается упругими струями в спину, окутывая со всех сторон. Тот, который постарше, прижимает, почти примазывает младшего к стене, налегает на него всем телом. Барсад чувствует, как мелкий дрожит в крепких, уверенных руках, подаваясь им навстречу. Ему страшно, но он так хочет этой близости, что страсть благополучно затмевает все остальные чувства. Высокий парень целует его чуть ли не плотоядно, покусывая и облизывая губы, вовлекая его в эту сладкую и чувственную игру. И снайпер практически ощущает этот поцелуй. Он разворачивается и приваливается спиной к холодной стене, дернувшись от неприятного контраста, ласкает себя уверенно, подстраиваясь под волнующие образы в сознании. Худой паренек отводит ногу в сторону, подпуская старшего ближе, и Барсад чувствует, как у того из штанов ловкие, теплые пальцы вытаскивают рубашку. Чувствует влажные губы и горячий скользкий язык, проникающий в рот. Ладони гладят узкую, мальчишескую спину с острыми лопатками, обхватывают тесным кольцом.  
Он сжимает кулак на головке, пару раз обводит ее ладонью, затем обхватывает член почти у основания и поглаживает медленными, ритмичными движениями, то достигая головки, то возвращаясь обратно. У Барсада мокрые губы, но он их все равно облизывает, немного подается бедрами вперед, толкаясь в крепко сжатую ладонь. Из груди вырывается легкий, блаженный вздох.  
Он ощущает, как чужие пальцы скользят вдоль боков, вниз, к пояснице. Как эти руки обхватывают зад, без стеснения мнут обтянутые грубой тканью ягодицы, так, что от накатившей слабости остается только виснуть на чужой шее. Как расстегивают пуговицу на штанах, дергают молнию на ширинке и забираются в трусы, вылизывая языком тонкую шею. Как горячая рука по-хозяйски ныряет ладонью между ног и скользит пальцами между ягодиц, гладит яички, потом обхватывает набухший член. Он стонет, хватается за эту руку, а она просто огромная, пальцы лишь накрывают ее, потому что не сходятся на запястье, которое больше его собственного раза в два. Барсад с судорожным вдохом распахивает глаза и тут же зажмуривается, чувствуя, как по пальцам стекает вязкая, горячая сперма, подхватываемая душевой струей.

***

Снайпер поднимается единственную комнату на третьем этаже и замечает лидера, сидящего на кровати, едва занеся ногу над пятой ступенькой последнего пролета.  
\- Он не дождался тебя, - говорит Бэйн, поднимаясь с места, когда на пороге появляется раскрасневшийся снайпер. Мебель под его руками проседает, матрас пронзительно взвизгивает старыми пружинами. Мужчина неторопливо выходит на середину комнаты.  
Барсад вдруг вспоминает, что Махкам хотел обработать ожог на плече, и мысленно бьет себя по лбу, представляя, как араб все это время сидел с Бэйном, психовал и сулил реприманд. Он, конечно, сомневался, что своим продолжительным отсутствием мог удобрить почву для размышлений по поводу того, чем он мог так долго заниматься в душе. Но о возможном наличии всяких домыслов все равно пришел в некое волнение.  
\- Ничего серьезного, само… - Барсад осекается, когда Бэйн подходит к нему, берет за локоть и разворачивает к свету, осматривая ожог. – Само пройдет.  
И Бэйн одаривает его красноречивым взглядом, отходя к столу. Скорее всего, уходя, Махкам предвидел подобный ответ и сказал что-нибудь вроде «если скажет так - пробей ему снова». Снайпер вытирает мокрые волосы и тайком смотрит на широкую спину, обтянутую тонкой, черной тканью свитера, через которую прекрасно просматривается мышечный рельеф, и резко втягивает воздух. Особенно выделяются трапециевидные и надостные мышцы, которые придают плечам Бэйна такой внушающий, грозный вид. По влажной спине Барсада бегут мурашки. Мужчина в маске молча, не поворачиваясь, подманивает его пальцем. И он подходит, мертвой хваткой держа висящее на шее полотенце.  
\- Ему почти удалось снять маску, - вдруг говорит лидер, меряя быстрым взглядом снайпера. – Отличный выстрел.  
\- Да? – Барсаду приятна похвала, но это было не самое впечатляющее исполнение. Он знал, что может лучше. – И куда я попал?  
Когда Бэйн показывает на левый глаз, Барсад нервно хмыкает.  
\- Я целился в корпус, - несмело комментирует снайпер, разглядывая пол. – Нехило промахнулся.  
\- Ты его убил, - Бэйн встает сбоку, чуть позади, осматривая плечо.  
\- Я промахнулся сантиметров на сорок. Это довольно серьезная погрешность.  
\- Немыслимо, - наигранно вздыхает Бэйн, прикладывая марлю к его ожогу. Другую руку он кладет ему между лопаток и про себя отмечает, что кожа у снайпера неожиданно горячая. Виноват душ или ожог – Бэйн не знал, но его и без того теплую ладонь почти обжигало.  
\- Я мог попасть в тебя, - Барсад напрягается под прикосновениями, вытягивается. Он знал, что мог, только в тот момент в голове не было ничего, кроме необъяснимого, интуитивного знания, что он прикончит араба, без вариантов.  
\- Мог, - соглашается Бэйн, оглядывая его мокрую спину. – Но промахнулся. Прижми здесь.  
Барсад держит кусок марли и в какой-то момент ловит себя на мысли, что пялится, бегает глазами по нему, словно заучивает наизусть.  
Бэйн замечает это и заинтересованно смотрит в ответ. Снайпер не выдерживает и отводит взгляд первым.

***

Бомани сидит на полу и роется в сумке, перебирая и рассматривая вещи, как пятилетний ребенок. Снайпер не против, лишь бы потом любопытный брат сложил все обратно. Он стоит чуть поодаль, прислонившись к столешнице бедром и наблюдая, как закипает вода в чайнике.  
\- Это твое имя?! – Бомани вертит в руках паспорт снайпера. – Или название выдавшего органа?  
\- Где? – Барсад чуть наклоняется вбок и смотрит, куда тычет пальцем афроамериканец. – Да, это имя.  
Бомани начинает ржать, обмахиваясь развернутым документом.  
\- Тогда почему «Барсад»?  
\- Мои родители погибли во время войны, когда мне было два или три года. Меня воспитывал английский морпех, - сосредоточенное лицо снайпера смягчается при упоминании отца, он достает из шкафа пузатую красную кружку. – Когда на лагерь сирийских беженцев напали, он вытащил меня из прицепа. К нему подбежала женщина, начала что-то кричать, показывая на меня. Он разобрал только «барсад, барсад» и решил, что это мое имя. На самом деле, она кричала что-то на левантийском, типа «спаси его» или вроде того.  
\- Где он сейчас? – спрашивает Бомани, уставившись на маленькую фотографию снайпера.  
\- Он погиб в Афганистане.  
Бомани замолкает, поднимая взгляд. Барсад накладывает в кружку сахар и растворимый кофе, и, судя по его умиротворенному лицу, Бомани его расспросами не смутил.  
\- А что за имя в паспорте? – тот вдруг наклоняет голову и слегка сощуривается.  
\- Я его получил уже после того, как вступил в Лигу Теней, - хмыкает снайпер, заливая черно-белое месиво кипятком. - Думаю, мне имя придумывал самый изобретательный из братьев.  
\- А дата рождения?  
\- Тоже выдумка.  
\- А настоящую ты знаешь?  
\- Нет, - Барсад не чувствует каких-то переживаний по поводу прошлого, а вот Бомани, похоже, раз сто пожалел, что вообще завел этот щекотливый разговор. – Но мы с отцом праздновали седьмого февраля.  
\- Почему? – Бомани догадывается о причине, но, поджав губы, все равно спрашивает.  
\- Ну, в этот день у его отряда был рейд, они обнаружили возле реки разбитый лагерь, и там он нашел меня, - Барсад смотрит на афроамериканца, отпивая из кружки, и начинает смеяться: Бомани совсем окуклился и погрустнел. – Ты только не плачь.  
\- Мда, - он убирает паспорт в боковой карман и расстегивает среднее отделение.  
\- Там трусы, - улыбаясь говорит Барсад.

***

Закатав штанины до колен, отряд дружно стирает в первых лучах осеннего солнца. Температура на улице с усилием дотягивается до пятнадцати градусов, но это не мешает большинству ходить по каменным плитам босыми ногами и забрасывать постиранные носки на голые плечи. Вокруг раздается сердитое урчание потоков воды, стонущие звуки стиральной доски и тихие разговоры.  
Ли безжалостно мнет, трет и выкручивает жалкую горку белья, вкладывая в это весь свой боевой темперамент, энтузиазм и злость на ранний подъем, который невольно испытывал и никак не мог погасить физической усталостью. Бомани сидит рядом со снайпером на тахте и ждет, подставив лицо лучам мягкого, утреннего солнца. У его ног стоит огромный таз, куда он закинул все свои вещи, засыпал их порошком и залил водой.  
\- У меня дома целый чертов полк братьев, - говорит афроамериканец и зевает, помешивая длинной палкой в тазу. – Но я все равно хочу когда-нибудь туда вернуться. А ты?  
\- Да мне особо некуда возвращаться, - Барсад недоверчиво поглядывает на соседа, монотонно жулькая рукав. - Свой дом в Лхасе я отдал одному практиканту из монастыря, другого у меня нет.  
\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что дом – это четыре стены? – Бомани тыкает снайпера палкой в бок.  
\- Иногда больше.  
\- Да ладно, ты же не всегда был таким матерым, черствым сухарем?  
\- Не знаю. Это плохо? – спрашивает Барсад, поднимая кофту над тазиком – с нее заливисто обрушиваются ручейки мыльной воды.  
\- Да что ты, нет, конечно. Огрубелый, циничный мужик – это охуенно хорошо. Только дом, брат, это не четыре стены, - Бомани качает головой, словно пророчит истину. – Дом там, где тебя ждут.  
\- Мне не очень нравится идея, что меня может кто-то на улице ждать, – Барсад мысленно отворачивается, потому что при несколько иных обстоятельствах, он, вероятно, мог с уверенностью назвать человека, который его ждал.  
\- Ты знаешь, да твоей бесчувственностью можно гвозди заколачивать, – Бомани театрально всплескивает руками. – Где твоя романтичная чакра?  
\- Такая разве есть?  
\- Разумеется, есть!  
\- И где она расположена?  
\- У кого-то в груди, у кого-то в штанах. У всех по-разному, - томно произносит Бомани, дергая бровью. – Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
Барсад скептически кривится и принимается за стирку штанов. Он, сощурив один глаз, оглядывает залитый солнцем двор и упирается глазами в лестницу прямо напротив. На ней сидят Бэйн и Махкам. Они о чем-то говорят, но снайпер не слышит слов, он видит только как мужчина в маске отжимает большой шерстяной плед, и ему от этого зрелища с трудом удается побороть некоторое томление в солнышке. Барсад сглатывает и тихо говорит:  
\- Вряд ли.  
\- Да уж, - ворчит Бомани и топит палкой всплывший, надувшийся пузырем жилет. – Твоя-то давно мхом поросла.


	10. Ирак

Масуд не выглядит так, будто его хоть немного заботит происходящее вокруг. Он спокоен настолько, насколько неразумно быть таким, когда ты на коленях, а в затылок упирается холодный ствол. Единственное, что его выдает - это едва заметно перекатывающиеся желваки и пристальный немигающий взгляд. С его позиции наблюдатель, вероятно, должен оказаться смертником, выжидающим момент подрыва, потому что обычный человек так не смотрит, и его голова не поднята так невозмутимо гордо. Обычные люди трясутся от страха быть убитыми этими неизвестными с оружием, а не изучают, под каким углом болтается автомат на антабке того грозного афроамериканца справа, и не считают магазины на бронежилете у молодого азиата. Это та самая военная выправка, которой обладают не многие из тех, кого довелось повидать Бэйну.  
Приятно он не удивлен, особенно после наглядной демонстрации ее гипертрофированной версии в порту, когда Саед в судорогах трепыхался от удушья. Человек ведет себя достойно, располагая тем самым к себе присутствующих в комнате, но у Бэйна подобное поведение не вызывает вообще никаких эмоций. Для него оно в порядке вещей. Если бы Масуд лепетал о пощаде, сотрясаясь от панического ужаса, тогда бы Бэйн, возможно, даже среагировал. Но габариты этого могучего человека, стоящего на коленях перед ним, как-то совсем не стыковались с такими словами, как мольба и пощада.  
Все люди Масуда лежат связанные лицом в пол, после неудачных попыток оказать сопротивление. А их лидер даже не поворачивается, когда двери кабинета его усопшего хозяина с грохотом распахиваются под натиском чей-то ноги, будто эти несколько недель он их ждал, и ровно в назначенное время кто-то «постучал». Он ставит чашку на стол и чуть поднимает голову, упираясь взглядом в настенные часы. По первому требованию медленно разворачивается, убирает руки за голову и бесшумно опускается на дорогой персидский ковер: сначала на правое колено, затем на левое.  
Он долго смотрит на Бэйна, и тот, наконец, распознает в нем человека, которому есть, что терять. Масуд улавливает это понимание и, кивнув, говорит на хорошем английском:  
\- Ты можешь забрать все, что тебе нужно, - он знает, что Бэйн в любом случае заберет все, что ему понадобится, но говорит об этом первый, как если бы речь шла о чае, который добропорядочный хозяин предлагает своим гостям.  
Бэйн прекрасно понимает, что Масуд не торгуется за свою жизнь, он идет ва-банк, искренне веря, что подобная щедрость и пособничество спрячут его от пули за своей денежной стеной.  
Бэйн поднимает одну бровь, и все его лицо выражает немой вопрос: «Даже твою жизнь?». Кажется, что они читают мысли друг друга, потому что Масуд чуть склоняет голову вбок, слегка хмурясь, и его лицо выражает немой ответ: «А она тебе нужна?».  
\- Ты поможешь мне забрать все, что мне нужно, - Бэйн подходит к арабу, смотрит на него сверху вниз и потом говорит: - И это спасет тебе жизнь.  
\- А моим людям?  
Вопрос застает Бэйна врасплох – он не планировал убивать без прямой угрозы жизни себе или отряду. Люди Масуда сопротивлялись отчаянно, но их подготовки едва ли хватило, чтоб задержать «гостей» у входа дольше, чем на пятнадцать минут. Их обезоружили быстро и безболезненно, ограничившись одним вывихом, одним сотрясением и одной разбитой вазой.  
Ответ здесь очевиден, он не требует решения, он удовлетворит обоих, но человек в маске почему-то молчит.  
Кто-то из дорожки ровно выложенных на полу тел поднимает голову: невысокий араб с кляпом во рту косится на Масуда, но тот не обращает внимания, сосредоточенно всматриваясь в Бэйна. Зато обращает внимание Бэйн: он смотрит на лежащего мужчину и замечает, как эти двое похожи.  
Барсад стоит напротив Бэйна, приставив пистолет к чужому затылку, он не понимает, почему тот медлит с ответом, ведь буквально час назад сам запретил убивать без острой необходимости. Возможно, он что-то задумал и провоцирует Масуда, еще не знающего о своей несказанной удаче, на более щедрое предложение, чем просто «забирай все», хотя, казалось бы, куда щедрее.  
Тем более, что Бэйн жадностью не отличался, а последнего известного снайперу «отличившегося» он задушил одной рукой. Или у араба есть что-то поинтереснее простого «все»? И Бэйн ждет, что Масуд купит этим будущее для своих людей.  
Барсад прослеживает взгляд Бэйна и внимательно изучает лицо мужчины на полу, стараясь выудить из него причину заминки. Бомани тоже в непонимании переминается с ноги на ногу, поглядывая то на беззащитных пленников, то на спину замершего в паре метров лидера. Наступает весьма неприятная и нелепая тишина, разбавляемая только скрипом половиц и тиканьем часов. У Джона, который стоит над связанными, учащается пульс – он надеется, что Бэйн не передумает, и красивый ковер не зальет теплая, темная кровь.  
\- А моим людям? – переспрашивает араб.  
Бэйн переводит холодный, апатичный взгляд с лежачего не на Масуда. Он поднимает голову выше и смотрит на снайпера. Барсад не сразу это замечает, а когда встречается с Бэйном глазами – понимание приходит на раз, и он еле сдерживается от неуместной улыбки. Ему приятно, что эту аналогию Бэйн провел именно с ним, а не с кем-то еще. Барсад вкладывает в свой взгляд благодарность с таким рвением, на которое только способен. Бэйн отвечает, не отводя взгляда:  
\- Им тоже, - и у Масуда заметно расслабляются плечи.

***

Афганистан, за два года до настоящих событий.

Обычно тёмная, афганская ночь была багрово-красная. В один из противотанковых рвов талибы налили горючего и подожгли, вероятно, в целях обороны. В современных условиях это скорее воняло паленым туполобием, чем продуманной защитой. Но эта «лампа» горела довольно ярко, чётко вырисовывая на фоне пламени силуэт танка. Полоска освещенной земли между двумя рвами была пуста и видимой опасности не представляла, поэтому «Абрамс» повернул башню градусов на тридцать в сторону тыла, откуда более всего ожидалось появление группок разбежавшихся афганцев.  
Внутри машины Мэтью поерзал в бронежилете, и ткань униформы приятно потерла кожу: от жары и пота ее щипало, тело постоянно где-нибудь да чесалось.  
\- Давай фугасно-осколочный, Билли, пальнем под купол! – кэп отдал приказ, отнюдь не собираясь так пугать талибов. Стрельба в воздух означала смерть всем им.  
Снаряд в ствол – гильотина затвора плавно пошла вверх.  
Через пару секунд над бегущими талибами вспыхнуло яркое облако взрыва, а под их ногами земля начала, словно под дождем, повсеместно плеваться маленькими фонтанчиками пыли. Начиненный тысячами стрелочек из прочной стали снаряд в воздухе сделал дугу и направленным взрывом выплюнул свое содержимое, создавая эллиптическую зону поражения, по типу света от фар. Осколки снаряда пробивали каски как шифон, под таким градом выжить было просто нереально – талибы падали на ровном месте, будто их разила невидимая сила, и в каждом душманском теле оставались с десяток сквозных ранений. Билли перезарядил пушку.  
Впереди дорожная насыпь резко поворачивала и упиралась в горбатый склон, и что с той стороны – хрен разглядишь, так что кэп отдал команду Арчи Гиббзу, их водителю-механику, красться вдоль насыпи, а потом резко выпрыгнуть на дорогу. Тот разогнал танк, и семитонный «Абрамс», взвыв турбиной, вылетел с насыпи так резво, что гусеницы на миг оторвались от земли, а экипаж хорошенько тряхнуло. Кэп привалился к оптике и замер.  
От насыпи с другой стороны было вырыто небольшое укрытие, а от него тянулись гусеничные следы – талибы ушли из своего капонира и сейчас ехали где-то впереди, прикрытые склоном. Мэтью ненавидел такие слепые зоны.  
\- Джим, давай бегом туда-обратно, - гаркнул кэп. – Наверняка недавно свалили, сукины дети.  
\- Есть, сэр! - рыжий наводчик быстренько спешился и выбежал на дорогу. Привалившись задом к наклонной поверхности, он поехал вниз, вздымая за собой клубы пыли.  
\- Ну что там?  
\- Минуту, сэр!  
\- Это не променад, Кеннет! Шевели булками!  
\- Сэр!  
\- Что!?  
\- Тут паленым воняет, видимо только что завелись! – Джим для пущей уверенности загреб в руку кучку песка и втянул носом запах солярки: буквально за несколько секунд до их прыжка на дорогу афганский танк завелся «на холодную» после долгого простоя и уехал, оставив после себя хорошо различимый выхлоп.  
\- Да неужели!? Гони назад, умник! – Джим в последний раз огляделся и начал лезть обратно, но вдруг замер и повернул голову в сторону, как будто прислушиваясь. – Какого хрена ты встал, Кеннет, я сказал назад, бегом!  
\- Танк! – вдруг надсадно закричал наводчик. – Еще один, сэр! Я слышу его!  
У Мэтью внутри все оборвалось, он прижался к перископу: из-за склона начала показываться антенна, которая росла на глазах, секундой позже начала вырисовываться танковая башня, покатый лоб и дуло, словно черная дыра. На них надвигался Т-72.  
\- Огонь! – взревел Мэтью.  
Снаряд попал врагам прямо в бронированную лобину, озарив ночную оптику ярким, белым светом. Джима, схоронившегося за насыпью, взрывной волной шлепнуло, как здоровой лопатой. Остальных через открытый люк «Абрамса» хлестнуло по лицам, как добротной пощечиной.  
\- Джим! – крикнул кэп. Пятно от взрыва поблекло в перископе, и Мэтью облегченно вздохнул. Стало понятно, что второго залпа давать не придется, потому что афганцам просто снесло башню. Фугас для танка слабоват, но вот кинетическая энергия от выстрела с малого расстояния долбанула как следует. – Джим, ты где!? Ты живой!? Отвечай, мелкий засранец!  
Молодой наводчик выскочил из укрытия, сломя голову помчался по дороге, вскарабкался на танк и ввалился в открытый люк. Лицо расцарапано, видимо, ткнулся мордой в песок, в глазах неподдельный испуг.  
\- Цел? – уже мягче спросил Мэтью, поворачиваясь к нему.  
Кеннет лихорадочно закивал и тяжело плюхнулся на задницу, рассматривая остальных выпученными глазами. В руке до сих пор горсть песка – он так и бежал обратно, не разжимая кулак.  
\- Двигай, Арч, - приказал капитан Мэтью Бэйкер, кто-то из солдат громко брякнул люком, танк снова взревел, но кэп вдруг опять заорал: - Стоять! На дороге! Еще один, семьсот ярдов!  
Из-за той же низменной ложбины вылезли еще две башни, неспешно заскрежетали по грунту гусеницы, выкатывая танки на дорогу.  
\- Твою мать! Бронебойный в ствол! Джон, запросить подмогу! Скорее!  
\- Вторая рота была за склоном, но они не отвечают, - доложил заместитель. – Комбат тоже молчит.  
\- Огонь!  
От залпа первому танку разворотило весь фасад: урановый стержень снаряда прошил броню, раззявив обшивку веером и оторвав башню. Дуло второго вражеского танка, который выкарабкался на дорогу, поехало в сторону и уперлось в «Абрамса». И тут вдоль склона показалось еще несколько танковых башен – у талибов подоспела танковая рота, которую батальон «Дельта 3-1» пас еще с Гильменда.  
\- Код «рэд», Джон! – отчаянно завопил капитан. В голове у него пронеслось только «Джим-то совсем пацан, рано ему еще». – Гиббз, жми назад!  
Гиббз дал назад, и танк резко плюхнулся вниз по косой с дорожной насыпи, кармой ломая реденькие деревца, хрустя их листьями под гусеницами и прыгая катками по размочаленным стволам. Талибы пальнули из пушки, и «Абрамс» зацепило вражеским снарядом, но броня выдержала, и Мэтью зарядил про себя скороговоркой: пронесет, пронесет, пронесет.  
\- Всем спешиться и в укрытие! – солдаты выскочили из танка и короткими перебежками, под эгидой смилостивившейся Фортуны, добрались до схрона под насыпью, откуда недавно выехал афганский танк.  
Издалека послышался спасительный вой закладывающего резкий вираж бомбардировщика Б-52. Секунды ожидания тянулись целую вечность, и тут громыхнуло. Сквозь животы распластавшихся мужчин земля, словно морзянкой, отстукивала каждый взрыв. Снаряды стали густо ложиться туда, где вертели башнями танки, и вспышки их разрывов перекликались с редким буханьем мин - кое-какие из них сдетонировали от вибрации грунта или от налетевших кусков земли.

***

В предрассветных сумерках заголосил песок, подбрасываемый порывами усиливающегося ветра. Разрывы снарядов уже не глушили его высоких звуков, берущих гаммы от гудения проводов до нудного комариного писка.  
Мэтью, рассредоточив взвод, осторожно бродил по сухой земле, вдоль и поперек покрытой трупами и дымящимися обломками бронетехники и танков, аккуратно перешагивая через скорчившихся, местами обгоревших талибов, на последнем издыхании выползших из танков и скончавшихся уже на земле. Казалось, будто тысячи мелких хищников вгрызлись в эти тела, повырывав кусочки плоти, местами до костей. Сама кожа, где такая осталась, была сильно обожжена, глаза лопнули, волосы обгорели по самую линию каски, а танкистские мягкие шлёмы были либо просто прожжены насквозь, либо кое-где через дырки виднелся обугленный череп. У некоторых вываливался большой опухший язык. Мэтью надавил одному относительно целому талибу на грудную клетку носком ботинка, и тут же раздался скрежет поломанных ребер, в грудной полости булькнула жидкость.  
\- Кэп, - сзади нагнал Джон с кровоточащей ссадиной в пол-лица. – Третья рота молчит, похоже, нас кинули.  
\- Может, решили, что тоже ракетой накрыло, немного погодя попробуй еще раз, - со вздохом произнес капитан. Они вместе двинулись дальше, обходя дымящийся, раскуроченный остов Т-72. Мэтью легонько ткнул локтем своего заместителя. – Глянь-ка, что за насыпью.  
\- Есть, сэр, - заместитель, кивнув, потрусил к дороге.  
\- Джон! – капитан слабо улыбнулся, окликнув его. – Не отходи далеко.  
Замком оглянулся, выставив открытую ладонь, но его лицо почти сразу перекосило от ужаса, он бросился обратно к капитану и надрывно закричал:  
\- МЭТЬЮ, СЗАДИ!

***

У внутреннего полога палатки горит маленькая лампочка от аккумулятора, однако освещение настолько тусклое, что разглядеть обстановку даже после полной темноты непросто. Мир состоит из звуков, впрочем, довольно однообразных - сопения, храпа и причмокиваний. К звукам примешиваются запахи пота, бензина и сырого, прелого брезента.  
\- Мэтью, сзади! – Босворд дергается, у него судороги. – Мэтью…  
Махкам и Бомани подскакивают почти одновременно. Афроамериканец с перепугу хватается за нож, но араб замахивается на него и шипит.  
\- Что это было!? – шепчет Бомани, потирая глаза.  
\- Откуда я знаю!? – так же тихо отвечает Махкам. Он подползает к Джону, треплет его по плечу и тут же ругается. - Еб твою мать, он весь горит…. Босворд! Проснись!  
Тот не отвечает, ворочается и потом садится. В полумраке невозможно разглядеть глаз.  
\- Дай свет, Бомани, - говорит Махкам. Афроамериканец шарит руками между спальниками, а потом шмякает по таблетке ладонью, та вспыхивает приятным желтым свечением, и Бомани кидает ее врачу.  
На свету глаза у Джона смотрят куда-то перед собой, сознанием он явно где-то далеко. Он морщится, пытается что-то говорить, но пересохшие губы просто дрожат. Махкам зовет его, но тот будто не слышит и продолжает пялиться вдаль. Он очень бледен, лоб покрылся испариной, футболка мокрая насквозь.  
\- Давай, ложись, ложись, - араб протягивает руки, пытается уложить заместителя обратно на спальник, но Джон вдруг фокусирует на нем взгляд покрасневших, блестящих глаз.  
\- Убери от него руки! – он сипло рычит, пытаясь ухватить Махкама за горло, но Бомани знакомым приемом утихомиривает больного. Голос у Джона гнусавый и охрипший. Он с ужасом и яростью в глазах пытается оттолкнуть видение: окровавленного, пошатывающегося талиба, который вцепился в шею капитану с явным намерением перерезать тому горло. – Убери! Убери их! Сзади!!! Он сзади!  
На крик сбегаются несколько человек, в том числе и Мэтью, при виде которого Джон немного успокаивается. Он смотрит на капитана, силясь понять, не чудится ли ему, но потом его взгляд снова стекленеет, и он начинает брыкаться и отмахиваться от каких-то неведомых призраков. Мэтью мягко отводит руки Бомани, который скрутил Джона, и присаживается возле спальника своего заместителя. Когда Босворд снова дергается, пытаясь вскочить на ноги, кэп валит его на флисовый подклад и прижимает собственным весом. Это не очень помогает, потому что Джон продолжает сучить руками и вертеться.  
\- Держи его, я сейчас вернусь, – говорит Махкам и вылезает из палатки. Дойдя до какого-то куста, он вдруг разворачивается и идет в другую сторону, тихо ругаясь на арабском. Сказываются двое суток на ногах.  
Граница с Ираком оказалась тем еще испытанием. Преодолев нагорье, и немного сдвинувшись на юг, отряд разбил лагерь у небольшой речки, в зарослях колючего кустарника и фисташковых деревьев. Тянуть тенты и ставить палатки пришлось практически в полной в темноте, сразу после того, как переждали пыльную бурю. Фонариками пользовались мало, больше полагаясь на фары машин и собственное «орлиное» зрение. В пучках света застывший после бури ландшафт был похож на внутренности глинобитных домиков с прорехами в крыше, из которых пробивались лучи солнца и освещали зависшие в воздухе пылинки. С неба, едва уловимо шелестя, падал песок. Песчинки не кружились, как метель, и не чертили воздух косыми линиями, как дождь. Они падали по-разному. Маленькие плоские слюдяные частички кувыркались, редкие пылинки планировали, а основная масса обычного песка валилась строго вниз, как просыпанный сахар. Редкими мгновениями вспыхивали белые искорки кварца. Иногда, наиболее крупные из них издавали тихое "дзинь", попадая на металл или стекло. А иногда они мерзко влетали за шиворот.  
Пыль из монотонной туманной мглы разбивалась на островки, которые быстро таяли оседающими столбами. Всё покрылось противным на ощупь мучным слоем, как на старом чердаке, только намного толще. К полуночи прозрачность воздуха восстановилась, на чёрном небе высыпали звёзды, и сильно похолодало.  
Все моментально заснули, но потом пару раз просыпались от хлюпающего звука тентов - поднимался легкий ветерок. А в пять утра вдоль нейлоновых и брезентовых домиков пронесся лихорадочный бред Джона.  
\- Что с ним? – под тентом, натянутым между тремя «хаммерами», рядом с открытой дверью, мелко сотрясаясь, почти вибрируя от холода, стоит Барсад. Он кутается в парку и греет руки о термос. Свет из салона машины косо падает на небольшой прикрытый пятачок. От заместительских воплей он тоже подскакивает, как цены на нефть. Вздрагивает, думая, что ему приснилось, потому что до ближайшего поселения километров шестьдесят. Но он все равно практически моментально вываливается из палатки, на ходу заталкивая шнурки за задники, и на полусогнутых мчится к палатке, у которой уже шатается кто-то из сонных братьев.  
\- Бредит, дерется, орет, как будто режут его, - ворчит Махкам, забираясь в багажник, а потом уже из машины доносится злобное: – Накупался. Где Бэйн?  
\- Спит, - у снайпера зуб на зуб не попадает, только-только проснувшееся тело начинает бить крупная дрожь, сердце быстро колотится. Он откручивает крышку у термоса, из которого тут же валит горячий, ароматный пар, и отпивает немного. Эффекта ноль, и Барсад разочарованно закрывает тару трясущейся рукой, пытаясь побороть зевок.  
\- Иди, буди, - все так же злобно гаркает араб, пошуршав в рюкзаке. – Надо придумать, что будем делать. Мне его лечить нечем, а он вскипит сейчас.  
Барсад ставит термос на панель и на прямых ногах идет к одной из палаток, выдыхая едва заметный пар из стиснутых зубов. Он осторожно расстегивает плотный нейлон и залезает внутрь. Снайпер сопит, боясь наступить на Ли, который либо изобрёл свой собственный способ "укладки", раскинувшись в поперечнике, головой к выходу, мол, если что, то выскакивать будет быстрее, либо от страшной усталости долго не разбирал, как лучше принять горизонтальное положение, и повалился, как есть.  
Бэйн спит более компактно: вдоль каркаса, сразу за Ли, отвернувшись «к стене». Барсад ловко преодолевает распростертые корейские конечности и опускается на колени перед мерно вздымающейся широкой спиной. Секундное замешательство, и снайпер аккуратно, как-то по-воровски опускает ладонь на прикрытое флисом плечо. Но как только она касается ткани, ее резко перехватывают. Барсад от неожиданности не успевает даже блокировать захват, просто даже банально вздрогнуть – он замирает и не дышит. Бэйн поворачивается на спину, сильнее сжимая пальцы.  
\- Это я, - от боли у снайпера прорезается голос, и Бэйн немедленно выпускает его руку. – У нас небольшие проблемы.  
\- Время? - спросонья Бэйн хрипит так же, как и любой заспанный человек, тем более без маски.  
\- Шестой час, - Барсад трет запястье, которое почти захрустело в тисках Бэйна. Помолчи он чуть дольше, давая лидеру самостоятельно выяснить личность визитера с тыла, – врачу бы добавилось головной боли. – Пойдем, ты нужен Махкаму.  
Бэйн поднимается на локтях и смотрит, как снайпер разминает кисть. В темноте бледными пежинами выделяются лицо и руки, остальное – практически непроглядная темнота. От снайпера исходит легкий, почти неуловимый запах кофе, и Бэйн делает глубокий бесшумный вдох. Он не видит глаз Барсада, но почти уверен, что заставил его понервничать.  
\- Не делай так больше, - тихо говорит он, положив снайперу ладонь чуть повыше колена, потом опирается на нее и встает. Барсад в потемках видит только, как предплечье и кисть Бэйна, будто отрезанные рукавом в три четверти и живущие сами по себе, приближаются к нему, а потом ложатся на левое бедро. Кожа под слепым прикосновением внезапно делается гиперчувствительной. Барсад чуть ли не крякает под этой волнительной, но непомерной тяжестью. Однако, так и не издав ни звука, он встает следом за Бэйном.  
Тот обувается и вылезает из палатки, без маски, налегке, не накинув даже куртки, и быстрым шагом направляется к тенту. На миг Барсаду кажется, что он на кэмпинге, и от этой мысли ему теплее, чем было несколько минут назад. Но, скорее всего, это заслуга адреналина, а не ассоциативного ряда.

***

Махкам обтирает ему руки, плечи, подмышки, слегка придерживая за талию. Джон тяжело дышит через рот и часто сглатывает, пытаясь протолкнуть комок вязкой мокроты, налипшей в горле. Он весь горит, и такое ощущение, что ткань высыхает прямо на его коже. Разбавленный спирт разносит по палатке свой сладковатый запах. Врач полощет тряпку в небольшой кастрюле, отжимает и протирает заместителю грудь, шею, за ушами. Снова полощет и оставляет висеть на краешке.  
\- Принеси мне еще воды, - араб отсылает Джима, который все это время тихо сидел рядом, затем помогает Джону снять штаны. – Голова болит?  
\- Не могу сказать, - заместитель гундосит из-за напрочь забитого носа, у него слезятся глаза, а на бледном лице легкий румянец выглядит так, как будто его кто-то нарисовал. – У меня все болит. Хочется открутить голову и прочистить ершиком, она как будто засорилась.  
Махкам стягивает с него носки, трусы и кидает куда-то в сторону. В этот момент в палатку заглядывает Джим с кастрюлей и передает ее врачу.  
\- Еще что-нибудь нужно?  
\- Нет, - и наводчик исчезает за зеленой брезентовой «дверью».  
Свежая вода теплее градусов на пять, и араб выливает туда остатки спирта. Хорошенько вымочив тряпку, он замирает на словах Джона «я сам», оценивает его вменяемость и отдает тряпку больному.  
\- Где у тебя одежда? – спрашивает он, озираясь по сторонам. Джон делает неопределенный взмах рукой, указывая на кучу тюков в дальнем углу палатки: там и спальники в рулонах, и рюкзаки, и зачехленное оружие, и какие-то спортивные сумки, и баулы других членов отряда.  
Пока Махкам ищет чистую одежду, Джон обтирает себя. Он двигается медленно, словно во сне, руки и плечи иногда сотрясаются от накатившей волны озноба. Так же медленно макает тряпку в воду, с трудом стискивает ее в пальцах, водит по коже, которая мгновенно покрывается мурашками. Потом вдруг резко чихает. Чих выходит неважным, каким-то скромным и девичьим, и выглядит как чих только потому, что Джон весь скукоживается, выставляя перед собой ладони, зажмуривается, вздрагивает всем телом и издает смешной кряхтяще-шипящий звук.  
\- Будь здоров, - улыбаясь, отзывается Махкам, наматывая на предплечье за рукав бежевый джемпер, который застрял в скомканных, кое-как втиснутых в сумку вещах и не желал вытаскиваться.  
\- Спасибо, - гундит Джон, шмыгая носом. Звук такой, будто у него там дырявая мембрана.  
Край брезента отодвигается, и в палатку залезает Бэйн. Он быстрым взглядом обводит Джона, который даже сконфузиться не успевает, вообще не понимает, что это Бэйн, только без маски – такой он тормозной от недомогания, потом подбирается к Махкаму. За ним залезает Мэтью и пристраивается возле больного, Босворд в его присутствие расслабляется и позволяет капитану помочь с обтиранием. Тот служит ему неким индикатором, как те, что у машины на приборной панели. По лицу Мэтью Джон судит о собственном состоянии и доверяет ему больше, чем самому себе и своим ощущениям.  
\- У меня аспирина две таблетки и еще какая-то индийская дрянь от поноса, - говорит врач, выковыривая из сумки чистые штаны. – Ума ему этим не добавишь, надо ехать в город.  
Джон мутными глазами косится на араба, но Мэтью свободной рукой поворачивает его голову к себе.  
\- В город поедешь один, - говорит Бэйн, когда Махкам сует ему в руки штаны и джемпер, а сам углубляется в недра сумки в поисках трусов и носков.  
\- Знаю, - отвечает араб, выпрямляясь. - Если будет хвост, я позвоню.  
\- Возьмешь троих, высадишь их километров за десять отсюда. На обратном пути подберешь, - продолжает Бэйн, передавая вещи капитану. – Если будет хвост, они его отстрелят.  
\- Хорошо, - Махкам, наконец, заканчивает с одеждой, выдернув из брюха сумки носок, и кивает в сторону Джона. – Пока меня не будет, этого не кантовать, пусть тут лежит.  
Пока врач готовит себе машину – под фисташкой, скрытой от всеобщего обозрения маскировочной сеткой, натянутой между двумя самыми высокими деревьями, толпятся десять человек. Они стоят полукругом, негромко переговариваясь и оцепив Ли, у которого в сжатой и поднятой на уровне груди руке торчит пучок соломинок. Со спины у него начинает светлеть серая мгла раннего утра, и кореец в ореоле этого свечения кажется моложе обычного, что довольно забавно выглядит со стороны, учитывая какие пасмурные, не выспавшиеся за короткую ночь бирюки его окружают.  
\- Ты первый, - говорит Ли и подносит пучок к Бомани, но вдруг резко отдергивает руку. – И давай без этой твоей двойной бухгалтерии. Вытянул – держи руки на виду, понятно?  
Бомани секунды две недоуменно смотрит на корейца, а потом начинает разворачивать тираду бессовестно оклеветанного страдальца. Тогда Барсад, которого трясет почему-то сильнее прежнего, отодвигает афроамериканца плечом и первым вытягивает соломинку. По сути он ее дергает, потому что Ли, пререкающийся с Бомани, так сильно сжимает ладонь, будто вообще не хочет их отдавать. Соломинка короткая, и снайпер, козырнув ею всем собравшимся, разворачивается и со словами «я спать» уходит.  
На полпути его догоняет сияющий Бомани, соломинка у которого тоже оказалась коротенькой.  
Утро наступает слишком долго. Предрассветные сумерки необычно затягиваются, а когда, наконец, рассветает, то становится понятна причина - на лагерь надвигается очередная пылевая буря. Не такая густая, как в пустыне, но всё равно достаточно плотная, чтобы скрыть розовый рассвет. Однако часам к восьми утренняя пелена рассасывается, остается лишь незначительная мягкая дымка, приглушающая на расстоянии цвета и смазывающая далёкие очертания. День получается не пойми какой - ни пасмурно, ни солнечно.

***

С утра Махкам был в городе, где и прикупил всевозможных иранских лекарств, а у какого-то крестьянина – семь здоровых кур, которые довольный продавец тут же ощипал и разделал, и мешок картофеля. С врача причиталось пятнадцать долларов и три цента. За всё Махкам отдал двадцатку, по местным понятиям в той ситуации излишне переплатив.  
Добрался обратно без приключений, подобрав скучающих в укрытии под засохшим тамариском - корявым кустом с толстым стволом – Билли, Арчи-водилу и Криса. Тамариска Махкам не увидел, потому что его очень кстати заколотили на дрова. Угли из тамарискового сушняка получались жаркие, долгоиграющие и давали весьма необычный, терпкий, но приятный смолистый аромат, весьма удачно сочетавшийся с пряностями, которыми араб планировал обильно обсыпать птицу.

\- Убирай свое барахло, - Махкам злобно зыркает на снайпера, разложившегося с винтовкой посреди «обеденного стола», едва ему стоило засунуть голову под тент. Араб тащит здоровый чан с картофелем, слегка опирая его на живот, чтоб сильно руки не уставали – видимо, издалека пер. Барсад прикидывает два варианта, но выбирает второй: подхватывает за уголки квадратный плат, разложенный на полу, и разобранная винтовка звучно скучивается в серединке. Он пытается удалиться, но врач по-настоящему раздражен: - Куда!? Сядь на место!  
\- Сколько ты спал сегодня?  
\- Я не спал!  
Все понятно. Барсад плюхается обратно на пригретую задом, плоскую, как блин, подушку, рядом брякает куль с оружием. Махкам протискивается между двумя машинами, проплывает мимо «на кривом боку» и с громким «хыть!» ставит чан на металлическую решетку над костровищем недалеко от тента. Обтерев руки о карманы, он с трудом выдергивает нож из прислоненной к колесу деревяшки, в которую его кто-то предусмотрительно метнул.  
\- Давай лучше я, - Барсад подходит сбоку, а не сзади, как к опасному животному, чтобы лишний раз не напугать. Махкам, как и Бэйн, визиты с фронта категорически не признавал. – Пока ты не убил кого-нибудь.  
\- Кофе есть? – глаза у него красные, как будто он не спал, потому что курил себе в глаза всю ночь напролет.  
\- Кто-то делал утром, но это уже не кофе, - снайпер показывает на пузатый кувшин слева от Махкама. – Вон, бери, если ты это дерьмо пить будешь.  
Врач подносит кувшин к носу и вдыхает резкую, горьковатую вонь перестоявшего, ледяного растворимого порошка смерти от Макконы Регуляр, для влюбленных в кофе. Его заметно воротит.  
Махкам устраивается в «Хаммере», и не проходит и пяти минут, как на вопрос о курах он многозначительно храпит, высунув ноги из окна.  
Через пару часов, когда под тентом постепенно начинает собираться весь отряд, Барсад стучит его по подошве.  
\- Обед, - говорит снайпер, которого это слово явно не радует. Хотя, вряд ли оно будет радовать после такого количества перечищенного в одиночку картофеля.  
Врач потягивается, вертится и высовывает из окна мятое, заспанное лицо.  
\- Что за похоронный тон? - бурчит Махкам, потирая левый глаз, а потом хитро прищуривается: - Не помогал что ли никто?  
Последний раз у Барсада было такое лицо, когда араб заставил его обрабатывать Бэйну порез.  
Снайпер отходит и дергает за рукав Бомани, который к решетке с курицей никого не подпускает и, прижав к груди поднос, буравит взглядом аппетитные части птичьего тела.  
\- Ты моешь посуду, - с прискорбием сообщает он, подцепляя ножом самое большое, поджаристое и жирненькое бедро.  
\- Да ладно, - хмыкает афроамериканец, немного отшатываясь, когда мимо его носа пролетает ароматная кура. – С чего это?  
\- С того, - безрадостно бубнит Барсад, забирает у Бомани поднос, сбрасывает на нее куриную ногу и вручает обратно.

Тарелок нет. Румяные куски птицы, картофель и прочая пища падают прямо на поднос, разделённый на отсеки. Ну а потом с этим подносом члены отряда летают на бреющем полете над усердно жующими разноволосыми головами, выискивая место для посадки под тентом, по пути бомбя эти самые головы капающим томатным соусом.  
Барсаду есть совсем не хочется, ведь он предусмотрительно нахватался, пока снимал пробы с каждого блюда во время готовки, так что он цепляет за крышку бутылку воды, куль с разобранной винтовкой и под шумок отправляется куда-нибудь, где не пахнет едой.

***

Барсад ставит палатку, когда уже начинает темнеть. Смеркается как-то слишком быстро - за считанные минуты дым, пыль и темнота комбинируют неповторимую чугунную непроглядность глухой иракской ночи.  
Бомани особо не способствует процессу возведения палатки, а просто наблюдает: подтаскивает поближе к себе какой-то пустой ящик, отчего тот негромко скрежещет, волочась по земле, садится на него и закуривает. Помогает только в конце, когда натягивает на каркас из стеклопластика плотный легкий нейлон.  
Забравшись в палатку и стянув тяжелый жилет, Бомани уже с закрытыми глазами расшнуровывает ботинки, а когда снимает их, то, как убитый, валится на бок. Похоже, что брат засыпает ещё в воздухе, до того, как его голова касается спальника.  
Барсад только хмыкает, стягивая пыльную обувь.

Он просыпается посреди ночи от назойливого стрекотания, а когда по палатке прокатывается пронзительный писк, и Бомани с судорожным вдохом вдруг подскакивает и шарахается куда-то в сторону, наводя шум резкими движениями, снайпера каким-то внутренним инстинктом подбрасывает на ноги, как на пандусе. Он вслепую нащупывает фонарик и светит им перед собой, на мгновение ослепнув от яркого луча и ослепив им Бомани.  
Перед зажатым в углу афроамериканцем сидит то, что лично у Барсада вызывает некий страх, перемешанный с любопытством. Верблюжий паук. Тварь эта выглядит каким-то инопланетным пришельцем: бледное, щетинистое, грязно-желтое членистоногое абсолютно невероятных размеров. Бомани и Джон пару раз ловили этих гадов и устраивали "гладиаторские бои". Пауки ненавидели друг друга и, оказавшись рядом, всегда дрались насмерть. Но ловить и быть пойманным – разные вещи.  
Размеры и явная принадлежность к паукообразным косвенно свидетельствовали о какой-то невероятной ядовитости этих штук, но пострадавших от укусов верблюжьего паука никто ещё не видел. То ли их ловили весьма осторожно, то ли у них страшна одна внешность. Хотя Махкам, со свойственной ему чисто арабской манерой всё преувеличивать и привирать, рассказывал жуткие истории, как верблюжий паук прыгает на верблюда и ест его горб, или как одна такая тварь однажды выела глаза бедуину, остановившемуся вздремнуть в пустыне. В сети, правда, подтверждали, что с некоторой натяжкой такое вполне возможно. В отличие от обычных, верблюжьи пауки не сосут соки из своей жертвы, а едят её живьём подобно каким-то пустынным крабам, и действие их яда напоминает сильный местный анестетик, вроде новокаина. То есть, чисто теоретически, такая тварь способна отожрать пол-лица, пока ты спишь, да так, что и не заметишь.  
\- Выруби эту хрень! – охрипшим голосом говорит Бомани, прижавшись задом к стенке палатки. Та дала заметный крен и вытянулась вширь.  
Паук подвигал лапками и резко дернулся на несколько дюймов вперед, отчего афроамериканец еще сильнее вжался в нейлон – другой конец палатки пошатнулся, скрипнув каркасом.  
\- Быстрее, ебни эту штуку чем-нибудь! - Бомани спросонья щурится, переводя взгляд с мясистого паука, диаметром с самую добротную сковородку во всем лагере, на Барсада.  
\- Чем я тебе ее ебну? Рукой? – снайпер вертит головой в поисках чего-нибудь разящего, но вокруг только мягкие спальники, сумки, а ботинки вне предела досягаемости, и мозг работает слишком медленно, чтобы внезапно сообразить нечто убойное.  
\- Да хоть сядь ты на него, мать твою, я не хочу остаться без ноги!  
Барсаду вдруг становится дико смешно, а от перспективы спасения ноги Бомани ценой своей жопы снайпер сгибается от беззвучного смеха – луч фонарика дрожит и нервирует паука, который опять начинает стрекотать.  
\- Че ты ржешь!? Давай быстрей, он сейчас пищать начнет, а потом снова прыгнет! Брызни в него репеллентом!  
Барсад, превозмогая судороги, скрутившие живот, лезет в сумку за баллончиком для химической атаки. Подкравшись сбоку, он наставляет распылитель на мохнатого паука и обдает его едкой, резко пахнущей струей. Паук, ошпаренный химикатами, бросается на Бомани. Последний с каким-то воинственным кличем сигает тому навстречу, размахивая руками, больше от неожиданности, чем от удальства, а потом пулей вылетает из палатки. За ним, бросив фонарик, с таким же энтузиазмом вылетает Барсад, а потом и контуженный паук, унося подальше свои многочисленные ноги от лихих гренадеров.  
Барсаду смешно до колик, он опирается на колени, пытаясь поглубже вдохнуть, но от вида испуганного Бомани, чудом спасшего свою конечность от смертоносного паука, хохот подступает к горлу с новой силой.  
Оправдываться перед проснувшимися братьями остается потерпевший, а снайпер тем временем уходит спать в Хаммер, от греха подальше.

***

Когда температура поднимается до тридцати градусов, и северный ветер перестает чувствоваться, все облегченно расходятся по углам, где оставили свои вещи. Это значит одно – пора на помывку.  
В холодную погоду никто основательно не мылся, а тех, кто все-таки пытался, пока припекало мутное весеннее, но еще слишком холодное солнце, окрестив благое дело «закаливанием», Махкам нещадно гонял.  
После ангины, перенесенной Джоном, благодаря его утренним обливаниям, араб неусыпно бдел за каждым. Заместитель упорно не желал выздоравливать, периодически совсем пугая врача чрезмерной бледностью и неснижаемой температурой, от которой у него пару раз проскакивал бред среди ночи, пугавший остальную часть отряда. В бреду Джон кричал и звал на помощь, несознательно возвращаясь во времена военных стычек в Афганистане, и создавал тем самым ощущение, будто на лагерь кто-то напал. Когда он поправился, Махкам ему под страхом собственноручной расправы запретил подобные номера.  
В Иране отряд привык мыться почти каждый день, наслаждаясь еле теплой струйкой воды, любовно подготовленной обогревателем на солярке. Так что подобная диета для мужчин, разрешающая ополоснуться пару раз в неделю, была в тягость. Однако они быстро привыкли к грязи, и вскоре запах потных тел вовсе перестал тревожить носы.  
Но после тяжелого и длительного перехода границы с Ираком, на северо-западе, в гористой местности, пришедшегося на самую непогоду, дикие ночные заморозки и пыльные бури, а затем таких же сложных недель на юге, переболевший Джон уже хотел устраивать бунт, потому что семнадцать человек на равнине, серой и безжизненной, можно было банально обнаружить по дивному мужицкому букету. К запаху пота, немытого тела, не стиранных неделями носков и ботинок, влажных от долгой ходьбы, примешивался более слабый: от затушенных сигаретных бычков, недоеденной пищи, зубной пасты и дыма.  
Так что когда солнце в зените знаменовало жару, обрадовался и сам Махкам, который от пыльных разводов на лице трехдневной давности был похож на бомжа.  
\- Босворд, для тебя персональный душ, иди сюда! – кричит Махкам, перегнувшись через капот, когда мимо него пролетает толпа мужиков и с бодрыми воплями мчится к реке. Заместителя ждет весьма унылое занятие - обливание теплой водой из кружки в полном одиночестве.  
Джон отрывается от коллектива, не останавливаясь оббегает две фисташки и с постной миной тормозит напротив Махкама, тоскливо поглядывая на ныряющих в реку братьев. Босворд любил плавать, воду, рыбу, мыться и мыть. И пачкаться он тоже любил. В расчете на то, что потом надо будет мыться.  
Конечно, где-то в глубине каждого мужика сидит всё тот же шалопай из детства, но у Джона этот шалопай, похоже, сидел на самом мелководье его души.  
\- Ладно, - машет рукой Махкам, не в силах терпеть этот траур. – Хрен с тобой, иди.

***

Барсад ненавидит песчаные бури. Песок, песок, песок. Песок и пыль. Песок на зубах, песок в ушах, песок в волосах, песок в глазах, в стволе и затворе; песок в еде, даже в герметически упакованной шоколадке. Пока снайпер открывает ее - чисто, а как разорвал, то уже с песком. Пыль на оптике, на одежде, на лице, в носу, куда страшно палец засунуть. Но больше всего пыли на лобовом стекле. Там она копится до определенной критической массы, а потом ссыпается небольшими лавинками. Двигаться колонной в таких условиях непросто. Но Барсад утешает себя тем, что внутри «Хаммера» лучше, чем было бы, останься они в лагере до вечера. Он ведет медленно, пытаясь не въехать в машину кэпа, и изредка бросает взгляды на Бэйна, который сидит рядом на пассажирском, задумчиво разглядывая мутное нечто за окном. Утром он получил сообщение от Талии, и отряд выехал в Багдад на неделю раньше запланированного.

От пыли все становятся дальтониками - цвета исчезают напрочь. Тем не менее, когда все на земле серое, небо над головой отливает явно чем-то синеватым. Но это только когда нет ветра. Когда он есть, то кажется, будто нет ни неба, ни воздуха - одна пыль. Аэрозоль из взвешенных частиц, а в разгар пыльной бури по плотности скорее аэрогель. Все как в густом тумане. Изредка проглядывает страшное дневное светило. Висит блеклый розовый диск, как будто солнце выгорело, и остался красный карлик. И очки не нужны, можно смотреть с открытыми глазами, пока те не забьются песком. Все силуэты смазаны, свет фар не помогает, да и вообще еле виден. Бомани в сердцах плюется грязной слюной. Арчи за вторым «Хаммером», отчаявшись разглядеть задок идущей впереди машины, надевает очки ночного видения. Помогает не сильно, и у Гиббза возникает чувство, что он не в Ираке, а на другой планете. Правда, такое чувство держится недолго, потому что воспоминания из прошлого, где в такой пыли талибы запросто могли грохнуть, быстро отрезвляют и возвращают к действительности.  
Периодически из пыльной мглы выплывают заборы, битые танки, брошенные автобусы, дома с плоскими крышами, пальмы, заправки и КПП. Пальмы гнутся, но несильно, а вот их роскошные шевелюры развеваются, как волосы на ветру, иногда швыряя свои колючие жесткие трехметровые лохмы на дорогу. Барсаду в пылевую бурю любой пальмовый лист кажется залегшим с автоматом или гранатометом иракцем.  
Километров за двести от Багдада песчаная буря окончательно стихает, и начинаются города с названиями, часто мелькающими в новостях: Рамади, Абу-Грейб, Фаллуджа. Арабы здесь враждебнее к «белым» людям, чем во всех других уголках страны. Количество КПП увеличивается с каждым новым километром, и пару раз дело чуть не доходит до кровопролития.  
Вместе с тем, в глазах теперь не только серость, кое-где проскакивает зелень.  
Когда колонна проезжает небольшое поселение в пригороде, на повороте, когда скорость минимальна, за "Хаммером" Барсада припускает во весь опор какой-то пацан в рваных кедах. Он что-то кричит, периодически прижимая руки к груди.  
\- Чего он орет? – устало спрашивает Бомани с заднего сидения.  
\- Говорит, что дома у него еще четверо братьев, что он старший, и что есть нечего, - с запинками переводит Барсад, смотря на мальчишку. Снайпер в очках, так что мелкий не видит его взгляда. – Говорит, что сам есть не будет, отдаст им.

И без того мрачный Бэйн становится еще мрачнее. За все то время, что Барсад его знает, он никогда не видел такой перемены во взгляде. Бэйн открывает бардачок и достает оттуда здоровую плитку иранского домодельного шоколада, который Ли закупил на суке в Энзели чуть ли не оптовой партией. И который в итоге почти что весь сам и съел. Покрутив шоколад в руках, он вытаскивает из кармана несколько купюр, оборачивает вокруг шоколадки, для верности перехватывает резиновым колечком, которых в бардачке вместе с другим ненужным барахлом водилось в изобилии. Потом отдает Барсаду, и тот чуть ли не по пояс высовывается из окна и кидает ее тому пацану.

Вскоре в дымке появляются водонапорные башни, купола мечетей, первые знаки ограничения скорости. Судя по карте у снайпера на коленях, кажется, что в самом центре Багдада заблудиться невозможно, но, как и все на востоке, это впечатление весьма обманчиво, реальная привязка к местности зачастую проблематична. Хоть названия всех съездов с автострады дублированы по-английски, запутаться во всяких третьих аль-тахамах и вторых аль-тахимах легче, чем попасть с одного метра камешком в таз. От чтения дорожных указателей Барсада сразу одолевает щемящее чувство острого топографического кретинизма. В итоге он просто едет за Мэтью по лабиринтам Багдада – улицы с обеих сторон закрыты бетонным забором.

К тому времени, как отряд, наконец, паркуется у их нового жилища, задница от сидения на твердой поверхности у Барсада немеет так, что по ягодицам бегут неприятные колючие мурашки. Темнеет в Багдаде медленнее, чем за городом, и после девяти вечера небо окрашивается в какой-то страшный темно-коричневый цвет.  
Бэйн занимается связью, и когда удается установить подключение, братство узнает то, о чем хотела сообщить Талия. В вечернем выпуске Готэм-сити-ньюз говорится, что Бэтмен обвиняется в убийстве окружного прокурора и объявлен в розыск.

Ночью Барсад снова не может заснуть. Из-за долгой езды за рулем у него жутко затекла шея. Болит спина, голова ватная, а мышцы ног периодически дергаются, транслируя состояние крайней вымотанности. При этом сна ни в одном глазу.  
Снайпер долго ходит по дому, пытаясь нагулять валящую с ног усталость, вспоминая, как с такой же целью в Энзели пару раз отхватил по печени.  
Он останавливается возле большого окна в комнате, которая когда-то была просторной кухней. Но теперь от нее остались только голые стены со светлыми пятнами кухонного гарнитура, три табурета, красивый каменный пол и треснувший плафон. Окно выходит на какой-то полуразрушенный отель и несколько абсолютно одинаковых домиков, похожих на таунхаусы, а на деле играющих роль военных складов. Стекло в окне треснуло от попавшей в него пули, и от небольшого отверстия отходят кривые, серебристые линии. Он растирает по шее ноющую боль, разглядывая костяк попавшего под бомбардировку здания, его развороченные перекрытия, местами обрушившиеся несущие стены. В разбитое окно иногда залетает холодный ночной ветер и противно трогает голую спину и грудь.  
На этажах отеля пусто, нет даже сломанной мебели, мусора. Стены сплошь испещрены маленькими кратерами: следами попавших в них пуль и осколков снарядов, вдоль ржавых свай разрастаются широкие трещины. Все это напоминает кадры какой-то постапокалиптической картины. Добавить пепла, и получится последний день города Помпеи. Это уже безжизненные развалины, останки. Наверно, так будет выглядеть Готэм, охваченный и уничтоженный огнем.  
Барсад слышит, как на кухню входит Бэйн – его поступь он узнает если не из сотни, то из семнадцати человек братства точно. Она очень своеобразная. Шаги слышны только с порога: какое-то время Бэйн стоял там, наблюдая за снайпером. Он подходит и останавливается рядом с Барсадом, немного позади. Последний дискомфорта от чужого присутствия конкретно с этой стороны не чувствует, даже наоборот – на тыл, прикрытый Бэйном, вряд ли кто-нибудь рискнет посягнуть. Это не нервирует, а больше походит на медитацию или анти-стресс терапию.  
Барсад почти незаметно дергает плечами, когда на шею опускается большая тяжелая рука, а потом запрокидывает голову – пальцы умело массируют затекшие мышцы.  
\- Похоже, что Готэм выкурил свою летучую мышь, - тихо хмыкает Барсад, расслабляясь под прикосновениями.  
\- Да, дым они не любят, - в ровном голосе Бэйна слышны удовлетворенность и спокойствие. Он зарывается пальцами в отросшие за месяц волосы на затылке Барсада и с интересом смотрит, как тот рефлекторно ежится от побежавших по телу мурашек. – Потому что боятся того, что за ним последует.


	11. Кувейт

Под маскировочным тентом на брезенте лежал пулемет, ящики с лентами, которые кто-то из отряда старательно переупаковал в специальные кейсы. Сразу за ними - две здоровые гранатометные трубы и реактивные гранаты к ним, личное оружие, палатка, тент, еда, вода и шесть канистр с бензином. Особо рассчитывать на комфорт в ближайшей поездке им не придется.

\- Почти двести пятьдесят километров, с небольшим зазором рядом с Саудовской Аравией, - тихо сказал Барсад, просматривая снимки со спутника. – Но там заграждения, скорее всего, пущен ток, - он прищурился и немного нагнулся, чтобы получше рассмотреть. – Еще что-то похожее на сооружения из колючей проволоки и песчаных насыпей, по обеим сторонам рвы, метров по пять. Еще на северо-востоке много населенных пунктов и военных постов, особенно у Сафвана. Если переходить границу, то только на западе, но даже если там нет стены, то наверняка есть виртуальный барьер: за ним могут наблюдать со спутников, радиолокаторов, электронных датчиков, береговых станций обнаружения или дирижаблей. И это не считая ракетных установок. Если нас заметят, мы не выживем.

\- Граница охраняется только с кувейтской стороны? – Бэйн сидел рядом на брезенте, опираясь рукой на согнутое колено. Он говорил так же тихо, как Барсад, и в ночном воздухе его голос даже не отзывался эхом. Он был густой и вязкий, в нем тонули все звуки – от стука клавиш до шипения маски.

\- С иракской тоже, но сейчас больше для предотвращения контрабанды, проникновения нелегалов и контроля за передвижением грузов, - ответил Барсад, чуть повернув голову. Бэйн посмотрел на него и не оторвал взгляда, даже когда Барсад отвернулся обратно к монитору. – Думаю, что вдоль границы до сих пор существует демилитаризованная зона, шириной километров пятнадцать, не больше: десять вглубь Ирака, остальные пять на территории Кувейта. Говорят, что после войны там до сих пор запрещено размещать военнослужащих и военную технику. Но мы ведь не будем верить арабам на слово?

Барсад сдержал улыбку, услышав, как хмыкнул Бэйн за спиной. Точнее, он услышал шипящий выдох, слишком характерный, чтобы по-другому его истолковать.

\- Большинство нелегалов пересекает границу под видом паломников, - Бэйн был абсолютно серьезен, а вот Барсаду от его тона стало по-настоящему смешно, он снова повернул голову и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Тот лишь вопросительно дернул одной бровью. Паломник из него был неважный.

\- Паломников? – у Барсада затряслись плечи от бесшумного смеха, он устало потер глаза. – Может, просто обратимся в турфирму?

\- Понадобится специальное разрешение министерства внутренних дел для ввоза оружия.

\- Тогда оставим его.

\- Слишком опасно, - как-то безымоционально ответил Бэйн и поднялся на ноги.

Барсад хлопнул крышкой ноутбука и тоже встал, разминая конечности. Он догнал Бэйна, и они вместе дошли до машины. Барсад развернул маскировочную сетку и отдал Бэйну один край. Обойдя машину с двух сторон, она укрыли ее от ненужных глаз.

\- Я попробую найти пилота, - вдруг сказал Барсад.

Бэйн смерил его оценивающим взглядом и немного погодя ответил:

\- Он сможет сесть только на юге, нам придется возвращаться через всю страну к побережью. Лишняя трата времени.

Они выдвинулись ранним утром, и уже тогда небо было затянуто белесой дымкой. Ближневосточный дождь не представлял собой ничего особенного, та же самая грязь, как и везде. Начинался он несколько странно, создавалось впечатление, что первые капли, не долетев до земли, высыхали где-то в воздухе. Сначала становилось тепло и влажно как в теплице, а потом начинался обычный кратковременный дождь.

Однако таких осадков хватало, чтобы превратить пустыню в болото. Там где был один песок, он становится лишь плотнее, луж не было, а ботинок, по сухому песку увязавший по щиколотку, едва оставлял свой рифленый след. А вот где была пыль или глина, то там расползалось болото. Но и эти болота как-то быстро самодренировались, лужи впитывались со скоростью вытекающей из ванной воды, подошвы, совсем недавно казавшиеся неподъемными блинами от штанги, снова приобретали девственно-складской вид, а сухие ручейные русла трансформировались в бурные потоки цвета кофе с молоком. И все это длилось час-два максимум.

 

***

 

Начищенный до блеска мраморный пол отражал развернувшуюся за окнами кабинета панораму. День был очень солнечный, и свет, прорывающийся в здание Wayne Enterprises, придавал деловому офисному интерьеру приятную мягкость и теплоту.

Миранде казалось, что она вышагивает по воде подобно Иисусу, и шпилька туфлей вот-вот утонет в полу, потому что со стороны он выглядел как жидкий - так умело его надраили уборщики.

Проходя мимо огромного окна, она мельком глянула вниз, на крыши более низких зданий, чем небоскреб Уэйна. На каких-то из них разбили небольшие садики, где-то вовсе было пусто и торчали только вентиляционные трубы, где-то крыши были сплошь усеяны спутниковыми тарелками, антеннами и прочей техникой. На одной из самых близко расположенных двое мужчин играли в мини-гольф.

Секретарь, молодой парень с ясными голубыми глазами, в последний раз приветливо улыбнулся, указав на небольшой офис в дальнем углу, и оставил Миранду в одиночестве. Она уверенно шагнула по направлению к офису, отбивая каблуками четкий ритм, прошла мимо огромного кожаного дивана.

Кабинет генерального директора от приемной отделяла стеклянная стена, полностью покрытая жалюзями, впрочем, те не были опущены, и Миранда с легкостью могла рассмотреть все, что находилось за ними. Она заметила руководителя не сразу и едва присела на крайнюю козетку, как ее вышел встречать Люциус Фокс.

\- Мисс Тэйт, - поздоровался он, и его веснушчатое лицо озарилось искренней, приветливой улыбкой. Он протянул ей руку. – Люциус Фокс. Счастлив, наконец, познакомиться.

\- Взаимно, мистер Фокс, - Миранда улыбнулась в ответ сдержанно, не выразив особой радости, однако выглядела она при этом так очаровательно, и трясла его руку так нарочито восторженно, что Фокс невольно принял это на свой счет.

\- Пожалуйста, просто Люциус, - несколько тише сказал он и жестом предложил пройти в кабинет. - Надеюсь, не заставил Вас ждать.

\- Нет, что вы, - отозвалась Миранда, кокетливо опустив глаза.

Фокс проводил ее до кресла, попросил позволения взять ее пальто. Миранда присела и незаметно оглядела его кабинет. Здесь было очень много натуральных материалов, в основном дерево и кожа. Широкий стол из дубового массива, стеллажи слева тоже из дерева. Из мягкой мебели – черный кожаный диван и два кресла, а так же кресло руководителя. Справа от Миранды стояла раскидистая горная сосна, выращенная в стиле бонсай. Прямо за столом, вплотную к стене, узкая тумба из темного дерева, по краям которой стояли две невысоких лампы.

Люциус обошел свою гостью и присел за стол напротив, пододвинув к себе какую-то папку. Миранду немного позабавила несолидная нотка в его костюме, но ей нравилось, с какой уверенностью Фокс играл ее. Вероятно, будь на его место кто-нибудь другой, эта темно-синяя бабочка и клетчатая рубашка выглядели бы слишком по-мальчишески.

\- Кофе, мисс Тэйт?

\- Миранда, - кивнула она и медленно откинулась на спинку кресла.

\- Миранда, - улыбаясь, повторил Фокс. – Или Вы предпочитаете чай?

\- Предпочитаю кофе, - ответила она, немного растягивая слова, и, сделав небольшую паузу, уточнила: - Черный, без сахара.

\- Какое совпадение, - Фокс дернул уголком губ, не отрывая взгляда от Миранды, нашел кнопочку на мини АТС и попросил секретаря организовать напитки. – Я был приятно удивлен, когда инвестиционный отдел сообщил о Вашем запросе.

\- Что ж, Люциус, а я была приятно удивлена, когда увидела Ваш годовой отчет.

\- Уже ознакомились? Замечательно! – Фокс отодвинул от себя папку и переплел пальцы. – Переговоры начнутся только со следующей недели, но могу я спросить Вас кое о чем сейчас?

\- Разумеется.

\- Почему не банк или не рынок ценных бумаг? Почему не валютный рынок? Почему не фьючерсы, я не знаю… на нефть? Почему не недвижимость где-нибудь в Европе? – Фокс был искренне заинтересован и даже не отреагировал, когда высокая девушка принесла поднос с кофе. – Почему бы просто не поглотить какую-нибудь компанию?

Миранда приняла чашку и кивнула в знак благодарности. Она знала, что Фокс окопается в ее прошлом, как землеройка, и будет сидеть там, пока не найдет чего-нибудь странного. Но вся ее подноготная – это типичная история наследницы состояния, сколоченного на доходах от жизнедеятельности солидной и уважаемой компании. Она не боялась. Однако у каждого есть корзина с грязным бельем. Отличие в том, что в данном случае Фокс, лично проверяющий крупных инвесторов, вместо корзины наткнулся на сейф из огнеупорного бетона, повозившись возле которого, просто плюнул и поверил службе экономической безопасности, что все в порядке. Чутье в этом деле его не подводило, да только здесь вообще ничем не пахло. Это пугало Фокса больше всего, потому что однажды он уже встречал такую же властную, невозмутимую женщину. Очаровательную, таинственную, которой веришь на слово, которая не выглядит коварной. После стольких лет это все еще любимая шутка его тещи.

\- Люциус, Вы хорошо знаете своих инвесторов?

\- Со многими из них мы работаем больше тридцати лет. Да, Миранда, полагаю, что достаточно хорошо.

\- Как Вы думаете, зачем они здесь? – она сделала небольшой глоток, и фарфоровая чашка опустилась на блюдце с легким бряканьем. – Все они: и такие, как мистер Фредерикс, и те, кто присоединился недавно.

\- Вы видели инвестиционный меморандум. Впечатляюще, не правда ли? - улыбнулся Фокс. - Те, которые присоединились недавно, имеют единственной целью - набить карманы. Несмотря на кризис, Wayne Enterprises стабильна, как гора, но мы рады любым инвестициям, Миранда. Эти люди дают нам возможность освоить новые области бизнеса, обновить основные фонды в короткие сроки, а компания дает им гарантированный доход. - Люциус отпил свой кофе и улыбнулся еще шире. – А такие как Дуглас много лет назад помогли Томасу Уэйну встать на ноги, они поверили в него, и мистер Уэйн преумножил их состояние. Эти люди до сих пор верны нам. И они отличаются от первых тем, что им больше нечего набивать. По большей части их интересуют инновационные инвестиции, вложения в мероприятия научно-технического прогресса, в программы переподготовки кадров, программы поддержки стартапов, благотворительных организаций. Как бы патетично это не звучало, мисс Тэйт, эти люди помогают корпорации Уэйна сделать Готэм лучше.

\- Вы еще не разуверились в этом городе? – Миранда чуть подалась вперед и вбок, облокотившись на ручку кресла. – После всего, что с ним случилось.

\- Нисколько, - покачал головой Фокс, и Миранда замолчала на несколько секунд, обдумывая ответ.

\- Отвечая на Ваш вопрос, - с улыбкой сказала она, - я бы хотела разделить с Вами эту веру, Люциус. Поэтому не банк и не фьючерсы. Поэтому я здесь.

Фокс какое-то время изучал ее, смотрел внимательно, будто пытался прочитать, но этот взгляд не напрягал, не заставлял копошиться в голове рой мыслей на тему всяческих подозрений. Этот взгляд был из разряда любопытных, заинтригованных, каким ученые изучают нечто не известное науке ранее.

\- В таком случае, будет честно сразу перейти к той части, где говорится, что подобные инвестиции во всех своих формах и видах сопряжены с риском, - гораздо громче теперь сказал Фокс. – По мере своих возможностей я постараюсь распорядиться вложениями максимально выгодно не только для Готэма, но и для Вас, Миранда. Но Вы должны понимать, что иногда инвестиции не окупаются.

\- Иногда стоит рискнуть, - она слегка пожала плечами и улыбнулась в чашку, но Фокс успел заметить, что в ее глазах тоже играла улыбка.

\- Рад слышать, - Люциус взял папку, которую отодвинул несколько минут назад и достал оттуда документ. – Скажите, Вы слышали что-нибудь о проекте «Чистая энергия»?

Миранда слегка вскинула брови и отрицательно покачала головой.

\- Наиболее приоритетное направление инвестирования для тех, кто заинтересован в развитии города. Wayne Enterprises потратило целое состояние на разработку и создание первого в своем роде термоядерного реактора, который может стать для Готэма источником бесплатной и экологически чистой энергии. Никакого углеводородного топлива, - с гордостью продекларировал Фокс, протягивая Миранде документ. – Это важнейший шанс мира на стабильное будущее.

 

***

 

После Насирии стало гораздо легче – военные посты попадались все реже. К рассвету отряд почти добрался до самой южной точки Ирака. Небо медленно посерело, и вскоре наступило утро. Барсад, наконец, чуть притормозил и осмотрелся уже без осточертевших ночных приборов, и сияющая гладь воды из искусственного канала прямо по курсу резанула бликами по глазам.

\- Нас видели, - недовольно пробубнил он, поворачиваясь к Бэйну. – Попытаемся уйти, будет выглядеть странно.

\- Не останавливайся.

Мост через канал находился рядом с небольшой плотиной с незатейливыми гидросооружениями для контроля уровня воды - дюкерами. Они представляли собой две большие бетонные амбразуры, в которые мощными потоками устремлялась вода, собираемая воронкой-водозабором, поверх бетона красиво выложенной грубым карьерным камнем. С другой стороны напор этих потоков регулировали полупогруженные шлюзы, а над ними находилась бетонная постройка коробочкой со шлюзоподъемными механизмами, чуть поодаль - аккуратный домик смотрителей с полукруглыми окошками в местном стиле. Ровно посередине плотины стоял новенький пустой микроавтобус, видимо где-то захваченный и специально оставленный там военными, чтобы блокировать проход по ней. Как и следовало ожидать, военных здесь было немало. Бомани, завидев в окне первого вооруженного араба, плотнее прижал ногами гранатомет под сидением.

Вода в дюкерах негромко булькала, по краям канала сидели арабы, нахохлившиеся от утренней прохлады, они не двигались, но Бэйн знал, что те внимательно за ними наблюдали. Над самим потоком, заблестевшим первыми солнечными зайчиками, появились мелкие птички. Едва поднявшись, солнце уже начинало припекать. От такой идиллии Барсад немного расслабился и, без страха попасться с поличным на досмотре, направил машину к мосту. Большая часть оружия осталась в пригороде Багдада, и это неприятно свербело у него в мозгу. Он убеждал себя, что личное оружие не бывает долговечным, а в ближайшее время вряд ли пригодится. Бомани вылез из окна, после тяжелой ночной дороги на него навалилась вязкая, сонная истома, и он с довольной миной ловил легкий, успокаивающий ветерок. Рядом с ним сидел Джон, который с недоверием смотрел по сторонам. Он постоянно теребил ворот у своей камуфляжной куртки, как будто ему там что-то мешало. Бомани решил, что тот просто нервничает, и легонько пнул его носком ботинка по голени. Босворд рассеянно улыбнулся в ответ и отвернулся к окну.

Позади него на дополнительных сидениях, раскладывающихся в багажнике, сидели Джим и еще один член отряда Мэтью – техник Руди, крупный, загорелый американец одного возраста с Бомани, голубоглазый, с очень выразительным двойным подбородком, густыми светлыми бровями и прямыми русыми волосами, которые сильно отросли в последнее время. Этот сеновал все время спадал с макушки Руди прямо тому в глаза, отчего он часто скручивал бандану в жгутик и вязал на лоб.

Бэйн попросил Барсада немного притормозить, когда они проезжали плотину – внизу под мостом были набросаны какие-то тряпки и стояло много ящиков. Перед въездом на мост к машине Барсада, которая шла первой в колонне, подошел араб в военной форме. Он наспех проверил документы, едва взглянув в них, придерживая наушник в ухе, что-то неразборчиво пробубнил на вопрос Барсада «все ли в порядке?» и отошел в сторону, недобрым взглядом проводив всех, кто сидел в машине.

Когда все три машины оказались на мосту, Барсад успел только глянуть в зеркало заднего вида и тут же вздрогнул от раздавшихся с двух сторон выстрелов. Две последние машины атаковали арабы, окружив их со всех сторон. Барсад, поддавшись интуиции, резко вдавил на газ, но внезапно раздался даже не взрыв, а скорее оглушительный хлопок, а потом страшный грохот внутри их «Хаммера». Машину отбросило влево, она врезалась в хилое заграждение, смяв его, и повисла на двух колесах над каналом, сильно накренившись.

Никто толком не понял, что произошло. Сиденье Барсада со звоном дернулось, он просто почувствовал резкий удар в затылок, потом ударился о переднюю панель, схватился за лицо, осев всем телом на руль. Из открытого окна машины вырвалась горячая волна. В ушах у всех стоял звон и треск как в старом приемнике. Перед глазами у Барсада разливался не то яркий свет, не то полная темнота - сознание уходило. Он вслепую нащупал ручку на двери, дернул на себя и почти вывалился из машины, но его вовремя схватил за грудки Бэйн.

Барсад ничего не видел перед собой, голова сильно кружилась, вокруг шум от перестрелок. Он скользкими пальцами вцепился в порванную обивку сиденья, чувствуя, что проваливается назад.

\- Я держу тебя, - хрипло прокричал Бэйн, притянув его к себе, но его слова показались невнятным шипением или рычанием, которые Барсад разобрал чисто интуитивно.

 

***

 

На заднем сидении Джим схватился за правую сторону лица. Руди опалило ресницы, брови и волосы у виска огнем, тронувшим обивку. Когда в машину попал снаряд, его рывком выбило с места, он ударился головой о бронированное стекло и упал назад, кувырком перелетев свое сиденье. Труба гранатомета выкатилась из-под сидения и смачно упала ему на лицо, разбив нос, затем откатилась в сторону. Руди так и остался лежать, не двигаясь с места и совершенно не переваривая ситуацию.

 

***

 

Перед глазами Джона, который все это время пребывал в состоянии какой-то апатии, все действия текли медленно и даже как-то абсурдно - не то сон, не то кино с вереницей стоп-кадров, а сам он наблюдал все это будто со стороны, не участвуя и не присутствуя в реальности мира вокруг. Вот "Хаммер" Арчи выехал вперед, прикрыв их машину, которая каким-то чудом до сих пор не упала в воду. Вот кто-то выпрыгнул из багажника, начал палить из гранатомета по микроавтобусу, который стоял над дюкером. Снаряды изрезали его словно гигантской сваркой-автогеном. Теперь стреляли уже из третьего «Хаммера», автобус перевернулся, хотя это уже был не автобус, а искореженная груда железа.

Мэтью, Ли и Тернер, укрывшись за дверью, стреляли по кучке арабов, бросившихся к бетонным прибрежным плитам. Пули оставляли на воде канала ровные рядки белых всплесков, переходя на берег и выбивая из облицовочного камня искры и пыль. Где-то совсем близко раздался взрыв, хлопнули гранаты. А потом все стихло.

Отрешенность внезапно кончилась от резкой боли в ногах. Бэйн и Барсад выбрались из машины, вернее, вылез самостоятельно только Бэйн, Барсад сделал какие-то вялые попытки подняться, но у него ничегон е вышло, так что брат вытащил его практически за шкирку, когда Барсад, в конце концов, отключился.

Джон не то что бы встать не мог, он и не пытался, потому что даже мысль о движении отзывалась нестерпимой резью и пульсацией по всему телу. Ему казалось, что правую ногу облили кипящим маслом, а левой просто не существует. Однако через миг он понял, что и она цела, точнее не цела, но и не оторвана. С грохотом открылся багажник, и из него с кашлем вывалился Джим. В машине стало совсем нечем дышать из-за разгорающегося едкого огня, охватившего синтетическую обивку заднего сиденья.

Джим хрипло крикнул "Махкам!", сделал глубокий вдох и снова нырнул в багажник. Что-то дернул, и из багажника показались ботинки Руди. Джим попытался вытянуть его за ноги, но техник в ответ на удивление бодро ими задергал и сам вылез из машины, тут же усевшись на землю.

Что-то толкнуло Джона в бедро. Бомани попытался помочь ему выбраться из «Хаммера». А может и вовсе не помочь, просто ему тоже было нечем дышать. Джону не нравилось выражение его лица, казалось, Бомани жутко напуган. В конце концов, Бомани не выдержал и от слабости плюхнулся на днище автомобиля. Кое-как уселся там на задницу, кашляя вперемешку с глубокими астматическими вздохами. Открытое окно и дыра в корпусе от снаряда не вытягивали воздух, внутри было полно дыма.

Пригнувшись на всякий случай, к «Хаммеру» подбежали остальные, в руках автоматы убитых арабов, огнетушители, впереди Махкам с рюкзаком первой помощи. Билли открыл дверь, вместе с Бэйном они подхватили Джона под руки и вытянули из машины.

Он с нетерпением посмотрел на ноги - штаны обгорели и кое-где порвались, на левой ноге виднелась до мяса обожженная кожа, а вот на правой голени, кажется, был выдран кусок плоти, и нога непривычно изогнулась, ему явно перебило кость. Когда-то желтый ботинок был сейчас красный, набухший, и с него частыми каплями сочилась кровь. От этого зрелища Джон почти пришел в себя, и ему теперь стало по-настоящему больно, перед глазами все поплыло, и навалилась страшная жажда, признак острой кровопотери.

 

***

 

У Бомани левая рука висела плетью, рукав был тоже весь в крови, красное пятно величиной с блюдце на левом бедре. Ему что-то говорили, но он с трудом улавливал слова - из левого уха текла кровь, скорее всего, лопнула перепонка. Руди стоял рядом с ним на карачках, и его рвало - все же контузило от удара; пусть и не сильное, но сотрясение мозга на лицо. А так вроде одним кусочком, целенький. Джиму повезло больше всех, если не считать Бэйна, место которого снаряд вообще не задел. У него было обожжено пол-лица, но несильно, до красноты. Кто-то тушил огонь в машине, но звук огнетушителя перекрыл крик Махкама.

\- Ну, не вертись! - гаркнул он, прижав Джона к земле. – Потерпи, жгут наложу, да наркотой кольнем. Все будет хорошо, Босворд, только не вертись.

Ни Бомани, ни Джим, ни Руди его не интересовали, он сидел возле Джона и рылся в рюкзаке, встревожено поглядывая на его бледное лицо. Рядом с Босвордом сидел Мэтью – на нем лица вообще не было. Он придерживал Джона, чтоб тот не дергался, но его самого трясло, как в лихорадке. Махкам снова повернулся к Джону, снял жгут, без церемоний полез в рану со здоровым кровоостанавливающим зажимом. Струйка алой крови перекрестила его поперек лица. Он выругался, но все же успел зажать перебитую артерию. Облегченно вздохнув, Махкам принялся ставить систему-капельницу и, разумеется, утешать.

\- Не бойся, брат. Кость, конечно, раздробило, но не так все страшно, - уже тише зарядил он, как мантру, чуть наклоняясь к Джону, чтобы тот услышал. - И бегать будешь, и в бейсбол играть. Что оторвало – дорастим, быстро поправишься.

У Бомани ранение было полегче - сквозное через бицепс, и осколок засел в бедре. Это уже не от снаряда, это вторичный осколок, который выбило из разбитой брони «Хаммера» или какой другой части. Махкам что есть мочи крикнул ему, чтобы он сел, но Бомани все еще очень плохо слышал и туго соображал. Его усадил на землю Джим.

Руди пытался самостоятельно встать и идти, но его кидало со стороны в сторону, как пьяного. Он, как пингвин, расставил руки и неуклюже нырнул лицом вперед. Отплевался от земли, шмыгнул разбитым носом. Кое-как встал на карачки и опять скорчился в приступе страшной рвоты. Махкам заметил это и, стараясь перекричать всеобщий галдеж, дал указание Ли и Тернеру. Они подхватили Руди под руки и поволокли в машину. Затем Махкам вопросительно посмотрел на Джима. Тот лишь отмахнулся и попросил таблетку от головной боли.

 

***

 

Бэйн достал оружие из накренившейся машины и мельком посмотрел вниз с моста, где еще недавно чистая, прозрачная вода окрасилась теперь в красный, а на поверхности плавали трупы.

Его немного шатало от резкого рывка, но в целом он был невредим. Он заглянул в салон «Хаммера» и первые несколько секунд не мог объяснить прилив адреналина. Где-то внутри вспыхнул, как перегоревшая лампочка, комок тошнотворного волнения и затух пульсацией в висках и затылке. «Испытывать страх» - звучало слишком громко и с опозданием. Но это был именно он, росток на выжженной земле.

Снаряд, который пробил корпус, вошел со стороны заднего пассажирского места, оставив маленькую дыру воронкой, сужающуюся конусом в ровное отверстие внутрь машины. Он прожег внутреннюю обшивку и задел Джона – именно в этом месте виднелись ошмётки тканей с мелкими фрагментами раздробленной кости, издалека кажущиеся обычным темным пятном на обивке. Затем снаряд по длинной диагонали пересек салон, выбив крепления у водительского сидения, буквально в десяти сантиметрах от спинки, и прошил кузов насквозь. Часть сидения была пробита, виднелся разорванный металлический каркас и обугленные куски поролона. Барсад был не очень высоким, но не всегда пододвигал сидение поближе к рулю, как, например, сегодня.

Бэйн обошел машину и останавился перед капотом, прижимая к себе трубу гранатомета. Там на земле, откинувшись на бампер спиной, сидел Барсад. Взгляд у него был отсутствующий, он периодически сплевывал на землю, и припорошенный песком бетон вокруг него весь покрылся красными крапинками. Он держал в одной руке пачку стерильных салфеток, но даже не открыл их. Бэйн опустился рядом с ним на корточки, закрывая от всех остальных широкой спиной, гранатомет звонко брякнул соплом возле его колена.

\- Ты не представляешь, как мне повезло, - тихо сказал Барсад, отлепив язычок от упаковки, и тот хрустнул на перфорации.

Барсад дернул одну салфетку и вытер ей рот. Тонкий, влажный квадратик мгновенно пропитался кровью, он выкинул его за борт, достал следующий. И так несколько раз. Бэйн молча смотрел в его разбитое лицо и ждал, когда он очистит от крови хотя бы рассеченную бровь, скулу, утрет нос, из которого бежит ручьем. Сознание от Барсада уже не убегало, его не вело из стороны в сторону, как несколько минут назад, он сидел ровно, только пару раз дернул плечом и скривился, пригибая к нему голову.

Бэйн протянул руку и обхватил Барсада за затылок. Волосы на ощупь были мокрые, и пальцы скользнули ниже, к шее, которая тоже оказалась влажной и немного липкой. Бэйн взглянул на свою руку, как он и думал, та была в крови. Барсад на это невесело хмыкнул.

Гранатометчик пальнул из глубины туннеля дюкера, где засел в воде абсолютно невидимый для находящихся вокруг людей. В последний момент «Хаммер» дернулся вперед, и снаряд попал левее.

Они оба знали, что Бэйну повезло больше.

 

***

 

Махкам успокоился, только когда они получили подтверждение Масуда, и из Аббаса вылетел вертолет с парамедиком. До тех пор он все время проводил возле Джона, гоняя остальных по всяким мелким делам, не стесняясь откровенно орать ни с того ни с сего. Босворд от потери крови быстро слабел. Махкам держал одну руку на пульсе, а другой хватался за жизнь брата.

Особо долго ждать не пришлось, к вечеру откуда-то сбоку из-за палаток вынырнул "Блэк Хок". Мэтью затараторил по рации, наводя пилота на посадку. Вертолет крутанулся, отлетел на сотню метров, потом завис и медленно сел на дорогу. Бомани, Джим, Руди и Арчи, сощурившись от пыли и прижав головы, нырнули под крутящийся винт. Винт куда выше человеческой головы, до него не достать, даже если вытянуть руку вверх и подпрыгнуть, но когда с непривычки подходишь к вертушке, то кажется, будто вот-вот снесет голову.

Ли разбудил Барсада почти в самый последний момент, когда тот практически сам проснулся от воющего звука лопастей. Не было никаких договоренностей, Барсад вообще думал, что до Кувейта полетит только Босворд и Махкам. Но Бэйн решил отправить по воздуху как можно больше людей.

Когда Барсад забрался в вертолет, парамедик прикрыл дверь, но не до конца, уперев её фиксатором и оставив приличную щель. Барсад понятия не имел, с какой целью. Пулемета у них не было, чтоб в этот зазор стрелять. Может, чтобы не заклинило, если собьют. В любом случае, о таком думать не хотелось. Вертолет плавно оторвался от земли, заложил вираж и скрылся из виду. Вскоре его удаляющийся стрекот вовсе растворился в воздухе.

Барсаду доводилось раньше летать на вертолете, но то был маленький «Робинзон». С "Блэк Хоком", конечно, не сравнить - никаких удобств, грохот страшный, весь полет стоял такой вой, что заложило уши. Мужчины кое-как устроились на малюсеньких откидных креслах, практически задницей на пол, и зажали между ног свои сумки. В остальном, как ковбои на родео - разве что с быков на землю падать пониже будет.

Голос у парамедика был нудный и тягучий, Махкама это доводило до бешенства, он что-то яростно орал, размахивая руками. Босворд в полуобморочном состоянии постоянно тер ключицу, в его прикрытых глазах плескалось какое-то смутное подобие умиротворения с неприятным привкусом обреченности.

Внизу мелькнуло шоссе, и Барсад отвлекся от Джона. Они летели низко, через какое-то время пилот что-то объявил, как выяснилось, придется сделать круг из-за строительных работ на границе.

Барсада начали изводить мысли о том, как ловко он проскочил на переправе в десяти сантиметрах от смерти, разрастаясь в голове до невероятных размеров и форм, входя в какие-то совершенно непонятные виражи. В вертолете сильно шумело, но это не мешало ему внезапно найти себя посреди страшных развалин, которые он даже не мог назвать воспоминаниями.

Перед ним впереди лежал бледно-желтый Джон. Над ним колдовал медик, что-то сообщая Махкаму. Барсад силой заставил себя прекратить перебирать в голове всякие варианты развития событий, но те были, как саранча, и просто так от них не отбиться не получилось. Барсад даже не злился на себя за эти холодные, расчетливые суждения, он просто благодарил природу за то, что его мысли не слышал никто, кроме него. Потому что капитан наверняка бы однозначно отнесся к размышлениям о целесообразности спасения тяжелораненого и добавил бы Барсаду синяков. Это был не достаточно хорошо продуманный план, и любая потеря – ошибка, над которой он потом поработает, а любая удача – везение.

Барсад понимал, что раньше он думал по такой же схеме, но странное чувство, что так нельзя, не оставляло его последние несколько часов. Или дней. Возможно, недель. Время превратилось для него в надпись арабской вязью на кольце, в которой Барсад понимал не больше, чем в вавилонской клинописи, и читать ее нужно было не слева направо, а из настоящего в прошлое. С любого места, потому что у него не было конца, как не было начала. Времени не существовало. Из пустыни ветер принес запах привязанностей, обычных радостей жизни, понимания и свободы. Сухой или тяжелый влажный. Не той европейской свободы, что прошла через римские рудники и костры инквизиции и выросла на крови войн и революций. Свободы выстраданной, завоеванной и узаконенной. Здесь запах свободы первобытной и дикой, когда каждый свободен от первого до последнего вздоха, как ветер. Не связанный долгом или идеей, стремлением послужить чему-то более важному, чем собственное счастье. Этот запах осел песочной пылью в голове, и от любого движения его колыхало, он становился сильнее. Правильно ли было чувствовать этот запах? Потому что игнорировать его и давить в себе любые зачатки чего-то личного Барсад уже не мог.

Он подсел к Джону, который под действием невероятного количества всяких инъекций уже лежал без сознания. Барсад приподнял его ладонь и посмотрел на куртку – вроде ничего особенного. Он отодвинул край воротника, и под ним кожа была немного красноватая, как от раздражения, если ее долго тереть. Рядом с воротником на изнаночной стороне куртки «наживульку» тремя кривыми стежками была прихвачена плотная, грубая выцветшая нашивка с фамилией «Бэйкер».

Он сделал шаг в сторону, примкнул к отряду, и словно попал в другую жизнь. Чуть больше, чем за полгода она кардинально изменилась и изменила.

Заберешь - будет у тебя нужное, будешь смел - удача не оставит тебя, полюбишь - будешь счастлив. И если пуля догонит тебя в пустыне – пусть. Это не твоя жизнь, а значит и смерть не твоя. Но от первого шага до последнего ты будешь жить так, как захочешь: весело и кроваво, или спокойно и мудро. От оазиса к оазису, через бесконечные пески и миражи. Как по кольцу.

 

***

 

Когда Барсад зашел в комнату, никто не обратил на него внимания, все продолжали заниматься своими делами. Выглядело это как посиделки в ресторане, когда компания людей увлеченно переговаривается, даже не замечая официанта, который подошел поменять пепельницу.

Единственный, кто поднял голову, оторвавшись от чтения – это Мэтью, он как будто ждал этого, как ждут неизбежного набожные люди.

Взгляд Барсада, предназначенный только ему, казался громче и красноречивее любых слов, которые он мог бы проорать в рупор. Он старался смотреть как обычно, но перегнул палку в попытках изобразить равнодушие в глазах - оно выглядело как искреннее потрясение. Мэтью сразу все понял и не стал ждать, пока Барсад соберется что-нибудь сказать. Справиться легче, если не произносишь вслух.

Он ушел к Махкаму словно через туман, и Барсад, когда Мэтью проходил мимо, неосознанно отвел взгляд. Он не смотрел, потому что смотреть на другого человека и испытывать ощущения, как от созерцания собственного отражения в зеркале – порой жутко до невероятного.

Если сталкиваться с чем-то постоянно, то можно привыкнуть. Можно привыкнуть почти ко всему. Барсаду не хотелось привыкать видеть такое выражение лица и такой взгляд. Они были отвратительны.

В шестнадцать он видел женщину, у которой на мине подорвался муж. Ее рвало минут сорок, пока она, в конце концов, не потеряла сознание. Еще он помнил подростка, которому сообщили, что его папа погиб. Барсад подумал, что если когда-нибудь ему суждено еще раз услышать подобный вопль, то он бы предпочел, чтобы у него лопнули перепонки от его оглушительной громкости.

Капитан не кричал, его не рвало, он не громил все вокруг от отчаянной злобы. Он просто был непривычно тих и задумчив. Но Барсад знал, если Мэтью скажет вслух, что Джон погиб, то он уже не сможет сдержать эмоции. По крайней мере, сейчас. Никто бы не смог, для этого надо терять слишком часто и многих, чтобы окончательно зачерстветь.

Бэйн говорил с Мэтью почти два часа, и Бомани сделал предположение, что, скорее всего, после случившегося они снова останутся впятером.

Махкам на ужине не появился, собственно, как и на завтраке. Эти два дня после нападения казались каким-то беззвучным сумбуром. Будто кто-то подкрался и незаметно нажал на перезагрузку, а люди вокруг не поняли, что произошло. Барсад ненавидел ожидание.

Перед обедом он решил сходить к Махкаму. В небольшом подвале было темно, маленькая настольная лампа едва ли рассеивала мрак, и на пороге Барсада почти сбила с ног сладковатая, густая вонь, которая осела на языке и от которой тошнота подкатила к горлу. В жару труп разлагается быстрее, и этот приторный запах невозможно сбить, даже если курить через нос. Хоронить Джона они собирались только сегодня ночью.

Завидев побледневшего Барсада, Махкам отошел от тела Босворда, снял перчатки и выбросил их в низенькую картонную коробку.

\- Улыбайся, - сказал он и полез в шкаф за большим полиэтиленовым пакетом. Барсад промолчал, не в силах отвести взгляда от тела.

\- Что?

\- Улыбайся, говорю! – нервно повторил Махкам и встряхнул пакет, заставив Барсада моргнуть. – Улыбка глушит рвотный рефлекс.

Барсад нехотя растянул губы, на улыбку это, конечно, было мало похоже. Но, как ни странно, литр холодной воды, который он недавно выпил, перестал проситься наружу. Махкам заметил перемены и безрадостно хмыкнул.

\- Хороший приемчик, да? Он всегда помогает, если запах несильный, - без особого энтузиазма рассказал Махкам. – Один санитар по молодости поделился.

\- Тебе помочь?

\- Нет.

\- Уверен?

\- Минут через сорок закончу, готовьте машину.

Барсад больше ничего не спрашивал и чуть ли не бегом вышел из подвала.


	12. Саудовская Аравия

Издалека Эль-Кувейт выглядит как эквалайзер, небоскребы и башни делового района в голубой дымке скачут вдоль горизонта, сливаясь в сплошной острый, неровный забор. Звуковая дорожка из бизнес-центров и отелей врезается острыми шпилями в безоблачное небо, а иллюзия мокрой дороги дополняет образ, в точности до деталей отражая этот амплитудно-частотный график. Дорога до порта ровная, трехполосная, обрамляемая высокими фонарями. И «Хаммер» почти летит по ней, периодически встречаясь с кувейтцами на дорогих машинах. Элитные автомобили – это чуть ли не единственное развлечение сытых, ленивых уроженцев этой страны. Они покупают внедорожники, чтоб попрыгать на барханах, или роскошные, спортивные машины, чтобы на бешеной скорости врезаться в столбы. По пути в порт Бомани и Барсаду даже встречается команда безумных арабских дрифтеров, которые вытворяют на дороге такие финты, от которых снайперу почему сильно хочется въехать им в зад, потом затормозить, подождать и въехать еще раз. Он невольно сжимает руль, но едет на прежней скорости. Но только до тех пор, пока арабы не решают погоняться и пристраиваются аккурат под боком у «Хаммера». Из окна почти вылезает молодой парень и упорно сигнализирует руками Барсаду о своей жажде устроить заезд. Несмотря на популярность европейской одежды в Кувейте, парень одет в традиционный дишдаш – белый балахон до пят. На голове у него платок – гутра красной текстуры, поверх которой обернут шнурок. Он в очках-капельках, но Барсад знает, что тот уставился на него во все глаза. Связываться с этой дурной молодежью ему не очень хочется, он игнорирует всю эту бурную жестикуляцию, дерзкие кивки и размахивания руками. Рядом со снайпером громко жует жвачку Бомани, который свои мысли предпочитает по возможности озвучивать.  
\- Я всегда думал, что они только на верблюдах гоняться любят, - с интересом поглядывая на араба, говорит Бомани.  
\- Я тебя уверяю, будь здесь больше растительности, они бы и на газонокосилках гонялись, - тем временем араб лезет чуть ли не в окно Барсаду в попытках завязать беседу.  
\- Бортани его, - бубнит Бомани, нащупывая в кармане жвачку и закидывая еще одну пластинку в рот. Барсад на это хмыкает и смотрит на спидометр.  
\- Больше ста сорока, - с какой-то неуловимой ноткой печали говорит он. – Сами убьемся.  
\- Ну, шугани его хотя бы, он ведь сейчас сюда залезет.  
Барсад резко поворачивает руль влево, и обе машины почти соприкасаются друг с другом, что, однако, не производит видимого впечатления на арабского водителя "Мерседеса" - тот даже не притормаживает.  
\- Каков гусь, - цедит афроамериканец. – Может, шину прострелить ему?  
\- Не нервничай, - ухмыляется Барсад. В нагрудном кармане у него вибрирует телефон, и он двумя пальцами вытягивает его оттуда. Это сообщение – Бэйн, Мэтью и Махкам уже добрались до порта. Снайпер убирает телефон обратно и говорит: – Они на месте.  
\- Надо ускориться, - хитро намекает Бомани и ерзает в кресле. Барсад вздыхает и смотрит в окно на развевающийся под порывами ветра платок, араб выглядит смешно.  
\- Так и быть, Аладдин, - кивает ему снайпер. – Уговорил.  
Он вдавливает педаль газа до упора, откидываясь в кресле, и рассеянно смотрит на летящую под колеса дорогу. Мотор послушно ревет, набирая обороты. Стремительно удаляющийся араб улыбается и одобрительно кивает, забираясь в салон. "Мерседес" мчится за ним и через несколько сотен метров догоняет. Стекло на пассажирской двери медленно опускается, и Барсад может видеть, что все друзья Аладдина очень рады его сговорчивости: арабы высовываются в окно, смеются и перемигиваются.  
\- Представляешь, если бы это был индус, - смеется Бомани. – Туда бы набилось человек пятнадцать.  
\- И коза.

***

Небольшой порт простирается на шесть километров вдоль побережья и имеет пять причалов для судов с разной осадкой. Издалека кажется, что на пирсе, предназначенном для приема контейнеров и накатных грузов, который расположен на небольшом полуострове, возвышаются не контейнеры, а горы разноцветных металлических кубиков. Вдоль причалов громоздятся зеленые портальные краны, кажущиеся со стороны странными четырехногими пауками с удочкой. На открытой, заасфальтированной площадке, сообщаясь между рефрижераторными складами и нефтехранилищами, ездят служебные машины. В гавани гуляет легкий ветерок, разнося влажный морской воздух между небольшими постройками, складскими помещениями и погрузочным оборудованием, и трое мужчин, укрывшиеся в тени ангара, почти не ощущают палящей жары.  
Хоть эта бухта хорошо защищена от восточных ветров и может служить якорным местом для больших судов, время от времени, особенно в сезон песчаных бурь, здесь образуется сильное волнение, затрудняющее отход судов, так что в порту предусмотрено несколько буксиров.  
У причала, когда рядом с ангаром паркуется Барсад, начинают разгружаться два иранских сухогруза. Стоит снайперу заглушить двигатель, к машине уже подходит Махкам и сам открывает водительскую дверь.  
\- Какого хрена так долго?  
\- Пробка на Джахре.  
\- Наши уже растаможивают, только вас и ждем, - недовольно произносит араб, отходя в сторону, чтоб снайпер мог выйти. – Давай бегом.  
\- А что с документами? Иранец уже приплыл?  
\- Швартуется, - уже более спокойно говорит Махкам. – На дальнем причале.  
Из второго «Хаммера» вылезает Мэтью и вскидывает ладонь, Барсад кивает ему.  
\- А где Бэйн?  
Барсад не замечает, как тот подходит со спины, и понимает, что Бэйн внезапно материализовался сзади, только по хитрому огоньку, блеснувшему в глазах врача.

Белоснежную мачту на фоне темного, невзрачного причала было видно издалека - шестидесятифутовая лодка ослепительно блестела на солнце. Судно было не новым, серийной модели, но с исключительными ходовыми характеристиками и эксклюзивной дорогой отделкой. Внешний вид судна со стремительным росчерком мостика, который будто завис над корпусом, создавал ощущение легкости яхты. Она выглядела словно дельфин в прыжке. Яхта была приписана к Бендер-Аббасу и ходила под иранским флагом. В небольшом порту Эль-Кувейта она пришвартовалась к одному из отдаленных боковых причалов. Хозяин яхты, мужчина невысокого роста с крепким, спортивным телосложением, которому на вид было около сорока лет, отправил трех членов своего экипажа в одну из местных гостиниц, а сам остался один на борту, ожидая гостей. Большую часть времени он проводил на шикарном флайбридже, который был оборудован всем необходимым для автономного существования. С него открывался отличный вид и хорошо просматривались все подходы к яхте, так что когда пятеро мужчин спускаются и подходят к трапу, минуя знак «вход воспрещен», с флайбриджа доносится громкое приветствие: «салам алейкум». Бэйн медленно поднимает голову и оценивающе смотрит на капитана судна. Тот интенсивно машет, обрадовавшись, что его заметили.  
– Снимите цепь с трапа и поднимайтесь ко мне, - с сильным акцентом говорит мужчина.  
Поднявшись по трапу, они оказываются в просторном кокпите, здесь стоит диван, к которому вынесены столик и шезлонги – команда недавно отобедала. Трап, ведущий на флайбридж, - это небольшая полувинтовая лестница с двумя металлическими вертикалями и деревянными ступенями треугольной формы. Барсад поднимается достаточно медленно, чтобы по пути оценить обстановку. Он не был падким до роскоши и никогда не мог оценить ее по достоинству. Но когда его рука скользит по холодному никелю поручней, а взгляд - по темным переливам красного дерева, бежевым оттенкам кожаных поверхностей мягкой мебели, молочным складкам жалюзей, он на миг физически чувствует эту теплую, мягкую цветовую гамму. Это на удивление приятно - ощущать себя на комфортабельной яхте. Наверху все предметы обстановки флайбриджа выполнены из белого винила и пластика и являются частью самой площадки. Платформа для загорания, стол, диван в виде большого топчана, рундук, оснащенный холодильником и грилем, капитанский пост управления — сплошь обтекаемые формы, призванные создавать ощущение легкости и свежести.  
Мужчины обмениваются рукопожатиями, и хозяин приглашает их к столу, на котором лежит небольшой пластиковый конверт с автомобильными ключами и большой, пухлый бумажный пакет. Они рассаживаются вокруг стола, и араб начинает вытаскивать содержимое из большого пакета.  
\- Я ожидал вас раньше, – после взаимных приветствий говорит им хозяин яхты, вываливая на стол паспорта. – Думал, вы успеете к обеду.  
\- Небольшие проблемы по пути в порт, – с неуловимой интонацией отвечает Бэйн, глядя на Барсада. - Пришлось задержаться.  
\- Теряете хватку! – улыбается араб, и Бомани даже щурится, пытаясь понять, послышалось ему, или капитан корабля действительно дерзко пошучивает.  
\- Совсем нет, - так же доброжелательно отзывается Бэйн. - Просто имели дело с не очень опытным профессионалом. Но не будем тратить время…  
\- Да, да, да, - нараспев бубнит араб, пробегая глазами по списку имен. - В начале марта вы попросили нашего шефа об услуге, - капитан делает едва заметное ударение на слове «попросили», и Барсад так же едва заметно фыркает. – Подготовить комплект документов на другие имена, не созвучные прежним, – пересказывает он. – Все документы выполнены идеально, в ультрафиолете выпадают нужные области, все печати и подписи идентичны подлиннику. Имена подобраны с расчетом, что вы являетесь гражданами США.  
\- Что с машинами?  
Хозяин яхты улыбается. Он был явно доволен, что Бэйн, о котором ему столько рассказывали, молча проверяет паспорта, водительские права и визы, и в глазах у него застыло выражение некоторого удивления, возможно даже восторженного.  
\- Соответствуют требованиям, - рапортует араб. – Два Chevrolet Suburban серого и черного цветов. Багажник с двойным дном, камеры заднего вида с ночным видением, у всех полный привод, пневмоподвеска, антипробуксовочная система, мощная охранная система, климат-контроль. У аккумуляторов электронный модуль защиты. Салон просторный, вместительность – восемь человек, с учетом водителя. На каждой машине система распознавания другой, маячок и навигатор, ну и, разумеется, все остальное, что было указано в списке.  
\- Номера?  
\- На четыре страны, поставлены сразу кувейтские, не транзитные, остальные в обшивке двери со стороны водителя.  
\- Бронь?  
\- Делали на заказ, обе машины закрыты по периметру. Заменены и установлены: стекло, межсетевой экран, двери, стойки кузова, задние панели, баллистические перекрытия, задняя перегородка. Пол также бронирован, способен выдержать одновременный взрыв двух гранат. Все проемы в «ловушках для пуль», и, конечно, бронирован топливный бак.  
\- Шины?  
\- Большой грузоподъемности с дисками специального сплава.  
\- Ключи?  
\- Шесть экземпляров, - араб берет со стола пакет и отдает Бэйну.  
\- Что насчет растаможивания?  
\- Обычно они два дня с ними ковыряются, но я позвонил нужным людям, забирать можете уже сейчас, - араб достает из пакета последние бумаги, это гарантийные сертификаты и копии вывозных деклараций из Ирана. – Депозит уже внесли.  
\- Хорошо, - удовлетворенно заключает мужчина в маске.  
\- Ключи от машин уже у вас, так что забрать на таможне надо только документы на них.

Проходит около часа, пока контейнер с машинами экспедируют и разгружают. Арабы подозрительно косятся на пятерых ожидающих – как правило, рабочим дается несколько дней на этот процесс, но здесь просто по звонку какого-то человека начальник заставляет их выполнить работу в рекордный срок. Пятеро мужчин не выглядят богатыми, скорее как люди, у которых богатые хозяева. Самый молодой экспедитор смотрит на Бэйна, его странную маску и думает, что, скорее всего, это командир, ведь он самый большой и стоит чуть в стороне, наблюдая за своими людьми, которые помогают грузчикам вытащить из контейнера два комплекта покрышек.  
Когда Бэйну отдают документы, он идет к Барсаду. Тот ходит вокруг внедорожника, осматривает на наличие повреждений и ощупывает поверхность. Он в перчатках, потому что под таким палящим солнцем машина уже успела накалиться. Снайпер плохо загорает, но за время жизни на востоке кожа все-таки приобрела легкий бронзовый оттенок. Шея, плечи и грудь у него блестят от пота, край майки на спине влажный, Барсад все время утирает лоб перчаткой.  
\- Вроде бы все в порядке, осталось проверить салон и технику, - говорит снайпер, щурясь от солнца. Он становится напротив радиаторной решетки и открывает капот. Бэйн невольно смотрит на резко обозначившиеся бицепсы и набухшие вены на предплечьях, когда Барсад не ставит крышку капота на подпорку, а держит ее двумя руками, мельком осматривая двигатель.  
\- Поедем по шоссе Атраф, – Бэйн подходит ближе и протягивает Барсаду ключи от внедорожника. – С разницей в час. Пограничных пункта два, после кувейтского сменишь номера. Встретимся в Эль-Батине, и после полуночи выдвинемся в Эр-Рияд.  
\- Ты поедешь на другой машине? – неуверенно спрашивает Барсад, выглядывая из-за плеча. Он закрывает капот, придерживая крышку, чтобы та не хлопнула слишком громко, и забирает ключи.  
\- Чтобы предупредить возможные опоздания, - спокойно отвечает Бэйн. Барсад тут же опускает глаза и начинает снимать перчатки.

***

\- Сядь, - в конце концов говорит Бэйн, когда Мэтью, прислонившийся к оконной раме, в четвертый раз за минуту переступает с ноги на ногу, напряженно глядя в пространство перед собой. Он начинает раздражать.  
Капитан с каким-то отвращением сползает вниз и садится на пол.  
У него было несколько дней на обдумывание случившегося, впрочем, думать Мэтью начал только сегодня утром, когда едва приоткрыл сонные глаза, потому что все предыдущие дни безуспешно пытался прогнать чувство несправедливости и злости на самого себя.

Бэйн не видел в капитане чего-то особо выдающегося, он не был даже вполовину так же усерден, как, например, Бомани, умеющий порой создать впечатление человека, который сам себе на уме. Мэтью не был исполнительным в должной степени, ему не хватало ретивости при выполнении каких-то заданий, он был больше склонен отдавать приказы. Мужчина в маске был готов отпустить его, но имелось кое-что, что могло кардинально заломить жизненную прямую Бэйкера, выведя того на максимум возможностей. И Бэйн ожидал, что смерть Босворда как-то это спровоцирует, и он был готов помочь. Мэтью не интересовала финансовая сторона их деятельности, он никогда не показывал желания разжиться на грабеже и убийствах, так что в дальнейшем его могли продвинуть вперед только бескорыстные мотивы. И если изначально эти мотивы не были идеологическими, как у самого Бэйна, Барсада, Ли, Махкама или Бомани, то в будущем могли легко ими стать под чутким руководством человека в маске. Отряд Бэйкера, учитывая условия знакомства с Бэйном и его людьми, легко загорелся чужими интересами, и вложенная в их головы идея быстро освободила их от субъективных, каких-то личных, внутренних проблем. Конечно, долго это продолжаться не могло, потому что солдаты Бэйкера не чувствовали тонкостей осознания своего предназначения, не были в должной мере охвачены нетерпением осуществить конечную цель. Они не привыкли жить с пониманием ничтожности своей жизни и в какой-то степени отождествлять ее с расходным материалом, хоть и были когда-то на службе у родины, которая требовала не меньше, чем требует Лига Теней от своих членов. В идеале, общая идея должна была завладеть ими, как одержимость, непреодолимое влечение, порождая состояние выдержанного аффекта. Они должны были избавиться от личных интересов, но жизнь и человеческая природа всегда берут свое: мало кто может действовать без чего-то, что придает жизни этот индивидуальный, разный для каждого, смысл. Для этого нужна регулярная стимуляция, которой у них не было. Таких людей еще можно было остановить. Бэйна – уже нельзя. Он понимал, что сейчас самым эластичным местом в этой ситуации была эмоциональная заинтересованность Мэтью. Он мог остаться из-за привязанности и сильного чувства к Босворду, которое скорчилось до желания банальной мести за его смерть. Впоследствии, это можно было бы развить в нечто большее.

Джон был хорошим человеком, и Бэйну нравилось, что он не питал каких-то напрасных надежд, и не был подвержен рефлексии. Он был из тех, кто умеет быстро принимать решения и избавляться от ненужного без лишних сожалений. Именно это приходит в голову Бэйну, когда в комнату заходит капитан, но он не собирается говорить с ним о брате, в его голове нет мыслей о сочувствии. Единственное, что он хочет услышать – это подтвердились ли его догадки. Но с самого начала все идет не так. Так всегда, стоит продумать в голове диалог, как твой собеседник все портит и начинает говорить не по тексту.

\- Я каждый раз обрывал любые мысли, что такое может произойти, - говорит капитан. – Всегда отрицал любую возможность мирной жизни после того, как остался посреди пустыни среди этих шахидов и их чокнутых аятолл с двумя гранатами и покалеченным отрядом. Всегда был готов к потерям, не ждал пощады ни для себя, ни для своих людей, и был готов погибнуть или убить.  
\- Что изменилось? – Бэйн почти лениво роняет слова, но при этом взглядом жжет дыру в виске Мэтью. Он не пытается перебивать, но слова Бэйкера дразнят психику своей честностью, на которую хочется ответить тем же.  
Капитан молчит, и видно, что ему сложно говорить, что он не может совладать с эмоциями. Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Бэйкер сглатывает, глубоко вздыхает и поворачивается к Бэйну.  
\- Мое отношение, - сипит Мэтью, он прочищает горло и говорит дальше, - к нему. Я понимал, что однажды это может многое изменить, но не мог ничего сделать.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что не хотел, - хмыкает он. – И потому что так было гораздо легче сносить всю эту херню. Мне было страшно и не страшно одновременно. Идиотское ощущение, но с ним кажется, что можешь горы свернуть.  
\- Как давно?  
\- Что? – капитан запинается, ерошит волосы и мотает головой. – Я не знаю. Как давно? Что значит, как давно? Давно! Мы друзья со школы, - Бэйн многозначительно вскидывает брови, и капитан запрокидывает голову, ударяясь затылком о стену. Он снова молчит, и начинает говорить, только когда Бэйн чуть наклоняется вперед, облокачиваясь на колени. – Пакистан.

Теперь, когда у Мэтью ничего нет, он может проявить себя. У него нет ни целей, нет никаких желаний, ни привязанностей. И, похоже, что даже свое Я он похоронил рядом с Босвордом в Кувейте, оставшись истасканной нашивкой у того на груди.  
Бэйн осекается, когда хочет сказать, что сейчас Бэйкер готов прийти к внутреннему покою, что способен найти утешение в успехе их миссии, что, потеряв все, он может достичь чего угодно. Слова застревают в горле, и это неимоверно его злит. Вместо этого он сидит и вспоминает о том, как Босворд на ужине в Энзели рассказывал про драку с танкистом накануне отлета в Афганистан. Перед тем, как получить жетон, он пришел в медсанчасть фотографироваться в фас и профиль, описывать особые приметы, давать отпечатки пальцев, а медсестра прямо с порога огрела его журналом по голове за ярко-бордовый фингал и отек на пол-лица.  
Стоило Бэйну освежить в памяти эти воспоминания, как сознание тут же подбросило ему еще. В Храме Лиги одним из важнейших и одним из самых сложных упражнений было освоение сюко – одного из видов тегаки, «ручных крючьев», часто используемых ниндзя для карабканья по деревьям или почти отвесным стенам и в качестве скрытого оружия в ближнем бою. Для освоения сюко были нужны годы тренировок. Руки недюжинной закалки, терпение, ловкость и возможность становиться невидимым – вот плод освоения экипировки ниндзя.  
У Барсада на правом бедре было четыре продольных шрама, как будто его полоснул лапой большой, когтистый зверь. Тогда в душе Бэйн сразу их заметил, такой след оставляли острые металлические шипы сюко. Хотя снайперу повезло, похоже, что противник едва задел его, обычно такой «перчаткой» можно было изрезать на лоскуты. Бэйн думает про себя, что это единственная особая примета на теле Барсада.  
\- Я останусь, - вдруг произносит капитан, отвлекая Бэйна от мыслей, и поднимается на ноги. У него блестят глаза, и он часто моргает. – Мы все останемся.  
\- Я не приму подобного решения, если оно продиктовано чувством долга.  
\- Нет, брат, - улыбаясь говорит он. – Это другое чувство.  
Бэйн знает, о чем он, поэтому не пытается уточнять и продолжать этот разговор. Когда капитан уходит, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь, в комнате становится жарко. Бэйну тяжело дышать, он распахивает окно настежь, крепко стискивает рамы руками и делает медленный вдох.

***

Бэйн меряет комнату шагами, каждый раз останавливаясь возле открытого ноутбука. Маленькая чашка в его руках выглядит скорее, как аксессуар, нежели как обычная посуда. Люди вокруг сидят тихо, настороженно наблюдая за перемещениями. Голый торс их лидера в свете белой лампы выглядит как-то слишком болезненно и бледно при всей своей ражей, колоссальной мощи. Каждый раз, когда он проходит мимо, за ним стелется кофейный шлейф с едва уловимыми вкраплениями кардамона. Бомани рядом с Барсадом дышит медленно и глубоко. Он любит кардамон.

\- В Египте нелегально сбывают большую партию американского оружия, - вполголоса произносит Бэйн, делая небольшой глоток. – В основном, артиллерия и разнокалиберная кинетика.

Он не повышает голос, в его присутствии никто не разговаривает, не шумит, он может говорить хоть шепотом – его все равно услышат. Кроме Бэйна слышно только бормотание ведущей вечерних теленовостей, доносящееся из старого громоздкого телевизора в углу комнаты.  
Видеть его без маски большинству непривычно до сих пор, и пара человек пристально изучает бледно-розовые рубцы на его лице. Они почти сливаются с цветом кожи и только на свету немного блестят: большой, разросшийся цветок на два дюйма ниже правого глаза, пустивший свои как будто ворсистые щупальца вдоль переносицы. Они перекатываются через нее и аккуратно ложатся тонкими завитками на другой щеке, маленькой лапкой рядом со впадинкой над верхней губой и тонкой линией на левой скуле. Бэйн не стесняется своих шрамов: ни тех, что на лице, ни тех, что на теле. Но Барсаду иногда кажется, что, оглядывая любопытных братьев, Бэйн старается отвести взгляд быстрее, чем он делает это, будучи в маске. Металл, скрывающий увечья, словно добавляет ему уверенности, отделяя его от толпы обычных людей и возводя в ранг непобедимых, устрашающих безликих машин.  
\- Продажа начнется через два месяца в Каире, - Бэйн делает еще один глоток, едва заметно облизывает нижнюю губу, затем бесшумно ставит чашку на стол, поворачиваясь к толпе. – Заявки на участие и аванс принимаются до завтрашнего полудня.  
Барсад слышит немой вопрос, повисший в воздухе.  
\- Выбрать, - четко говорит Бэйн. – Приобрести и доставить на склад.  
\- Бюджет? – снайпер не понимает сначала, что голос принадлежит ему, зато Бэйн, получивший логичный вопрос от нужного человека, дергает уголком губ. Улыбкой это не назовешь, но Барсад пробует. Какое-то время Бэйн смотрит на него, оценивая, сознательно он спросил или просто так брякнул, и, получив удовлетворительный ответ, как-то хитро отзывается:  
\- Не ограничен.

Снайпер понимает, что уезжает к берегам Нила на два с лишним месяца, только когда пытается собирать вещи. Одежда в сумку не влезает, сминаясь то в одну кучу, что не застегнешь, то вовсе вываливается. Со спины не сползает пристальный взгляд Бэйна, жутко нервируя Барсада. Каждые две минуты он внезапно вспоминает, что что-то забыл, вытряхивает вещи на кровать, выясняет, что не забыл, и заталкивает обратно. Канитель заканчивается с появлением Махкама.  
\- Бомани ждет в машине.  
\- Две минуты, - слишком громко, и араб исчезает за дверью.

В конце концов, Барсад дергает «собачку», закрывая сумку, и сует нетбук в боковой карман. Подхватив багаж за дутые ручки, он резко разворачивается и буквально врезается в Бэйна, который стоит почти вплотную, смотрит остро, не мигая.  
Барсад замирает и держит взгляд, не в силах отвести его, хотя ему очень хочется. В уши моментально набивается вата, Бэйн что-то говорит, но Барсад только неосознанно коротко кивает в ответ, не понимая сказанного и неотрывно всматриваясь в серые, выразительные глаза. Сердце начинает ломиться наружу, и снайпер даже пошатывается от мощных, гулких сокращений разнервничавшейся мышцы. От порывистого напряжения в крестце знакомо ноет. Барсад ждет, прекрасно понимая, что недвусмысленный момент вот-вот шарахнет фантастическим заключительным аккордом. Бэйн смотрит ему прямо в глаза, но потом медленно прикрывает веки, меняя направление взгляда, и снайпер перестает дышать, потому что глаза напротив изучают его губы.  
Сумка выскальзывает из вспотевших, внезапно ослабевших рук, глухо ударяется об пол, и Барсад делает маленький шаг вперед – десять сантиметров, которые ощущаются, будто он тащит за собой вагон. Он приподнимается на носках и, затормозив лишь на долю секунды, прижимается сухими губами к уголку чужого рта. Он промахивается, но ему на затылок приятной тяжестью моментально ложится большая, теплая ладонь. И Бэйн целует его. Подушечки пальцев знакомо касаются кожи за ухом. Барсад почти уверен, что зажившая рана только что подмигнула старым ощущениям резким биением крови в голову, укатываясь слабостью вдоль туловища. Снайпер, пошатнувшись, прянет назад, опускаясь с носков на обе стопы, и Бэйн чуть наклоняется вниз, тянется следом за приоткрытыми губами, второй рукой прижимая Барсада к себе.  
Барсад закрывает глаза, руки сами льнут к обнаженному телу, скользят ладонями вверх по мощным, горячим бокам, поднимаются к лопаткам, обостряя контакт.  
Бэйн чуть поворачивает голову, снайпер шире открывает рот, и поцелуй становится почти горючим, кажется, что воздух вокруг них может сдетонировать. Ощущения от мягких влажных губ рисуют у Барсада в голове приторные, яркие картины, которые из неопределенных обрывков сложились, в конце концов, в конкретный образ. Он вжимается в Бэйна, стискивая пальцами стальные мускулы, желая больше, еще, сильнее. Огромные руки обнимают крепко, немного грубо, Барсад расслабляется под ними, обмякает, чуть выгибаясь в пояснице, прижимаясь пахом к чужому бедру, на что Бэйн шумно выдыхает. Барсад чувствует, как чужая рука уверенно ползет вдоль его позвоночника, ниже, под ремень брюк. Пальцы замирают на крестце, скользят вдоль пояса, забираются под плотную ткань и больно впиваются в бедро. Снайпер хватает ртом воздух, разрывая поцелуй, и Бэйн облизывает его нижнюю губу. Самообладание Барсада под этим натиском сдается как турецкий Измаил, ссыпаясь безвольной кучей возле ног хладнокровного военачальника. Он отвечает на каждое его движение, старается не терять голову, но чувствует, что еще немного, и он не сможет молчать.  
Заложенные уши пробивает, когда Бэйн отстраняется и выпускает его из рук, снова становятся слышны звуки, и Барсад поворачивается на громкие шаги, доносящиеся из коридора. Упершись глазами в пол, он подхватывает сумку, стягивает со спинки кровати куртку и выскакивает из комнаты, едва не сбив с ног врача, который делает невероятное па с прогибом в спине, чтобы не выронить из рук планшет.  
По лестнице он летит почти вслепую, даже не хватаясь за перила, милостью шестого чувства не расшибившись на последнем темном пролете. Запрыгнув в машину, резво кидает сумку на заднее сидение, куртку кладет на бедра в попытках скрыть стояк.  
Бомани на него смотрит как на умалишенного, не мудрено – на лице у снайпера выражение полной индифферентности, как бывает, если сильно ударить по голове. Афроамериканец заводит машину, продолжая подозрительно коситься на пассажира.  
\- С тобой что? – Барсад на звук голоса оборачивается так, словно рядом сидит шахид и играется с чекой на гранате. Он секунду молчит, просто таращится на водителя, а когда машина трогается, отвечает тихо:  
\- В Египте ни разу не был.

Махкам долго провожает взглядом снайпера, который будто только что выпал из задницы головой вперед, затем заходит в комнату. Мазнув пальцем по гладкому экрану планшета, он, не поднимая глаз, говорит:  
\- Только что письмо получил, Масуд продал акции. Он просит выслать реквизиты для перевода, - Махкам поднимает голову и хмурит брови. Бэйн стоит боком к нему, неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку.  
Араб ждет, потом громко кашляет, отвлекая лидера от раздумий. Бэйн медленно поворачивает голову, на лице привычное непроницаемое выражение.  
\- Повтори.  
\- Масуд продал акции, для перевода денег нужны реквизиты.  
Ничего не говоря, Бэйн разворачивается и отходит к столу. Араб как-то нервно сглатывает, внезапно решив полюбоваться на арабески. Через какое-то время Бэйн подходит и отдает ему лист бумаги с реквизитами, логотипом банка в верхнем углу, оттиском печати и размашистой подписью руководителя кредитного учреждения.  
\- Оденься, не жарко, - говорит Махкам и выходит из комнаты, сделав вид, что не заметил размазанный, алеющий след от пальцев на широкой спине.

В самолете снайпер долго не может устроиться в кресле. Вертится, сползает, выпрямляется, облокачивается на выступ от иллюминатора, опускает спинку кресла, поднимает, заваливается на бок, забрасывает ногу на ногу.  
В конце концов, нагибается, ставит локти на колени и прячет в ладонях лицо.  
Над головой слабо пикает, и загорается желтая лампочка «пристегните ремни». Барсад усиленно трет глаза, облизывает пересохшие губы, шарит руками по бокам в поисках ремней. Пристегивается и откидывается на спинку с тяжелым вздохом. Боинг медленно выкатывается с «парковки», и плывет вдоль маленьких грибочков посадочных огней, мягко подпрыгивая на стыке плит. Барсад смотрит в иллюминатор, и когда самолет разворачивается, перед глазами снова возникает огромный, величественный терминал, подсвечивающийся со всех ракурсов, как драгоценности на выставке. Боинг делает последний поворот, тайком открывая снайперу кусочек взлетной полосы. Жужжат закрылки, и с низкого урчания турбины переходят на раздражающийся с каждой секундой вой. Самолет вдруг замирает, как водоплавающая птица, приготовившаяся взлетать. Реальность вокруг Барсада начинает вибрировать и превращается в пронзительный, утробный гул. Снайпер глубоко вдыхает и чувствует, как остервенело долбится сердце о ребра. Тело горит и пульсирует в тех местах, которых касалась рука Бэйна. Эта близость звучит, как обещание, как гарантия верности. Он с таким же успехом мог отдать ему свою руку, почку, два литра крови или даже все три. Мог сказать, что будет рядом, что хочет быть рядом. Но иногда лучше просто показать.  
Барсад однажды прыгал в воду с большой высоты. Не с десятиметровой вышки в бассейн, а действительно с большой высоты, когда человек летит головой вниз и успевает подумать, прежде чем столкнется с водой, и еще немного подумать, пока всплывает. Это было очень интересное состояние. Как будто воздух твердый, и его можно потрогать, а вода как минералка, с миллионом пузырьков, ползущих по телу. Когда он падал, у него было ощущение, что сознание не успевало за телом и немного отставало, как эффект раздвоения в ломографии. И что он видел картинку не своими глазами, а глазами того, кто как будто летел сзади него. Его мозгу казалось, что это не он падал вниз, а низ взмывал вверх, присваивая это падение себе. Падение, если пренебречь сопротивлением воздуха, скоростью почти семьдесят пять метров в секунду. Он вдруг представляет, как с такой же скоростью двигается в горизонтальной плоскости. Это максимальная скорость отрыва Боинга 747 от взлетной полосы.  
Самолет с ревом срывается с места, и внутри у Барсада беспорядочно вспыхивают нервные скопления, он остро ощущает, с какой силой турбины дергают Боинг вперед, начиная разбег. Сто сорок. Сто шестьдесят. За бортом все быстрее и быстрее стучат стыки бетонных плит. Сто восемьдесят. Двести. Двести двадцать. Двести сорок. Снайпера вжимает в кресло, и голова становится тяжелее раза в четыре, слегка мотаясь из стороны в сторону. Тело расслабляется, и Барсад чувствует, что впервые за долгое время он, наконец-то, на правильном пути, что избавился от назойливого шума, и в голове наступила блаженная тишина. Самолет несется, как будто его толкает вперед огромная рука. В темном салоне дребезжит воздух, и в иллюминаторах горизонт стекается в одну светящуюся полосу посреди черного неба. Двести шестьдесят. Двести семьдесят. Подъем. Машина энергично задирает нос, отрываясь от полосы, и плотно ложится на поток. И затем тишина под ногами, будто проваливаешься в никуда. Только глухо грохочут раскрученные колеса передней ноги. Десять метров от земли. Брякают замками убранные шасси. Сто двадцать метров от земли. Закрылки в ноль. Самолет проскальзывает в вязкое, ночное пространство, и земля снаружи уходит из виду под неестественным углом.  
Двести метров. Пилот крутит штурвал, налаживая траекторию, и Боинг будто проваливается в воздушную яму: у снайпера внутри напрягается желудок, лавирует между органами эфирность, вверх, вниз. В ушах теперь только монотонный гомон турбин в нейтральном режиме. В иллюминаторе быстро мельчают дома, машины, дороги, превращаясь в неразборчивые пятна и стройные гирлянды огоньков. Пятьсот метров. Барсад прикрывает глаза. Восемьсот. Он невольно подается вперед грудью, потому что в мыслях его снова целуют. Тысяча метров. Когда он приземлится, то первым делом купит несколько унций кофе. Тысяча двести. И кардамон. Полторы.  
\- Два месяца, - бубнит Барсад с закрытыми глазами. – Два.


	13. Египет

Кажется, здесь циферблат рассчитан на двадцать четыре деления, и Барсад, проходящий паспортный контроль, думает о том, что в синтетической голубой рубашке с коротким рукавом миловидному египтянину жутко удобно. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что он сейчас уснет, так и не поставив чертов штамп.  
Снайпер никогда не поддается горячке. Его дело требует холодного расчета, обстоятельности и даже некоторой неспешности. Но в данный момент он просто изнывает, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу: он готов выхватить паспорт из рук парня за стойкой или хотя бы придать тому проворства легким подзатыльником. Потому что просто невозможно тормозить еще сильнее.  
Здесь вообще какой-то культ медлительности, отмечает он про себя, люди вокруг бегут по своим делам с такой же стремительностью, с какой обычно страховые компании выплачивают страховое возмещение. Пунктуальность тоже не является отличительной чертой коренных жителей, опоздание на важную встречу вполне себе привычное явление. Но когда Барсад выходит из терминала, его уже ждет машина. И за это он искренне благодарен. В криминальном бизнесе нет проволочек и задержек, на то он и криминальный. Здесь задержки и проволочки решаются одним способом. Без угрозы рецидива.  
Снайпер быстрым шагом выходит из здания, – легкого на вид сооружения с полностью стеклянным фасадом, – и разительный перепад температуры сдавливает ему легкие. Прохлада кондиционеров внутри аэропорта мгновенно сменяется удушливой жарой, несмотря на вечернее время. Барсад на ходу снимает куртку и, сунув ее между ручек у сумки, подходит к человеку в светлом костюме. Араб одного с ним роста, у него крупные черты лица, особенно сильно выделяются ровные брови с красивым, надменным изгибом. Он немного вздергивает подбородок, когда снайпер подходит ближе. Сейчас Барсаду хочется поскорее расправиться с немногочисленными делами и, наконец, освободить голову перед сном. Впрочем, дела в его голове занимали слишком мало места, чтобы хоть как-то жаловаться на их наличие. Перед глазами до сих пор стоял Бэйн. Барсад смотрел на египтянина, в ее черные, как ночь, буркалы, но видел только внимательный взгляд серых глаз, которые впились в его собственные, когда они разорвали поцелуй. Адреналин окончательно выветрился только на полпути в Каир, и только тогда снайпер смог вспомнить, как Бэйн ему сказал «будь осторожен», прежде чем вынуть из него душу, а потом засунуть ее обратно через рот.  
\- Добрый вечер, - араб здоровается на чистом английском и хватается за пятерню Барсада двумя руками, как положено по традиции.  
\- Маса эльхер*, - снайпер, в свою очередь, мельком улыбается, приветственно пожимая большую, смуглую кисть. Араб одобрительно кивает и жестом указывает на дверь заднего пассажирского места. Они залезают в машину, и та медленно трогается с места, неторопливо вливаясь в поток нескончаемых такси. Барсад хмыкает, ему придется взять себя в руки, чтобы не начать гонять арабов, потакая расшатанным нервам.  
\- Был звонок, - сообщает молодой человек, обращаясь к Барсаду. – Средства поступили на наш счет десять минут назад, осталось заполнить заявку.  
\- Это долго?  
\- А вы торопитесь? – приподнимая идеальную бровь, спрашивает араб таким тоном, будто Барсад если и торопится, то только на тот свет.  
\- Не думал, что перелет выйдет таким изматывающим, - небрежно бросает снайпер, посматривая на свои наручные часы. – Зря понадеялся, нужно было лететь на своем.  
Египтянин понимающе качает головой. По легенде снайпер был собственником крупного бизнеса в Готэме, решившим, что для диверсификации производства на востоке ему нужно хорошенько прибарахлиться у будущих партнеров. Его скрупулезно проверяли на связи с правоохранительными органами и международными организациями по борьбе с преступностью, но ни имени, ни прошлого, никаких зацепок они не нашли. Легенда была такой новой и блестящей, что слепила арабов своей безупречной подлинностью. Средства, переведенные Масудом, а также организованные им ответы на запросы организаторов этой оружейной ярмарки, отправленные на новое имя снайпера, не оставляли сомнений. Да, этот человек действительно был богат, и да, ему хотелось иметь оружие. Много оружия.  
\- Все займет буквально пару минут, - успокаивающе отзывается молодой человек, наклоняясь к водителю и что-то бормоча ему на арабском.  
После посадки у Барсада до сих пор заложено правое ухо, он не очень хорошо слышит, так что слов египтянина не улавливает. Но все становится понятно, когда водитель, коротко кивнув и отметив в зеркале заднего вида мятую, сумрачную физиономию, давит на газ, обгоняя еле плетущийся впереди автомобиль, и выезжает на пустую левую полосу, быстро набирая скорость.  
\- Шукран**, - почти шепчет Барсад, откидываясь на сидение, и тяжело вздыхает.  
Упрямо не заканчивается его первый день в Каире, но чувство, будто снайпер здесь уже слишком долго, настигает его еще на кольцевой. А впереди маячит шестьдесят дней самоконтроля под ярким восточным солнцем. Барсад действительно ни разу не был в Египте, но ему даже в окно смотреть не хочется.

***

В Каире повсеместно возвышаются просто невероятные кучи мусора, которые, кажется, отсюда не вывозят месяцами. Так же страшно выглядят и многие участки нильских набережных, куда местные жители вываливают отходы своей жизнедеятельности подобно тому, как высыпают мусор с откосов железнодорожных насыпей, так что пассажиры поездов ощущают себя путешествующими по бесконечной свалке. И всё это рядом с великолепными древними дворцами, мечетями, историческими памятниками и зелёными пальмами. Первое время мусор сильно бросается в глаза, но, немного пообжившись, Барсад перестает его замечать.  
Снайпер селится в районе для среднего класса, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания и затеряться среди местных, которых в этой части города так много, что пробки на дорогах не рассасываются до позднего вечера. Район выглядит ужасно непривлекательно, не беленые и не крашенные дома представляют собой не столько завершённые дома, сколько почти сплошь обвешанные рекламными вывесками кирпичные коробки - одни без окон, другие с окнами, занавешенными тряпками или закрытыми фанерой, третьи с нормальными рамами. Многие квартиры явно не оштукатурены изнутри, но в них уже живут люди, на крышах некоторых домов видны какие-то хибары из картонных коробок, и практически над всеми квартирами - торчащие прутья арматуры для достройки последующих этажей. Из-за этой торчащей арматуры город кажется каким-то отчасти полуразрушенным, недобитым.  
Пятиэтажный дом, к которому привозит Барсада пухлый араб, живущий здесь же, стоит, зажатый со всех сторон стройками, некоторые из которых, судя по отсутствию строительных материалов, остановились надолго.  
\- А кто тут убирает? – напоследок спрашивает Барсад.  
\- Да есть тут один парень, он иногда лестницу метет…  
\- Что за парень?  
\- Сын парикмахера, - нехотя отвечает водитель, неопределенно размахивая рукой, будто отгоняя мух. – Живет в конце улицы.  
\- И когда он последний раз…мел?  
Мужичонка чуть нагибается к рулю, разглядывая лестницу и крыльцо небольшого, узкого панельного сооружения. У входа валяются кучи несвежего строительного мусора, который, наверное, был оставлен если не с прошлого года, то с прошлого месяца точно.  
\- Дня два назад.  
Барсад на это раздраженно выдыхает через нос, прищипывает и оттягивает двумя пальцами мокрую футболку от вспотевшего тела.  
\- Скажи, чтобы больше не приходил, - холодно бросает он, решая заняться обустройством жилища самостоятельно.  
Следующим утром снайпер старательно выгребает залежалый сор и грязь, в большей степени стараясь вытряхнуть из головы всякие щекотливые мысли, чем просто занять руки. Ему удается поработать до самого обеда, и отвлекается он только тогда, когда молодая женщина, жена араба, который со своим огромный семейством живет напротив Барсада, выйдя на улицу в сопровождении сына, шарахается от снайпера в сторону так резко, что чуть не перелетает перила. Раздетый по пояс Барсад мгновенно столбенеет, не зная, что сказать, и глупо улыбается, обнажая ровные зубы. Египтянка, закутанная в хиджаб, оглядывает его с ног до головы, и в ее глазах плещется ужас вперемешку с искренним восхищением. Мальчуган, который в отличие от мамы, остался стоять на месте, глазеет на чужака с плохо скрываемым восторгом. Здесь арабы не то что исправлением прикуса не заморачиваются, большинство не думает даже о чистке зубов. Вообще, все они редко симпатичны, разве что только те, кто работает обслуживающим персоналом в отелях. Так что такая реакция на снайпера была вполне естественной.  
И сейчас женщина просто стоит и не двигается с места, бегая глазами по молодому, красивому мужскому телу. Мальчишка, звонко захохотав, уносится вниз по лестнице, вырвав темную, худую ручку из материнской хватки.  
\- Ана эсфа***, - тихо говорит Барсад, опуская глаза, подхватывает метлу и бегом поднимается наверх, обходя замершую в паре метров египтянку, которая, похоже, даже дышать перестала.  
Вечером он навещает соседей, накупив сладостей детям, и рассказывает о случившемся утром инциденте хозяину дома. Высокий, грузный араб настолько рад знакомству, что после легкого ужина тащит Барсада к своим товарищам в местное кафе. В пять вечера муэдзины сзывают правоверных, заполняющих множество мечетей, ярко расцвеченных гирляндами. Никто на улице не бухается на колени, люди собираются в небольшие группы и направляются совершать вечерний намаз. После молитвы собираются у ларьков, часто курят кальяны небольшими группами прямо у дороги.  
Место постоянных дружеских заседаний, куда привел Барсада сосед Омар, мало похоже на кафе. Обшарпанная лавка, на входе в которую стоит пара десятков деревянных стульев и примерно столько же пластиковых столиков, напоминает скорее камерный театр. Внутри хилой постройки небольшой прилавок, где сосед Барсада тут же организует для них чай, как правило, обходившийся туристам чуть ли не в десять фунтов, а местным буквально в пиастры. Арабы общительны, этим и спасаются - сидят рядком, курят, болтают, не гоняют мыслей в себе, как привык это делать снайпер, пьют кофе или чай. Сосед Барсада говорит на смешном, корявом английском и принципиально отказывается объясняться на родном языке.  
\- Доброжелательным будь, и все будет хорошо! – задорно подмигивает он, усаживая Барсада в кружок из самых молодых посетителей, и сам плюхается рядом на ветхий стул. Первые несколько минут Барсаду немного неловко от такого пристального внимания, но вскоре он расслабляется. Самому Омару от силы лет тридцать, но выглядит он намного старше. Барсад думает, что сказывается количество жен и детей.  
Знакомство здесь завести очень просто, главное – не шарахаться от их гостеприимства. Достаточно назвать имя, и ты уже почти что сердечный друг. Барсад около трех часов упражняется с арабами в английском на самые разнообразные темы, они много смеются, много спрашивают.  
И снайпер, внезапно почувствовав себя очень уютно, охотно поддерживает беседу. Обычно приезжих здесь воспринимают исключительно как ходячий источник денег, а не как людей. Барсад еще не встречал подобного залихватства и беспардонности, с которыми здесь наживались на туристах. Но благодаря соседу его самого эта участь обошла, и он этому рад.

Быстрая тьма пустыни сгущается незаметно, выкатывая полумесяц, точно как на их флагах, на теплое фиолетовое небо. А мужчины все так же говорят. Барсад пару раз не может сдержать добродушных смешков, уж слишком забавно коверкают слова его новые знакомые.  
Те, в свою очередь, весело комментируют, когда снайпер переливает чай в другой стакан, разбавляя приторный кипяток обычной водой. Вся прелесть напитка, по мнению арабов, в том, что он крепкий, сахарный, горячий. Они умильно хмыкают, качают головами, приговаривая: "не понимает ничего, гяур".  
По дороге домой Омар много говорит о Каире, причем не в самом выгодном свете, и Барсаду кажется, что этот человек, хоть и был воспитан в религиозной, почитавшей традиции семье, которая с малолетства привила ему должное мировоззрение, в тайне ото всех мечтает вырваться в другой мир.  
Каир – это не цельный город, это цепь районов и эмиратов, тесно связанных между собой, и, в то же время, полностью независимых друг от друга. Арабский – исторический язык этого города, но в каждом районе на нем говорят настолько по-разному, что жители с трудом понимают друг друга и вынужденно прибегают к невербальной форме общения, используя при этом автомобильные фары, сигналя, свистя, подмигивая, шипя и пристально глядя. В каждом районе сложились свои традиции и обычаи. Очень легко определить по одежде, из какого района человек. Из-за этого жители редко выбираются в соседние дистрикты, из-за страха непонимания и непринятия. Омар искренне злится, не одобряя всего этого.  
Звучат слова так знакомо, что Барсад невольно сжимает кулаки, из умиротворенного состояния переходя в привычную нервозную боеготовность. Он вдруг резко понимает, с какой целью здесь находится, и Омар рядом с ним, старательно подбирающий слова для своего рассказа, такой открытый и доброжелательный, вдруг становится абсолютно не интересен. Снайпер в глубине души хочет заверить его, что скоро все станет по-другому, но молчит, одернув себя в последний момент.  
Ночью он не спит, ворочаясь под звуки старого вентилятора. Его мозг только и ждал передышки, чтобы снова подкинуть хозяину пикантных картинок. И спустя пару минут Барсад, тяжело дыша, идет в душ. Правда, холодная вода спасает только от жары. И вскоре снайпер понимает, что с подобными казусами надо бороться соответствующими методами.  
Всю следующую неделю он помогает соседу с починкой крыши, с вывозом старого строительного мусора и установкой спутниковой тарелки. Смотрят телевизор арабы всем скопом, и это трогает Барсада особенно сильно. Привыкнув к постоянному присутствию братьев, он с трудом засыпал, не ощущая чьего-либо присутствия рядом.  
Почти каждый вечер снайпер ужинает в гостях, играет с пятью сыновьями Омара, учит их простейшим приемам самозащиты, а на вопросы, где он сам такому научился, Барсад нещадно врет, как и в ответ на все остальное. Барсаду нравится эта семья, и то, что ему приходится их обманывать, с каждым днем тяготит его все сильнее. Эти люди любопытны и не видят ничего зазорного в таком животрепещущем интересе, а ложь, которая растет, как снежный ком, становится все более изощренной, ее уже трудно запоминать, и Барсад иногда нервничает, что запутается в своих показаниях и скажет что-нибудь невпопад. Особенно провоцирует это старший сын Омара, ему десять, и его просто невозможно остановить. Снайпер не понимает и половины той околесицы, которую он несет - там просто набор каких-то фраз из старенького потрепанного разговорника, который подросток всегда таскает с собой. Но, даже несмотря на это, снайпер продолжает исправно заливать, лишь бы пацан был доволен. Иногда Барсад думает, что мальчику просто нравится английская речь, а на смысл ему глубоко наплевать. Тот старательно копирует акцент, звуки и интонации, продолжая собирать всякую чепуху.

***

Рано утром, когда рассветный туман еще только начинает спадать, к дому подъезжает черный Майбах. Барсад в строгом костюме и с дорогим, кожаным, под стать образу готэмского бизнесмена, кейсом в руке, деловито, неспешно спускается по лестнице. Сложно представить, как нелепо снайпер в шикарном костюме и автомобиль класса люкс выглядят в этих трущобах. За рулем сидит человек Масуда – здоровый и крайне страшный араб такого вида, что не хочется даже разговаривать с ним. Но Барсад дважды пытается завести хоть какое-то подобие беседы, чтобы разрядить несколько напряженную обстановку. На третьей попытке становится понятно, что водитель просто не говорит по-английски. Это заставляет Барсада нервничать еще сильнее.  
Он уверенно чувствовал себя, ведя переговоры, выставляя условия, разрешая конфликты, но сейчас, вдыхая прохладный воздух салона, где отчетливо пахнет новой кожей, снайпер отчего-то волнуется и беспрестанно вертит в руках телефон. На одной из улиц, которая представляет собой огромную прямую длиной двадцать шесть километров, они застревают в типичной для Каира утренней пробке. Такое ощущение, что снаружи другая планета – на черном асфальте под ярким солнцем бегают люди, тарахтят машины, о чем-то яростно перекрикиваются водители, ни грамма той привычной неспешности. В салоне Майбаха абсолютная тишина. Барсад смотрит на свое отражение в блестящем экране монитора, встроенного в подголовник водительского сидения. Кофейная, глянцевая поверхность отражает чисто выбритое лицо, коротко остриженные волосы, идеальный узел галстука на фоне светлой рубашки.  
Барсад не может сказать, нравится ли ему то, что он видит, потому что глаза выдают какую-то нерешительность, а по взгляду снайпер привык делать довольно определенные выводы о человеке. Сейчас вывод отнюдь не утешителен. Барсад смотрит в монитор как будто исподлобья, но тут же успокаивает себя тем, что просто не выспался, глубоко вдыхает и откидывает голову назад. Впрочем, прикрытые веки вводили в заблуждение не только его самого. Больше всего сердился Махкам, у которого мимика была выражена, пожалуй, слишком ярко, и его очень раздражало это мнимое равнодушие в глазах снайпера.  
В предстоящей встрече не было ничего особенного или чего-то, что могло насторожить Барсада или подорвать его уверенность в себе. Если не считать тот факт, что, несмотря на запланированность, он почти месяц договаривался о ней по телефону, пытаясь выловить руководителя из пучин его графика. Египетское время.  
Во всем была виновата эта идея с изображением бизнесмена. За свою относительно недолгую жизнь Барсад научился многому, например, отлично стрелять. Выделываться и корчить из себя не пойми кого не учила ни Лига, ни отец, ни суровые будни. А арабы остро чуяли подвох.

Когда Барсад вылезает из машины, галстук неприятно сдавливает горло, и снайпер хмурится еще сильнее, понимая, что теперь он определенно взволнован. И если эти переживания произрастали из опасений снайпера выглядеть недостаточно правдоподобно для акулы бизнеса, то корень их крылся в том, что Барсад не привык к узким брюкам, пиджакам, таким же рубашкам и галстукам-удавкам. Его обычная одежда не стесняла движений и была настолько комфортной, что в машине он успел пересчитать каждый чертов шов на своем костюме, в котором ему было жутко неудобно. Со стороны он выглядел абсолютно нормально, но в душе чувствовал себя неловким и неповоротливым.

На входе в белоснежное здание, где располагался офис транспортной компании, название которой поломает не один язык, его встречает менеджер по работе с клиентами. Как и следовало ожидать, начальства еще нет. Барсад старается выглядеть дружелюбным и принимает крохотную чашечку кофе с благодарной улыбкой. Думать о том, существует ли такое мифическое явление, как предел арабской медлительности, он не хочет, так что просто молча цедит ароматный напиток, незаметно поглядывая на часы. Через сорок минут появляется, наконец, нужный человек. Пухлый, бородатый владелец фирмы, однако, не спешит переходить к насущным вопросам. Он еще с полчаса разговаривает с Барсадом о всякой ерунде.  
Снайпер особо не напрягается, ввязываясь в очередную дискуссию о машинах, потому что такая манера ведения переговоров была ему очень хорошо знакома еще с детства, когда был жив отец.  
Араб часто прерывается на подписание бумаг, которые ему беспрестанно подносят, на телефонные разговоры. Барсад терпеливо ждет. И вот, наконец, начальник подсаживается поближе, переводя беседу в нужное русло. В кабинете, одна стена которого полностью выполнена из стекла, кроме них никого нет, что довольно странно. Но и беседа предстоит не самая обычная. Араб осведомлен о цели визита, и присущим восточным деловым встречам неопределенности и нечетким фразам, а также воле Аллаха, которая здесь правит бал, в этот раз не было места.  
\- Значит, авиаперевозки? – чуть откинувшись на стуле, спрашивает араб, внимательно оглядывая Барсада.  
\- Именно, - снайпер старательно копирует манеру речи своего собеседника, пытается говорить негромко, не спеша, почти лениво. – За какое время мне нужно будет вас предупредить о маршруте?  
\- Суток будет вполне достаточно, - тянет тот, а потом недвусмысленным тоном добавляет: - При соответствующем авансе.  
\- Разумеется. Что с документами на экспорт?  
\- Подпишу на вывоз любого нестандартного груза. Наша компания обеспечит полный контроль всего процесса.  
\- Меня интересует досмотр груза. Если возникнут проблемы с владельцами самолета?  
\- Не возникнут. Мы не сотрудничаем с чартерными авиакомпаниями, у нас свой парк на десяток судов.  
\- Да? А почему в большинстве ваших накладных и коносаментов говорится, что вы фрахтуете транспорт?  
\- Там легальные грузы, - спокойно отвечает араб. – Остальное возим самостоятельно.  
Вот на этом моменте Барсад понимает, что проблем с этим человеком у него не возникнет, даже если очень постараться их создать. Будто предвидя такие славные мысли, начальник транспортной компании выдает на подпись снайперу договор полностью на арабском языке и с интересом наблюдает за реакцией. Снайпер вырос на востоке, но причудливую вязь едва разбирал. Помедлив секунду, Барсад кривит губы.  
\- А есть английский вариант?  
\- Ну конечно, - кивает начальник, хитро улыбаясь. Арабский юмор, при всем пособничестве Махкама, снайпер тоже понимал с трудом.

***

Вечером снова приходит Омар с приглашением поужинать у него дома. Подобные визиты быстро стали для Барсада привычными, так что он даже не понимает сначала, отчего сосед теряется, когда видит на пороге снайпера, одетого, как богатый, западный человек. В этот раз врать приходится особенно витиевато, потому что у впечатленного египтянина вопросов больше в два раза.  
Барсад переодевается, прежде чем идти в гости. Двойной слой вранья он не потянет.  
В доме у Омара гораздо уютнее, чем у снайпера, хотя сам Барсад уютом это вряд ли бы назвал, и дело даже не в обилии мебели и множестве других предметов интерьера, а в атмосфере. Здесь чувствуются житейские треволнения, царит суматоха, ощущается восточный темперамент. И плохо с дисциплиной. Пять детей создают такой шум, что кажется, будто их совсем не пять, а как минимум пятьдесят. Барсада это не сильно раздражает, но он бы надолго задумался, прежде чем честно отвечать на вопросы о семье.  
После ужина мужчины курят кальян, Омар задает вопросы по второму кругу. Еще одна арабская особенность – обсуждать тему, которую до этого обсудили раз сто, с такой увлеченностью, будто делаешь это впервые.  
\- Где твои родители? – интересуется сосед. Барсад облегченно вздыхает, этот вопрос Омар раньше не задавал. Хоть какое-то разнообразие.  
\- Они погибли очень давно, - и это единственная правда из всего, что наплел Барсад. Ему даже как-то странно оттого, как ощущаются эти слова. Будто переев чего-то очень соленого, чувствуешь, что обычная пища, соленная в меру, на удивление оказывается пресной.  
\- Ты живешь в Готэме один? – снова те же вопросы. Это просто очередной обычай – десять раз спросить о здоровье, об успехах, о семье, выказывая уважение гостю.  
\- Да, один.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я много работаю, - чуть помедлив, говорит Барсад. – Не успеваю заботиться даже о себе самом, что уж говорить про семью.  
\- Для кого ты работаешь?  
\- Как для кого? – ухмыляется Барсад. – Для себя, конечно.  
\- Много работы – много денег. Ты не похож на жадного человека. Зачем тебе столько?  
\- На всякий случай. Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться, - первое, что перенял снайпер у арабов – способность отвечать неопределенно, нечетко, напуская много тумана.  
\- На все воля Аллаха, - эта фраза вела араба по жизни, и снайперу показалось на секунду, что и его тоже, особенно сегодня утром, когда он чуть не проспал, несмотря на внезапно сломавшийся будильник. Не подвел натренированный организм. Спасла многолетняя, еще с Лиги Теней, привычка вставать рано.  
\- Ты всегда хотел семью, Омар?  
\- Плохой вопрос, - морщится сосед. – Я думал о том, чем бы мог заниматься, если бы был один. Но это бесполезные мысли.  
\- Все было решено заранее?  
\- Да, - с улыбкой отвечает Омар. – Так должно быть, это традиции. Лучше ничего не менять.  
\- А если хочется чего-то другого?  
\- У нас важнее семья. Нужно смириться.

Дни до выставки начинают бежать все быстрее, а с визитами в банк Барсад вообще не замечает, как пролетает еще одна неделя. И чем ближе отъезд, тем сильнее желание вернуться.

***

Облака выхлопных газов, которые извергаются из двигателей миллионов мчащихся по улицам обшарпанных и разбитых чёрно-белых машин, повисают в каирском воздухе густыми не развеивающимися слоями, так что из-за них и противоположный берег Нила, и даже другая сторона улицы тонут в мутной синевато-сизой дымке. Натянув рукава толстовки до локтей, Барсад убирает руки в карманы шорт и сквозь темные стекла очков смотрит на непрерывный поток машин на дороге. Арабы переходят улицы по неведомому снайперу наущению Аллаха: в любом месте, где им взбредет в голову эта дурная идея, просто подняв вверх руку, предупреждая водителей.  
Решив соблюдать местные обычаи, снайпер точно так же вскидывает ладонь и осторожно выползает на проезжую часть. Как ни странно, сбивать его никто не собирается, зря он так робко шагает по ровному, как будто мягкому от жары, асфальту. Разваливающиеся, тарахтящие машины услужливо тормозят, а водители с улыбкой пропускают пешехода, который волею всевышнего предпочел одной стороне улицы другую.

От жары первые недели Барсад старался прятаться в доме, изучая личность организатора торгов, и занимался подготовкой ко встрече с ним. Белое солнце жгло немилосердно, и, появившись однажды на берегу Нила с неприкрытым телом, снайпер страшно обгорел. Но обгорел он ровно, полностью, со всех сторон. В отличие от нерадивых туристов, которым "схватило" лицо, и из-за солнцезащитных очков те становились похожи на каких-то пурпурных коал или пришельцев: с красным лицом, белыми пятнами вокруг глаз, розовыми руками и ногами и белым туловищем.

Спать с одним большим ожогом было нереально. Из-за поднявшейся температуры и духоты вокруг Барсад почти галлюцинировал и обливался потом, при этом его знобило, и кожу как будто жгло адским огнем. Жена Омара, не признав в красномордом Барсаде своего нового соседа, снова в испуге замерла, когда тот отправился в аптеку. Но буквально пару минут спустя догнала его, что-то сказала по-арабски и вручила бумажку, где вязью в две строчки наспех что-то нацарапала. В аптеке вместо бумажки снайперу, помимо комплекта из жаропонижающих и анальгетиков, выдали три тюбика геля «алоэ вера», которым следовало обмазаться с ног до головы. После этого случая снайпер больше не обгорал, но по прошествии двух месяцев заметно потемнел.

Обогнув шаткий прилавок с апельсинами, Барсад попадает в тень небольшого тряпичного навеса, под которым ютится типичный каирский супермаркет – обветшалая хибара с грязным, плиточным полом. На входе возвышаются упаковки бутылированной воды и ящики с фруктами, внутри – наполовину заваленные всякой бакалеей полки, слева вход в хлебную лавку. Подхватив две большие пятилитровые канистры за прореху в упаковке, Барсад заглядывает внутрь, здоровается с продавцом, разгружающим свежий товар, и кладет ему на прилавок купюру. Ахмед, хозяин магазина, за два месяца постоянных визитов снайпера так прельстился им, что когда тот заходил к нему, не упускал случая поболтать, напоить чаем и позвать в гости. Барсад из какой-то необъяснимой симпатии к этому человеку, регулярно покупая воду, фрукты или свежие лепешки, никогда не брал сдачи. Ахмед, работавший почти без выходных, с утра до ночи проводивший на ногах, все время ему улыбался и беспрестанно благодарил за такую босяцкую щедрость.  
Сегодня Барсад его не дожидается и, как обычно, не взяв сдачу, отправляется обратно домой, по дороге махнув уличному парикмахеру, который стрижет в этом районе почти каждого второго. Седой усатый мужичонка сразу узнает снайпера и приветствует кивком головы.  
Ближе к восьми, когда дневной зной уже почти спал, Барсад начинает собираться. И в этот момент его с головой накрывает необъяснимый мандраж, по силе едва уступающий тому, что он испытывал в Саудовской Аравии. А когда за спиной у снайпера раздается звук входящего звонка, а на экране нетбука возникает комбинация из цифр и букв, которой обычно пользовался Махкам в качестве логина, он так резко дергает галстук, что чуть не перекрывает себе кровоток.  
Барсад принимает вызов, и первое, что он видит – это борода. Махкам долгим немигающим взглядом смотрит на снайпера, застегивающего пуговички на манжетах у рубашки, и, сморгнув какое-то наваждение, придвигается поближе к экрану.  
\- Если будешь мыться еще реже, станешь, как Бомани, - с улыбкой говорит он.  
У Барсада от этих шуток резко теплеет в груди, и необъяснимое волнение немного отпускает. Он тихо вздыхает и опускается на край кровати, рядом с нетбуком, немного отклоняя экран, просто смотрит на Махкама. Через секунду за спиной врача появляется Бомани, он наклоняется, выглядывая из-за плеча Махкама, и выпучивает глаза, отчего Барсад уже не может сидеть с каменным лицом, оно растягивается в улыбке.  
\- А ты все так же хреново выглядишь, брат, - с усмешкой бросает Бомани, облокачиваясь на плечо араба.  
\- Зря ты это сказал, - смеется Барсад, чуть наклоняя голову. – Теперь придется все многочисленные дары оставить здесь.  
\- Я тебе оставлю!  
\- Во сколько там начало? – встревает Махкам, косясь на брата, который уже чуть ли не прилег на него.  
\- В десять, - тут же докладывает снайпер. – Часа за полтора управлюсь, если не будет накладок с документами.  
\- Через шесть часов мы будем уже в Ливии. Когда устроимся, я дам тебе знать.  
\- В списке какие-нибудь изменения были?  
\- Пока нет, но не вздумай утверждать его до вылета, мало ли.  
\- Я что, совсем идиот, по-твоему?  
\- Нет, но я тоже бываю не прав.  
Барсад скептически вскидывает бровь. Он редко ошибался, и редко допускал промахи. Единственный раз он облажался, когда думал, что облажался, и попытался все исправить.  
\- Я сделаю вид, что не расслышал, - улыбается Барсад.  
\- Приятного вече… да слезь ты с меня, наконец! – рявкает Махкам, пихая Бомани в бок. Тот отскакивает, задевая рукой ноутбук. В отъехавшем в сторону экране видна кухня, которая располагалась на первом этаже дома в Эр-Рияде. Барсад хмыкает, протягивая руку, чтоб закрыть нетбук, но потом вдруг замирает и всматривается в правый угол – со стороны широкого окна, где еще стоял старый, бежевый диван, виднеются широко расставленные колени сидящего человека. Барсад в последний раз нервно улыбается и захлопывает крышку. Шесть часов выглядят как сущий пустяк по сравнению с шестьюдесятью днями.

***

Бизнес оружейных баронов поставлен на широкую ногу. Большая часть прибылей оседает в арабских карманах, принося порядка десяти миллиардов долларов в год, ведь почти четверть всего оружия в мире оборачивается на «черном рынке». Эти люди достаточно богаты, чтобы позволить себе гигантские авиапарки в пятьдесят транспортных самолетов и собственные флотилии грузовых судов. Иначе никак, при всем желании нельзя просто взять и арендовать коммерческий рейс для сброса пулеметов каким-нибудь повстанцам в джунглях. За оружейными баронами охотятся множество спецслужб и вся мировая полиция. Но их ловят редко и сроки дают смешные. Потому что блюстители закона тайно поддерживает торговцев смертью.

На прошлой неделе в аэропорт Медины, что в Саудовской Аравии, прибыл крупный груз оружия: в декларации значились 715 ящиков стрелкового оружия и боеприпасов к нему, противотанковые орудия, ракеты «земля—воздух», гранатометы РПГ и боеприпасы к ним. Поставка была осуществлена зарегистрированной в Иране компанией и американским производителем указанных вооружений по контракту, подписанному от имени министерства обороны Саудовской Аравии. У поставщика, американской государственной компании, имелась официальная экспортная лицензия, выданная правительством США. Сертификат конечного пользователя был подписан каким-то подполковником, начальником личной охраны президента Саудовской Аравии. В Медину груз доставил самолет британской компании, зафрахтованный американским перевозчиком.

В Медине оружие не задержалось. Из Багдада прилетел грузовой С-5, зарегистрированный в Ираке компанией, имеющей юридический адрес где-то в Израиле. В течение семи дней он совершил по меньшей мере пять перелетов с грузом фруктов и оружия на борту, пока не перевез весь товар в египетский порт Суэц, откуда оружие доставлялось грузовиками в Каир, владельцем которых был Назир эль-Дин. Его компания занималась строительством дорог, и по счастливому совпадению дороги эти шли как раз до самой столицы Египта.

В процессе переправки оружия участвует множество людей, подставных и реальных фирм, зачастую не подозревающих о существовании друг друга. Но связующим звеном является египетский бизнесмен, имя которого знают только его родители и его ближайший союзник – криминальная шишка Хади Шаллах. В офисе этого египтянина в Каире происходит окончательный расчет с продавцами, покупателями, перевозчиками и посредниками, он лично встречает и знакомится с ними. Покупка оружия на «черном рынке» — чрезвычайно дорогое удовольствие. Заказчик должен оплатить не только стоимость товара, услуги и накладные расходы, но и взятки чиновникам и высоким должностным лицам, обеспечивающим легальное прикрытие в виде регистрации самолетов в своих национальных регистрах воздушных судов, выдачи дипломатических паспортов, освобождения от таможенного досмотра и оформления сертификатов конечного пользователя.  
Сложная схема необходима, дабы замести следы. И до сих пор накладок с ней не было.

Главная подпольная выставка вооружений, проходящая раз в полгода в Каире, носит обманчивое название - форум «Развитие технологий в строительстве». На деле же это самый обычный военный шведский стол для диктаторов всего мира, открытый Хади Шаллахом, одним из главных оружейных баронов на континенте, около пяти лет назад. На прошлой неделе на эту выставку приехали делегации из Ирана, Зимбабве, Бахрейна, Пакистана и Мали. Однако самую большую полемику вызвало присутствие там американцев. Хоть выставка и имела статус международной, ее посещали в основном представители исламских стран. И это учитывая то, что оружие, выставленное на «форуме», имело американские корни.

Вход в огромный павильон преграждают несколько вооруженных человек по обе стороны от двух металлоискателей. Арабы в своих белых одеждах, сбившись в небольшие группы, плывут сквозь эти проемы по черной реке ковровой дорожки примерно так же, как пластиковый мусор вдоль берегов Нила.  
Весь павильон разделен на тематические разделы, которые включают вооружение, электронные средства защиты, баллистические системы, радарные установки, телекоммуникации, оптическую электронику, боеприпасы, военное снаряжение, противоминные системы, системы защиты на земле, в воде и воздухе, а также инженерные установки. Но в основном преобладает стрелковое оружие для вооружения пехоты и современная артиллерийская техника. Большинство мужчин толпится именно вокруг стендов с новейшими разработками всякой кинетики: автоматов, винтовок, пулеметов, пистолетов.  
Барсад долго крутится возле стендов с натурными образцами снайперских комплексов, оптических прицелов к автоматическим гранатометным комплексам, и макетами противотанковых ракетных комплексов, выстрелов с противотанковой управляемой ракетой, беспилотного летательного аппарата контейнерного старта и приборов радиационного контроля.  
Когда толпа вокруг пехотного оружия максимально рассасывается, и арабы уходят смотреть на образцы военной техники в 3D формате, снайпер тут же перекочевывает на их место, чувствуя, как начинают зудеть от нетерпения руки. Пока посетители любуются основными экспортными образцами танков, самоходных гаубиц, тяжелых огнеметных систем, Барсад примерно прикидывает, во сколько ему обойдется все это богатство.  
От рассматривания его отвлекает высокий, широкоплечий египтянин, которого снайпер даже не сразу замечает. Тот подкрадывается по ковру незаметно и встает позади, наблюдая, как Барсад вертит в руках оружие, взглядом опытного бойца исследуя каждую делать.  
\- Сегодня доставили последнюю партию австрийских Unique Alpine TPG-1, - Барсад вздрагивает и резко оборачивается, на что мужчина хитро улыбается. – Всего двадцать единиц. Хотите взглянуть?  
Барсад только открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но вовремя вспоминает о своей легенде и опускает взгляд, обдумывая ответ.  
\- Чем она лучше этой? – спрашивает Барсад, кивая на Ремингтон, что у него в руках.  
\- Австрийцы хорошо делают эксклюзивное оружие, - невозмутимо говорит араб, подходя ближе. У Барсада такое чувство, что этот человек видит его и все его тайны насквозь. - У их винтовки модульная конструкция, позволяет легко менять стволы и калибры, она без труда очищается. Все, что может регулироваться в ней, регулируется и подстраивается под стрелка. Все разбирается на детали и упаковывается в чемодан.  
\- Она наверняка стоит, как ваша машина, - хмыкает Барсад. - Там все на болтах, которые постоянно разбалтываются. А я их должен голыми пальцами крутить, да? А чемодан – это уж скорее для городских киллеров. В поле надо иметь полностью собранное, а лучше неразборное оружие. И скорострельность нужна.  
\- Стреляет она получше, чем то, что у вас в руках.  
\- Ну, стреляет, может быть, она и неплохо, - так же хитро лыбится Барсад. – Но попадает все равно снайпер.  
Мужчина смеется, немного запрокидывая голову. Он одет по-европейски, в черный костюм, волосы аккуратно зачесаны назад.  
\- Пойдемте, - тихо говорит он, приглашая последовать за собой. – Покажу вам американские, вы же за ними приехали?

Шаллах приглашает Барсада на летное поле, которое находится сразу за крытым павильоном. Взлетные полосы на нем не подсвечены, рядом с амбаром стоит единственный самолет - громадина С-5 с нутром нараспашку. Этот грандиозный транспортник, задрав нос и открыв рампу, напоминает Барсаду гигантскую трубу с крыльями. Ветер гудит в пустом фюзеляже и задувает в массивные турбины, кажущиеся сверхтяжёлыми, но их пластинки-вентиляторы почему-то на удивление легко крутятся, издавая какой-то лёгкий шелест.  
Внутри стоят сотни вскрытых ящиков, из некоторых торчат дула и приклады. Мужчины идут вдоль рядов в сопровождении трех телохранителей Хади.  
\- Разве на все это, - Барсад обводит рукой ящики, - нет спроса среди ваших постоянных клиентов?  
\- Есть, конечно.  
\- Тогда почему они там?  
\- Потому что они выбирают оружие не для себя, мой друг.  
\- С чего вы взяли?  
\- По вам сразу видно, - Шаллах подходит слишком близко, но в его наступлении нет опасности, он просто жутко заинтригован. - На самом деле, мне все равно. Можете прикинуться хоть агентом спецслужб, я не стану устраивать допрос.  
\- У меня есть список всего, что мне нужно. Вы видели его, но он не утвержден. Еще мне понадобится охраняемый склад на время моего отсутствия.  
\- И когда вы вернетесь?  
\- Не могу сказать точно.  
\- Вы, американцы, все так говорите?  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Я давно в этом бизнесе, - Шаллах осматривается, как будто вспоминает что-то. – Вы наверняка знаете мистера Фальконе, не так ли?  
\- О да.  
\- Он часто так говорил. Никогда не мог сказать точно, - смеется араб. – Но только до тех пор, пока этот прокурор не прикрыл его.  
\- Его убили, вы ведь в курсе?  
\- Да, но труп не вернет мне лучшего западного клиента, - человек перед Барсадом не похож на типичного араба, бурно жестикулирующего во время разговора, но на этих словах у Хади проскакивает ярость в глазах. Он секунду молчит и, резко выдохнув, с улыбкой обращается к снайперу. – Рассчитывал обрести нового в вашем лице.  
\- Других кандидатур нет? Я видел здесь еще одного человека, насколько я понял, он тоже из Штатов.  
\- А, этот Страйвер, - отмахивается Шаллах. – Он мелкая сошка. Ездит сюда второй год подряд, закупает по мелочи, скорее всего для работодателя. Он, кстати, тоже из Готэма. Любит этот город всяких выродков. Без обид.  
\- С вашим дипломатическим подходом его можно развести на что-нибудь покрупнее.  
\- Он зануда.  
\- Это будет первый и последний мой заказ, Хади.  
\- Печально слышать. Я могу на вас как-то повлиять?  
\- К сожалению, нет.  
\- Что ж, - тянет араб, опираясь на ящик. – Оплачивать как будете?  
\- Чеки принимаете?

_____________________________________________

*- Добрый вечер  
**- Спасибо  
***- Извините


	14. Ливия

\- А это, - Хади с улыбкой обвел рукой огромный амбар, - склад с вооружением спецназа США.

Барсад напрасно думал, что уложится за полтора часа, он не рассчитывал на подобный шаг со стороны араба. Им было известно о его связях с Фальконе и о том, что Шаллах наверняка будет пытаться занять вакантную позицию западного покупателя. Но не было известно, вакантна ли она до сих пор, и подобная щедрость немного настораживала, похоже, что дела с земляками шли не совсем в гору, впрочем, как и со всем остальным. Помимо штурмовых винтовок, боеприпасов, гранат, пистолетов и прочего оружия Хади дал возможность взглянуть на защитное обмундирование, от бронежилетов до обычных перчаток, на современную электронику, на кое-что особенно крупное – создавалось впечатление, что в свободное от выставок время Шаллах снаряжал собственную армию. Два амбара и три с половиной часа экскурсий в компании организатора – большую часть из увиденного Барсаду предложили купить, но даже несмотря на неограниченный бюджет, он не хотел увлекаться. В конце концов, слишком крупный заказ привлек бы ненужное внимание со стороны Хади.

\- Хади, я бы внес некоторые поправки в план, - тут же сказал Барсад, когда Шаллах подвел его к выложенным в ряд «томагавкам». – Но мне нужно поговорить со своими людьми.

Шаллах только мельком улыбнулся и прошел мимо него в сторону двух новеньких хамви, стоящих в самом дальнем углу амбара. Барсад, пользуясь этим подобием уединения, набрал Махкама. Тот ответил на звонок сразу, будто ждал и караулил телефон ровно с того момента, как они расстались в сети.

\- Все в порядке? – он так рявкнул, что Барсад невольно прищурился и дернулся в сторону от трубки.

\- Есть возможность оптимизировать список, - тихо ответил он, убрав руку в карман.

\- Давай конкретнее, - раздраженно потребовал Махкам. – Что именно?

\- Весь список, Махкам.

\- О, - только и ответил врач, немного помолчав, он пробубнил: – Перезвоню, - и бросил трубку.

Со стороны летного поля загудели турбины, Барсад повернулся на шум – из амбара было видно, как на посадку заходил белоснежный частник, Фалькон 7Х, мигая навигационными огоньками. Шаллах что-то коротко сказал своим людям, показав в сторону павильона, затем быстрым шагом направился к Барсаду. Араб нисколько не изменился в лице, но почему-то Барсаду показалось, будто Шаллах занервничал. Было ли дело в этой походке, либо в том, что тот засуетился, увидев самолет, - Барсад не задумывался, просто внутренне собрался и сосредоточился.

\- Мой старый друг из Бахрейна, похоже, закончил с покупками, - хмыкнул Хади, положив ладонь на плечо Барсаду. – Вы успели поговорить?

\- Нет, еще нет.

\- Али проводит, - Щаллах ткнул пальцем в громилу, который его сопровождал, - в мой кабинет. Возможно, я смогу помочь Вам с выбором, когда вернусь. Прошу извинить.

Барсад не успел даже слова в ответ сказать, как Шаллах уже был на полпути в павильон. Ему оставалось только кивнуть громиле и последовать за ним. Это не казалось ему странным, но большинство дел с посредниками в Братстве решал либо Махкам, либо сам Барсад, либо Мэтью. Они действовали и от лица и по поручению Бэйна. Конечно, на востоке все было по-другому, и подобная мысль – даже не упрек в адрес помощников Хади, просто Барсад вдруг подумал о доверии. Может быть, Шаллах никому не доверял своих самых важных клиентов, а предпочитал вести переговоры самостоятельно?

В этом была своя логика, но Барсад помнил, как только его отец, командир отряда, мог разговаривать с аятоллой в Афганистане, который кроме него никакого другого солдата не расценивал в качестве собеседника. Конечно, помощники Хади действовали по его поручению, без сомнений, но никак не от его лица. Только не здесь.

В небольшом офисе тихо работал кондиционер; было гораздо прохладнее и комфортнее, чем снаружи, Барсаду сразу стало легче дышать, тем не менее, у него быстро замерзли руки. Али оставил его в одиночестве, вернувшись к боссу, как только Барсад заметил удобный кожаный диван и шагнул в его сторону. В кабинете почти ничего не было, кроме этого углового дивана и стеклянного стола перед ним. Барсад незаметно осмотрелся, и взгляд упал на дверь в дальнем углу. Она практически сливалась со стеной, ее наличие выдавала только аккуратная резная ручка. Барсад не решился заглянуть внутрь, подметив камеру под потолком, но понял, что все интересное хранится там. От резкой вибрации он практически подпрыгнул и быстро достал телефон из кармана.

\- Оказывается, здесь больше оружия, чем мы думали, - на выдохе сказал он, потерев шею. Холодный воздух из кондиционера задувал за шиворот довольно сильно, волосы на затылке встали дыбом.

\- Он чем-то мотивировал свое предложение?

Барсад замер. Он даже не дышал первые несколько секунд, чтобы не начать нервно пыхтеть в трубку. Нащупал ногой диван позади себя и сел. Голос на другом конце был тихий, спокойный, немного хриплый, но звучал чисто и четко. На Бэйне не было маски.

\- Пытается найти замену Фальконе, - Барсад откинулся на спинку, но ожидаемого расслабления это не принесло, он продолжал говорить, чтобы держать ритм речи, и чтобы голос не дрогнул в самый неподходящий момент. По телу чуть ли не мурашки бегали, Барсада бросило в жар, и пальцы стали едва заметно подрагивать. - Так что вся эта затея с Готэмом более чем удалась. Кроме Кармайна с запада у него никого нет, если не считать одного американца. Но Шаллах в нем не заинтересован.

\- У тебя достаточно времени? – слова звучали сухо, как-то безымоционально, не было вкрадчивых интонаций, тона, который раньше шевелил волоски по всему телу. Но даже такой, он заставлял Барсада сидеть и беспокойно дрыгать ногами, приподнимаясь на носках. Он так давно его не слышал, что не вникнул сначала в суть вопроса, просто приклеился ухом к трубке, пропуская в себя звук.

\- Да, - мгновенно отозвался он, не думая, слово просто вылетело. Хотя секундой позже он понял, что даже если бы у него в запасе оставалось всего десять минут, он бы облетел эти амбары и вытряс из араба его лучшие игрушки голыми руками.

\- Не трать его зря, - Барсад не услышал этого, но Бэйн улыбнулся на этой фразе, угадав его мысли; ему, видимо, было слышно куда больше, чем самому Барсаду. - Посмотри как можно больше. Если будут качественные аналоги американских единиц, то их лучше проверить.

\- Еще что-то? – если Бэйн сейчас не скажет что-нибудь, то Барсад следующим делом решил спросить про погоду. Или про братьев, о чем угодно. Лишь бы он не молчал.

Но Бэйн молчал, и на заднем плане Барсаду удалось различить голоса: Махкам опять кого-то гонял. Он улыбнулся уголком губ, ощутив всем телом необъяснимое чувство, то самое, когда после долгого отсутствия стоишь на пороге дома.

\- Навигаторы, - ответил Бэйн, так же спокойно и тихо, как будто они сидели здесь, в кабинете Шаллаха, вдвоем. Барсад не сдержался и облегченно выдохнул.

\- Сколько?

\- Восемь штук. Это все, - и Бэйн отключился.

Барсада трясло так, когда он, будучи еще неопытным, попадал в перестрелки. Когда адреналин тяжелой волной покидал тело, он не мог открутить нормально прицел - не слушались руки.

 

***

 

Перед отъездом Барсад заглянул попрощаться с Омаром и его семьей. Ощущения у него были странные, он даже не понимал, какие именно, все смешалось в один тяжелый ком где-то в животе. Так бывает, когда говоришь «до встречи» с пониманием, что никогда больше не увидишь этих людей. Да, это странное ощущение.

Когда настало время уезжать, Барсад под предлогом, что надо вызвать такси, пробрался в свою квартиру и вытащил все запасы консервов, которые ему умудрилась втихаря напихать запасливая жена Омара. Уже отъезжая, когда лихой водитель включил радио, Барсад улыбнулся и, коротко махнув семейству, откинулся на сидении. Он не хотел об этом думать, но то и дело поглядывал на часы. И там он видел не местное время, а таймер и обратный отсчет.

Рейс не задержали, погода стояла отличная, к половине третьего ночи терминал практически опустел. В аэропорту с непривычки показалось прохладно, и Барсад то и дело растирал плечи, согревая ладони о большой картонный стакан кофе. Когда он приземлится в Бенгази, его уже будет ждать машина. Возможно, это будет Бомани, Махкам не уточнил, просто сказал, что встретят. На секунду в голове проскочила мысль, но Барсад ее быстро отмел. Ему даже стало как-то не по себе, когда он представил, что выходит из самолета, получает багаж, ищет взглядом машину, а там…

Край стаканчика, такой дутый, мягкий, был изжеван почти по кругу, весь в отпечатках резцов. Барсад подумал, что стоило подкрепиться перед вылетом, в животе уже неприятно урчало. В отличие от роящихся мыслей, от того безумного мельтешения в голове, снаружи он выглядел спокойным, просто молча глядел в одну точку, изредка шмыгая холодным носом.

Хади сделал ему подарок. Отказываться было плохой идеей, Барсад понимал, что такие люди, как Шаллах, никогда не делают ничего наобум. Придуманная и удачно сыгранная роль стала для Хади рыбкой, на которую стоит тратить прикормку, даже если знаешь, что та ее не ест.

Вдруг однажды рыбка изменится, начнет подстраиваться под мир, где нет ничего привычного, где, чтобы выжить, нужно кушать прикормку, а потом клевать на наживку. И вот тогда рыбка вспомнит, кто был так щедр. А у Шаллаха окупятся его вложения.

До тех пор Барсад пообещал себе, что эту винтовку, самую дорогую из всех, что у него когда-либо были, он трогать не будет. Предпочитал Барретт, а еще не хотел привыкать к роскоши.

 

***

 

К восьми вечера у парадного входа банкетного дома «Рочестер Холл» было не протолкнуться. С прибытием очередной знаменитости вспышки фотоаппаратов замерцали с такой скоростью, что вблизи стало нереально рассмотреть лица известных деятелей культуры, шоу-бизнеса и прочих влиятельных жителей Готэма.

На благотворительном вечере, ежегодно проводимом Wayne Enterprises в поддержку детских домов и пансионатов для сирот, как обычно был аншлаг. Ни одно событие в городе не собирало такое количество представителей иностранных сообществ и различных посольств, дипломатов, бизнесменов, инвесторов и партнеров корпорации Уэйна. Говорили, что здесь полезно светиться, если хочешь завоевать себе доброе имя.

Вечер начался с приветственной речи организаторов и спонсоров, дольше всех выступал Люциус Фокс, старательно воодушевляя толстосумов на крупные пожертвования. Впервые на вечере выступила Миранда Тэйт, которая в этом году приняла участие в спонсорстве. Как сказал ей Фокс после торжественной части, СМИ в должной степени осветят в прессе ее щедрые взносы, и это благоприятно скажется на ее репутации.

После благотворительного аукциона, который в этом году собрал рекордную сумму в несколько десятков миллионов, гостей пригласили в банкетный зал, где они тут же принялись обсуждать всевозможные сплетни, новости и курьезы. Молодые предприниматели могли завести здесь новые знакомства, старожилы готэмского светского общества – присмотреться к молодняку для поиска протеже, а может найти пару на ночь, СМИ – насобирать сенсаций для новых выпусков журналов и газет, остальные – просто побыть в компании богачей, ощутить себя одним из них хотя бы на пару часов.

На танцполе не хватало свободного места, гости развлекались во всю, извиваясь под звуки живой музыки. В банкетном зале было не так людно, но при этом шум напоминал восточный базар. Одни разговоры перебивали другие, откуда-то раздавался дружный смех, низкий, громоподобный голос что-то яростно доказывал, дамские компании окружало мелодичное хихиканье и шепоток.

Из-за компании молоденьких девушек, которые вертелись вокруг грузного, седовласого мужчины, перекрывая собой выход, Миранда не успела сбежать. Даггетт выпрыгнул как черт из табакерки.

За глаза Даггетта называли навозным жуком. Он был подрядчиком, но так много времени проводил в офисах корпорации, что буквально стал "своим". Миранда впервые это услышала на собрании инвесторов. Лучше этого парня никто не строил канализаций и коллекторов по проектам Wayne Enterprises, что, однако, не мешало более богатым людям потешаться над специфичностью его работы и над тем, как Даггетт рьяно хотел быть в их числе. Когда-нибудь, в будущем.

Они смеялись и ждали, когда же Даггетт скатает себе навозный шарик достаточно большой, чтобы можно было пробить толстые стены инвестиционного отдела и въехать туда верхом на нем, толкаясь лапкой.

Миранде было его немного жаль, он был так же молод, как она. Салага среди профи, еще он был невысокого роста. Но где-то в глубине души он вызывал у нее одобрение. Такие люди, как он. Незакостеневшие, перспективные, не испорченные властью, деньгами.

Египтяне наблюдали за природой и учились у нее. Жук-навозник привлек их тем, что он по сути был большим тружеником, обрабатывая навоз, перекатывая его перед собой до тех пор, пока он не превратится в идеальной формы шар. Скарабей, маленькое насекомое, способное удержать груз, вес которого превышает его собственный в тысячу раз. Как если бы мужчина с весом семьдесят килограмм смог бы удержать восемьдесят тонн. Как если бы он был Даггеттом и Корпорацией Уэйна.

\- Мисс Тэйт, надо полагать, - почти пропел Даггетт, и Миранда растянула губы в улыбке в самый последний момент, когда повернулась к нему. – Наш новый инвестор. Джон Даггетт, приятно познакомиться.

\- Взаимно, мистер Даггетт, - Миранда отличалась крепким рукопожатием, и по лицу Даггетта, которого на миг практически перекроило, это было отлично видно.

\- Впервые на этом мероприятии?

\- Да, - кивает Миранда и подовала официанта с шампанским. – Впечатляющий размах, никогда не думала, что…

\- Столько людей занимается благотворительностью? – перебил ее Даггетт, он тоже взял бокал с шампанским, выпил половину, немного сморщился, оценив вкус, и поставил на соседний стол. Миранда только открыла рот, но он не дал ей сказать. – Это дело десятое, поверьте. Но все же суммы они собирают приличные. Только вот и половина до сироток не дойдет.

\- Вы думаете, что корпорация ворует?

\- Да куда им столько? – хохотнув, Даггет осушил бокал. – Конечно, нет. А вот директорам всяких интернатов… - он делает многозначительную паузу, дернув бровями и поджав губы, - я не берусь говорить, какие суммы они гребут.

\- На них доносили?

\- Те, у кого было такое желание, получили денег и внезапно перехотели.

\- Откуда вы знаете?

\- Это же очевидно, - он закатил глаза.

\- Но ведь это сироты, - Миранда попыталась вставить реплику, но снова не вышло.

\- Да хоть инвалиды. Это Готэм, здесь воруют даже у коматозников, - усмехнулся Даггетт, рассматривая людей в зале. – Самое смешное, что никто так и не пытался запретить выдавать все пожертвования в конвертах, и угадайте, почему? Потому что интернаты, пансионаты и все их начальники громче всех орут о том, что каждый месяц список необходимых вещей меняется, и они сами разберутся, как потратить даяние. В итоге корпорация и эти болваны из благотворительного отдела идут у них на поводу.

\- Вы очень переживаете по этому поводу, мистер Даггетт.

\- Я переживаю за людей, типа Вас, мисс Тэйт, - повернулся к ней он. – Ни Вы, ни я, ни кто-либо еще из присутствующих не отдает деньги сиротам. Наш профиль – жадные, сорокалетние мужики. Вы танцуете?

\- Что? – Миранда едва успела задать вопрос, поперхнувшись шампанским, пузырьки ударили ей в нос. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем она ответила: - Нет, мистер Даггетт, не танцую.

\- Да ладно Вам, - помотал головой Даггетт, откинув с глаз светло-русые волосы, и улыбнулся. Для навозного жука он мог бы быть милым, если бы болтал поменьше. – Боевое крещение.

Миранда неохотно поставила бокал на стол, и Даггетт повел ее за руку на танцпол. Играла какая-то медленная, популярная мелодия.

\- Так Вас не пугает, что вы финансируете отнюдь не детские дома, мисс Тэйт? – насмешливо спросил Даггетт. Он неплохо танцевал, но его самоуверенность выглядела слегка нелепо. – Это не терроризм, конечно, и теоретически эти сорокалетние мужики могут оказаться сиротами, но…

\- На самом деле, это немного не мой профиль, мистер Даггетт, - теперь Миранда перебила его. – Помощь сиротам и неким джентльменам – это общепринятая практика у состоятельных людей. Мой профиль – инновации.

\- О боже, только не говорите мне, что Фокс заставил Вас подписаться на «Чистую энергию».

\- А что с ней не так?

\- Мисс Тэйт, Вы новости смотрите? После смерти прокурора Уэйн вообще от дел отошел, его нигде нет, он как будто сквозь землю провалился. Первые полосы теперь только о Дэнте. Где Уэйн? Куда он дел русских балерин? Почему он еще не спалил свой новый дом? Потому что он забрался в свою нору и все бразды правления повесил на Фокса, кроме, - Даггетт сделал паузу, – «Чистой энергии».

\- И? – Миранда не успевала за мыслью.

\- Он сбрендил! – лицо Даггетта светилось от ликования. – Сдать все на милость генерального директора, за исключением самого, возможно, прибыльного проекта в истории корпорации, и исчезнуть с горизонта! Гениально! Вы же понимаете, что когда реактор построят, пройдут годы, Уэйн окончательно съедет с катушек и не даст никому его запускать. Все прогорит. Ваши деньги прогорят, мисс Тэйт.

\- Я думаю, игра стоит свеч, - засмеялась Миранда. – А за мистером Уэйном есть кому присмотреть.

"Если когда-нибудь Даггет въедет на навозном шарике в Wayne Enterprises", - подумала Миранда, - "то первым делом он передавит всех, кто называл его навозным жуком".

 

***

 

В доме были высокие, вымазанные бежевой глиной потолки, которые подпирали массивные балки, как в шале. Весь первый этаж состоял из трех частей: большой веранды, где только широкая печь в середине разделяла пространство на несколько зон, трех темных каморок с двухъярусными кроватями, и уборной. Создавалось впечатление, что обитаемыми здесь были только несколько квадратных метров вокруг громоздкого стола. На нем лежали документы, фотографии, таблицы, GPS-навигатор, полевые карты, блокноты, много карандашей, ноутбуки, планшеты. Вокруг сидели Бэйн, Крис, Арчи, Ли. Не хватало Махкама, Бомани, который уехал в аэропорт, и Мэтью – тот стоял в карауле. Остальные спали.

Около четырех утра тихий гомон на веранде прервал Махкам. Он спустился по лестницам бесшумно, появился возле стола, как тень. Его никто не замечал, пока он не подал голос:

\- Это Миранда, - мгновенно наступила тишина, густая, давящая на уши, как та, что воцаряется после страшных известий или неудачной шутки.

Бэйн кивнул, обогнул стол, остальные, тем временем, вернулись к обсуждению. Место лидера теперь занял Махкам, он молча продолжил следить за дискуссией, вникая и присоединяясь по ходу.

На втором этаже было темно, не только из-за ночи за окном. Темные стены как будто притягивали тени, собирали их вокруг себя, множили и разбрасывали по полу. Это казалось необъяснимым и даже немного диким, но ниже колен практически ничего не было видно. От ноутбука исходил неяркий, коричневатый свет. Талия наверняка тоже сидела в темноте.

Бэйн появился у нее в мониторе плавно, медленно, занял собой всю картинку, как тень от тучи неспешно набегает на поле. Талии больше не видела очертаний окна за его спиной, не видела кушетки и светлого пятна одеяла на ней. Из-за плохой связи изображение все время замирало и дергалось. Она улыбнулась ему.

Бэйн заметил только, как немного приподнялось плечо. Там, с другой стороны вебкамера не поймала движения руки, когда Талия коснулась кончиками пальцев его лица.

\- У тебя все в порядке? – спросил Бэйн, и Талия улыбнулась еще шире, ей не хватало таких вопросов.

\- Да, Бэйн, - ласково ответила она, не отрывая глаз от дергающейся картинки на мониторе, - у меня все хорошо.

Бэйн оперся руками по обе стороны от ноутбука, чуть наклонился, чтобы лучше ее видеть. Он вопросительно вскинул брови, в уголках глаз появились морщинки, он улыбался.

\- Похоже, Уэйн стал затворником, - ответила Талия на немой вопрос. – Он отошел от дел компании, не появляется на людях. После смерти Дэнта его не видно. За собой он оставил только право запуска «Чистой энергии».

Бэйн какое-то время молчал, склонив голову, над чем-то размышляя.

\- Что говорят в полиции о Бэтмене?

\- Что он сбежал после того, как убил прокурора, - прищурившись, сказала Талия. – Комиссар давал какое-то невнятное интервью, но никаких подробностей.

\- Его ранили, - задумчиво протянул Бэйн. – И тяжело.

\- После всей этой истории с Дэнтом, он больше не нужен своему городу. Бэтмен больше не вернется на улицы. Не вернется и Уэйн.

\- Не думай, что это облегчит нам задачу. Ты ведь уже пыталась встретиться с ним?

\- Безуспешно.

\- Нужен человек, который заставил бы его выползти из норы, который бы нарывал, как язва, и с годами стал для Уэйна нестерпимой болью.

\- Чтобы у него не осталось выбора, кроме как довериться мне, - закончила за него Талия.

\- Без страха потерять компанию он будет сидеть взаперти до самой старости.

\- Никто из богачей Готэма в здравом уме не осмелится протянуть руки к Wayne Enterprises, особенно сейчас.

\- У нас есть время, чтобы сделать такого, который осмелится.

Талия повернула голову, будто ее отвлек какой-то шум, и когда она снова посмотрела в монитор на Бэйна, тот уже понял, что на этом их разговор сегодня закончится.

\- Мне нужно идти, - торопливо сказала она, поднимаясь с места. – Я найду тебе человека.

\- Береги себя.

\- И ты, - она помедлила, разглядывая изображение в мониторе, - ты тоже, Бэйн.

На веранде сквозь широкое окно вдоль горизонта уже виднелась узкая серая полоска света. Когда Бэйн подошел ближе к столу, где все еще сидели братья, Махкам мгновение разглядывал его, прежде чем вздохнуть и сказать:

\- Самолет приземлился, - Махкам мельком посмотрел на часы, - буквально минут пять назад.

\- На сегодня закончим, - тихо отозвался Бэйн.

Он поднялся обратно на второй этаж, не дождавшись ответа. Ли, Крис и Арчи так увлеклись, что не сразу отреагировали. Махкаму пришлось повторить, отвесив особо разговорчивому Ли подзатыльник.

 

***

 

Он тихо появился за спиной, когда Бэйн умывался. В грязном зеркале отражение Барсада напоминало старый, засаленный плакат. Бэйн обвел его тяжелым взглядом, как будто напомнив лишний раз, как не любит подобных выходов. Барсад сильно загорел за пару месяцев, волосы стали чуть ли не пепельными, резко обозначились яркие глаза.

Он будто застрял в дверном проеме, не решаясь проходить, с сумкой в руке, с кобурой через плечо. Про себя Бэйн подумал, что выглядел Барсад сейчас гораздо лучше, чем до отъезда: под глазами почти пропали темные круги, фигура стала мощнее, плечи расправились, молодое, красивое тело под черной майкой, под грубой тканью таких же черных мембранных брюк источало кипучую, ощутимую энергию. Бэйна смущало только немного потерянный взгляд, совсем не подходящий отдохнувшему человеку. Он вытер лицо и, кинув полотенце на спинку стула, вышел из ванной комнаты. Барсад не шевелился, будто палку проглотил.

 

***

 

Между тем, уже серело утро, да только жара не спала и на градус. Стояла невыносимая духота, тяжелая, но не такая гоячая, как днем. Барсад проследил взглядом, как Бэйн неспешно дошел до стола. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на него, словно спрашивал: «так и будешь стоять?».

Барсад наконец оттаял, сумка отправилась в угол, кобура полетела туда же, громко брякнув пряжками о пол. Он прошел в комнату, по пути достав из кармана свернутый в несколько раз лист бумаги.

\- Я решил не мелочиться, - Барсаду показалось, что разговор о деле должен как-то помочь убрать этот комок из горла и расслабиться, он просто обязан помочь. – Тем более, нам так повезло с продавцом.

Бэйн сел за стол и начал перебирать какие-то бумаги, вытащил из кипы лист и принялся внимательно его изучать. Барсад так сильно нервничал, что даже не подумал, может, Бэйн сейчас занимал руки только для того, чтобы тоже хоть немного успокоиться.

\- Повезло? – безразличный тон Бэйна расслаблению совсем не способствовал, Барсад устало плюхнулся на стул рядом с ним, развернул свой потасканный листок. Почти с минуту они глупо сидели, каждый уставившись в свою бумажку.

\- Посмотрел весь ассортимент, - прокомментировал Барсад, протянув Бэйну список. Он залез в каждый ящик, в каждый шкаф, он так достал этого араба, что тот, вероятно, сильно пожалел о своем выборе. Барсад был уверен, что от его горла руки Шаллаха отделяла та строчка в чеке и много нулей. Но ничего больше не имело значения, кроме того, что задание он выполнил идеально. Список состоял из одних поправок, какие-то пункты были перечеркнуты, сверху было написано карандашом новое наименование, а рядом количество приобретенных единиц. – Некоторых даже в общем доступе не было.

\- Он не задавал вопросов? – Бэйн не поднимал глаз, вообще довольно странно выглядел, хотя Барсад мог просто забыть за два месяца. Возможно, все дело было в том, что тот без маски. Возможно, это просто боль.

\- Сказал, что ему все равно.

\- Жадность слепит, - хмыкнул Бэйн, изучая бумажку. – Каждого в равной степени.

Барсад молчал до тех пор, пока Бэйн не перевел на него взгляд, явно не понимая, почему он вдруг замолк. Барсад просто незаметно разглядывал его. Он даже не знал, рад он был тому, что ничего не изменилось, или нет. Шрамов и ран не добавилось, Бэйн не загорел, плечи были все такие же мощные, движения размеренные, взгляд…. Барсад невольно сглотнул.

\- Все прошло удачно, - резюмировал он, улыбнувшись уголком губ. Глаза у него при этом радости особой не выражали. Идиотская неловкость была настолько очевидна, она, как пьяница, подкатывала то к одному, то к другому, обрушиваясь безвольным телом на плечи, икая в самое ухо, мешая разговаривать, что-то вереща, размахивая бутылкой. – Но если доведется вести переговоры еще раз – предпочту немцев арабам, те хотя бы пунктуальны.

\- Не доведется, - Барсаду показалось, что Бэйн перебил его как-то резко, но он убедил себя, что ему действительно просто показалось. Спустя пару секунд Бэйн снова заговорил: – В следующий раз этим займется кто-нибудь другой.

Барсад не знал, что и думать. Он наверно никогда так не был близок к суициду. Или к обмороку. Фраза звучала, как приговор. Он не понимал, где прокололся, ему вдруг стало страшно, было чувство, что в голову только что попали чем-то тяжелым. Он начал лихорадочно перебирать возможные ошибки, пытался понять, где поступил неправильно, что могло разочаровать Бэйна, и почему он не заметил промаха, ведь тысячу раз прокручивал в голове всевозможные варианты этого события. Он купил десять навигаторов, на случай, если что-то потеряется по дороге. Каким образом потеряются именно два навигатора, он не задумывался. Просто это «на всякий случай» грело душу и создавало иллюзию спокойствия. Спокойствие сейчас было очень… Барсад хотел просто успокоиться. Вздохнуть полной грудью и почувствовать, как тяжесть вместе с воздухом выплывает изо рта. А он не мог нормально зевнуть уже третий день, легкие как будто сжались, или что-то мешало, какая-то мембрана прямо там, внутри.

 

***

 

У Барсада был такой жуткий вид, он даже побледнел лицом, так что это не осталось незамеченным, и Бэйн внимательно на него посмотрел. У застывшего Барсада разве что руки не подрагивали от напряжения. Бэйну это неожиданно понравилось, потому что Барсад теперь выглядел по-другому, не как обычно. Еще это забавляло и немного волновало, ведь от бесчувственного, апатичного взгляда сейчас ничего не осталось, глаза у Барсада бегали туда-сюда, он явно нервничал и был растерян. Почти так же сильно, как сам Бэйн.

Он не решился пояснить свой ответ и объяснить Барсаду, что здесь он был нужнее. Барсад отличался от большинства мужчин в отряде тем, что где бы он не находился, он был полезен. Но сам Бэйн предпочел бы, чтоб места, где его брат мог пригодиться, не выходили за пределы его досягаемости. Просто, чтоб не больше тысячи километров. Разумеется, исключительно для удобства.

Молчание неприятно затянулось, и никто из них не знал или делал вид, что не знает, о чем еще можно сообщить друг другу. Так что Бэйн, не глядя на Барсада, медленно поднялся с места и с листом в руках, задумчиво изучая поправки по десятому разу, направился к двери.

\- Подожди, - у Барсада для человека, близкого к нервному срыву, был удивительно ровный голос, будто он забыл что-то упомянуть о деле, а не попросил Бэйна остановиться. Вид у него, конечно, был, словно он на мине сидел, но Бэйн не рисковал взглянуть на себя со стороны.

 

***

 

Бэйн стоял всего в паре шагов, но Барсад сделал только один, в надежде, что тот встретит его на полпути. В его голове это выглядело настолько глупо и по-детски, что он не смог сдержать слабую улыбку. От этого он почувствовал себя еще глупее.

Барсад немного подождал и, не встретив поддержки, осторожно приблизился к Бэйну, стараясь не делать резких движений, как к дикому животному. Навязчивая мысль, что все придется начинать сначала, приехала с ним из Египта, и если раньше она просто неприятно изводила, то сейчас ее присутствие ковырялось тупой ложкой в груди. За два месяца он сам нафантазировал столько всего, что в аэропорту Каира от переизбытка мыслей в голове чуть не отгрыз у картонного стаканчика выпуклую кайму. Двух месяцев достаточно, чтобы дать отчет своим действиям. Барсаду было неловко от мысли, что двух месяцев достаточно, чтобы передумать.

Бэйн стоял вполоборота, опустив руки и равнодушно наблюдая, как будто во всем этом вообще не участвовал, и не шел навстречу, кажется, даже не обращал на Барсада внимания – это безумно его огорчает, но, тем не менее, Бэйн стоял на месте, а не отошел в сторону и не отвернулся вовсе.

Когда перед глазами Барсада возникла широкая, мощная грудь, ее светлая, гладкая кожа, он бесшумно, незаметно втянул носом знакомый, терпкий запах. Он, не поднимая головы, коснулся мышц на животе кончиками пальцев. Медленно повозил ими из стороны в сторону, легко очертил кубики пресса, но только до тех пор, пока Бэйн не выдохнул как-то слишком резко, раздраженно, напрягшись и немного отшатнувшись. Ощущение теплого, сильного тела под руками пропало. Барсад вскинул голову, с вызовом заглядывая Бэйну в глаза. Он был так смущен реакцией, что не знал, что сказать. Они молчали, и Барсада это начинало откровенно злить. Для себя он решил, что не жалеет ни об одной секунде, и в своем решении его не заставит усомниться даже Бэйн. Тот, однако, подобного рвения не выказывал.

Барсад попытался снова, положил ладони Бэйну на живот, не разрывая зрительного контакта, повел их вверх, медленно и ласково, огладив выпуклые мышцы, будто расправил смятую ткань одежды, обхватил шею и притягинул его к себе.

Бэйн смотрел на него без особого интереса, устало, едва прикрыв светлые глаза.

Барсад на секунду замешкался, но потом потянулся к чужому лицу, и в последний момент Бэйн дернулся, не давая прикоснуться к шрамам. Барсад крепко вцепился, и его дернуло следом, он даже чуть приподнялся на носках, чтобы не разорвать контакт. Бэйн стиснул его локти, сминая и без того потрепанную бумагу, не слишком сильно, но по сравнению с тем, как он гладил Барсада в Эр-Рияде, эти прикосновения были почти грубыми.

Барсад нахмурился, уголки губ сами собой опустились, губы вытянулись в тонкую полоску. И его разом захлестнуло горькое раздражение пополам с обидой. Он рывком обнял Бэйна за плечи, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. Черт возьми, ему уже было откровенно плевать, и в этот момент Бэйн неуверенно обнял его в ответ. Точнее он просто пристроил ладони у Барсада на спине, не притягивая, без нажима, как обычно кладут руки на подлокотники, просто чтоб куда-нибудь их деть, безвольно висящие вдоль тела.

Внутри у Барсада противно заныло искреннее недоумение. Он не был уверен в том, что теперь Бэйн сможет всецело довериться ему, он только надеялся на это, а перед отъездом в Каир практически в этом убедился. И то, что происходило сейчас, мягко говоря, вводило в полнейший ступор. Двух месяцев действительно хватает, чтобы передумать?

Сам Барсад был уже далеко за той чертой, когда можно легко найти то место, где была допущена ошибка, и исправить ее. Он надеялся, что и Бэйн ее пересек. Слишком многое произошло с ними, чтобы вести себя как прежде. Их взаимодействие могло стать большой проблемой, если один решит сделать вид, будто ничего не изменилось. Из-за этих мыслей Барсад сильнее сжал Бэйна в объятиях, будто отказываясь верить в собственные страхи, и, скрипя зубами от досады, абсолютно не подумав, негромко сказал:

\- Назад мы уже не вернемся.

У Бэйна в прямом смысле опустились руки, и Барсад услышал, как тихо бумага шаркнула о деревянные половицы. Он сначала почувствовал, как руки вовсе куда-то пропали с его спины, но потом снова легли обратно, только теперь чуть ниже, а потом совсем сползли на бедра. Бэйн притянул его ближе, и Барсад слегка отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. В глазах у Бэйна теперь появилось хоть что-то, знакомое Барсаду – живое, теплое внимание. От такого облегчения у него заметно ослабели ноги. Барсад тихо вздохнул и, выждав пару секунд, медленно подался вперед и коснулся носом, губами, щекой лица Бэйна. Просто чтоб почувствовать, как близко он сейчас.

Он на секунду отстранился, а потом поцеловал, расслабив руки и скользнув ладонями по плечам Бэйна. Перед тем, как поцеловать длинный рубец на скуле, Барсад проследил его взглядом, затем подушечкой указательного пальца. Бэйн не двигался и, прикрыв глаза, позволил Барсаду делать то, что ему хочется.

Когда Барсад повернул голову и прикоснулся губами к другой щеке, покрытой рваными полосками бледных рубцов, ему на мгновение показалось, что Бэйн сам повернулся, подставляясь под поцелуи. Закончив, Барсад облегченно вздохнул, как от удачно завершившегося ритуала, и уткнулся лбом Бэйну в плечо, обхватив руками его талию.

\- Здравствуй, - тихо сказал он.

Его немного трясло, тяжесть в груди не пропала, казалось, вместо легких до сих пор этот полулитровый полиэтиленовый кулек. Но ком из горла теперь зудел где-то в носоглотке, щекоча. Так бывает обычно, если хочется заорать.

Бэйн молча погладил его по волосам, незаметно наклонил голову, чтобы также тихо, бесшумно вдохнуть их запах.


	15. Алжир. Часть 1

\- Ходи, - Бомани взмахнул рукой и закинул ноги на парапет.

Они с Гиббзом играли в испанские шашки, пока все остальные вытаскивали часть кухонной мебели на плоскую крышу домика в Бумерде, поселении, расположенном недалеко от столицы. Внизу было маловато места для шестнадцати человек. Последний месяц они ужинали в основном на крыше.

Где-то вдалеке мерцали огни центральной улицы, темнело здесь очень рано. Ровно как и холодало, поэтому первым делом теплолюбивый Махкам приволок на крышу огромную чугунную жаровню на ножках. Из-за резких перепадов температуры, которые доходили до тридцати градусов, возмущался только он. При этом дневной сирокко, знойный пустынный ветер из Сахары, его вообще никак не беспокоил, учитывая то, что ощущался он так, как если бы дуло из раскаленной духовки. Дышать при таком ветре было невозможно – выжигало все легкие. Дожди в это время года на севере страны шли редко, но Ли настоял, чтобы тент все равно поставили в первый же день - на всякий случай. Он нашел в интернете информацию о пяти миллиметрах августовских осадков. Переубедить его мог только Бэйн, но тот обсуждал что-то с Бэйкером.

Игра в шашки закончилась, когда перед самым носом у Бомани на деревянную доску, треща жесткими крыльями, приземлился огромный таракан. Арчи не успел испугаться и отпрянуть, у его брата на этих тварей реакция была мгновенная. Шашки разлетелись в стороны от мощного удара кулака. Зрелище не из приятных, но, по крайней мере, Бомани пообещал, что все внутренности насекомого с доски смоет сам.

После разговора с кэпом, уезжавшим в Гвинею с поручением, Бэйн был почти доволен тем планом, который они придумали с Талией. Оставались только детали, их со временем можно отшлифовать. Имелось несколько нюансов, и из-за них Бэйн решил, что пришло время подключать остальных. За ужином он положил на стол прозрачную папку, и так отряд впервые увидел своего будущего «работодателя». С фотографии, прикрепленной к досье, на них смотрел молодой мужчина, светловолосый, голубоглазый. Его звали Джон Даггетт, и он работал на Wayne Enterprises.

Барсад сидел на другом конце стола, что казалось непривычным даже для окружающих, ведь он всегда был рядом с Бэйном. Что еще более удивительно, Барсад впервые видел эту папку, а также слышал о Даггетте, в отличие от того же Мэтью. Во всем отряде Бэйкер первым узнал об этом человеке.

 

***

 

Возникло много вопросов, Бэйн старался отвечать на них максимально развернуто, предупреждая дополнительные, экономя время. Барсад в основном слушал, в дискуссию не вступал, и подобное поведение сильно раздражало Бэйна. Он не подавал вида, глядел только на тех, кто говорил. Но с каждой минутой это делать было все сложнее, боковым зрением он видел, что сам Барсад неприкрыто его рассматривает. Раньше Бэйн не придавал значения таким взглядам, или придавал, но они почти никогда не вызывали дискомфорта. На него регулярно пялилось пятнадцать человек, не считая населения всех стран, где они побывали. Он сам от себя не ожидал такой реакции, но ему безумно сильно хотелось сейчас спросить Барсада, что он обо всем этом думает. Почувствовать его присутствие, не номинальное, а вполне осязаемое, теплое и уютное. Подле себя, чтобы можно было чуть повернуть голову и увидеть его, сидящего или стоящего рядом. Именно в этот момент пришло неприятное ощущение одиночества в толпе. Выросло из неосознанной попытки замкнуться и отгородиться от человека, фактически добровольно подписавшего себе смертный приговор и предложившего себя в качестве опоры и поддержки. В миссии, против которой был в самом начале их пути.

Барсад успел опустить глаза, прежде чем Бэйн отвернулся от Ли, что-то зачитывающего с листа, и перевел взгляд на него. Бэйн знал, что Барсад опять не спал ночами, он слышал шаги на крыше, по дому. Он так хорошо изучил его за все это время, что незаметно перенял этот способ переживать стресс.

 

***

 

Около пяти утра было невозможно понять, какого цвета небо. Оно казалось Барсаду вообще бесцветным, ни серым, ни голубым, ни белым, ни бежевым. Маломальская насыщенность появлялась, когда солнце только готовилось в любую минуту показаться из-за гор. Безоблачный купол над головой становился нежно розовым, затем персиковым, а с первыми лучами приобретал более холодный оттенок.

Угли в жаровне давно догорели, и ветер иногда подхватывал на поток оставшуюся от них белую пыль, унося ее куда-то за спину Барсаду. Он сидел за столом, перебирая документы, которые принес вечером Бэйн. Насчет своей бессонницы он перестал тревожиться, едва они пересекли границу с Алжиром, списав ее на сбившийся режим. Водители менялись, но толком поспать ночью в машине все равно не получалось, сон доставался урывками и преимущественно днем, после еды.

Единственным, кого заботило то, что ночью Барсад не спал, был, разумеется, Махкам. Но он не спрашивал, были ли какие-то причины, по которым Барсад со стеклянным взглядом просиживал штаны на крыше почти каждую ночь, он просто наблюдал.

Он, как обычно, подошел со спины незаметно, с дымящейся кружкой свежезаваренного кофе, и присел рядом на угол стола. Встал он недавно, веки были еще слегка припухшие, на щеке виднелись заломы от смявшейся подушки. Махкам поставил перед Барсадом кружку.

\- Спасибо.

Махкам посмотрел на него, как будто хотел сначала что-то сказать или спросить, но потом передумал и только кивнул.

 

***

 

Первой, на чем стоило сосредоточить внимание после поездки в город, где они провели большую часть выходных, оказалась, как ни странно, Шевроле. Пара огромных ям на дороге, и при езде стал доноситься странный стук, а зад у машины начал сильно подпрыгивать, так что сразу по возвращении Барсад вместе с Руди залез под внедорожник, чтобы осмотреть днище и колеса.

Фостер поминутно вздыхал и охал, рассматривая амортизаторы, в итоге решил снять их к чертям и заменить на новые. В каменном гараже было прохладно, так что вылезать оттуда не хотелось совсем, даже несмотря на постоянно урчащий живот.

\- Подай ключ на девятнадцать, - попросил Руди, сдувая выбившуюся из-под банданы прядь. – Вот всегда так: стоит подождать, и все само сломается.

Барсад криво улыбнулся в ответ, думая о чем-то своем, и протянул Фостеру инструмент.

\- Ты думаешь, стучать раньше стало? До границы же нормально добрались.

\- После Тамлуки, - пропыхтел тот, - но Бэйн не хотел останавливаться, так что пришлось тянуть до побережья.

Барсад сидел рядом, на бетонном полу, и прокачивал амортизатор: сжимал его, поворачивал штоком то вниз, то вверх, выдвигал. Он был весь перемазанный, как поросенок, особенно руки, но когда по лицу пробежала капля пота, щекоча кожу, он, не задумываясь, утер тыльной стороной кисти висок и скулу, размазав грязь по лицу.

\- Хорошо хоть, стабилизатор не лопнул, - хмыкнул Барсад. – А ведь его изначально снять могли.

\- Арабы-то? – Руди закатил глаза. - Да они вообще какие-то дурные, поснимают себе «лишнее», потом собирают все столбы.

Барсад опустил взгляд и улыбнулся. Здесь таких лихих водителей было гораздо меньше, но воспоминания о классическом кувейтском дрифте на двух колесах до сих пор тревожили его инстинкт самосохранения.

Около восьми вечера пришел Ли. Он не особенно старался отвлечь братьев от ремонта машины, сказав, что ужин сегодня готовил кэп. Но это магическое слово «кэп» мгновенно оторвало их от амортизаторов, гаечных ключей и задней оси.

Барсад не понаслышке знал, что Бэйкер отлично готовит, а целый день без еды тут же о себе напомнил: во рту скопилась слюна, руки начали слабо подрагивать, в висках ощутимо застучал пульс.

К вечеру довольно сильно похолодало, Братство ужинало в доме. Гладкие цементные полы с гранитной крошкой были сплошь застелены бараньими шкурами. Ли ходил по ним босиком. Иногда он вызывал улыбку даже у Бэйна, когда шипел на любого, кто ступал на «ковры» в грязной обуви.

Вокруг стола собрались почти все, за исключением Тернера - он помогал Мэтью с ужином. Билл так сильно загорел в Ливии, что издалека его с трудом можно было отличить от Махкама. Чего нельзя было сказать о рыжем. Каким бледным он был, таким и остался. Краснота от ожогов спадала через несколько дней, и он снова превращался в "Белоснежку". Крис, который любил несмешно шутить, за глаза так его и окрестил. Кеннету, конечно, никто ничего не говорил, но между собой называли его только так.

Стол был завален бумагами. Никаких приготовлений к трапезе. Так повелось, что некоторые привычки отряда Бэйкера передались всем остальным: мужчины ели быстро, иногда «на весу», не разговаривая, стараясь поскорее вернуться к делам. Разумеется, они и раньше ели, не размусоливая, когда их было всего пятеро. Но подобная деталь лучше просматривалась в количестве.

Бэйн сидел на добротной табуретке из деревянного массива. Кажется, это была единственная мебель во всем доме, не считая гигантской арабской кровати в одной из комнат, которую присвоил себе Махкам, способная выдержать такой вес и не заскрипеть. Ли сидел рядом с Бэйном и что-то торопливо объяснял остальным. Все утро Бэйн разговаривал с Талией, и к обеду у Братства, наконец, появилась конкретная цель. Едва ли не первая за все время их путешествия, имевшая прямое отношение к Лиге Теней и их конечной миссии. Большинство пришло сразу в какое-то возбуждение, самые молодые, например, Тернер и Джим, слушали, раскрыв рты. Это не касалось Ли, потому что он был из тех, кто понимал - для некоторых из них, если не для всех, это билет в один конец.

Махкам стоял поодаль, чистил мандарин и наблюдал за отрядом. Его немного беспокоила эта серьезность в глазах молодого монаха. Он бы быстрее поверил, если бы у Ли на лице было такое же пришибленное выражение, как у Белоснежки. Тот был вообще в шоке от происходящего, но старался держать себя в руках: косился периодически на Бомани, зеркалил его расслабленную позу.

В его возрасте Махкам примерял на себя все болячки, о которых читал в книгах, и до ночных кошмаров боялся умереть от какой-нибудь болезни Крейтцфельтда-Якоба. А у Ли было такое выражение на лице, как будто он уже прошел все пять стадий на пути к смирению перед смертью. Бэйн это тоже заметил, но, похоже, его это даже обрадовало. Такого хладнокровия он ждал ото всех своих людей. Он был доволен парнем, доволен тем, что сделал в Лхасе правильный выбор.

Но как бы хорошо Бэйн не разбирался в людях, каким бы прозорливым не был, только Махкам сейчас видел в Ли это дикое, неутолимое желание похвалы, одобрения со стороны лидера. Он это так тщательно скрывал, что нельзя было не заметить. Ли не притворялся, не обманывал. Он отдавал себе отчет, когда человек в маске предложил ему другую жизнь. Он знал, почему Бэйн пришел к нему, видел все подводные камни, но все равно согласился.

Махкам понимал, что в глубине души Ли страшно, очень страшно. Он, наверно, только сейчас понял всю серьезность их путешествий, приготовлений, планирований, махинаций, убийств. Махкам поймал взгляд Бэйна и глазами указал на Ли, потом вопросительно поднял одну бровь.

Тот непонимающе прищурился, но спустя несколько минут наблюдений, и Ли сам ему все показал: заметил, как Бэйн его разглядывает, начал нервничать, сглотнул, сбился с повествования. Бэйн положил ему руку на плечо, сказал тихое «продолжай», а сам отошел к Махкаму. Тот хмыкнул, когда Бэйн встал рядом, а из маски вырвалось шипение от усталого вздоха.

\- Тебе нужно поговорить с ним, - посоветовал Махкам, отрывая белые ворсинки с оранжевых долек. – Заставь его выбрать, ему еще не поздно вернуться обратно.

\- Думаешь, испугается?

\- Да ты посмотри на него.

\- Он может и боится, - ответил Бэйн, засунув большие пальцы в прорези на жилете, - но страх показаться трусом, пожалуй, сильнее.

\- Проверь, - настаивал Махкам. – И помоги. Он не знает, что со всем этим делать.

\- Думаю, он считает, что все само пройдет.

\- Ты знаешь, - задумчиво протянул Махкам, сунув одну дольку в рот, – я жил и работал в Кандагаре, и только один из десяти местных приходил ко мне лечиться, когда «само пройдет» не помогало, и остальные девять умирали.

Бэйн только кивнул и опустил голову, но Махкам все равно услышал, как он издал тихий смешок. Задумавшись о чужом страхе, в конечном счете, Бэйн поймал себя на мысли о своем собственном. Он всегда думал, что, обретя доверие в лице Талии, ему больше не придется задумываться об отношениях такого рода, не доведется почувствовать страх одиночества, ставший для него почти иррациональным. Но вот он снова ощущал давление в груди, мерзкое, не сравнимое даже с болью. Только теперь этот страх имел другую природу.

Бэйном двигало стремление сохранить хоть что-то хорошее, что осталось в нем и у него, внутри себя. Для него личное пространство, в которое он впустил только Талию, символически означало частичку внутреннего мира, и он берег ее, не давая возможности кому-либо еще попасть туда. Для него все это было слишком сильно связано с собственными негативными чувствами – отчаянием, бессилием, яростью, болью.

Он как ребенок, защищался от непереносимости ощущений от мира, всячески отрицая его и уходя в себя. Но при этом его безумно тянуло к этому внешнему миру, к одному человеку оттуда. Он хотел близости, но отталкивал и страшился ее.

Бэйну было неприятно осознавать, что многое зависело от него самого. Но боязнь выглядеть трусом должна была быть сильнее, чтобы решиться сблизиться с человеком и не проявить излишнюю предосторожность, если нужно пойти на риск. Риск того, что этот человек обладает достаточной властью, чтобы причинить ему боль.

В этот момент из гаража вернулся Руди, сразу за ним – Барсад. Они оба были такие грязные, будто неделю бродили по афганским трущобам. Барсад остановился возле жестяного умывальника и стянул майку. Кожа блестела от пота и мазута, на лице красовались смазанные отпечатки пальцев.

\- Утром насос на скважине сломался, - как будто в пространство сказал Махкам, разглядывая Барсада, и повернулся к Бэйну.

Тот буквально завис. Он явно не слышал того, что только что сказал Махкам, но тот как-то и не собирался повторять. Глаза Бэйна неотрывно следили за тем, как брат напротив возился с маленьким кусочком мыла, оттирая жирные, черные пятна с предплечий.

Махкам оттолкнулся от стены и пошел к столу, оставив Бэйна в одиночестве, уселся на его табуретку, чтобы быть поближе к Ли.

 

***

 

Барсад облил руки растворителем, и этот резкий запах, даже в прохладном доме, так сильно ударил в нос, что он невольно поморщился. Руди, выполнивший всю черную работу, сразу отправился в душ, но буквально через две минуты оттуда донесся яростный вопль. Странно, что про сломавшийся насос им никто не сказал, потому что даже несколько часов в мазуте – это кромешный ад, учитывая местную температуру. Махкам кивнул Бомани, и тот помчался выручать брата, подхватив по пути двадцатилитровую канистру. Барсад быстро оглядел стол – Бэйна не было, и он снова опустил голову, поставил бутыль на раковину, повернул кран и подставил ладони маленькой струйке. Смыл растворитель, мыло, затем умыл лицо и шею.

Он терпел и не такую грязь, на худой конец, когда стемнеет, можно дойти до моря: по проселочной дороге всего двадцать минут ходьбы. Барсад повернулся, закинул полотенце на плечо и подошел к столу. Стоило ему притулиться на каком-то маленьком пуфе, прямо напротив Ли, как внутри все свернулось в тугой узел от внезапно накатившего волнения. Потому что в этот момент он поднял голову и посмотрел в дверной проем, прямо за Ли, ведущий к лестнице на второй этаж.

Там стоял Бэйн. Стоял и пристально его разглядывал, чуть наклонив голову, если точнее. У Барсада вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки, ему было неловко оттого, насколько быстро расползалось возбуждение по телу, стекая в пах. Он был не в силах отвести взгляд или просто сфокусировать его на чем-нибудь другом, например, на досье Даггетта, лежащем в середине стола среди множества прочих документов.

Серые глаза внимательно оглядывали его с ног до головы, подолгу останавливаясь на груди, блестящей от пота, животе и плечах. Этот взгляд был почти осязаем, Барсад глубоко вдохнул, когда Бэйн в очередной раз сделал это плавное движение веками, снизу вверх: как будто кто-то провел горячей, мягкой ладонью по бедру, выше, по талии, к груди, задев сосок, обхватил за шею.

Барсад сглотнул, на голодный желудок ему стало почти дурно. В голове никак не вязалась вся эта холодность и отстраненность Бэйна, начавшаяся в Ливии, и этот раздевающий, пронизывающий насквозь взгляд, которым он сейчас бесстыдно возил по нему у всех на виду. Бэйну, похоже, было вообще все равно, он не мог и не хотел останавливаться. Он проследил взглядом линию плеч Барсада, потом посмотрел на его чуть приоткрытый рот. Барсад невольно отвел взгляд и облизал губы, стараясь сконцентрироваться на том, что говорил Ли, а потом снова, мельком, покосился в сторону Бэйна, наткнувшись на тот же внимательный взгляд. Он нахмурил брови, стараясь придать лицу озабоченное выражение, и внутренне выдохнул, когда из кухни вышел Мэтью с огромным чугунным казаном, и Бэйн, тяжело вздохнув, пошел к столу.

Бэйкер приготовил кускус. Тернер раздал посуду: глубокие тарелки и ложки, как у туарегов. Табурет занял Махкам, так что Бэйн присел на свободное место рядом с Барсадом, немного позади, на коротенькую стремянку. В доме было много закрытых шкафов и антресолей, до которых без этой лесенки не добраться. Кроме прямого своего назначения, она хорошо играла роль стула.

 

***

 

Барсад будто палку проглотил, он не делал лишних движений, даже жевал неуловимо, почти не разжимая челюсти. Бэйн незаметно протянул руку к нему и провел двумя пальцами вдоль позвоночника, легким движением, почти невзначай, так обычно ощупывают текстуру. Тот вздрогнул, чуть ли не подавился, выпрямился так резко, что некоторые из братьев на него обернулись. Чтобы не вызвать подозрений, он тут же потянулся за лепешкой, будто именно поэтому и встрепенулся.

На Бэйна он не смотрел, и тот не стал убирать руку.

 

***

 

Арендодатель долго собирал всякую не относящуюся к делу чепуху, прежде чем сказать, где взять такой же насос. К концу диалога у Махкама заметно поджались губы и остекленели глаза в приступе тихой ярости.

Утром они с Бэйном уехали в Руибу - ближайший поселок с магазином электротехники. На Бэйне был легкий берберский платок, закрывающий маску.

Всю дорогу до поселка он молчал, уставившись в дымку на горизонте. На подъезде к Руибе была огромная пробка, и Махкам уже не мог спокойно сидеть в полной тишине: начал вертеться, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, шарить за сиденьем в поисках бутылки с водой. Бэйн отвлекся от дороги и окинул его хмурым взглядом.

\- Все нормально? – тут же схватился за свой шанс Махкам.

Бэйн только кивнул, отвернувшись к окну, без интереса оценил пустынный пейзаж и снова перевел взгляд на дорогу. Махкам попробовал еще раз.

\- А то выглядишь взволнованным.

\- Мне есть из-за чего волноваться? – спросил Бэйн, и Махкам со вздохом откинулся на сидении.

\- Я у тебя хотел спросить, - будничным тоном ответил он. – Из-за людей Бэйкера?

\- Ты прекратишь их так называть?

\- Нет, - честно ответил Махкам.

\- Почему ты решил, что я волнуюсь из-за них?

\- Впереди годы тяжелой работы и подготовок, - с прищуром начал он. - Не думаю, что кроме Бэйкера кто-то в полной мере это осознал.

\- Я не обещал им легкой жизни, - сухо сказал Бэйн. – Только то, что они не будут ни в чем нуждаться.

\- Ты им доверяешь?

\- Не больше, чем тебе, - хмыкнул Бэйн.

\- О, ну спасибо.

\- Не я начал этот разговор.

Бэйн обогнал какого-то мужичка на хлипкой, трехколесной машинке, оставив за собой клубы пыли и песка. Слева хорошо просматривались Атласские горы со снегом на вершинах, хотя Бэйн не был уверен, возможно, это иллюзия.

В Руибе росло много пальм, кое-где можно было заметить гранатовые и пробковые деревья. Когда они шли к рынку, под ногами едва слышно хрустела пробковая крошка. Вдоль улиц Руибы за столиками с кофе или водой сидели только мужчины. В этом поселке находился единственный хороший сук на много миль вокруг, здесь продавалось все: начиная с одежды и заканчивая овощами. Проходя мимо небольшой палатки с фруктами, Махкам остановился – он никогда раньше не видел таких огромных персиков. Он взял один в руку и не поверил собственным ощущениям, тот весил по меньшей мере килограмм. При входе крохотного магазинчика, мимо которого они прошли, стояли мешки с зернами, внутри трещала ручная кофемолка, пахло кофе, и Бэйн невольно принюхался.

На обратном пути Махкам заметил аптеку. Его не было почти сорок минут, и вернулся он с таким огромным пакетом, что Бэйну, ждавшему его все это время в машине, стало немного жаль местных, потому что Махкам, похоже, скупил весь ассортимент. Когда он сел в машину, придерживая пакет одной рукой, из него вывалились бинты, шприцы, упаковки каких-то препаратов. Бэйн заметил седативные, и в голову сразу забрались нехорошие мысли. Он не успел прикусить язык, слова вылетели изо рта быстрее, чем он их обдумал.

\- Он снова не спит?

Махкам, как показалось Бэйну, даже растерялся сначала, надув щеки, выдохнул и пожал плечами, торопливо завязывая ручки пакета узлом. А потом посмотрел на Бэйна так, будто что-то для себя понял.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Именно поэтому стоило прикусить язык. Махкам – мастер разоблачения.

Барсад спал в комнате с Гиббзом и Бомани, Бэйн – в противоположной части дома, один. Нетрудно было догадаться, что проблемы со сном донимали не только Барсада, раз Бэйн был в курсе его ночных бдений. Махкам смотрел и ждал ответа, вопросительно вскинув брови. Тишина вдруг становилась напряженной. В следующую секунду у него зазвонил телефон, это оказался Барсад. После разговора с ним Махкам не стал возвращаться к вопросу, и Бэйн вдруг подумал, что, наверно, это второй раз, когда Барсад его спас.

 

***

 

Если внизу прохлада еще как-то задерживалась, благодаря открытой двери в подвал, то на втором этаже от палящего африканского зноя было невозможно скрыться. Казалось, что он проникал в комнату изо всех щелей, сочился из темного дерева половиц, из тонких стен. Здесь было всего два окна, и только сквозняк не позволял небольшой комнатке превратиться в баню. Он также выносил резкий запах сольвента. G96, который Барсад использовал регулярно для чистки оружия, закончился еще в Кувейте. От нового, купленного в Египте, почти слезились глаза.

Барсад не вытирал пот со лба, тот просто стекал к переносице, скапливаясь прозрачной бусиной на кончике носа, и срывался вниз. Майка прилипла к мокрому телу, пропитавшись потом. От нее было еще жарче, и только редкие порывы ветра холодили кожу, не давая свариться в горячем воздухе. Он чистил ружье и параллельно просматривал на ноутбуке документы о компании Даггетта, присланные Талией. Напротив стоял Бэйн, занимаясь тем же самым. Барсад старался не смотреть в его сторону, чтобы и без того медленно соображающий в этом страшном мареве мозг не поплыл окончательно. Скважина в подвале дома заменяла кондиционер, Братство регулярно бегало в душ, но как бы часто они этого не делали, уже через полчаса после помывки все возвращалось на круги своя. Жар, пот, марево, мокрая одежда.

Снизу доносились голоса братьев, особенно выделялся на фоне общего гомона голос Ли, который что-то яростно доказывал Бомани. Тот любил потрепать нервы и поездить на чужом терпении. Все его приемы чаще всего срабатывали на Ли, особенно после того, как Махкам выработал к ним иммунитет и перестал представлять для брата спортивный интерес. Барсад иногда отвлекался на самые громкие выкрики, но головой не вертел, сосредоточившись на оружии, и периодически поглядывая в текст на экране. Но ему все же пришлось повернуться, когда боковым зрением он заметил, что Бэйн замер, разглядывая его. Тот отложил в сторону винтовку, вытер руки тряпкой и подошел ближе. Барсаду было немного странно чувствовать сразу и радость и странную тревогу. От близости Бэйна тут же скрутило низ живота, по телу разлилось предвкушение, но буквально спустя пару секунд пульс участился, превратившись в гулкий набат и давление в груди; накатил жар, мгновенно выступили новые капельки пота на лбу. Не самое приятное состояние.

Барсад посмотрел на Бэйна, задрав голову, но, не получив никакого объяснения, вернулся к своему занятию, ритмично орудуя шомполом в стволе. Бэйн никуда не делся, просто стоял и наблюдал за ним, оперевшись одной рукой о столешницу. Как будто чего-то ждал.

 

***

 

Так сложилось, что разговаривали они мало, в основном, по делу, все остальное удавалось либо обходить стороной, либо решать на каком-то интуитивном уровне. Бэйн не мог сказать, что это его как-то тревожило, даже наоборот: иметь рядом человека, понимающего тебя без слов – большая радость и удача. Ему не нравилось, что сейчас, когда на самом деле было, что сказать, они ходили вокруг да около и вели себя, как типичные образчики неудачной лоботомии. Он видел, насколько сильно его присутствие заставляло Барсада нервничать, и как сильно последний влиял на него самого, но все слова, которые приходили в голову, казались ему абсолютно бесполезной, бессмысленной чепухой. Впервые в жизни он не находил слов. Это даже не пугало, а разочаровывало.

 

***

 

Барсад все чаще отвлекался на него. Его на какой-то необъяснимой волне даже снесло левее, поближе к нему, когда он переступил с ноги на ногу. Он пару раз промахнулся ершиком мимо дула. Потом незаметно посмотрел влево, на руку Бэйна. И без того большая, мускулистая, отвлекавшая до этого внимание, она теперь откровенно гипнотизировала. Реальность на миг провисла под натиском фантазии, где соприкасались тела, и бежали мурашки от скольжения теплых пальцев по коже. Барсад пялился на нее, не в силах оторваться, проследил вену, которая тянулась от предплечья к бицепсу, а потом поднял совсем мутный взгляд выше и наткнулся на точно такой же. Бэйн был похож на оголодавшее животное, замершее напротив шведского стола. Барсад уже минуты две не двигался, забыв про чистку, но когда до него дошел этот интересный факт, он даже не смутился – не дали внимательные, что-то выискивающие глаза напротив. Барсаду стало тесно в штанах, он сглотнул. Из головы неумолимо быстро утекали всякие здравые, рассудительные мысли. Бэйн стоял в полуметре от него, он мог остаться на месте, просто протянуть руку и потрогать.

Барсаду было уже почти больно молчать и вариться в собственном желании. В какой-то момент Бэйн оттолкнулся от столешницы. Барсад хотел было облегченно выдохнуть, потому что щекотливый момент, наконец, прошел. Но не успел.

\- Снимай, - хрипло сказал Бэйн, кивнув на штаны, и неспешно направился к широкой деревянной тахте, по пути сняв майку.

Барсад соображал почти со скрипом, понимая, что сейчас даже дерево даст ему фору по части интеллекта. Сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки, он даже хотел переспросить, правильно ли услышал, но пустую голову просто закоротило на слове «снимай», и дальше уже не вязалось ни единого умного словосочетания. Хотя, их и раньше было не особо много. Глубоко вдохнув, он аккуратно, насколько это позволяли трясущиеся руки, положил на стол ружье и стянул каждый ботинок: не расшнуровывая, просто сбросил, зацепив задник и оставив внутри носки.

На первом этаже раздался чей-то приглушенный смех, как будто рот зажали рукой, потом что-то сбрякало: по каменному полу зазвенели, рассыпавшись, гвозди.

Бэйн сел на край тахты и выжидающе на него смотрел. По напрягшимся плечам и неестественно глубокому дыханию было очевидно, что он сильно нервничал. Барсад пообещал себе принять целибат, если в конце концов все это закончится чьим-нибудь инфарктом. Он подошел максимально близко, на расстояние вытянутой руки, почти коснувшись коленей Бэйна. Расстегнул штаны и снял их вместе с трусами уже без подсказок, оставшись в одной майке. Стеснения, сомнений, страха, стыда, неловкости – больше ничего не осталось. Закоротило. «Снимай».

Бэйн перевел взгляд на открывшуюся картину так медленно, что у Барсада только от этого неспешного, почти томного движения век подрагивал член и перехватывало дыхание. У него очень сильно выделялась линия загара, ровный стык светлой и темной кожи на несколько дюймов ниже пупка. Барсад положил ладони на влажные, горячие плечи и забирался Бэйну на бедра. Он даже толком не почувствовал первых прикосновений, хотя в мыслях ему всегда казалось, что вот именно сейчас, именно в этот момент ему окончательно снесет крышу, потому что он наконец-то коснулся Бэйна с конкретной целью. Тот его не трогал, отвел руки назад, оперевшись на них. Зато прикасался взглядом, осматривал Барсада, который сейчас был близко, как никогда раньше.

 

***

 

Бэйну тяжело давалась ласка, вроде бы простая, абсолютно незамысловатая манипуляция, но он не мог проявлять ее по принуждению. Не то чтобы он когда-либо обрекал себя на постоянный, мучительный самоконтроль и сам выработал в себе такую реакцию, скорее, он просто не стремился проявлять симпатию, не стремился к физическому контакту. За всю его жизнь был только один человек, заслуживающий его, остальных, даже если дело касалось секса, он обходил вниманием. Барсад ему был очень близок, несмотря на то, что они сравнительно недавно узнали друг друга. И, вкупе со сводящим с ума желанием, это чувство родства настолько сильно выбивало Бэйна из колеи, что можно было просто сказать: он не знал, что делать. Или не мог выбрать, с чего начать.

 

***

 

Барсад ждал, давая возможность себя рассмотреть. Ему нравилось, с каким энтузиазмом Бэйн относился к совершенствованию своих физических способностей. Барсаду нравилось его тело, эта необъятная гора мышц, их рельеф и то, как невозможно красиво все это выглядело в движении. Бледные плечи, влажные от пота, мягко блестели на солнце, и Барсад, облизнув пересохшие губы, несильно их сжал, надавил пальцами, и те плавно скользнули по коже. Дальше вниз. Сердце, как сумасшедшее, стучало в груди, отдаваясь пульсацией по всему телу. Он улыбнулся, заметив, как резко выделился у Бэйна пресс, когда пальцы расстегнули пуговицу, а затем молнию на ширинке. Барсад не стал медлить и, пошире раздвинул края брюк, запустил руку под резинку трусов.

Он видел Бэйна без одежды, но старался не разглядывать, по-крайней мере, неприкрыто, потому что знал, насколько может быть раздражающим подобное поведение. На Востоке люди не стеснялись любопытства, здесь это было в порядке вещей, самого Барсада это не смущало, но он не мог говорить за Бэйна, потому что у того были причины недолюбливать испытующие, пристальные взгляды.

Барсад обхватил горячий, твердый член, не торопясь достал его, отодвигая повлажневшую от пота ткань белья. Бэйн сидел практически неподвижно. Барсад, конечно, смущался его бездействия, но это чувство быстро прошло. Маленькие детали выдавали Бэйна и его искреннюю заинтересованность с головой. Он напрягался всем телом, когда прикосновения Барсада были особенно приятны, тяжело дышал и отводит назад плечи.

Бэйн прикрыл глаза, будто с облегчением. Все это было незаметно издалека, но вблизи можно было точно сказать – ему не все равно. Ему определенно нравилось. Барсад обхватил член двумя руками, погладил нежную, почти белую кожу, аккуратно оттянул крайнюю плоть, обнажая влажную от смазки светло-розовую головку. Бэйн вздохнул, неотрывно наблюдая за движениями. Под языком у Барсада мгновенно скопилась горячая слюна, захотелось слизать эту прозрачную капельку. Это желание было настолько внезапным и неконтролируемым, что он даже не раздумывал, не успел засомневаться – он слез с Бэйна, широко развел его колени и сел на пятки между ними. Деревянный пол под ногами, нагретый за весь день солнцем, обжигал пальцы ног.

Барсаду было жарко. Жарко так сильно, что хотелось прижаться к чужому потному телу, потереться об него, поцеловать, вылизать, погладить. Мельком проскочила мысль, что поза, в которой он сидел, была довольно опасной – сейчас Бэйн мог легко свернуть ему шею. Барсад незаметно хмыкнул, подавшись вперед. Шум с первого этажа практически не стихал, и шанс быть застуканными должен был остановить их, но Барсаду было как-то все равно. Он взял Бэйна за пояс штанов и стянул их вниз – тот приподнял ягодицы, помогая. Перед глазами у Барсада все плыло, от духоты волосы прилипли ко лбу, а тело при сорока с лишним градусах с трудом его слушалось.

Снизу донеслись тяжелые шаги, потом раздался голос Махкама:

\- Сколько в баке осталось, ты проверял? – врач не стал подниматься, остановившись перед пролетом. Подождал пару секунд, потом снова спросил: - Барсад?

\- Нет, - хрипло отозвался он, затем, глубоко вдохнув, ответил: – До города должно хватить, там заправимся.

\- Я положу одну канистру на всякий случай, - голос был уже не такой отчетливый, потом снова послышались шаги, Махкам вернулся на веранду.

Барсад повернулся обратно к Бэйну, погладил большими пальцами по бокам, мельком глянул на его лицо. Обхватил за поясницу и притянул ближе, прижимаясь губами к мягкой, влажной коже. Барсад подумал, что если бы на пороге сейчас появился сам черт, он бы не обратил внимания. Он наклонил голову вбок, медленно, прикрыв глаза, облизал член со всех сторон и, крепко сжав его у основания, обхватил губами головку. Бэйн сидел все так же неподвижно, как завороженный. Только когда Барсад целиком вобрал член в рот, Бэйн, наконец, среагировал – накрыл его руки ладонями и легонько сжал. Барсад тут же поднял взгляд, глаза у Бэйна лихорадочно блестели. В последний раз, когда тот схватил его за руку, можно было смело предвещать перелом, а сейчас прикосновение было таким мягким и приятным, что у Барсада заныло в груди.

Через пару минут у Бэйна сбилось дыхание, из маски вырывалось только глухое шипение. Он прихватил Барсада за волосы на затылке, когда тот с тихим причмокиванием выпустил изо рта член, потянул вверх и снова усадил на себя. Они не смотрели друг другу в глаза, просто сидели какое-то время, не шевелясь, тяжело дыша. Барсад провел ладонями по его плечам, к шее. Под ними было горячо и влажно, но стоило спуститься к груди, кожа была уже холодная. Бэйн задрал Барсаду майку, заставив поднять руки. Снял с него ненужную, насквозь мокрую тряпку и отбросил в сторону. Ухватил его за задницу и прижал к себе. Барсад зачем-то задержал дыхание. Возбуждение новой, мощной волной прилило к паху. Он огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, что заменит смазку, и остановился взглядом на своей не до конца разобранной сумке. Запах алоэ у Барсада до этого момента ассоциировался исключительно с бледно-зеленым кафелем каирской душевой, с пылающей кожей, которая от любого прикосновения покрывалась мурашками, и с горькими таблетками жаропонижающего. Он улыбнулся, когда размазал гель по члену Бэйна. Гель был почти горячий.

\- Мне нужна помощь, брат! – донесся с лестницы голос Бомани, и Барсад мысленно выругался. – И твое ружье.

Он посмотрел на дверь, но буквально секунду спустя, наплевав на все, вернулся к своему занятию. Бэйн от него не отвлекался вообще, придерживая Барсада одной рукой поперек спины, а другой ухватив за ягодицу. У него были немного шершавые, теплые ладони, и Барсад иногда ерзал, чтобы почувствовать, как они скользят по телу.

\- Бомани! – истошно заорал Махкам с веранды, и шаги на лестнице резко стихли.

\- Что?

\- Вернись! – тон у Махкама был бескомпромиссный, идеально подходящий для приказов, которые не обсуждаются. – Давай быстрее, она сейчас упадет!

Бомани убежал обратно.

Барсад приподнял зад и скользкими пальцами мазнул членом Бэйна между ягодиц. Послышался какой-то грохот снизу, ругань, и Барсад ухмыльнулся. Он потерся о гладкую, влажную головку, а потом немного развернул кисть, крепко обхватив член, и опустился на него. Головка члена с трудом проникла внутрь. Бэйн взял его за бедра, когда он замер, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущениям.

Барсад рефлекторно сжал его внутри, но вскоре расслабился. Мышцы бедер слегка подрагивали от напряжения, и Бэйн погладил их, покрепче сжал. Барсад обнял его за плечи, готовый продолжать, опустил задницу, и член скользнул внутрь легко, одним плавным движением, отозвавшимся в теле острой, немного болезненной вспышкой удовольствия. Он уткнулся Бэйну в плечо, не услышав даже собственный тихий стон. В ушах стучала кровь. С мокрых волос сорвалось вниз несколько капель, пот тек по вискам. Барсад как-то ошалело улыбнулся, прижимаясь к Бэйну теснее. Он задал неторопливый ритм, с которого сам же и сбился буквально через несколько минут, закрыв глаза, начал что-то беззвучно бормотать, одними губами, и Бэйн вдруг остановил его, развернувшись на месте, уложил на махровое покрывало. Солнце светило Барсаду прямо в глаза. Впрочем, их он почти не открывал, он был как будто в бреду.

Спустив брюки до щиколоток, Бэйн подхватил Барсада под коленями и навалился сверху. От каждого движения, вбивающего его в жесткий матрас, Барсад почти задыхался, хватал ртом воздух. Он еще ни разу не прикоснулся к себе. Где-то на задворках сознания, отталкиваясь от ощущения липкой смазки на животе, капающей с члена, он вдруг подумал, что так у него не стояло даже в шестнадцать. Они двигались бесшумно, мебель не скрипела, сбивчивое дыхание терялось на фоне разговоров и перебранок, доносившихся с первого этажа. Все вокруг как будто потеряло яркость, потеряло звук, осталась только эта кушетка, Бэйн, нависший над ним, и движение внутри него, заставляющее каждый раз сдерживаться и кусать губы. Ему было хорошо, черт, впервые за долгое время, по-настоящему хорошо, стоны рвались наружу, но нельзя. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то их услышал. Бэйн приподнял его бедра чуть повыше и толкнулся немного сильнее, и Барсад, распахнув глаза и зажав рот рукой, сдавленно застонал. Бэйн замер.

\- Еще раз, - просипел Барсад, стискивая его предплечье и пытаясь сглотнуть вязкую слюну. – Еще раз так, давай.

Бэйн ухмыльнулся, но просьбу выполнил. Он уже не контролировал своих движений, несколько раз толкаясь особенно глубоко, вырывая из Барсада какой-то приглушенный всхлип. Еще немного. Барсад так крепко держал его запястья, что Бэйн с трудом освободил из этой железной хватки одну руку, чтобы обхватить его член. Он даже не ожидал такой реакции, но вид того, как от одного прикосновения Барсад зажмурился и приоткрыл рот, как резко напрягся его пресс, и как он приподнялся над постелью, кончая в его руках, было не передать словами. Собственный оргазм не заставил ждать, через пару секунд у Бэйна потемнело в глазах от пульсирующего удовольствия, и он обессиленно навис над Барсадом, вжимаясь в его горячее, расслабленное тело. Дыхание превратилось в непрерывное шипение. Лицо под маской раскраснелось, слиплись ресницы. Он посмотрел на Барсада, который лежал под ним почти в полуобморочном состоянии, и коснулся кончиками пальцев приоткрытых губ. Они были влажные и прохладные на ощупь, Бэйн бы хотел снова почувствовать, как они прижимаются к его лицу, особенно сейчас, когда оно буквально пылало.

Он с трудом заставил себя слезть с Барсада, хоть вместо этого безумно хотелось придавить его всем телом и лежать до тех пор, пока в голове не перестанет шуметь кровь.

 

***

 

Барсад пришел в себя не сразу. Напряжение, мучившее его все это время, немного ослабло, но никуда не делось. Он приподнялся на локтях и сел. От притока крови стучало в висках, его немного вело. Он не мог понять, что не так. Он долго пытался отдышаться, переждать свинцовую слабость и желание завалиться на кровать и выпасть из реальности на пару часов. Обычное состояние после сильного оргазма. Ему было так хорошо, но не давало покоя чувство, что его внезапно сразила какая-то неведомая лихорадка. Из мыслей его вырывал Бэйн: он уже надел штаны и сидел на корточках перед ним. Он положил ему руку на колено и молча смотрел, не особенно скрывая некоторую тревогу во взгляде. Барсад был весь потный, взъерошенный, лицо и шея залиты румянцем, глаза были слегка прикрыты и слезились. Пока он соображал, что сказать, неосознанно накрыв огромную кисть ладонью, Бэйн успел отправить его в душ. И Барсад пошел в надежде, что поможет.

Внизу Ли снова перешел на крик, отбиваясь от Бомани и его невыносимых подколов.


	16. Алжир. Часть 2

Барсад в силу своей профессии никогда не имел проблем с усидчивостью, тем не менее, даже в работе снайпера пытался избегать ситуаций, где проверялись на прочность его терпение и выдержка. До уровня Бэйна ему было далеко, тот вообще мог удариться в аналитику так основательно, что неделями ходил молча, вынашивая очередной гениальный план. Но, несмотря на это, Барсад всегда принимал непосредственное участие в сборе информации о Даггетте, больше того, на нем была техническая сторона всех замыслов Бэйна.

Он старался не думать о том, что сидячей работе он бы предпочел что-то более подвижное, возможно, снова какую-нибудь поездку с поручением. Например, в Готэм. Или в Гвинею, туда же, куда ездил до этого Бэйкер.

Вероятность таких вылазок резко упала, когда он вернулся из Египта, а после случившегося на прошлой неделе Барсад вообще от Бэйна не отходил. Получалось это само собой. Они либо работали бок о бок, либо просто находились рядом. Скорее даже бессознательно, чем специально - Махкам заметил одним из первых, как показалось Барсаду, только реакция того была не совсем такой, какой он ожидал. Это при том, что от Махкама категорически нельзя было ничего ожидать.

 

***

 

Мэтью обложился бумагами, как чиновник-бюрократ, беспрестанно их перебирал, хватался то за один лист, то за другой, и делал пометки в ноутбуке. В конце концов, одна из неровных стопок медленно поехала вбок, Бэйкер ее, конечно же, не поймал, и по полу рассыпались сотни страниц аудиторского заключения о компании Даггетт Индастриз. Он не обратил внимания, уставился в экран, что-то внимательно разглядывая.

Барсад, не отрываясь от чтения, наклонился и подобрал пару листов, приземлившихся ему на ноги, передал их кэпу и снова сел ровно. Рядом, почти касаясь его бедра коленом, сидел Бэйн и жевал салат. Обедать приходилось в процессе.

Бэйкер, наконец, отвлекся от ноутбука, заползал по полу, собирая бумагу, но потом вдруг сел и, прищурившись, спросил:

\- Мы можем узнать имена экспертов из квалификационной комиссии того тендера на капитальный ремонт коллектора в даунтауне?

За столом, помимо Бэйна, Барсада и Ли, сидел Махкам. К кому именно обращался кэп, было неясно, быстрее всех ответил Барсад.

\- На который Даггетт подал заявку?

\- Да, - Бэйкер поднялся с колен и подошел к столу.

\- М-м, можем, я думаю, а что?

\- Судя по срокам выполнения работ, кто-то явно хочет выиграть, но не совсем честно.

\- Претенденты отказываются от участия? – спросил Бэйн.

\- Пока нет, но заказчик привлек для экспертизы то же агентство, что и в прошлый раз, и в списке участников фаворит – прошлогодний победитель на аналогичные работы. И почему-то никого не смущает, что на ремонт коллектора выделено четыре дня.

\- Ну, а в чем проблема? – Барсад отложил документы и повернулся к Мэтью. – Нам даже на руку, если Даггетт не пройдет квалификацию. Больше шансов, что он согласится на наше предложение.

\- Проблема в том, что у него все документы в идеальном состоянии. И, похоже, он просто так не отступится.

\- Но связей нужных у него нет.

\- Вот поэтому я спросил про комиссию.

\- Думаешь, все-таки есть? – Махкам потянулся через весь стол к огромному блюду, отломил кусок булки и откинулся на стул.

\- Заказчик – Корпорация Уэйна, я почти уверен в этом.

Махкам хмыкнул и поглядел на Ли, тот только вскинул тонкие брови, неопределенно помотал головой. Барсад, сидевший почти на углу, повернулся к Бэйну. Тот, казалось, понял его вообще без слов, едва заметно кивнул и обратился ко всем:

\- Придется навестить Даггетта немного раньше времени.

\- Мне найти пилота?

Бэйн снова кивнул, поднимаясь из-за стола. Ему нужно было предупредить Талию о визите, ей, скорее всего, придется сильно менять собственные планы, чтобы увидеться с Бэйном на безопасной территории, где их никто не сможет увидеть. Махкам перевел взгляд на Барсада, который сидел, опираясь локтем на стол, тер висок, снова читал что-то. В какой-то момент Барсад дернул уголком губ, но остался неподвижным, не отвлекся от документов, когда за его спиной проходил Бэйн. Махкам это заметил и слегка прищурился. Казалось, будто он снова что-то понял для себя.

\- Выглядишь лучше, - тихо сказал он, когда Бэйн ушел, на что Барсад только неопределенно пожал плечами.

Махкам сморгнул наваждение, наклонился к Ли и, пока тот не видел, увел у него с тарелки кусок баранины.

 

***

 

\- Без Уэйна Корпорация медленно, но верно будет затухать, фонды разграбят, и к тому времени, как Даггетт вернется, у него появится шанс выкупить часть уставного капитала и поглотить Wayne Enterprises.

\- Довольно рискованно, - хмыкнул Ли, подсаживаясь ближе к Бэйну. – Где гарантия, что нас не опередят?

\- Именно для этого Талия находится в Готэме.

Барсад выглянул из-за деревянной балки, дождался, когда Бэйн обратит на него внимание, и, получив ответный взгляд, снова скрылся из виду. Он стоял рядом с Бомани, который вытаскивал с антресоли макаку. Эти дерзкие приматы иногда появлялись в окрестностях поселка, крали еду, но так же внезапно исчезали, как и появлялись. Но конкретно эта облюбовала себе гнездо в человеческом жилище, орала по ночам и нападала, если кто-то пытался залезть к ней в дом. Случайность это была или нет, но там, где счастливо зажила макака, хранилась крупа, соответственно, каждый раз, когда мужчинам хотелось есть, они были вынуждены с боем отвоевывать мешки. Как ни странно, убить животное предложил только Крис, но его мнение было предвзятым. Макака его сразу невзлюбила, атаковала как-то утром исподтишка, когда Махкам погнал всех на тренировку, укусила его за ухо и чуть не выткнула глаз. Он ее ударил, с тех пор она прочно засела на антресолях и каждых раз с воем бросалась на людей. Впрочем Крис с той стороны вообще пытался реже ходить.

Достать ее, не травмировав при этом, было нереально, она металась из угла в угол глубоко врезанной в стену полки, кусалась, шипела, переходя на визг, иногда, рассвирепев, с разбегу кидалась в лицо. Ветеринаров в Бумерде было два, но оба умерли еще до вторых парламентских выборов. Транквилизаторов здесь тоже не продавали.

Первую неделю макака никому особенно не мешала, кроме Криса, даже забавляла, несмотря на то, что исправно гадила и пакостила, но потом она укусила Махкама, и, чтоб тот вообще не извел весь обезьяний род, Бомани попросил Барсада помочь ее вытащить. Лангуров здесь, как в Индии, не водилось, так что пришлось травить ее змеей. Бомани змей боялся, поэтому рядом с ним сейчас стоял Барсад.

\- Даггетт нужен нам, чтобы добраться до Готэма, - доносся голос Бэйна с веранды. – Но к тому времени, как миссия подойдет к концу, он уже будет бесполезен.

\- Ты дашь ему уйти?

\- Все будет зависеть от обстоятельств.

Макака истошно взвыла и мгновенно вылетела с антресоли, зажав в кулачке какую-то тряпку. Достать змею палкой было куда проще, она хотя бы молчала.

Бэйн тяжелым взглядом проводил верещащее животное, которое вылетело из-за угла, промчалось через весь дом, запрыгнуло на стол, своротило стопку с бумагами, уронило планшет, запрыгнуло на подоконник и выбралось на улицу через приоткрытое окно.

К ним подошел Барсад, отряхивая пыль со штанов, с мешком в руке. Змея на дне слабо ворочалась, перекатывая колечки черного, блестящего тела. Ли немного напрягал мешок, а Барсад стоял как раз слева от него, к тому же змея вдруг как-то подозрительно зашебуршала и заизвивалась интенсивнее – Ли робко притиснулся к Бэйну еще ближе. Барсад тихо хмыкнул, а потом его взгляд упал на один листов, где списком шли имена под эмблемой «Д.И.», и облокотился на стол. Мешок со змеей качнулся, задел Ли по бедру. Второй строчкой, сразу после имени, фамилии и должности Даггетта, шел Филипп Страйвер, числящийся у него ассистентом.

\- А фотография есть? – Барсад взял лист и развернул к Бэйну, тыкая пальцем в знакомое имя.

Ли привстал, отводя руку Барсада, которой он держал мешок, от себя подальше, и ответил:

\- Я поищу.

Бэйн опустил голову на скрещенные руки, и Барсад знал, что сейчас тот улыбался. Чему именно, было не так уж и важно.

Когда Ли принес досье сотрудника с прикрепленной к нему фотографией, Барсад тут же поменялся в лице. На отсканированной копии виднелся смазанный портрет, с неровными пятнами чернил, очень темный и неразборчивый, но эти змеиные черты тихого американца с оружейных торгов в Египте, которого Хади пренебрежительно назвал занудой, Барсад узнал мгновенно.

\- Он был в Египте, - уверенно произнес он, - тот человек из Готэма, про которого я тебе говорил.

\- Ты можешь с ним связаться?

\- Мы перекинулись парой слов на аукционе, не больше, можно связаться с Шаллахом, он достанет контакты.

По Бэйну было видно, что египтянина он привлекать не хотел, но, в любом случае, данный факт ничего не менял. У них уже был план, как добраться до Даггетта, и то, что Страйвер по счастливой случайности оказался ассистентом их главной на этот момент головной боли, и что Барсад его знал, особо погоду не делало. Однако стало неплохим запасным вариантом. Любые знакомства – нелишние.

\- Не нужно. У араба возникнут вопросы, а это дополнительные заботы, у нас их хватает. Контакты достанет Талия.

\- Я могу поехать с тобой.

\- Нет, тебе не стоит светиться в Готэме.

\- Но через Страйвера проще подобраться к Даггетту, тем более, накануне тендера.

Во взгляде Бэйна одновременно читалось и раздражение и какая-то усталость, но этого хватило, чтобы Барсад прекратил спорить, согласно кивнул, немного поджав губы, и понес змею из дома.

 

***

 

Где-то полвека назад на востоке Гвинеи, в ходе всеобщих поисков, когда на страну обрушилась алмазная лихорадка, было открыто несколько крупных месторождений. Вместе с ними – месторождения железной руды. Первые из них разрабатывались на правах концессий несколькими зарубежными компаниями, в основном французскими, иногда кооперативами местных рабочих. Конечно, даже несмотря на абсолютную неразвитость добывающей промышленности, монопольное право на разработку рудных месторождений тут же присвоило государство, а частные компании были национализированы. Им стали принадлежать все добывающие установки частных компаний. После смены власти, диктатура военных и их жестокий лидер подкосили благополучие страны. Несмотря на то, что ископаемые и драгоценные камни исправно добывались и экспортировались, Гвинея продолжала быть аграрной страной, выживающей за счет сельского хозяйства с много миллиардным внешним долгом. И спустя какое-то время промышленная добыча алмазов и руды из-за нехватки кадров и денег на замену устаревшего оборудования резко упала. С конца восьмидесятых зацвела демократия, в девяностых начали регулярно проводиться выборы, но каждый раз победу одерживал все тот же деспот, хотя каждый раунд сопровождался мощными протестами оппозиции, на что все подчиненные силовики, полиция, военные традиционно реагировали очень жестко. Людей демонстративно убивали прямо на улицах за сопротивление и выражение недовольства.

Единственной надеждой было то, что президент, неизлечимо больной и старый человек, вот-вот скончается, и на его место придет новый лидер. С этой надеждой некоторые жили и умирали, так и не увидев перемен, кто-то продолжал упорно верить и ждать. Смерти, революции, репрессий, чего угодно. Оппозиция тряслась, завязывала узлом шнурки заседавшим в парламенте чиновникам, вышедшим из президентской партии, и подстрекала население на мятежи. Настал момент, когда ниточка, на которой была подвязана страна, натянулась так сильно, что оставалось просто коснуться ее и смотреть, как она лопается и как вокруг рушится постылый, неправедный мирок.

Мэтью не просто так ездил с визитом в Конакри, в самый западный порт Гвинеи. Три месяца назад в нескольких сотнях километрах от города открыли новое месторождение, огромное, богатое запасами железной руды. Прессу подпустили поближе, только когда начались геологоразведочные работы, результаты которых должны объявить только в конце года. До этого события у них оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы заставить Даггетта выдвинуть свою компанию в качестве претендента на разработку нового месторождения.

Барсад никогда не спрашивал, где у Бэйна заканчивались предположения и начинался досконально продуманный план, потому что со стороны это выглядело, словно он с самого начала знал, что будет именно так. Он, несомненно, был отличным стратегом, но просто на словах подобные вещи выглядели куда менее впечатляюще, чем было на самом деле. Некоторые вообще не могут сказать, пойдет завтра дождь или нет. А Барсад точно знал цену оправданных ожиданий. Когда ты делаешь что-то, что приносит результат. Когда ты стреляешь, и пуля попадает точно в цель.

 

***

 

Барсад повернулся с боку на бок на раскладушке, прикрытой пологом от москитов, и заметил, что темнота в окне над кронами деревьев на востоке понемногу рассеивается. Еле заметно, но достаточно для того, чтобы стали видны очертания обступающего дом частокола пожухлых деревьев. Он потянулся за часами и понял, что почти проспал общий сбор. На часах было ровно шесть.

Проснувшийся пять минут назад Тернер кубарем слетел с лестницы, когда снизу начал орать Махкам. Орал и гонял он всех для профилактики, но Билли почти всегда принимал эти показные истерики всерьез, по большей части из-за военного прошлого, где старший по званию мог развернуть скандал буквально на пустом месте, и каждый раз его обычно холодный, пристальный взгляд становился загнанным. Глаза начинали бегать, желваки ходили туда-сюда, кулаки сжимались, он глубоко дышал через нос, и почти на все вопросы отвечал односложно и всегда говорил «сэр».

Бомани веселился больше всех, а Барсаду такая выправка нравилась. Смешно, конечно, было наблюдать, как Билли козырял чуть ли не каждые пять минут, кивал и смотрел куда-то перед собой, сдвинув брови, но в целом все это выглядело очень мило, хоть и немного показушно.

\- Ты только ему об этом не говори, - ржал Руди каждый раз. – В нашей роте он был блюстителем всех этой армейской херни, он даже срал по уставу.

В Лиге все было совсем иначе, но что касалось дисциплины, то здесь, кажется, даже между школой для девочек и армией различий не особенно много.

Махкам начал тренировку около семи утра, и к тому времени, как солнце поднялось довольно высоко, нагревая воздух, что даже, ничего не делая, начинаешь потеть как мышь, отряд окончательно проснулся и разогрелся. Спарринг занимал около двух часов, как раз до полудня, пока не наступил палящий зной. Отработав первые три раунда с Ли, Барсад уселся на сухую, потрескавшуюся землю, вытянув вперед одну ногу и обняв за колено другую. Палящее солнце смягчилось ветром, но легче от этого не становилось. Воздух со свистом залетал в легкие и обжигал слизистую. Здесь, недалеко от моря, такую духоту с трудом, но все-таки удавалось терпеть. А вот раскаленный Бумерд, центр поселка и примыкающие к нему жилые дома тонули в зловонии, исходящем от гниющих фруктов и другого мусора, засыпавшего тротуары улиц и переулков. Барсад зажмурился от яркого света и запрокинул голову, подставляя розово лоснящуюся от пота грудь жарким лучам. Сегодня днем Бэйн улетал в Готэм, чтобы встретиться с Даггеттом, на тренировке его не было. Причина отсутствия была не в долгих сборах, Бэйн не собирался сдавать ничего в багаж, с собой у него должна была быть только сумка. Скорее всего он снова разговаривал с Талией.

Аэропорт располагался недалеко от поселка, в котором жило Братство. Он не отвечал международным стандартам, поэтому для того, чтобы добраться сюда по воздуху, приходилось сначала лететь до столицы, расположенной западнее, и пересаживаться на маленький двухмоторный самолет, который летал оттуда в Бумерд три раза в неделю. Соответственно, чтобы улететь с континента, нужно было сначала добраться до столицы.

Никто из людей Бэйкера не рискнул бы сунуться на территорию штатов до тех пор, пока это не будет вынужденной мерой, поэтому с Бэйном полетел Ли. Трудно было описать, насколько воодушевленно он паковал вещи вчера вечером, когда узнал об этом.

В небольшом кружке, игравшем роль ринга, Бомани боролся с Белоснежкой. И к удивлению всех присутствующих, рыжий ритмично намыливал ему шею. Но брат вдруг резко взбрыкнул, выпутался из цепких рук и в грязном приеме зажал Белоснежке руку, тот заорал, но как-то умудрялся мутузить Бомани с одной рукой в захвате, и тогда тот отправил его за линию пинком под зад. Джим свалился прямо рядом с Барсадом, окатив его облаком пыли. Она быстро осела на мокрое тело, и Барсад даже не попытался стереть ее, чтобы не разводить грязи.

\- Закончили, - гаркнул Махкам, махнув рукой. Этот жест означал как конец поединка, так и тренировки в общем.

Когда мужчины вернулись в дом, из них можно было выжимать воду. Жара была невыносимой, даже здесь, и от жужжания мух гудело в ушах. Крис после тренировки опасливо косился на Махкама и придерживал бок – если Бэйн делал упор на технику боя, на интеллект и учил, как победить врага, особо не располагая оружием, то Махкам предпочитал силовые упражнения. Но даже бывшие морпехи пребывали в шоке от таких «упражнений». Мэтью, которого от усталости даже занесло на ровном месте, спросил Бэйна, имеет ли Махкам представление о том, что есть тренировка и на что она направлена. Бэйн сказал, что кэп сам сможет спросить у него, когда протащит на своем горбу столько же солдат, сколько в свое время вытащил с поля боя их арабский друг.

Барсад, привыкший к таким нагрузкам, только искоса поглядывал на всех остальных, про себя отмечая, что отличается от этих людей даже в таких мелочах, как банальный отдых. В то время, как сам он, уже более менее придя в себя, сидел за столом и чистил апельсин, люди Бэйкера лежали вповалку, еле дыша.

Около трех часов Барсад повез Бэйна и Ли в аэропорт, который издалека больше напоминал заброшенный пустырь и кладбище военной техники одновременно. Возле небольшого ангара ютился самолетик, и когда они подошли к нему, из кабины вылез чернокожий пилот и спустился на бетонную полосу. На нем не было фуражки, он слегка наклонил голову, приветствуя пассажиров; взгляд тут же упал на маску Бэйна, но он поспешно его отвел.

\- Я договаривался насчет полета до Алжира, – медленно произнес Барсад, сомневаясь, что мужчина хорошо понимает по-английски.

Но тот кивнул в ответ. Его черная лохматая борода словно метелка махнула по груди, обтянутой форменной курткой пятнистой защитной окраски. Он приглашающее указал рукой на трап. Ли тут же полез внутрь, и пилот неуверенно последовал за ним, не зная, останутся эти двое здесь или тоже полетят. О количестве пассажиров ему Барсад не говорил.

Барсад бесшумно вдохнул, встретился взглядом с Бэйном, который стоял боком к нему. Тот смотрел спокойно, безмятежно, и это спокойствие каким-то образом перетекло и в него тоже. Он не заметил, как расслабились его плечи. Бэйн перехватил сумку из одной руки в другую, и перед тем, как уйти, повернулся к Барсаду лицом; массивная фигура скрыла от Барсада и ангар, и самолет, и взлетную полосу.

Немного помедлив, он протянул руку и прижал ладонь к груди Бэйна, съехал вниз, до живота, прослеживая движение взглядом, мягко надавил пальцами. С трапа позвал Ли. Барсад резко поднял голову, он до последнего не убирал руку, и только когда Бэйн оглядел его снизу-вверх, как тогда, за обедом, а потом сделал шаг назад, она безвольно опустилась. Бэйн развернулся и зашагал к самолету.

 

***

 

Даггетту понадобилось две минуты, чтобы подняться до своего офиса, расположенного на десятом этаже нового, недавно сданного в аренду делового центра в самом центре Готэм сити. Не башня Уэйна, конечно, но проектировал здание не самый последний архитектор в городе.

Даггетт не был похож на прохиндея и протеже какого-нибудь безжалостного воротилы бизнеса в традиционно безжалостной и деляческой горной индустрии. Скорее походил на капитана спортивной команды частного колледжа: симпатичный, стройный, с аккуратно подстриженными светлыми волосами и синими глазами. Секретарши, свои и чужие, при нем всегда хихикали, а директора конкурентных компаний, из-под носа которых он уводил самых лучших клиентов, называли его «скользким ублюдком», думая, что приклеившееся к нему прозвище «навозный жук» слишком безобидное. Несмотря на свою внешность, Даггетт никогда не был ни студентом частного колледжа, ни спортсменом, ни, понятно, капитаном команды. Он не знал, чем отличается среднее число ударов за партию в бейсболе от средней температуры воздуха, но мог держать в голове в течение всего дня каждый час меняющийся курс акций Wayne Enterprises, умел результативно говорить с людьми, не боялся рисковать и не гнушался криминальных связей. В свои двадцать девять лет он был полон честолюбивых планов и горел желанием их осуществить.

Снаружи моросил противный дождь, который кончился, стоило Даггетту покинуть дом, и зарядил снова, как только он подъехал к офису. Приемная пустовала, он прошел мимо Сьюзан, грудастой и пробивной барышни, способной, по его смутным предположениям, колонизировать какой-нибудь остров, кивнул ей и зашел в свой кабинет. На столе дымилась чашка кофе. Даггетт уселся в кресло, яростно ткнул на селектор и сдержанно процедил:

\- Соедини со Страйвером.

Когда селектор замигал желтой лампочкой, а мелодичный голосок Сьюзан пропел «на линии», Даггетт наклонился к динамику, почти касаясь его носом, и рявкнул:

\- Какого хрена так долго!?

\- Небольшие проблемы с транспортировкой, Джон. Десять минут.

Даггетт запустил пальцы в волосы и нервно провел рукой до затылка. Потом встал из-за широкого письменного стола, пересек кабинет и подошел к панорамным окнам, выходящим на южную сторону. Вверху все заволокло туманом. Даггетт посмотрел на распростертый под ним Готэм, на торопливо снующих внизу жучков в мрачно серой одежде и черные кружки зонтов. Такие, как он, молодые и полные надежд, считали Готэм кладезем возможностей, где достойный и упорный труд приносил заслуженное вознаграждение и уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Отец Даггетта был циником и реалистом. Он говорил, что Готэм – это самая грязная, самая беззаконная пропасть во всем мире, где есть только порок, жадность и несчастье. Отца Даггетта в своих предположениях не ошибся, его ограбил и убил какой-то наркоман, когда он шел поздно ночью домой.

В дверь дважды постучали, и Даггетт вздрогнул. Страйвер был почему-то один, но по его испуганным глазам Джон понял, что что-то пошло не так, как планировалось. Он закатил глаза и поманил ассистента пальцем.

\- Ну что за херня, Филипп? – лицо Даггетта сморщилось, будто он все утро ел лимоны. – Это так сложно? Встретил, забрал, привез. С этим справится любой идиот.

\- Я все понимаю, но возникли проблемы.

\- Он сдох по пути? Какие еще проблемы?

\- У него маска.

\- Маска-шмаска, мне насрать. Сейчас он должен стоять в этом кабинете.

\- Железный намордник на все лицо. Я еще не совсем из ума выжил, чтобы тащить его к тебе через весь офис.

Даггетт вдруг выпучил глаза.

\- А где ты его оставил?

\- В машине сидит, в подземном гараже.

Даггетт дотянулся до кнопочки и деловито произнес «я отойду на некоторое время», прежде чем покинуть кабинет вместе со Страйвером. В коридоре было пусто, Даггетт прошел мимо огромного мраморного изваяния, символизирующего непонятно что, очевидно, какую-нибудь нереализованную сексуальную фантазию одного из этих безумных современных скульпторов, и нажал на кнопку вызова лифта. Тот ехал с первого этажа, им пришлось немного подождать.

\- А он точно не какой-нибудь оголтелый коммунист? – Даггетт оглянулся, проверяя, не подслушивает ли их кто-нибудь и наклонился к Страйверу.

\- Не похож.

\- Как он выглядит?

\- Здоровый, как воротилы в клубах, с акцентом.

\- Чем он занимается?

\- Не сказал, но я думаю, наемник.

\- Ясно, какой-нибудь очередной дикарь-экстремист из Камбоджи, - пробубнил Даггетт. - Набери ребятам из службы безопасности, пусть гуляют где-нибудь неподалеку.

\- Уже, - в этот момент раздался звоночек, и двери лифта разъехались.

Когда Даггетт залез в бронированный Мерседес, ему тут же захотелось выскочить обратно. Мужчина, который сидел напротив, скрестив руки на груди, выглядел, мягко говоря, устрашающе.

Его металлическая маска, издающая тихое шипение, когда он вдыхал и выдыхал, закрывала все его лицо и лысую голову. Тут Даггетт понял, что именно в его облике вызвало у Страйвера и у него самого такую тревогу. Глаза.

Ему не приходилось видеть и ощущать подобное раньше: чувство неотвратимой угрозы, исходящей от человека, вооруженного, наделенного властью, абсолютно непредсказуемого, с совершенно неожиданной реакцией на происходящее, словно тикающая бомба замедленного действия. Он видел такое только в фильмах, перед самым началом грандиозной резни, которую устраивали всякие накачанные головорезы: у них плескалась бессмысленная угроза в глазах, беспричинное упоение своей силой, которое может неожиданно, без всяких видимых причин, вылиться в сумасшедшую жестокость. Человек в маске выглядел именно так.

\- У меня мало времени мистер, и, честно сказать, россказни о ваших возможностях откровенно смехотворны, - деревянным тоном на одном дыхании выдал Даггет.

\- Что именно кажется вам смехотворным?

\- Не один белый человек в здравом уме не сунется в эту вонючую Африку в надежде срубить денег, тем более, когда страной правит престарелый идиот, поощряющий публичные казни.

\- Это вопрос времени, мистер Даггетт, к тому же эти проблемы вас никак не коснутся. Единственное, что от вас требуется – получить права на разработку месторождения Согупами.

Вежливость этого бугая Даггетта откровенно нервировала. Он рассчитывал как минимум на безграмотный, хаотичный поток сознания, приправленный восточными интонациями и акцентом. Уж никак он не ожидал этого мягкого и учтивого тона, который был похож либо на тот, который используют в разговорах либо с почтенным старцем, либо с капризным карапузом.

\- Вы меня за идиота принимаете? – Даггетт наклонился вперед и прищурился. – Все, что касается разработок, принадлежит государству, никто не даст зарубежной компании исключительных прав!

\- Я повторю еще раз, - голос Бэйна не дрогнул ни разу, в отличие от Даггетта, у которого интонации скакали от потрясенных до истерических. – Эти проблемы вас не коснутся.

\- Что значит, не коснутся!? Как вы собираетесь добыть мне эти права!? Устроить гребаный переворот!?

Бэйн чуть наклонил голову вбок и промолчал.

Повисла нелепая тишина, а потом Даггетт громко заржал. Гоготал минуты две, даже прослезился, и только успокоившись хмыкнул и подвинулся поближе к двери, намереваясь вылезти.

\- Слушайте, я давно таких, как вы, не видел, - он утер глаз кончиком указательного пальца. – Машина довезет, куда скажете, хорошего дня.

Когда он попытался открыть дверь, Бэйн перегнулся через салон и схватил его за руку. Даггетт от неожиданности почти взвизгнул.

\- Эй! Убери руки! – подал голос Страйвер, который все это время сидел рядом, засунув язык в задницу. Он был заинтригован странный человеком куда больше, чем его босс, но открывать рот боялся, да ему и не нужно было.

\- Репутация «Даггетт Индастриз» должна быть безупречна, когда вы решите, что готовы принять мое предложение. Это сильно поднимет вас в глазах будущих заказчиков, - спокойно сказал Бэйн, но при этом сильнее сжал пальцы на чужом запястье. – Поэтому советую вам подготовиться к неожиданным проверкам, мистер Даггетт. Если за вами числятся какие-либо правонарушения, приведите все в порядок.

 

***

 

Кабину пилотов от пассажирского салона отделяла лишь занавеска, которую один из них через несколько минут после взлета отодвинул в сторону. Пилотов Бэйн знал давно, каждый из них налетал за свою жизнь больше пятидесяти тысяч часов, и в их профессионализме сомнений не возникало, но его немного смущала надпись на одной из дверей, на ней красовалось ярко красное «оторвать», и от этой надписи веяло холодком. Что именно, зачем, где или у кого – пояснений не было, так что Бэйн просто решил отложить в голове эту команду. На всякий случай.

Когда они добрались до Бумерда, солнце садилось где-то в песках, и едва оно скрылось за горизонтом, незаметно подкралась непроглядная африканская ночь. Самолет быстро снижался в кромешной темноте, легкий толчок, и махина начала дребезжать всем своим металлическим корпусом, будто вот-вот развалится. На посадочной полосе даже огоньков не было, да и не до них здесь. Было бы что поесть.

Бэйн чувствовал какую-то безусловную теплоту к таким бедным странам, иногда казалось, что здесь остановилось время. Здесь вместо проблемы выбора ресторана на вечер люди попросту сидели голодом. Он по себе знал, что такое голод и жажда, ему была неприятна и чужда рутина больших городов, где человек настолько пресытился плодами цивилизации, что банально не ценил малейшие блага, выбрасывая корочку от булки, потому что на нее было неудобно намазывать джем и она неровно лежала в тарелке.

И когда самолет окончательно замер возле небольшого терминала, Бэйн облегченно вздохнул. Тревога отступила, еще когда старенький самолетик набирал высоту, оставляя внизу Готэм и его дождливые будни, но сейчас это была настоящая легкость, которая ощущалась во всем теле.

Его встретил Махкам, сонный и поминутно щурящийся. Коротко улыбнулся, забирая у него сумку, и закинул ее на заднее сидение машины. Они часто молчали в пути, если ехали вдвоем, но в этот раз Махкам не выглядел так, будто его вот-вот прорвет словесный понос. Он хмуро пялился на дорогу, и дело было даже не в желании поспать прямо на руле.

\- Какие-то новости? – шипящий голос нарушил монотонный звук работы двигателя очень резко, и Махкам сначала даже головой мотнул, не решаясь говорить.

\- Масуд убит, - тихо ответил он немного погодя. – Мы узнали случайно, и повезло, что именно сейчас.

\- Известно, кем?

\- Очевидно, кто-то из конкурентов, - вздохнул Махкам, - говорят, индус, которому раньше Саед поставлял нефть.

Воцарилось молчание, и в этот раз Махкам, как обычно, не выдержал первым.

\- Что думаешь? – спросил он и бросил на Бэйна внимательный взгляд.

\- Что пора потихоньку выдвигаться к месторождениям.

\- Ты сказал, что Даггетт отказался.

\- Он передумает, - Бэйн отвернулся к окну, уперся локтем в панель на двери. – Это не займет много времени.

 

***

 

Дверь в комнату с тихим скрипом приоткрылась, и в слабом освещении появился мокрый, буквально только что вышедший из душа Барсад. На нем были только льняные черные штаны, которые не спадали благодаря завязанной узлом тесемке на бедрах.

Бэйн ждал его. Он сидел на краю кровати, меняя баллоны в маске. На шум слегка обернулся и, окинув Барсада быстрым взглядом с ног до головы, вернулся к своему занятию.

Барсад прошел в комнату, прикрывая за собой дверь, стащил с плеча влажное полотенце и попутно повесил его на спинку стула. До утра оно вряд ли высохнет, потому что влажность в доме была довольно большая, но специально идти куда-то сейчас не хотелось. Он обошел кровать и остановился прямо перед Бэйном. У того в ногах валялись два использованных баллончика эллипсоидной формы, которые крепились на задней части маски. Барсад присел на корточки, подобрал их, повертел в руках. Посмотрел, как аккуратно Бэйн заменял их на новые. Работа довольно кропотливая, учитывая необычную конструкцию маски, при этом движения его рук были аккуратными, плавными, пальцы не дрожали. Последний баллончик щелкнул замочком, ровно заходя в паз, и Бэйн отложил маску в сторону. Махкам делал ему инъекцию полтора часа назад, прямо перед ужином, и препарат сейчас работал в полную силу: боли не должно было быть совсем, правда, могла донимать сухость в глазах, но она обычно быстро проходила. Барсад поднялся на ноги.

Бэйн медлил, долго осматривал его, трогал за запястья, гладил кончиками пальцев по выпуклым венам, по внутренней стороне предплечий, немного шершавым локтям. Потом протянул руку и положил ее Барсаду на талию, притянул его к себе, дернул за кончик тесемки на штанах. Они тут же свалились, скучившись на полу. Под ними больше ничего не было. Бэйн погладил загорелый бок большим пальцем, стирая капельки воды, и привлек Барсада еще ближе. Уткнулся лбом в его живот, чувствуя, как на плечи легли теплые ладони, как сжали, легко помассировали мышцы.

\- Где твои вещи? – от горячего дыхания, опалившего низ живота, у Барсада екнуло где-то в груди. Он невольно подался вперед, улыбаясь краешком губ, положил одну руку Бэйну на затылок.

\- Не здесь, - намек был самый прозрачный, и тихий смешок говорил о том, что он был правильно понят. Бэйн опустил руки и погладил Барсада под коленками, провел ладонями вверх, к ягодицам, к пояснице. Барсад тихо вздохнул.

Он уже знал, что завтра перенесет вещи сюда, это был вопрос времени, на самом деле, но, тем не менее, он прозвучал уместно.

\- Выключи свет.

Когда погасла настольная лампа, комната погрузилась в абсолютную темноту. Низкие облака иногда закрывали луну, и снаружи не работали фонари, не было проезжающих мимо машин, ничего не было.

Первые несколько секунд на глаза неприятно давило, и Барсад на ощупь забрался на кровать, держась за Бэйна. Слышно было, как тот разделся, приподнял край одеяла. Кровать немного просела под их общим весом. Барсад потянул его за руку на себя и осторожно подался вперед, уткнулся носом в его подбородок. Они не целовались с тех пор, как он уехал в Египет. И первое прикосновение к чужим губам спустя столько времени хотелось растянуть как минимум на пару часов. Барсаду этого не хватало. Но стоило подумать об этом, как Бэйн отстранился, просто уставился на него сквозь почти осязаемую темноту. Но потом уложил Барсада на подушку, навис сверху и снова поцеловал. Спустя пару минут они так тесно прижимались друг другу, обнимали так крепко, что стало трудно дышать.

Барсад завертелся, выгнулся, запутываясь ногами в простынях и одеяле, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Когда Бэйн его выпустил, он, наконец-то, вдохнул полной грудью, как давно не мог, до боли. И все встало на свои места, почему-то именно в этот момент. Кажется, Бэйн тоже это почувствовал, то, как спало это назойливое напряжение, как Барсад внутренне успокоился, выдохнул. Наверно, и его, Бэйна, страхи, опасения стоили этого. Доверия, близости, умиротворения.

 

***

 

Глаза вскоре совсем привыкли к темноте, можно было различить очертания тела, лица. Барсад немного откинул голову и как-то устало моргнул. Бэйн прижался к нему всем телом и, наконец, сделал первое движение бедрами. Барсад непроизвольно вдохнул от накативших ощущений и шире развел бедра. Бэйн от неожиданности замер, когда Барсад убрал руки с его плеч и, проследив ладонями крепкие бока, обхватил ими его задницу и хорошенько сжал.

Такого с ним никто никогда не делал, и Барсад явно был доволен этим. У него на лице красовалась такая широкая и искренняя улыбка, что Бэйн непроизвольно ее отзеркалил, наклонился ниже, наваливаясь всем весом, и поцеловал улыбающийся рот. Теплые ладони погладили, снова сжали, и от этого Бэйн толкнулся бедрами уже резче, заставляя Барсада коротко, приглушенно замычать.

Он обнял его за шею и втянул в очередной поцелуй, неразборчиво прошептал что-то Бэйну в губы. И тот не переспросил, доверившись инстинктам, продолжил двигаться внутри него, плавно и ритмично, скрестив руки под подушкой, на которой лежал Барсад.

Они давно не были вместе, Барсада раскачивало по волнам ощущений с каждой секундой все сильнее и сильнее, он не мог контролировать свое тело, не мог контролировать мысли. Ему хотелось продлить близость, но напряжение нарастало так стремительно, что ему в какой-то момент пришлось зажмуриться и начать думать о чем-то отвлекающем.   
Бэйн вжался в него всем телом, будто старался прикоснуться каждой клеточкой тела. Барсад подался вперед и прижался губами к его шее, вылизывая, посасывая горячую кожу. Бэйн звучно, низко выдохнул, так что звук больше напоминал вибрацию, отвел в сторону голову, подставляясь под мягкие губы.

 

***

 

Так тоже никто раньше не делал, Барсад, должно быть, прекрасно это понимал по его реакции, она была слишком красноречивой для человека его поведения.  
Но здесь и сейчас такие размышления отходили на второй план, вообще любые оказывались лишними. Бэйн просунул руку выгнувшемуся Барсаду под поясницу, потянул на себя и усадил на бедра. Барсад прижался теснее и поцеловал его в плечо, скрестив руки у него за спиной.

На Барсада было приятно смотреть в такие моменты.

Бэйн часто наблюдал, часто следил и изучал обстоятельства, ему нравилось исследовать и делать выводы на основе полученной информации. Этот процесс был таким привычным и бесчувственным, что сейчас он улыбался уголком губ, понимая, что просто любоваться чем-то, не пытаясь при этом думать, нравилось ему едва ли не больше.

Ему хотелось держать Барсада в руках, подпустить как можно ближе, и он даже не думал о его лояльности, исполнительности, немногословности и прочих качествах, которые важны для Братства и их миссии. По большому счету, думать вообще было проблематично, но пару раз проскальзывала мысль, что для этого человека хочется сделать что-нибудь приятное в ответ.

В какой-то момент пришло понимание, что он больше не почувствует дискомфорта, если Барсад вдруг решит подойти сзади.


	17. Мали

Даггетт тысячу раз пожалел, что вообще сунулся за советом к этим лысеющим идиотам. Вопреки всему, не учила его жизнь справляться самостоятельно, не спрашивая чужого мнения. Он же столько раз вставал на эти грабли, сначала в детстве, пытаясь поинтересоваться у отца, как пригласить дочь Уильямсов в кино, потом в колледже, советуясь с куратором, куда ему поступить, и вот сейчас, спросив аналитиков, стоит ли соваться в Африку с инвестициями.

Главный аналитик, Стэнли Кропф, грозился схватить инфаркт еще до обеда. Зализанные на бок три волосины, которые безуспешно прикрывали потную лысину, разлетелись в разные стороны. Казалось, они вот-вот отвалятся от той бури негодования, беснующейся внутри него.

Даггетт еще ничего не предпринимал, но своим вопросом поднял такой переполох, будто уже вложился во что-то очень сомнительное.

\- Боже, Джон! – орал Кропф, меряя шагами кабинет. – Да ты ополоумел!

Если бы это был Страйвер, Джон бы его уволил. Полтора часа прямых и косвенных шпилек в адрес его вменяемости могли бы стоить служебного положения, если бы это не было служебным положением Кропфа.

\- Я тебя спросил, Стэн! Просто спросил, - Даггетт схватился за волосы, потряс руками перед собой. – Из интереса, понимаешь!?

\- Я знаю этот взгляд, Даггетт, и не надо мне говорить о том, что тебе просто интересно! Кто эти люди? Ты уже встречался с ними?

\- Какие люди!?

\- Которые предложили тебе сделку.

\- Никто мне ничего не предлагал! – заорал Даггетт, вскочил со стула, подошел к Кропфу и ткнул в него пальцем. - Я просто хочу знать, куда можно деть деньги! Про Африку я спросил просто так, понимаешь!? Просто, мать твою, так!

\- Стоит сказать, где лежит много денег, и человек перестанет спать спокойно, пока не проверит, - ему виднее, подумал Джон, Стэн же еврей.

Даггетт плюхнулся обратно в свое кресло, прикрыл ладонью глаза.

\- Прекрати это.

\- Прекратить что? Делать свою работу?

\- Успокойся, ради бога. И ответь на гребаный вопрос.

\- В Африке опасно, - попытался успокоиться Кропф, присел на край стола рядом с Даггеттом, пригладил волосинки. – Весь запад погряз в гражданских войнах. Такая политическая нестабильность для инвесторов сродни грядущему банкротству, равно как и неразвитое законодательство в сфере недропользования.

\- Я не собираюсь вкладываться туда, просто скажи мне, это вообще возможно?

\- Возможно, но за последние пару лет правительства многих регионов забирали активы у компаний практически без оснований. Не нужно туда соваться.

\- Даже у тех, у кого были исключительные права на эксплуатацию месторождений?

\- «Тинто» в прошлом году потеряла часть территории месторождения в Гвинее. Гвинейцы отозвали лицензию на северную часть залежей, потому она не разрабатывалась около трех лет. Они потребовали, чтобы «Тинто» убрала оттуда свое оборудование, и угрожали, что в случае отказа аннулируют лицензию и на южную часть.

\- Всего три года? Что за бред?

\- По закону права на месторождение, которое не разрабатывалось в течение трех лет, аннулируются. Для них это невыгодно, Джон, ты же сам видишь. Многие приобретали права на месторождения «про запас», но никак не для того, что немедленно бросаться их разрабатывать. А это мешает правительствам максимально быстро начать получать доходы от продажи руды.

\- Говорят, там есть довольно прибыльные проекты.

\- Не то чтобы, - Кропф вздохнул. – В регионе их чуть больше двадцати штук, но не факт, что хотя бы половина из них будет реализована. Года через три, минимум, начнутся первые экспортные отгрузки руды. Сейчас в Сьерра-Леоне англичане разведуют месторождение, они будут первыми, я полагаю. Потом, может быть, Гвинея. Или Либерия.

\- Ладно, Стэн, я понял. Сходи пообедай.

\- Джон, пообещай, что я узнаю обо всем первым.

\- Нечего тут узнавать, - отрезал Даггетт, взмахнув рукой, мол, свободен. – Я же сказал, я не собираюсь никуда вкладываться. Так, интересуюсь для общего развития.

\- Я с тобой с ума сойду, - Кропф достал платочек и промокнул вспотевшее лицо.

  
Когда аналитик покинул кабинет, Даггетт вызвал к себе Страйвера. Из головы никак не хотели выходить слова того странного человека в маске о приближающихся проверках. Каких таких проверках – Джон понятия не имел. Аудиторская фирма приезжала два месяца назад, Налоговая наведывалась еще раньше. Навещали даже сумасшедшего вида бабы из какой-то Ассоциации поддержания эргономичности рабочего места. Не ФБР же им ждать, в конце концов.

Но для спокойствия души нужно было подчистить хвосты, заплатить нужным людям за неразглашение информации, всяких криминальных подельников укрыть от возможных допросов, закрыть левые счета, все грязные денежки хорошенько отмыть, прогнав их через банк, и списать на что-нибудь очень неподозрительное. Какой-нибудь фонд имени себя.

Благо, «скользкий ублюдок» Джон Даггетт это умел.

 

***

 

Когда Сьюзан увидела официальный запрос ФБР на доступ к закрытой финансовой информации «Даггетт Индастриз», она резко встала со стула, и пуговички на тонкой, шелковой блузке так натянулись в своих петельках, что практически порвали их. Мужчина, который сидел в приемной, поставив на колени кейс, неотрывно пялился на эту впечатляющую грудь, прикрытую молочно белой тканью, но готовую вырваться наружу при любом резком движении. Стоило секретарше вскочить и ринуться в кабинет в боссу, сотрясая атмосферу своими прелестями, мужик сглотнул и вытянул шею, глядя Сьюзан вслед, чтобы оценить не только фасад, но и фронтальную часть, которая, к слову, была не менее ошеломительной.

\- Мистер Даггетт, - она понимала, что сейчас все ее марафонское прошлое имело абсолютно реальный шанс проявить себя вновь. Нужно было только вручить боссу конверт, а потом взять короткий старт и со всех ног мчать за дверь.

Удрать Сьюзан успела, успела даже зажмуриться, когда из динамика раздался вопль Даггетта, напугавший и уборщицу, и мужика в приемной, и, кажется, весь этаж. Даггетт вызывал к себе Страйвера, у которого, как назло, сегодня был отгул по состоянию здоровья.

Сьюзан вспомнилось что-то из негласных правил этого места касательно отгулов и отпусков. Что-то вроде «если ты не при смерти, в половину восьмого ты должен быть здесь… и не дыши на меня».

Страйвер не умирал, но по виду был к этому близок. Сжалившаяся Сьюзан, попрощавшись рано утром с кислой миной Филиппа в мониторе, которая к концу разговора приобрела откровенно трупельный оттенок, со всей трагичностью в голосе и груди доложила боссу, что его ассистент в крайне тяжелом состоянии. И что она не намерена разбираться с полицией, когда он «двинет кони» прямо у нее в приемной.

Джон скрепя сердце новость принял и дал отгул, тем более что была пятница, и кроме делового обеда планов у него на день не предвиделось. До этого момента.

 

***

 

Страйвер хотел умереть в такси, но Даггетт прислал за ним служебную машину. Накинув уже на улице поверх криво застегнутой рубашки пальто, Филипп залез на заднее сидение. Разумеется, дождь так и не закончился. Влажность была невероятной. Осень в Готэме пахла суицидом, подвальной сыростью и мокрым асфальтом. Иногда «Старбаксом», но преимущественно в центре, на окраинах и в элитных районах из-за обилия растительности - гниющими листьями и сырой древесиной. Страйвер в какой-то момент порадовался, что заложенный нос не улавливал ни одного из этих жизнеутверждающих запахов. Хорошо бы еще ослепнуть на пару дней, чтобы не видеть унылых капель на стеклах, медленно стекающих вниз.

Шофер поздоровался и, осмотрев пассажира, сказал, что он очень хреново выглядит. Наверно, это отличительная черта профессии, подумал Филипп, как нежный слух у музыкантов или ловкие пальцы у карманников. Пороть всякую хрень, к месту она или нет – у таксистов и водителей.

Язвить сил не было, и Страйвер промолчал. Он бы выглядел лучше, если бы мог сейчас оказаться лицом к лицу к Джону и от души в него чихнуть, чтобы вирус одолел и его тоже. Как не кстати накануне Дня благодарения.

Черный «крайслер» медленно покатил по городским пробкам, то и дело останавливаясь на светофорах. Какой-то индус на желтой «тойоте», у которой на окнах болтались занавески с красными кисточками, неистово сигналил, зажатый между мусоровозом и внедорожником. У Филиппа от этого бесконечного бибиканья снова разболелась голова.

Через двадцать минут начались звонки. Сначала это была Сьюзан, интересующаяся от имени босса, не сдох ли Филипп по дороге. А потом с личного номера принялся названивать сам Даггетт.

\- Я отменил свой обед, потому что ебаные федералы практически ломятся ко мне домой, и если ты сейчас же не появишься на этом пороге, клянусь, я тебя уволю, - дрожащим голосом шептал в трубку Джон. На заднем плане о чем-то спорили Кропф и тот жирный, писклявый коротышка из бухгалтерии.

Дело принимало забавный оборот. Человек в маске, о котором было известно только, что его звали Бэйн, вряд ли имел какие-то дела с Бюро, с его-то криминальной физиономией, но явно знал тех, кто мог расшевелить это осиное гнездо и натравить агентов на кого угодно. Ну, или мог сам подкинуть федералам компромат. Только вот откуда ему взяться?  
С чего только Джон так переживал, если до этого всю грязь из дома вынес почти собственноручно, превратившись едва ли не в бизнес-девственницу здешних мест.

\- Если бы я мог летать, - прогнусавил в трубку Филипп, - я бы давно уже торчал в офисе. Пробки, Джон. Сейчас час пик.

Даггетт бросил трубку.

Филипп начал чихать еще в холле, когда нанюхался парфюма какой-то барышни у стойки администрации. Глаза уже просто вылезали из орбит. Одно издание писало, что девять чихов равняются одному оргазму. По скромным подсчетам Страйвера, в лифте он уже должен был валяться на полу в судорогах, кончая третий или четвертый раз. Он всегда знал, что эти идиотские женские глянцевые журналы пишут полную ахинею.

\- Ну, наконец-то! – облегченно прошептала Сьюзан, бросаясь на него из-за своей стойки.

Она подхватила Филиппа под руку и поволокла к кабинету. У двери стащила с него пальто, пригладила ладошкой растрепанную челку и вырвала, поморщившись, из цепких, замерзших пальцев Страйвера мокрый, скомканный носовой платок.

\- Салфетки! – скомандовала она, протягивая ему картонную коробочку с одноразовыми платочками, потом постучала в дверь и буквально пинком под зад отправила внутрь.

Страйвер ввалился в кабинет, и все, кто там был, одновременно повернулись к нему. Даггетт закатил глаза. Филипп выдернул одну салфетку и затолкал ее в карман. Коробочку поставил на журнальный столик. Одернув мятую рубашку, он прошел к длинному столу, где обычно проводились утренние совещания. Офис у Даггетта был огромный, иногда Страйверу казалось, что здесь поместился бы целый теннисный корт и небольшой бассейн. И бильярдный стол. На балкон бы влезла дорожка для боулинга.

Возле интерактивной доски о чем-то вещал писклявый жирдяй из бухгалтерии; о чем – слышно не было. В голове Филиппа стоял бессмысленный писк. К нему тут же подсел Даггетт, он явно был взбешен до крайней степени, если притвориться, что у его бешенства вообще был край.

\- Видел того мужика в приемной? – шепотом спросил Джон, наклонившись к самому уху.

Это было нечто. Обычно он вообще к больным не подходил, а тут буквально сел сверху, дышал с Филиппом одним воздухом, и даже красный, сопливый страйверский нос ему не претил. Даггетт прижался почти вплотную и пристально смотрел на него, ожидая ответа.

Филипп соображал, как пятилетний. Мозг работал на излете.

Он пил жаропонижающее еще ночью, а к ланчу успел только соскочить с кровати, когда позвонила Сьюзан и сказала, что снаружи уже ждет машина. Разумеется, никаких лекарств он не принял, и самочувствие с каждой минутой неумолимо ухудшалось. Он прямо сидел и чувствовал, что стоит ему закрыть глаза, как он наверняка провалится в какой-нибудь ад, или в бухгалтерию, где будет только этот жуткий писк и кучи низкорослых, жирных клерков.

Даггетт ткнул его в бок.

\- Очнись, кретин! – зашипел он. – Ты видел мужика в приемной? Он еще там?

Страйвер попытался вспомнить мужика. Помнил он только секретаршу, которая напала на него прямо у лифта. Поволокла через приемную к кабинету, мимо стойки, мимо дивана, где сидел…

\- Тощий хмырь в плаще? – прохрипел Филипп, и Даггетт судорожно закивал. – Да, он еще там.

\- Слушай внимательно, этот хер – из ФБР. Он сегодня весь день будет шляться по офису до приезда бригады таких же упырей, а потом они все вместе полезут в архив, могут начать приставать к сотрудникам, могут проверить чей-нибудь компьютер. Возможно, даже твой. До приезда федералов я хочу, чтобы ты ни на шаг не отходил от него, понял?

\- Да.

\- Когда они свалят, позвонишь мне, нам надо поговорить.

\- А когда они свалят?

\- Не задавай глупых вопросов, - ответил Джон и поморщился, отодвигаясь. – И вытри нос.

Филипп вдруг прищурился, а потом чихнул на Даггетта. Кто-то, кажется, бросил мимоходом «будь здоров». Даггетт посидел пару секунд, глядя куда-то перед собой, видимо размышляя, увольнять Страйвера сейчас или когда свалят федералы, а потом вытащил у того из кармана салфетку и сунул ему же в руку.

\- Если я заболею, я тебя уволю.

Страйвер хотел было чихнуть еще раз, чтоб уж наверняка, но сдержался.

Около полуночи, когда бесконечная морось переросла в туман, федералы погрузили последние коробки в фургон и выехали с подземной парковки «Даггетт Индастриз». Филипп молча проводил их, выкуривая вторую сигарету за последние пять минут. В горле жутко саднило, першило, но он упорно продолжал вдыхать горьковатый дым. Умирать после трех таблеток аспирина расхотелось, но болезнь о себе напоминала без передышки: то заложенным носом, то головной болью, то температурой. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось помыться и лечь спать.

В кармане завибрировал телефон, и Филипп, уже зная, кто это, не глядя нажал на кнопочку и принял звонок.

\- Поднимайся, - только и сказал Даггетт, прежде чем положить трубку.

Страйвер сделал последнюю затяжку и бросил окурок перед собой. Ступил мокрой подошвой осенних ботинок, раздавив тлеющий табак.

В приемной было тихо и темно, светилось только название компании на стене за стойкой Сьюзан.

Филипп слышал свои шаги. На секунду он даже перестал ненавидеть этот офис, где обычно туда-сюда сновали люди, громко о чем-то переговариваясь, размахивая руками, где бегали с этажа на этаж уборщики, где повсюду царила эта суматоха. Работать можно было, только заперевшись в своем кабинете.

Не снимая пальто, он прошел к кабинету. Стучать он не собирался, Джон был один. Вряд ли в здании сейчас вообще кроме них двоих и охраны оставался кто-то еще.

Внутри приятно пахло кофе, тоже не горел свет. Даггетт стоял у окна с чашкой в руках. Сквозь туман в огромные панорамные окна прорывались огни ночного города. Он бы сказал, что вид отсюда открывался просто великолепный, если бы ему не было так «насрать».

\- Кофе будешь? – спросил Даггетт, отходя от окна.

\- Нет, - хрипло ответил Страйвер и, как ему показалось, Даггетт облегченно вздохнул. Филипп, не вынимая рук из кармана пальто, уселся в кресло. – О чем ты хотел поговорить?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты нашел Бэйна и привез его в Готэм.

Почему-то Страйвер не удивился.

\- Он не оставил телефончика, - хмыкнул Филипп.

\- Как он вышел на меня тогда? – Даггетт подошел ближе, уперся бедром в стол и сложил руки на груди.

\- На встречу записался какой-то мелкий узкоглазый парень, - Филипп принюхался, выискивая глазами источник едва уловимого запаха кофе, насильно прорывающегося в заложенный нос. – Наверно его помощник.

\- Значит, выйди на него через этого помощника.

\- Я постараюсь.

\- Уж постарайся, иначе…

Иначе я тебя уволю, да да да. Задолбал.

\- Я понял, Джон.

\- Это все, - и Даггетт снова поплелся к окну, задумчиво осматривая свой кабинет.

Страйвер со вздохом поднялся и пошел к выходу, остановился на пороге, когда услышал:

\- Филипп?

Он молча повернулся.

\- Спасибо, - Даггетт стоял лицом к окну.

\- Пожалуйста, Джон.

 

***

 

\- Ты вырос там же, где и Талия?- Барсад повернулся на другой бок и посмотрел на Бэйна. Было темно, хоть глаз выколи, он видел только очертания его тела. Бэйнлежал на спине, закинув одну руку за голову.

Барсад лишний раз не хотел упоминать название тюрьмы, спрашивая Бэйна о прошлом. И это был даже не психологический прием, которым так часто пользуются банки или инвестиционные компании при продаже страховок, заменяя страшное «страховка» на многообещающее «защита от мошенников». Ему просто не нравилось слово «яма», при каждом ее упоминании ему казалось, что Бэйн вернулся с того света, и ничего живого в нем не осталось, поэтому он такой неуязвимый.

По большому счету, ему вообще не следовало спрашивать о прошлом, там не было ничего хорошего. Как у него самого. Но внутренний голос подсказывал, что благодаря таким маленьким кусочкам из жизни, пусть и не самым приятным, они станут ближе. Да и ему просто было интересно, он почти ничего не знал о Бэйне, кроме того, что слышал в Храме. А там обычно рассказывали какие-то идиотские небылицы, страшные байки, иногда что-то более менее информативное, но и то можно было приписать каждому второму мужчине.

\- Да, - Бэйн ответил, не открывая глаз. Барсад бы не стал его будить, но под эти сумасшедшие раскаты грома, будто там, высоко сверкнула не молния, а треснуло небо, уснуть умудрился бы только глухой.

Конечно, чувствовалось, насколько ему неприятна эта тема. Но отступать было уже поздно.

\- Когда вы выбрались… - Барсад помедлил, не зная, как закончить вопрос, но его опередили.

\- Что я чувствовал? – Бэйн приоткрыл левый глаз и чуть повернул голову, чтобы глянуть на него.

Барсад кивнул.

\- Ничего, - просто сказал Бэйн и снова отвернулся. – Первые месяцы это было довольно проблематично. Но потом я спать не мог, так много всего было вокруг, чего я не знал, чего никогда не видел и не пробовал.

Снег. Пальчиковые батарейки. Консервированный горошек. Галстук. Автомат МР-5. Шоколад. Зубная нить. Прибрежный тростник. Метро. Барсад погладил под одеялом чистую, мягкую простынь. Постельное белье.

\- Знаешь, что больше всего мне нравилось первое время?

\- Электричество? – хмыкнул Барсад, но потом вспомнил, как Бэйн говорил, что у тюремного врача был телевизор.

\- Душ, - Бэйн едва заметно улыбнулся. – Это было потрясающе.

Барсаду стало вдруг совсем не весело. Вот так просто. Обычная горячая вода. Он вытащил руку из-под одеяла и положил ладонь на огромное, теплое предплечье. Бэйн ее перехватил и потянул Барсада на себя.

Снаружи эхом пронесся очередной раскат грома. Начался ливень.

 

***

 

Перед грозой стало совсем невыносимо. Воздух, насыщенный озоном, вдыхался с трудом, растекался по легким, как кальянный дым, тяжелый и тягучий. Где-то на горизонте уже вовсю сверкало, небо там превратилось в пылающее темно-лиловое зарево. Тучи двигались с невероятной скоростью, и до Бумерда шторм добрался за считанные минуты, хотя совсем недавно бушевал в нескольких километрах. Махкам искренне порадовался, что гроза пришла поздно ночью. Если бы электричество отключили вечером, он бы не успел и половины всех дел.

От первого раската грома завыла соседская собака. До дома арендодателя была пара километров, но животные вопли доносились так отчетливо, будто псина орала у них во дворе.

Буквально через пару минут на дом обрушилась стена дождя. Сплошным потоком просто упала с неба, заглушая все посторонние звуки. Кто-то оставил открытым окно в коридоре второго этажа, и Махкам со вздохом поднялся с постели, потирая шею. Ему нравился успокаивающий шелест капель, падающих на траву или прелую землю, но то, что сейчас происходило снаружи, ничего общего с успокоением не имело. Ливень остервенело колотил по крыше, намереваясь перебудить все живое в округе. Шум сильно напрягал, прокатываясь эхом вдоль коридора, и мешал спать.

Из окна хлестало, как из ведра, босые ноги противно забрызгало ледяной водой. На полу натекла целая лужа. Махкам аккуратно прикрыл створки, и в доме сразу же стало намного тише. Он растер капли по телу, передернул плечами и пошел обратно к себе. Прошел мимо комнаты Бэйна и Барсада, который переехал туда неделю назад. Дверь была немного приоткрыта. Сделав два шага, Махкам внезапно остановился.

Показалось ему или нет, но он встал, как вкопанный, не решаясь вернуться и посмотреть еще раз. Часть его советовала не обращать внимания, а другая безумно хотела докопаться до истины. А все потому, что сквозь узкую щелочку боковое зрение уловило мелькнувшую в свете молнии голую задницу. И не просто задницу, а задницу, которую обхватывали чьи-то ноги. А боковым зрением, как известно, замечаешь больше всего деталей.

Махкам вдруг занервничал. Никто из Братства за все время их путешествия не приводил ни женщин, ни посторонних мужчин. А значит…

Немного подумав, он медленно развернулся, шагнул к двери и незаметно заглянул в комнату. Ночь свое дело сделала – ни черта не было видно. Махкам просто стоял и пялился в темноту, но только до тех пор, пока небо снова не расчертила яркая молния. Так он увидел их.

Это было неожиданно. И в то же время неудивительно.

Махкам уставился в дверную щель, не в силах сдвинуться с места, словно его намагнитило. Почему-то вспомнилось, как Барсад, присоединившийся к ним в Непале, постоянно старался избегать Бэйна. Первое время Махкам еле сдерживался, чтоб не спросить, какого хрена у них забыл этот снайпер.

А сейчас он почти не верил глазам – настолько гармонично выглядела картина перед ним. Они двигались так слаженно, все казалось отрепетированной постановкой. Будто все происходило не здесь, а на каком-то ментальном уровне, где не было ни этого дома, ни Братства, где они были одни и могли переговариваться без слов.

Махкам, не желая попасться на глаза Бэйну, особенно в такой момент, с трудом заставил себя оторвать взгляд от его члена, ритмично исчезающего в заднице Барсада, и быстренько вернуться в постель. Напоследок он хотел прикрыть дверь, чтобы спрятать их от таких вот любопытных братьев, но тут же одернул себя. Заметят.

Добравшись до комнаты на ватных ногах, Махкам присел на край кровати. Не покидало чувство, что он сделал что-то запретное, будто украл то, что даже самый последний вор красть не решится. Почему-то стало стыдно. Больше всего он не хотел, чтобы об этом узнал кто-нибудь еще. Как обычно бывало в таком случае, его мозг мгновенно начал подробно обдумывать наихудшие варианты развития событий.

Хорошо, что Ли спал внизу. И Бомани. Слава богу, этот неугомонный, вездесущий Бомани спал внизу. Правда, меньше покоя данный факт не приносил. Тот мог учудить все, что угодно. Например, посреди ночи вспомнить вопрос, ответ на который знал только Барсад.

Махкам с содроганием представил себе, как брат врывается в комнату и видит, как его учитель по стрельбе, откинув голову, цепляется руками за мощные плечи Бэйна, а тот…

\- Надо было закрыть дверь, - прошептал куда-то в темноту Махкам и откинулся на подушки, понимая, что идея караулить на пороге звучит, мягко говоря, глупо.

Снаружи, как ему показалось, многозначительно громыхнуло.

Как бы отреагировали люди Бэйкера и сам кэп, Махкаму вообще думать не хотелось.

Может быть, волноваться за морпехов стоило, но только не за Мэтью. О них с Джоном Махкам не знал. Вероятно, догадывался, с его-то исключительной прозорливостью, но принимал это за нечто абсолютно невинное. А тот из всего Братства был единственным, кто вообще понимал, что происходит.

Рано утром Махкам проснулся с головной болью. Она упрямо пульсировала в висках и отдавала в темечко, даже когда он принял анальгетик. Он полежал до половины шестого, завернувшись в тонкое покрывало, подмяв под голову одну из многочисленных подушек, разбросанных по огромной арабской кровати. В доме было тихо. Дождь давно кончился, и деревья за окном заволокло легкой дымкой.

Боль немного отпустила только за завтраком. И совсем прошла, когда за столом собрался весь отряд. Махкам с нетерпением ждал появления Барсада и Бэйна. Первым спустился Барсад, уселся на свое привычное место, сонно побрякал ложкой в кружке. Судя по припухшим глазам, спал он мало, а проснулся буквально пару минут назад. Кое-где на теле виднелись заломы от скомканной простыни, щека была с красным пятном, какие бывают, если отлежать.

Махкам поскреб бороду, осмотрел Барсада на наличие чего-нибудь, что могло выдать его вчерашнее открытие. Но ничего не нашел. Шея, грудь, плечи оказались чистыми, без синяков. Запястья, предплечья тоже. Живота из-за стола не просматривалось, но и там, по-видимому, все было в порядке. Остальное закрывали штаны.

«Благоразумно с их стороны», - подумал он. С облегчением Махкам поднял взгляд, и ему резко стало не по себе.

Барсад смотрел на него в упор с очень неприятным, каким-то даже враждебным выражением в глазах. С предупреждением. Как будто и не спал вовсе.

Пытаясь слепить максимально безразличную мину, Махкам налег на кашу. Даже когда к столу подошел Бэйн, он не поднял взгляда. Ему вообще расхотелось на них смотреть, но про себя он удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся. Беспокоиться за то, что кто-нибудь попытается напасть на Бэйна ночью, теперь стало бессмысленно. Барсад бы убил, не поднимаясь с постели.

Когда Бэйн сел рядом с ним, самочувствие Махкама снова ухудшилось.

«Да они издеваются».

\- Ты не проверял трансформатор? – без особого интереса спросил Бэйн, наливая себе кофе.

Махкам сглотнул кашу и проклял идиота-алжирца, который поставил этот чертов агрегат в коридор на втором этаже.

\- А должен был?

\- Я думал, ты окно закрыл, чтобы его окончательно не залило.

Махкаму каша встала поперек горла, но он не подал виду. Небрежным движением подхватил стакан с крепким чаем и запил ком. Он посмотрел на Барсада, и тот улыбнулся.

«Все-то он видит, маленький, глазастый засранец».

\- Какая разница? – пробубнил Махкам. – Мы уезжаем сегодня. Если сломался – оставим денег.

 

***

 

Страйвер вылетел в Мали через два дня на частном самолете, который Даггетт обычно арендовал для полетов на какие-нибудь острова.

В аэропорту, если ту комнатку с рукописным расписанием полетов вообще можно было так назвать, Страйвера встретил чернокожий мужчина. Практически выпрыгнул на него из-за угла, если точнее. А потом так на него посмотрел, будто перед ним только что опорожнился верблюд. Филиппа это начинало раздражать. Болезнь еще не отступила, несмотря на ударную дозу антибиотиков, которые обычно выписывал ему врач. Страйвер всегда тяжело переносил простудные заболевания. Сейчас он выглядел немногим лучше, чем когда не вышел на работу, так что тянуть резину он был не намерен. Скоро ударит акклиматизация, и тогда ему точно конец. До тех пор ему надо было успеть погрузить Бэйна в самолет и свалить из этой дыры.

\- Мне нужен Бэйн, - просипел он как можно свирепее.

\- А ты кто такой? – надменно поинтересовался мужчина, вздернув подбородок, скорее чтобы припугнуть, он явно был в курсе, кто сейчас перед ним стоял.

\- Меня зовут Филипп Страйвер, - попытался держать себя в руках Страйвер. – Меня прислал Джон Даггетт.

\- Иди за мной, - насмешливо бросил уже через плечо его новый знакомый и поманил пальцем.

С собой у Страйвера была сумка через плечо, с вещами, лекарствами и довольно большой суммой наличных денег, если вдруг придется действовать по старинке, и Беретта, если совсем по старинке.

\- Мистер, - позвал Страйвер, когда он прошел по испепеляющей жаре за этим странным товарищем метров двести, а пустыня вокруг заканчиваться и не думала. – Долго еще?

\- Минут десять, - лениво отозвался мистер.

Через десять минут Филипп уже почти полз за своим проводником, набирая в ботинки мелкий, как пыль, горячий, желтый песок. Только подходя к машине, этот мужик заметил, что его пассажир изо всех сил пытается не помереть прямо здесь, и поэтому, как только они забрались в Шевроле, он включил кондиционер. Но бледный Страйвер только замахал руками и замотал головой.

\- Нет, нет, не нужно, - просипел он. – Меня продует.

Афроамериканец спорить не стал, просто выключил кондиционер. Похоже, что выглядел Страйвер и правда плохо.

Всю дорогу он сидел, прижавшись лбом к окну и прикрыв глаза от солнца, и смотрел в одну точку. Дорога простиралась по совершенно пустому шоссе, идеально ровному даже по американским стандартам, мимо огромных обнаженных баобабов и маленьких деревушек с глиняными мазанками. Потом она уткнулась в узенькую речку без моста, по ней туда-сюда ходил старый, разваливающийся паром. Работал он от топлива, но на карме стоял с шестом в руках пожилой мужчина и подпихивал посудину, как венецианский гондольер. На пароме толпилась уйма народу, намного больше, чем казалось Страйверу, на тот вообще могло поместиться. Все чернокожие, все с мешками, с козами, с детьми. Естественно, Филипп остался сидеть в машине, пока его проводник оплачивал проезд.

Часа через два Страйвер вообще засомневался, что когда-нибудь доберется до этого человека в маске. Они ехали невообразимо долго. По меркам человека, привыкшего добираться из пункта А в пункт Б максимум за полчаса.

Когда солнце начало садиться, и жара немного спала, они въехали в деревушку, которая состояла из двух улиц и шести домов. Бомани, как он в итоге представился, показал пальцем куда-то вперед и чуть вправо. Страйвер тут же высунулся в окно: там справа виднелась какая-то гора. Вряд ли Бомани хотел ознакомить его с достопримечательностями, так что Страйвер только тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на сидении. Похоже, что на этой горе и жил Бэйн.

До вершины они добирались не на машине, разумеется, дорога была слишком узкая. Шевроле осталась под самодельным навесом в деревне рядом с абсолютно такой же, только черной.

Их посадили в повозку, запряженную старой лошадью. Может быть, она была не старая, может быть, у нее было просто плохое настроение, но шла она очень медленно. Страйвер в повозке до этого никогда не ездил, но из солидарности к лошади, которая чувствовала себя примерно так же, как и он, то есть, фактически была при смерти, он молчал и терпеливо качался из стороны в сторону, стараясь не смотреть вниз.

После захода солнца мгновенно стемнело, и сразу сильно похолодало - Страйвер зашмыгал носом. Откуда-то снизу стали доноситься блеяния околевших осликов.

Бомани подвел его к двухэтажному каменному домику, к этому времени Страйвер продрог до костей, поминутно трясся и кутался в тонкую рубашку.

Внутри оказалось гораздо теплее, Страйвер тут же расслабился, осматриваясь по сторонам. Напряженные плечи опустились, он стянул сумку, взял ее за ручки.

\- Жди, - сказал Бомани и ушел куда-то вглубь дома.

Откуда-то слева, где, по-видимому, находилась кухня, доносился приглушенный гомон из множества мужских голосов. О чем говорили было не разобрать.

Вскоре послышались тяжелые шаги. К Страйверу вышел Бэйн в сопровождении нескольких мужчин. Один из них был высоким, широкоплечим арабом, второй – тот узкоглазый помощник, а третий почему-то остался подпирать стену в тени.

Бэйн шагнул к нему, и Филипп почувствовал себя жуком. Этот мужчина был просто огромен. Даже голый по пояс, без куртки, которая добавляла объема плечам, он казался невероятно большим и мощным. Бэйн жестом пригласил Страйвера пройти в дом, и тот, еле передвигая ноги, поплелся за человеком в маске, стараясь не смотреть на других. Они подошли к столу под пучком слабого, оранжевого света. Страйвер, поморщившись, глянул на самодельные козетки из бамбука.

Араб, который стоял ближе всех к Бэйну постоянно на него пялился, и от этого изучающего взгляда бежали мурашки по телу. Хотя, это мог быть озноб из-за подскочившей температуры.

Страйвер машинально потер шею, потрогал лоб, уселся, куда ему показали. Араб прищурился и еще раз оглядел его с ног до головы, пока Бэйн что-то говорил узкоглазому. Страйвер не выдержал.

\- Что? – раздраженно спросил он, глядя на араба влажными, красными глазами. Еле прохрипел, если точнее.

\- Грипп?

\- Чего?

\- У тебя грипп? – медленно, почти по слогам повторил араб.

\- Острое респираторное.

После этого араб ушел, и Страйвер облегченно свистнул заложенным носом. Посмотрел на Бэйна, который присел рядом на табуретку.

\- Мистер Даггетт готов обсудить ваше предложение, - начал Страйвер как можно вежливее. На племя людоедов эти люди похожи не были, но никогда нельзя знать наверняка. – Для этого вам нужно вернуться со мной в Готэм. Как можно быстрее, - добавил он немного погодя.

Бэйн только кивнул.

Что, и все? Страйвер растерялся. Он почему-то решил, еще когда сел в самолет, что впереди его ждут долгие, нудные переговоры с кучей жадных, ненасытных наемников, которые будут как минимум неделю торговаться, прежде чем окончательно его взбесить.

\- Вы, - прогнусавил он, - согласны?

\- Когда нужно вернуться в Готэм? – светским тоном поинтересовался Бэйн, скрестив руки на груди.

Страйвер качнулся на табуретке и чуть не упал. В этот момент вернулся араб с кружкой. Он отобрал у полуживого Страйвера сумку, бросил ее на козетку рядом и сунул ему в руки какое-то мутное пойло, приятно пахнущее лимоном. Филиппу на удивление тут же пробило нос.

\- Пей, - сказал араб. – При мне.

«Это чтобы я не орал, когда вы будете меня резать?» - хотел было спросить Страйвер, но вместо этого выпил предложенное до дна, потом отдал кружку незнакомцу. Тот удовлетворенно кивнул и снова ушел. Все это время Бэйн сидел напротив и безмятежно смотрел на гостя, ждал ответа.

Через несколько минут Филиппу заметно полегчало.

\- Желательно не позднее завтрашнего дня, - ответил на вопрос Страйвер. Он почувствовал, как тело расслабилось, глаза перестали лезть на лоб от давления. Только жутко захотелось спать.

\- Мы отправимся завтра утром, - сказал Бэйн, и спорить Страйвер не стал.

Он думал, что будет спать на каком-нибудь валяющемся на полу матрасе, покрытым полувековым слоем пыли, с сумкой под головой, но очень удивился, когда все тот же высоченный араб отвел его в крохотную комнатку в дальнем углу дома.

В комнатке весьма аскетичного вида стояла только односпальная кровать напротив круглого окошка, тумба, письменный стол и стул. Пол застилала овечья шкура. Постель на первый взгляд казалась чистой, даже несмотря на то, что лампочка, одиноко свисающая с потолка, горела очень тускло. Страйвер откинул пухлое, предположительно, ватное одеяло и понюхал постельное белье. Оно было свежим и пахло мылом.

Страйвер хмыкнул и, потерев глаза, опустился на постель, начал развязывать шнурки. Почти таким же мылом пахли вещи в школе для мальчиков, где он провел все свое детство.


	18. Гвинея

Барсаду эти несколько месяцев казались вечностью. С постоянными разъездами, поручениями и операциями было сложно убедить организм, что прошел вовсе не год и даже не полгода, и на дворе только конец осени. Сколько стран они сменили за лето? Две? Три? Больше? Африка будто сама была одной большой страной, одной большой пустыней, от побережья до побережья, испещренная улицами бедных городов и грязными каналами. Бэйн сказал, что Гвинея будет для них новым домом, и до возвращения в Лигу, до тех пор, пока Даггетт не станет достойным соперником для Уэйна, они будут жить здесь, в Конакри. Впереди было много работы, много тяжелых испытаний, только после всего, что они уже пережили, просто сидеть и ждать нужного момента удавалось с трудом, вот уж чего Барсад никогда не любил. Сидеть сложа руки. Время будто текло еще медленнее, чем раньше, и иногда это ожидание сводило его с ума. К тому же Бэйн сдержал слово, Барсад теперь практически всегда находился рядом с ним; в Готэм, на рудники или на склады с оружием ездили другие братья. 

 

***

 

Перемены начались в конце года, когда за ужином Махкам включил телевизор. Он никогда не смотрел новостей, ни утренних, ни вечерних, но из-за надрывного свиста каких-то неведомых вечерних птиц уже начинала болеть голова. Махкам просто встал из-за стола и ткнул на кнопку висящего в углу маленького, квадратного телевизора с «рогатой», комнатной антенной. Бомани странно на него покосился, но стоило ему открыть рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, зачем им слушать иностранную болтовню во время еды, он его тут же захлопнул — в новостях передали о внезапной смерти действующего президента.

За стол Махкам в тот вечер так и не вернулся. Дослушав в полной тишине всю информацию, он развернулся и пошел на второй этаж. Залитая бетоном лестница не издавала никаких звуков, как бы сильно он по ней ни шлепал, и в тусклом свете с порога комнаты его заметило бы только животное. Махкам предусмотрительно кашлянул, когда приблизился к двери, и, дважды стукнув по ней костяшками, несильно ее толкнул. 

Бэйн сидел за столом, потирая висок двумя пальцами. Барсада в комнате Махкам не увидел, но тот вскоре появился у него за спиной, обойдя слева, похлопал его по плечу и слегка улыбнулся. Бэйн отвлекся от бумаг на столе и медленно перевел взгляд на Махкама:

\- В чем дело?

\- Президент решил, что самое время отправиться на тот свет, — решил не церемониться Махкам, он прошел в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь, и устроился в кресле. Барсад, натянув поверх влажного тела свежую рубашку, присел на край стола слева от Бэйна. — Новости экстренные, скорее всего, прошло не больше двух часов.

\- Черт, — тихо ругнулся Барсад. — Военные уже начали суетиться?

Махкам кивнул. Судя по той скудной информации и прогнозам Бэйна, в случае смерти Конте его преемники и суток не продержатся во главе государства. 

И уже утром военные собрали людей, создали «Национальный совет за демократию и развитие» и в очередном выпуске новостей объявили, что возьмут на себя бремя власти. Махкам сам не знал, хорошо это было для них или плохо, слишком быстро произошли перемены. Бэйн, однако, не выглядел раздраженным, хотя у них не было возможности как-то повлиять на события в столь короткие сроки. Он выглядел так, будто все шло по плану. Вся гражданская администрация спустя двое суток после смерти президента уже присягнула на верность новому лидеру — армейскому капитану Камара, пообещавшему честные выборы через два года. Сами гвинейцы судя по рассказам Бомани, который большую часть времени теперь проводил на месторождениях, встретили Камару с неуверенной радостью. Он пообещал им восстановить демократию, начать борьбу с коррупцией, преступностью и наркогруппировками, и пересмотреть контракты на добычу полезных ископаемых, чтобы аннулировать невыгодные для государства договоры. Не то чтобы простые жители понимали толком, о чем им говорили. Необразованная молодежь смотрела на мудрых, авторитетных, и разделяла их взгляды. А в этой стране хитрым воякам ничего не стоило обмануть старого человека, прожившего под гнетом предыдущего президента почти четверть века. Бэйн сразу сказал, что люди поддержат военный режим, они устали от произвола Конте и встретят переворот с надеждой. Оставалось ждать, когда Камара начнет обманывать их ожидания. 

 

***

 

Черный таксист на своем древнем тарантасике с разбитым ветровым стеклом медленно вез Страйвера к отелю по совершенно темным улицам и по шоссе, на котором в ту ночь свет так и не включили. Филипп возвращался в Конакри, чтобы потом вылететь первым рейсом в Готэм. Не сказать, что его пламенная речь произвела хоть какое-то впечатление на главу профсоюза с местного завода по переработке руды. Этого человека абсолютно устраивал новый лидер, и на ближайших выборах он не собирался поддерживать оппозиционеров, он считал, что те отдадут все рабочие места иностранцам, и его люди будут голодать. 

Это изначально было не лучшей идеей. Страйвер не умел общаться с рабочим классом, с людьми, которые ненавидят цифры и аналитику, слова «перспектива» и «инвестиции». А то, что он был всего лишь представителем, приехавшим по поручению своего босса, еще больше нагнетало атмосферу. Хотя вряд ли бы ситуация приняла иной оборот, будь на его месте сам Даггетт. 

Еще ему было немного жалко часы, которые он случайно оставил в такси. Дело было даже не в том, что они стоили кучу денег и имели множество нужных и ненужных функций. Просто их подарил отец на окончание университета. Страйвер никогда не считал себя сентиментальным человеком, но после того, как он потерял последнего родственника, ситуация немного изменилась. 

Через три часа он оказался снова в загазованном вечерней столице перед своим отелем. Наблюдал, как грузят в машину его багаж. И не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел, как, счастливо улыбаясь, к нему бежал тот самый таксист, высоко поднимая над головой часы, чтобы он их как можно скорее увидел. 

\- Мистер потерял, — радостно, но с запинками выговорил таксист.

Страйвер не скупился: все купюры, что были в кармане пиджака, он сунул мужику в черные, мозолистые руки. Коротко кивнув, он отошел в сторону, чтобы ответить на звонок. 

\- Я не произвел должного впечатления, — сухо сказал он, не дожидаясь вопроса. Скрывать от этих людей что-либо было бессмысленно и опасно, потому что, в конце концов, Бэйн либо догадается обо всем сам, либо найдет менее щадящий способ выведать информацию.

\- Мы так и думали, — спокойно ответил Барсад. — Это не имеет значения, важно было просто вас познакомить, чтобы в будущем у Даггетта было преимущество. Бэйн рассчитывает, что к декабрю гвинейцы уже отзовут концессии у израильтян. Скажи Даггетту, пусть собирает деньги. 

Барсад, как обычно, отключился без предупреждения. Страйвер не любил разговаривать с ним, хотя из двух зол всегда выбирал меньшее — того странного араба он вообще терпеть не мог. Увидев приятного молодого человека в Египте, Страйвер даже не предполагал, что тот окажется одним из людей Бэйна. Внешность обманчива, он всегда это знал. В любом случае он надеялся, что эти люди были с ними на одной стороне, хоть и явно недоговаривали, преследуя какие-то свои тайные цели. 

Сам Даггетт считал, что Бэйн потребует вознаграждения, когда все закончится. После визита ФБР он больше не сомневался в том, что Бэйн действительно затеял нечто грандиозное и на этом можно будет сколотить неплохое состояние, и хоть за глаза Даггетт называл Бэйна и его людей тупыми террористами, он их побаивался и не собирался жадничать, когда дело дойдет до расплаты. Страйвер лично следил за тем, как с каждым месяцем росла сумма на одном из оффшорных счетов. Даггетт как будто откладывал себе деньги на обратный проезд, в глубине души опасаясь, что если не сделает этого, то поплатится жизнью. Бэйн выглядел как человек, который принимал любую валюту, и эту в том числе. 

 

***

 

Ра'c Аль Гула обладал множеством связей, он давил, заставлял и принуждал многих высокопоставленных людей, он добивался своего, потому что имел влияние. Бэйн и влияние практически были синонимами, но его власти едва ли хватало, чтобы обойтись без посторонней помощи. У Братства не было своих людей в правящей верхушке — тех ниточек, за которые оно могло подергать и устранить Камару.

Миранда не могла помочь. После смерти Масуда в их распоряжении оставался только египтянин, но его не интересовали разработки месторождений. Бэйна не особенно тревожил финансовый аспект ситуации. Какой смысл переживать за деньги, если нет возможности эти деньги вручить нужному человеку.

Военные не считались светскими людьми, и как-то подобраться к ним можно было только извне. Чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее Бэйн отдалялся от возможности добыть Даггетту рудник. Камару поддерживали все бедняки в стране, он в свое время сам вышел из трущоб, но вопреки обещаниям не баллотироваться и дать народу выбрать президента самостоятельно все-таки решил выставить свою кандидатуру. Бэйн ждал нужного момента и после этой новости решил, что пора действовать.

Бомани вернулся поздно вечером. Без него в доме обычно было довольно тихо. Путь по сельской дороге после двух с лишним часов по ровному шоссе вокруг столицы, казалось, занимал столько же, а вовсе не двадцать минут. Тем не менее вместо обычных двух часов дороги с месторождений Бомани добрался за три с половиной, поэтому когда он въехал во внутренний двор перед новым домом Братства, его уже ждали. Стоило ему переступить порог, на лестнице из подвала показался Махкам. Он жестом показал Бомани, чтобы тот шел наверх, а сам молча закатал рукава и, закрыв ногой деревянную хлипкую дверь, понес ящик с патронами на улицу.

Дела пошли обычным для африканских стран путем. То, что Камара решил участвовать в выборах, не понравилось другим партиям. Братству даже толком ничего не нужно было делать. Бомани и Мэтью несколько раз встречались с рабочими, а Барсад виделся с одним из глав семей мандинга, — народа, больше других поддерживавшего оппозиционеров. Глава одного семейства, старый революционер, в свое время наводивший ужас на политиков в Конго, сначала отнесся к предложению Барсада скептически, но после встречи с Бэйном связался со старыми военными товарищами и пообещал, что найдет способ помочь. Он рассказал, что когда-то в конце девяностых почти такая же ситуация произошла в его родном Заире. Новый президент, насильно захвативший власть в стране, заверял, что готов к сотрудничеству с другими странами, даже встречался с американской миссией во главе с министром энергетики. Обещал открыть экономику страны для Запада, в частности, для американских капиталовложений. Речь шла о создании суперконсорциума с участием корпораций со всего мира по добыче меди, золота и алмазов. Но как это обычно получилось в Африке, людей обманули, а следом пролилась кровь. Слишком много крови, как слишком часто надежды на мир таяли под грузом обстоятельств, главным из которых оставалась обычная жажда наживы. 

К середине сентября волнения в столице достигли своего апогея. Несмотря на все запреты Бэйн не стал препятствовать оппозиции, которая так рано решила провести масштабный митинг против режима Камары. Те, у кого раньше были сомнения, теперь окончательно в нем разуверились. Лидер профсоюза, с которым несколько месяцев назад общался Страйвер, вышел на Бэйна сам. Его сын, Абубакар, был давним другом и ближайшим помощником нового, самопровозглашенного президента. Это могло сыграть им на руку.

Когда начались масштабные подготовки к демонстрациям, Бэйн трижды лично говорил с людьми на рудниках, там было безопаснее всего из-за относительной удаленности от города, и только там можно было собрать большое количество местных жителей в одно время и в одном месте. 

Бомани на ходу скинул с плеч куртку и громко крикнул «брат!», когда ступил на лестницу. Они предполагали, что утаить несколько десятков тысяч человек и их намерения до начала самой демонстрации не удастся. Вокруг было слишком много ушей, да и люди в Гвинее жили тесно — любая тайна раскрывалась и просачивалась на поверхность, как вода. 

Бэйн встретил его в дверях, несильно сжал предплечье в приветствии и отступил в сторону, чтобы он мог пройти. На полу сидел Барсад и рисовал плакат. На сколоченной из старых ножек от табурета раме была натянута парусина. Барсад аккуратно выводил на ней печатными буквами No to Dadis. Он кивнул Бомани и вытянул вперед ногу, мокнув кисточку в банку с краской. 

Бомани сегодня сам помогал местным готовить демонстрационные плакаты и растяжки, которые можно было бы развесить по ограждениям на стадионе. Судя по информации отца Абубакара, про митинг узнали иностранные корреспонденты — хорошо, если в кадр попадут лозунги на английском языке.

\- Что с оружием?

\- Отвез и прикопал рядом со складом. На главной улице спрятать не получилось, там пустырь. Растащат сразу же.

\- Узнал что-нибудь у заемщика? — спросил Бэйн, едва заметно наклонив голову, когда Барсад вывел на плакате внизу жирное Democracy now!

\- В центре уже стоят грузовики и полицейские машины, — ответил Бомани и со вздохом плюхнулся рядом с Барсадом, тот придирчиво изучал написанное. — Решил съездить до военного лагеря на востоке, про который говорил этот мужик. Не удалось подобраться поближе, но и издалека было видно, что они бегают там, как муравьи. Похоже, Камара, так или иначе, разгонит демонстрацию.

\- Хорошо, — кивнул Бэйн. Постояв немного, он захлопнул ноутбук и вышел из комнаты.

Что хорошего в неминуемой смерти демонстрантов, Бомани не знал. Он за эти годы много времени посвятил обдумыванию поступков Бэйна и тому, что пора бы перестать рассматривать все происходящее по отдельности. Случайные смерти, вынужденные убийства, вымогательство, шантаж, ограбления. Он знал, что их всех ждет впереди, зачем они делают все это. Бомани поверил в Лигу Теней и принял их миссию в первую очередь для себя самого, но ему до сих пор было странно видеть, как люди, для которых выступал Бэйн, загорались идеей, не понимая всей опасности. Как они соглашались идти за ним, хотя не были обязаны.

Обманул ли он их? Бомани не считал, будто у него было право рассматривать ситуацию с этой стороны.

Для Бэйна они были средством достижения высшей цели. Бомани был уверен: вкладывая идею в сердца этим людям, Бэйн думал только о том, как падет военный режим; как к власти придут новые люди, которые позволят ему претворить свои планы в жизнь; как этот мелкий американец получит свое месторождение; как через пять, шесть, семь, восемь лет, когда придет время, он привезет Бэйна в Готэм, даже не догадываясь о том, что он наделал. И как Бэйн, терпеливо ждавший своего часа, наконец, сотрет этот город с лица земли. 

 

***

 

Из Макени до столицы было почти четыре часа пути. Приюты беженцев тянулись вдоль автомагистрали на сотни метров однообразны­ми серыми строениями, и Барсад изредка поглядывал на них в окно; они напоминали ему те глинобитные хижины, которые он видел в пакистанских трущобах рядом с рынком несколько лет назад. По обочинам, взрыхляя красный песок, люди шли в столицу. Кое-где уже стоял патруль. Судя по тому, что некоторые из «силовиков» довольно странно вели себя при полном обмундировании, — некоторые волокли по земле прозрачные щиты, — для поддержания порядка власти, скорее всего, набрали волонтеров. 

Издалека через рупор доносился голос, возвещавший о том, что передвижение по городу из-за демонстраций разрешается только с восьми утра и до пяти вечера и только пешком. Поэтому машины Братству пришлось оставить на въезде в город, хорошенько приплатив хозяину шиномонтажки за охрану. 

Перед тем, как выйти из машины, Барсад проверил рацию, оружие, несколько раз связался с Махкамом, который должен был следить за прибытием лидеров оппозиции. Он, Ли и еще несколько человек из отряда прибыли в Конакри прошлой ночью. 

Выдалось невероятно жаркое утро. Горячий воздух, кажется, плавил легкие; экваториальная жара выжимала пот при каждом дви­жении и усилии. Приходилось регулярно заливать в себя жидкость, но ее тут же через кожу выдавливало наружу. Местных духота несильно заботила, они с энтузиазмом, потрясая плакатами на длинных шестах, стекались к центральному стадиону. Среди митингующих было немало женщин и любопытных подростков. Барсад старался не обращать на них внимания. 

В самом городе военные встречались практически на каждом шагу. На Бомани, закинувшего плакат на плечо, они почти не обращали внимания, просто провожали цепким взглядом — как-никак он все равно сильно отличался от местных. Слишком здоровый и упитанный. «И красивый», — про себя добавил Барсад. Гвинейцы все как один с кривыми зубами и странными черепушками чувства прекрасного в душе не будили. Женщин от мужчин отличало только наличие украшений или еще большая худоба. Бомани был не такой. Что касалось самого Барсада, на него не таращился только слепой. Даже несмотря на свой густой, восточный загар, он все равно оставался для них бледнолицым. Ни очки, ни платок на пол-лица от внимания не спасали. Ему даже не хотелось представлять, что сейчас происходило вокруг Бэйна, который вместе с кэпом и остальными собирал за трибунами людей с рудников. 

Все магазины, рынки и забегаловки были закрыты, будто в городе уже ввели военное положение. Пару раз Бомани начинал яростно крутить головой, будто ему то и дело мерещилась автоматная очередь. У местных денег на оружие не было, и мирных жителей обычно легко удавалось разогнать по домам, на улицах в тяжелые времена всегда было пустынно, никто не хотел попасть под шальную пулю, но сегодня грязные, сухие дороги превратились в людские реки. Барсад впервые в жизни видел такое количество митингующих. 

Над городом висела серо-сизая пелена дыма. Воздух пах гарью, а с неба постоянно сыпался пепел от сгоревшей травы и листьев — стоял самый разгар сухого сезона. Вокруг торчали хилые корявые деревья, разбавленные тощим кустарником, драными стволами пальм и пучками слоновки. За все время в Конакри им не повстречалось ни одно животное — всех либо давно убили и съели, либо просто убили. Выжили только те, кто забился в норы — земляные белки, крысы, змеи и лягушки.

Они прошли рынок, две бензоколонки, на которых наверняка никогда не бывает бензина, и ресторанчик. От центра расползались кварталы из линялых желтых домишек с грязными дощатыми дверями и окнами-люками. Иногда, за серыми цементными заборами, утыканными художественно битыми горлышками бутылок или металлическими шипами, выглядывали виллы состоятельных гвинейцев. Сквозь шум и гам толпы Барсаду один раз удалось разобрать голос муэдзина. Это заунывное пение напоминало о Египте, оно успокаивало и как будто структурировало пространство, мир вокруг переставал казаться таким хаотичным.

На подходе к стадиону Барсад достал рацию и незаметно сунул под платок.

\- Здесь толпа, дальше пути нет, — не очень громко сказал он. — Повторяю, до стадиона футов шестьсот, и дальше пути нет.

\- Мы на складе прямо за стадионом, военные не пускают людей. Бэйн на позиции, — с помехами донесся голос Махкама. Бомани почти навалился на Барсада и укрыл плакатом от любопытных глаз, когда сквозь толпу протиснулись полицейские.

\- Через пятнадцать минут будем на месте. 

Махкам связался с ним через десять, когда стало ясно, что стадион закрыли и взяли под охрану, чтобы не допустить туда демонстрантов. Людей вокруг собиралось все больше и больше, кто-то из них вооружался камнями, дубинками или самодельными ножами. В какой-то момент они оказались в самой гуще толпы. Бомани митинговал, как настоящий гвинеец. Выпучив глаза, выбрав себе в жертву одного из полицейских, он орал прямо на него, будто этот тощий человек в форме был повинен во всех бедах страны.

\- Подъехал бывший премьер и его сюзники, — доложил Махкам еще через какое-то время. 

И тогда Барад почувствовал, как под ногами завибрировала земля. Люди впереди начали кричать, приветствуя лидеров оппозиции. Полиция на противоположной стороне улицы заметно активизировалась. В какой-то момент толпа понесла их с Бомани вперед.

\- Махкам, что там происходит? — Барсад едва успевал переставлять ноги. Его зажало между Бомани и парой безумно улыбающихся парней, которые неистово пихали тех, кто стоял впереди. Барсада самого постоянно кто-то толкал в спину, иногда толпа вокруг него сжималась так сильно, что становилось трудно дышать, он не мог высунуть руку с рацией, и кто-то сильно отдавил ему ногу.

Впереди народ словно взбесился, стоял такой жуткий рев, что Барсад еле-еле разобрал крик Макхама:

\- Они пустили слезоточивый газ! — проорал он. 

Оружие из Египта доставили несколько дней назад, четко следуя договоренности. Вряд ли полиция ожидала хоть какое-то сопротивление, кроме бессмысленной беготни, камней и поджигания полицейских машин, но когда из-за стадиона показалась пара сотен вооруженных местных жителей, гвинейцы озверели. До Барсада донеслись только звуки непрекращающихся выстрелов, его болтало, как в центрифуге.  
Кто-то из демонстрантов со спины бросил в полицейскую машину коктейль Молотова, Барсад заметил только, как над головой пролетело что-то горящее, затем начали кричать люди, раздался звон бьющегося стекла. Совсем рядом пророкотала автоматная очередь. Толпа расступилась, когда люди начали падать, все побежали в разные стороны. Ударив кого-то плакатом и оттолкнув в сторону обезумевших от страха ребят, Бомани схватил Барсада за рукав, чтобы не потеряться в этой гуще. Им нужно было добраться до Бэйна.

\- Пригнись! — крикнул Бомани, когда со спины у Барсада стало подозрительно просторно. Но вместо того чтобы упасть на землю и прикрыть голову, Барсад развернулся на шум. На него шел полицейский с автоматом.

Он замер, не зная, как себя вести. Полицейский мог расценить любое его движение, как угрозу, и начать стрелять. Привыкнуть в Африке можно было практически ко всему, но только не к ее многозначительности, когда чье-то «да» могло значить «нет», а «восемь утра» — «девять вечера». Кто-то из толпы бросил в полицейского камень, и тот отвлекся, развернулся, направив оружие на людей, те, как один, тут же пригнулись к земле. Барсад воспользовался моментом и, выхватив из-за ремня пистолет, метко выстрелил в полицейского. Тот рухнул мешком, подняв облако пыли, и толпа заревела еще сильнее. Гвинейцы тут же бросились к телу, зашарили по нему в поисках пистолета, гранаты, патронов или какой другой полезной мелочи. Сняли шлем, стащили обувь, жилет и перчатки. Под этот шумок Бомани потащил Барсада вперед.

Вокруг творилось какое-то сумасшествие, военные нападали если не с огнестрелом, то просто с ножами или штыками на винтовках. Громче всех кричали женщины. Тех, которых военным удавалось догнать, раздевали и насиловали прямо на улицах. 

Им практически удалось добраться до перекрестка, когда с соседней улицы вынесло потоком толпу демонстрантов. Барсад представил на секунду дикое стадо, которое гнали в ловушку. Кто-то из них был с оружием, они стреляли по полицейским, хотя чаще просто куда-то в воздух, не в силах совладать с огневой мощью. Потом происходящее завертелось с невероятной скоростью: Барсад потерял из виду Бомани, которого отнесло толпой, попытался нащупать рацию в кармане, но ее кто-то успел вытащить. Люди вокруг снова заорали и побежали — из-за поворота выехал грузовик с открытым кузовом. Это уже была не полиция, а что-то больше похожее на отряд особого назначения. Не успевших уйти с дороги либо сбивали, либо давили, а выбраться из этой кучи народа не представлялось возможным, разве что по головам — на перекрестке из-за оттесняемой со стороны главного входа толпы образовался настоящий затор. Теперь люди бросались не только камнями, кто-то умудрился метнуть в грузовик бочку, но она только звонко ударилась о лобовое стекло и отскочила обратно в толпу.

Барсад начал продираться назад, когда открыли огонь. Он пару раз выстрелил в воздух, чтобы люди расступились, но, кажется, он даже не услышал выстрела, такой шум стоял вокруг.

Сзади раздался взрыв, а потом на него кто-то свалился. Не удержавшись на ногах, Барсад упал. Он знал, что если сейчас не поднимется на ноги, его банально затопчут.   
В следующий момент он получил ботинком в лицо, кто-то запнулся об него, затем снова удар в затылок, в висок. Он почувствовал, что глаза начала заливать кровь. Откуда-то издалека трижды прогудела сирена скорой помощи. Барсад прикрыл голову руками, сквозь мельтешение ног он разглядел колеса приближающейся машины и людей, бегущих за ней. Кажется, среди них был Махкам, или ему просто показалось. В следующий момент он потерял сознание.

 

***

 

Их поселок стоял на горе. Подъем петлял между засохшими деревьями метров на четыреста вверх. На вытоптанной поверхности под палящим солнцем криво, друг за другом возвышались глиняные затертые домики, покрытые соломой или посеревшей от времени гофрированной жестянкой. В глубине поселка, ближе к колодцам, одиноко торчали несколько двухэтажных деревянных домов. Хозяева их арендовали, предпочитая жилища поскромнее. Заборы редко строили выше двух метров, на них все равно постоянно забирались дети, от которых никуда скрыться. Народ здесь был грязный, любопытный и приветливый. 

Солнце над горизонтом медленно превратилось в тусклый желтый диск и понемногу наседало за голые ветки обожженных деревьев. По новостям из старого телевизора во дворе передали, что в Конакри начались забастовки. Ничего не работало, хотя здесь в провинции дела обстояли несколько иначе. О стрельбе по мирным жителям узнавали от знакомых, и в ближайшие поселки военная диктатура долетала только эхом редких выстрелов. 

Барсад, придерживая голову рукой, будто неуверенный, что она не упадет с плеч, медленно вышел на балкон. Бомани играл в футбол с местной детворой у ворот виллы. Ли за него болел. С неба даже тут беспрестанно сыпался пепел. Торчали из-за забора вдалеке унитазные ершики пальм. По рифленым плиткам внизу ветер катал сухую траву. Дневная жара немного спала, солнце в дымном мареве горизонта перестало жечь, а просто приятно ложилось на плечи. Помимо приятного света Барсаду казалось, что на них легла еще парочка рисовых мешков. Тело сплошь покрывали синяки и гематомы, Махкам перевязал его. По ощущениям ему хорошенько намяли ребра, сильно болела нога — и на ней тоже была повязка. Барсад не стал привлекать внимание братьев, когда слабый ветерок всколыхнул легкую занавеску, и ушел вглубь комнаты. 

К семи солнце быстро укатилось за горизонт. Заката не было — сразу стало темно. Деревня, залитая бледным светом из-за набежавших откуда-то облаков, выглядела лучше. Махкам поднялся к нему, когда на улице громыхнули ворота, выпроводив навязчивых гостей — Братство собиралось ужинать.

\- Как голова? — Барсад не поворачиваясь понял, что Махкам пришел с едой. 

\- Пока кружится, но к утру будет лучше, — прохрипел в ответ Барсад. Он приподнялся на локтях, рассматривая рис с говядиной. Из-за сотрясения его немного подташнивало, но голод ощущался все равно.

\- От тебя воняет, Барсад, — хмыкнул Махкам. — Я смыл кровь, где мог, но проку от этого мало.

\- Знаю, — поморщился Барсад. — Где Бэйн?

\- Сначала поешь.

\- Я не ушами ем, — Барсад взял с табурета миску и, отломив кусок лепешки, зачерпнул ей горсть риса с мясом. — Ну.

\- Он решил лично навестить Даггетта, — Махкам пересел со стула на кушетку, где лежал на более-менее здоровом боку Барсад, взял его за щиколотку и начал разматывать повязку. — Сказал, что он импульсивный, может наделать глупостей, когда узнает, что восстание подавили. Связался с пилотом, как только мы вернулись.

\- Остальные?

\- Руди руку сломал, — по тону Барсад понял, что травма дурацкая, и можно было обойтись без нее, если бы кое-кто был чуть более осторожным. — Ну и ты, — Махкам перевел многозначительный взгляд с щиколотки на жующего Барсада. — Остальные в порядке.

После ужина Махкам помог Барсаду раздеться и усадил на скамейку в душевой, размотал бинты и дал взглянуть на россыпь больших и маленьких лиловых пятен, оставшихся на память от митингующих. Барсад аккуратно потрогал кончиками пальцев самые жуткие. Ему очень повезло, что братья нашли его прежде, чем его переехал грузовик или затоптал особенно крупный гвинеец.

\- Ты еще спину свою не видел, — пробубнил Махкам, намыливая Барсаду шею и волосы, пока тот справлялся с грудью и подмышками. С мятыми ребрами руками особо не помашешь.

\- Он уехал один? — спросил Барсад и поежился, когда Махкам вылил на него ведро холодной воды.

\- Нет, с Ли, — Махкам обхватил Барсада поперек груди двумя руками и помог подняться. — Еще он хотел увидеться с Мирандой перед тем, как вернуться. 

\- Что-то важное?

\- Пока не знаю, — недовольно отозвался Махкам. — Насчет «Чистой энергии». Миранда звонила ближе к вечеру. Бэйн не стал углубляться в подробности, но, похоже, с этим проектом что-то не так. Фокс вчера выступал перед акционерами на срочном собрании.

\- Это из-за того ученого?

\- Возможно.

\- Но ведь почти два года прошло. От русских больше ничего не слышно.

\- Думаю, Уэйн опасается, что найдется еще один умник.

\- И что будет, если он решит не рисковать? — Барсад развернулся и посмотрел на Махкама, который недовольно отклонился, держа мочалку на весу. — Что если он закроет проект? Уничтожит реактор? У нас же нет запасного варианта.

\- У нас есть Бэйн.

\- У которого нет запасного варианта, — повторил Барсад, и Махкам снова помог ему сесть.

\- Вера не так работает, брат. Бэйн для этого улетел в Готэм сегодня. 

\- Я знаю, но...

\- Мой ноги, — отрезал Махкам. — Тебя еще перевязывать, как чертову мумию. 

 

***

 

Утро с самого начала не задалось. Страйвер приехал в офис раньше обычного, будто предчувствовал неладное. Даггетту еще даже не принесли его латте: он включил телевизор ровно в тот момент, когда в международных новостях сообщили о том, что восстание в Гвинее было жестоко подавлено. Страйвер благоразумно отсел подальше, чтобы неизбежный приступ ярости не вылился ему во временную глухоту или того хуже — в черепно-мозговую. Только Даггетт почему-то завис, скрестив руки на груди и сжав пульт до белых костяшек. 

\- Мистер Даггетт, к вам мистер Ли, — из-за двери показалась Сюзан. — Его нет в расписании, но он настаивает.

Даггетт встрепенулся, глубоко вдохнул и немного наклонил голову.

\- Я знаю восемь гребаных Ли, которым что-то от меня надо, — пробубнил он, не отрывая взгляда от телевизора. — Какой именно Ли? 

\- Джон, — робко позвал Страйвер из дальнего угла офиса. Думаю, это хороший мистер Ли. 

\- Не бывает хороших Ли.

\- Мистер Ли с большим страшным парнем, — уточнил Страйвер.

\- А, — одумался Даггетт. — Это тот Ли, Сюзан?

\- Я понятия не имею, о чем вы, сэр, — на одной ноте проговорила Сюзан.

\- Он лысый? — спросил Страйвер.

\- Преимущественно.

\- Давай его сюда.

Страйвер напрягся, увидев знакомое лицо. Он бегло осмотрел Ли и снова уткнулся в планшет. Даггетт, указав на телевизор, где копы кучей навалились на какого-то гвинейца, повернул голову и спросил:

\- Какие-то новости? — он хмыкнул и подошел к Ли поближе. — Мистер Ли.

\- Сообщение, если точнее, — Ли косо посмотрел сначала на Страйвера, затем на экран. — Он будет ждать вас вечером, — потом протянул Даггетту бумажку с адресом. — Не задерживайтесь, нам нужно вернуться в Конакри как можно скорее.

После этого Ли развернулся и направился прочь из кабинета. Даггетт непонимающе буравил взглядом удаляющуюся спину, а потом с минуту молча смотрел на закрытую дверь. Бумажку, которую вручил ему Ли, он медленно убрал в карман брюк.

\- Охренеть, — заключил Даггетт.

\- Как думаешь, что ему нужно? — осторожно спросил Страйвер.

\- Не знаю, — нахмурился Даггетт и плюхнулся в кресло. — Денег, возможно. Но что он с того получит? — спросил он и махнул рукой в сторону экрана. — Они просто носятся там и убивают всех подряд, как гребаные дикари. 

Даггетт, казалось, был на грани того, чтобы начать рвать на себе волосы. Устало вздохнув, Страйвер отложил планшет.

\- Он предупредил тебя о проверках, — явно сам не зная, зачем, предложил он, — невозможно знать о проверках ФБР, если у тебя нет власти или ушей внутри. Он откуда-то взял эти сведения. Не с потолка же.

\- У меня ужасное чувство, что Стэн был прав насчет всей этой затеи, — Даггетт со стоном уронил голову на стол. — Все эти восстания. Они наверняка уже начали отбирать лицензии.

\- Прошло еще слишком мало времени.

\- А сколько мне ждать? Десять лет? Двадцать? На этих африканских революционеров бабла не напасешься.

\- Ты им и цента не заплатил пока что, — справедливо заметил Страйвер.

\- И знаешь, — нервно покивал Даггетт. — В этом была моя ошибка. Если бы я заплатил им, может быть, тогда эти тупицы проводили свои перевороты быстрее.

\- Ты странный, Джон. Пока все держится на добром слове, ты можешь отказаться. Мне кажется, он для этого здесь. Думаю, он знал, что ты так отреагируешь, и решил успокоить.

\- Его вид меня ни хрена не успокаивает. Ни его, ни этого его маленького, лысого Мандарина. 

\- Ты не видел араба, — Страйвер подошел к столу и положил перед Даггеттом планшет, на котором был открыт какой-то документ. — Бэйн...

\- Т-ш-ш-ш! — Даггетт вдруг замахал руками и втянул голову в плечи. — Не называй его по имени. Кто знает, что эти крысы из Бюро делали тут, пока меня не было. Вдруг понатыкали жучков везде. Они могут нас услышать. 

\- Ну, если так, то ты им все только что рассказал.

\- Что это?

\- О месторождении, про которое говорил... страшный парень мистера Ли. Оно действительно недавно открыто и судя по всему ждет своего хозяина.

\- Это еще ничего не значит, — Даггетт откинулся в кресле. — Это вообще ничего не значит, если эту информацию можно найти в интернете. 

\- Там почти все можно найти. Я там степень бакалавра получил.

\- Потрясающе, — Даггетт скептически изогнул бровь. — И кто ты теперь помимо моего секретаря?

\- Регионовед. 

\- Стэн будет в восторге, когда узнает.

\- Кстати, насчет Кропфа. Я не думаю, что стоит пока говорить ему, лучше поставить перед фактом, если все получится.

\- Он не слепой, Филипп, и уж точно не дубина. После той проверки он все время смотрит на меня, как будто из меня вот-вот кто-то вылезет.

\- Веди себя как обычно. Поступило новое предложение от Уэйна, возьмись за него. Пускай Стэн расслабится. 

\- Черт, — Даггетт вздохнул и потер виски. — Как дожить до вечера? — он нажал на кнопку селектора и устало спросил: — Сюзан, что у меня на сегодня?

\- Конференция по выбору производителя на центробежные насосы, — монотонно отозвалась Сюзан. — Мистер Бернс продал бизнес мистеру Ли, и китайцы не хотят дальше сотрудничать с Даггетт Индастриз. Присутствие обязательно, мистер Кропф настоял.

\- Что я говорил? — Даггетт ткнул пальцем в Страйвера и протянул ему планшет. — Не бывает хороших Ли.

 

***

 

\- Написано «1731 Форест драйв», — со вздохом ответил Страйвер. — Вон там, за рабицей! Смотри, похоже, это они.

\- Чувствую себя гребаным мафиози, — Даггетт проверил часы и попытался рассмотреть сквозь тонированное окно две темных фигуры в конце улицы. — Тут вообще кто-нибудь живет?

\- Как ты думаешь, на складе кто-нибудь живет? 

\- Отлично. Это склад, — Даггетт вздохнул и потянулся к дверной ручке. — Возьми пушку на всякий случай. Зонт оставь.

Они вышли под типичный готэмский проливной дождь и быстрым шагом направились к другой машине, которую в непроглядной, размытой темноте можно было разглядеть только по горящим габаритам.

\- Садитесь в машину, — сказал Бэйн, когда они подошли, и у Даггетта от этого голоса побежал холодок по спине. Пора бы было уже привыкнуть, но эта маска и это жуткое шипение, будто перед ним стоял чертов Дарт Вейдер, что-то делали с ним, Даггетт не мог унять отвратительное чувство, будто ему вот-вот свернут шею.

Особого приглашения выдавать ему было не нужно, он, мокрый, как воробей, тут же распахнул заднюю дверь и залез внутрь салона. Стряхнув с волос дождь и пригладив их рукой, Даггетт осмотрелся. В машине никого не было. Следом за ним внутрь залез сам Бэйн, затем Страйвер и Ли. Такое положение вещей Даггетта немного успокоило, хотя предательская мысль, что если их начнут убивать прямо сейчас, у них с Филиппом шансов не будет вообще. Регионовед и миллионер. Да их бы даже пушка не спасла.

\- Ли сказал, вы смотрите новости, мистер Даггетт, — со странной интонацией сказал Бэйн. 

Даггетт не мог понять, был у него акцент или нет, но уж точно были какие-то надрывные интонации, будто речь давалась Бэйну с трудом. Он покачал головой, глядя собеседнику в глаза, и попытался расслабиться. 

\- Тогда вы в курсе, как нужно обходиться с информацией оттуда.

\- Полагаю, мне стоит уточнить ее у первых лиц, так? — ухмыльнулся Даггетт.

\- Эта информация вам ни к чему, — спокойно ответил Бэйн, не обратив внимания на сарказм. — Военных скоро уберут от власти, вот что вам нужно знать. Камара хороший военачальник, близок к людям, но он из бедной семьи. Я думал, разбой начнется позже, но его солдаты мародерствуют в столице уже не первый месяц. Они дикие, они не смогут справиться с такой ответственностью.

Даггетт согласно кивнул.

\- Выборы начнутся через полтора года, если все будет так, как ты говоришь.

\- У оппозиционеров есть хорошая кандидатура. Человек, которого одобрит запад. Сейчас он в Нью-Йорке, у него будет встреча с госсекретарем в скором времени, и это станет хорошим фундаментом для его карьеры. Он как раз тот, кто нам нужен, чтобы все получилось.

\- Что будет потом? Сколько мне еще ждать?

\- Полтора года. До президентских выборов. Мы постараемся поторопить события.

\- Вы убьете Камару? — насторожившись, спросил Даггетт. Это был самый жуткий расклад, но он не мог не поинтересоваться.

\- Мы сделаем так, что он больше не смог править.

Даггетт откинулся на сидении, стер оставшиеся капли дождя с лица. Он не мог поверить, что все это правда. Как могут несколько пусть даже хорошо вооруженных мужчин взять под контроль правительственную армию, пользующуюся поддержкой многотысячного миротворческого контингента ООН? Как могут они всего за несколько недель взять под контроль территорию, равную трем Чехиям, поссорить президента и его сторонников, и заставить нервничать мировое сообщество? Оказывается, могут. Все это происходило сейчас в крупнейшей стране Африки. Люди, сидящие перед ним, каким-то образом меняли судьбу целой нации прямо у него на глазах. Это было невероятно и страшно одновременно. Даггетт не представлял, как это работает. На словах все выглядело, как чертов боевик, как кино, как политический детектив, но не как реальность. 

Он вдруг почувствовал, что косвенно стоит за всем этим. За убийствами в Конакри, за революцией, которая грядет, за восстаниями. Почему Бэйн выбрал его? Что на самом деле происходит? Казалось, Бэйн прочел это в его глазах, потому что слегка наклонился вперед и поймал его взгляд, будто тоже взял под контроль.

Даггетту стало не по себе. Он знал, что преувеличивает силу этого человека. Однако от невидимой угрозы, исходившей от Бэйна, его то и дело бросало в дрожь.

\- Не делайте глупостей, мистер Даггетт. Я даю вам слово, с этим месторождением у вас будет достаточно власти, чтобы потеснить Уэйна. 

\- Ты не просишь ни денег, ни оружия. — тихо сказал Даггетт. — Что ты хочешь за все это?

\- Ничего, что ты не сможешь мне дать. 

\- Что это значит, Бэйн? Никто не приходит просто так и не говорит, что хочет сделать тебя миллионером.

\- Когда придет время, ты окажешь мне ответную услугу. 

\- Ты убьешь меня?

Бэйн рассмеялся. Даггетту было несмешно. Этот псих его пугал до чертиков. Если сначала все это напоминало цирк, то сейчас Даггетт чувствовал, будто сам попал на арену.

\- Все будет хорошо, мистер Даггетт, — вкрадчиво произнес Бэйн, и Даггетт заставил себя ему поверить. 

 

***

 

Махкам проверил ворота еще раз на всякий случай, пока не стемнело. Местные вытрепали ему все нервы, особенно впечатленные бледным и рыжим Джимом девушки, умудрявшиеся по несколько раз в день пробираться к ним во двор, только чтобы посмотреть на него. Белоснежка не хотел их обижать и никогда не отказывал в компании, чем бесил Махкама еще сильнее. Он всегда говорил, пусть лучше тебя съест лев, чем в один прекрасный день на порог заявится отец одной из этих подружек и сообщит, что ты обязан на ней жениться, иначе позор на весь твой род. Джим на все это виновато кивал, но лично выпроваживать дам не хотел. Даже с этими несносными африканскими детьми было проще. Даже с Бомани было проще.

Подергав пальцем рабицу, которую поставил утром Тернер, закрыв ею дыру в заборе, Махкам, наконец, ушел в дом. 

\- Мне пожиже, кэп, — попросил он, подкравшись к Мэтью с глубокой тарелкой. — Вчера переел этих бобов.

Кэп ухмыльнулся и щедро полил мясо с овощами горячим бульоном. Потом, как обычно, поинтересовался:

\- Кроме Барсада кто-нибудь еще не ел?

\- Только я.

\- Если пойдешь наверх — сгони его, а то Руди опять все съест.

\- Это я его туда загнал, — покачал головой Махкам, накрыв тарелку сверху тонкой лепешкой. — Я хотел его до ужина перевязать, весь день кровоточит, зараза.

\- Отнесешь ему? — кэп брякнул поварешкой по чану и, не дожидаясь ответа, достал чистую миску.

Барсад нашелся там, где Махкам его и оставил. Одна из глубоких царапин у него на спине никак не хотела начать нормально заживать несмотря на то, что прошло всего три дня. Обычно Барсад быстро оправлялся от любых травм, поэтому Махкам с непривычки нервничал и старался уделять ему больше внимания, хотя в глубине души ему просто хотелось как следует двинуть засранцу по голове за эту суперспособность попадать во всевозможные переделки.

\- Сколько там страниц? — спросил он, сгрузив тарелки на стол. Барсад сидел голый по пояс, спиной к нему, читая на ноутбуке лекцию Павлова. Махкам после того разговора решил не лезть к нему, зная, что, если Барсаду что-то взбрело в голову, то переубеждать его будет бесполезно. 

\- Много, — пробубнил Барсад и, не глядя, подтянул к себе тарелку. Он часто дергал левым плечом, будто на спине у него что-то зудело. Махкам перед этим снял ему повязки и запретил трогать раны. Барсаду та самая, плохо заживающая, явно доставляла дискомфорт.

Махкаму жутко хотелось есть, но вместо этого он подготовил аптечку и бегло оглядел спину Барсада. Положил ладонь на затылок и слегка надавил, потом провел большим пальцем против роста волос, рассматривая небольшую ранку. На ощупь Барсад не был горячим, не жаловался в последние дни на плохое самочувствие и имел здоровый цвет лица. Махкам снова одернул себя за режим наседки. В этот момент в комнату поднялся Бэйн. Барсад даже не обернулся, услышав шипящее дыхание. 

У Махкама заурчал живот, который он тут же мысенно поблагодарил, и Бэйн, тихо хмыкнув, кивнул ему на тарелку.

\- Дальше я сам, — сказал он, забрав у него небольшой бутыль. 

Махкам обрадовался и коротко кивнул. Он устроился на углу стола, так что Барсад теперь сидел к нему вполоборота. Тот все так же безмятежно читал, периодически тыкая на клавишу и прокручивая страницы. Прошло минут десять, прежде чем Махкам понял, что стало как-то тихо. 

Он зачерпнул ложкой оставшийся бульон и неохотно поднял взгляд. Что там делал с его спиной Бэйн, Махкаму не было видно, но Барсад сидел все в той же позе, что и раньше. Только смотрел он в потухший экран.

Махкам громко всосал бульон, и Барсад нажал на клавишу.

 

***

 

Подтолкнуть людей к заговору было легко. Бэйн как никто другой умел сеять сомнения, а после жесткого подавления восстания в Конакри и резко негативной реакции всего мира, ему стоило только припугнуть последствиями приближенного к президенту Абубакара Диаките — друга и советника, чтобы гвинейцы начали действовать. К заговору против Камары присоединилась почти вся военная хунта, Бэйн удостоверился, чтобы эти люди получили поддержку не только среди своих.

Отдельно стоящий барак трудно было назвать офисом главы профсоюза — мистера Диаките. Однако внутри все было довольно прилично оборудовано, чего нельзя было сказать о самом заводе. Неприметный внешне офис имел внутреннюю обшивку утеплителем, и в летнее время в нем было тихо и прохладно. По всем сторонам помещения имелись бойницы, закрытые увесистыми ставнями. Бомани все время говорил, что за креслом имелся потайной выход, в существование которого не верил никто, кроме Белоснежки. Это было неудивительно, потому что Джим верил во все россказни брата. Но то что глава профсоюза имел значительный арсенал, позволяющий ему держать оборону против десятка нападающих, все знали не понаслышке. 

При входе их встретил сам старший Диаките — высокий и поджарый человек в легкой спецодежде, из карманов которой торчали плоская фляжка, блокнот, пара ручек и две сигары. Причастность к военному делу подтверждал только огромный нож, прикрепленный к ремню с правой стороны, и пистолет под левой рукой на плечевой кобуре. Из-за навалившейся бумажной работы Диаките редко выходил наружу и практически все время находился в своем «бунгало», как он шутливо называл этот сарай.  
Кто он был в прошлом и чем занимался — никто не знал. Ходили слухи, что он работал на правительство бывших колонизаторов, поэтому сын пошел по его стопам. Но как-то поверить или опровергнуть это не представлялось возможным. 

Диаките медленно обошел своих гостей, подмечая только ему известные детали. Его никто не охранял, но он даже не попросил оставить оружие. Он задержался взглядом только на маске Бэйна, который тоже беззастенчиво его рассматривал. В конце концов, Диаките пригласил их внутрь и предложил присесть. Он знал, что основной целью этого внезапного визита было уничтожение Камары, препятствующего революционным преобразованиям в стране. И то, что его сына Бэйн выбрал в качестве подходящей для убийцы кандидатуры, его очевидно тоже устраивало. Африканцев может и считали не сильно умными, но среди них были те, кто точно знал, когда надо бежать с корабля. Диаките сделал звонок, и уже через десять минут в его офис зашел сам Абубакар. Это была более молодая копия отца, они отличались только количеством морщин и формой носа, которую младший Диаките, вероятно, унаследовал от матери.

Абубакар оглядел всех присутствующих: Бэйна, Махкама, Бомани и Барсада, но поздоровался, как полагается, только с отцом. Все эти революционеры были в сущности из одного теста, убийцами и ворами, что Камара, что Диаките, что любой другой гвинеец из военной хунты. Но Бэйн умел внушать людям нужную информацию, заставлять их думать, будто они действительно лучше других. Благо, африканцы, особенно настолько молодые, отличались небывалой доверчивостью. И алчностью. 

\- Наша миссия — борьба с теми, кто идет против народа, — медленно выговорил Бэйн. Махкам вдумчиво кивал каждому его слову, а Бомани, выпучив глаза, внимательно смотрел ему на прорези в маске. Видя этот спектакль, Абубакар начинал смущаться сильнее с каждой минутой, но не потому, что не верил, а потому, что понимал, куда идет разговор. — Нам выпала великая честь участвовать в преобразованиях этой страны. 

\- Кто твой хозяин? — с сильным акцентом спросил Абубакар. Он сидел напротив Бэйна и бесстрашно смотрел ему в глаза. — И зачем он пришел в эту страну?

\- Мой хозяин погиб несколько лет назад, — ответил Бэйн. — Его целью было очистить этот мир от преступлений и пороков, и я здесь, чтобы продолжить его дело. Мы поможем этой стране встать на верный путь, а лично ты должен выполнить волю своего народа. Только движение вперед позволит обществу выйти из неравенства и нищеты.

Абубакар заметно напрягся и занервничал, он то и дело погладывал на отца, который сидел за столом и курил сигару.

\- Своим желанием участвовать в выборах Камара только подтвердил, что захватил власть в стране, — продолжил Бэйн. — Поэтому он ничем не лучше своего предшественника. История повторяется, Абубакар, и ты станешь тем, кто положит этому конец. Гвинее нужна демократия.

\- Почему я? — нахмурился Абубакар. — Оружие может держать любой повстанец. Любой может стрелять.

\- Потому что так будет правильно. Ты причастен к убийствам в столице, и ты должен искупить свою вину перед народом. Ты покажешь им, что революция не терпит обогащения, и что Камара обманул оказанное ему доверие. Он подвел свой народ, и ты накажешь его за это.

\- И сколько я получу за это в американской валюте?

\- Ты выполнишь свою миссию безвозмездно, — начал Бэйн и, увидев, как в негодовании поднимается с места Абубакар, он резко вскинул руку, приказывая сесть обратно, — в знак того, что твои мотивы бескорыстны, ты лишь действовал в интересах своей страны.

\- Я не дурак, — почти прошипел он. — Меня убьют вслед за ним!

\- Камару не нужно убивать, ты должен ранить его, чтобы народ мог судить его за его преступления. Пока он силен, у нас связаны руки. 

\- Это ничего не меняет для меня!

\- Тебе помогут сбежать. Ты выполнишь свою миссию и исчезнешь, — Бэйн передал Абубакару папку и небольшой рюкзак. — Люди, ослепленные гневом, могут наделать много глупостей по ошибке. Например, убить того, кто пытался им помочь.

Абубакар разглядел свои новые документы, проверил билеты и заглянул в рюкзак, доверху набитый деньгами. Он явно был растерян и не понимал смысла всего сказанного Бэйном ранее, потому снова посмотрел на отца. Старший Диаките кивнул.

\- Безвозмездно выполняя наказы народа, мы оправдываем оказанное нам доверие.

Камару нужно было серьезно ранить, но не убивать, иначе ситуация повторилась бы с точностью до деталей, к тому же Даггетт не успел бы собрать деньги в столь короткий срок. Для начала Бэйн хотел создать иллюзию восстановленной справедливости — Камара должен был поплатиться за свой режим, чтобы ненадолго успокоить народ, а министр обороны, один из участников заговора, — занять его место и привести Гвинею к ее первым демократическим выборам. Чем быстрее пост президента займет нужный человек, тем быстрее в страну придет иностранный капитал, а до тех пор сохранялись все запреты на экспорт руды, которые успел ввести Камара.

Истинным лидером оставался Бэйн. Немногие об этом знали, но если знали, то молчали. Так Братство могло действовать, не опасаясь, что эксперты в ООН пронюхают, кто де-факто является попечителем и идейным вдохновителем повстанцев. После побоища на День независимости Евросоюз запретил ввоз оружия в Гвинею — даже недалекие местные понимали, что лишняя болтливость лишит их возможности защищаться. Поставки огнестрела, о которых Барсад договаривался в Египте, стабильно назначались на последний четверг месяца. Бэйн вооружал свои армии, чтобы защищать территории, на которые могли покуситься другие преступные группировки. В Африке эта практика была широко распространена — повстанцы захватывали богатые ископаемыми земли и продавали права на их разработку западным корпорациям. Никого не волновало, что это было незаконно — до тех пор, пока захватчики могли отбивать атаки армии, бизнес процветал.

Бэйн делал все, чтобы не допустить раздела страны.

## 


	19. Тибет

Спустя четыре часа пути у Барсада онемели ноги, и с каждым шагом не ощущать ни боли, ни каменистой почвы было неприятно и страшно одновременно. От обморожения его отделяли скорый привал и возможность засунуть в носки согревающие стельки, но, казалось, на холоде затормаживались не только движения, мысли как будто тоже рождались с трудом, и мир оседал на окоченевших ногах, красном, обветренном лице и еле сгибающихся пальцах, не добравшись до головы. Хотелось уже просто свалиться в сугроб и дать метели укрыть себя колючим, рассыпчатым снегом.  
Барсад потянулся за рацией, когда Мэтью рядом упал на колени и заорал «ву-ху-у-у!». Барсад поднял взгляд и облегченно вздохнул: сквозь снегопад вдалеке, на западном склоне горы виднелись огни храма Лиги Теней. Значит, еще от силы шесть — семь часов пути. Значит, привал. И долгожданный согревающий чай.  
Нужно было дождаться Бэйна и остальных.  
В переднем кармане затрещала и зашипела рация.

\- Нашел пещеру, — доложил Макхам, стараясь перекричать ветер, — мы спустимся метров на двадцать пониже, к расселине, вы оставайтесь там — Бэйн должен заметить палатку. 

Остальная часть группы появилась после полуночи. Несмотря на искристый снег, темнота стояла непроглядная. Начавшаяся буря ухудшала видимость втрое, и из-за этого отряд добрался до места назначения почти на два часа позже.

В слабоосвещенной палатке тихо запикал датчик, и задремавший Барсад, не обращавший до этого внимания на брезент, который болтало из стороны в сторону порывами ветра, как ужаленный, подпрыгнул на спальнике. Он на ощупь сдвинул свои вещи в угол, достал небольшой чайник, чтобы согреть воды. Едва успел натянуть ботинки, как в палатку залез Бэйн. С его появлением стало так тесно, казалось, будто тебя приперло к стене. Вслед за ним залетело немного снега — Барсад быстро застегнул брезентовые полы, но руки за пару секунд все равно успели замерзнуть. Он подул на них и растер, впрочем, не особо надеясь согреться. Внутри палатки было едва ли теплее, чем снаружи. 

Бэйн уселся на пол, согнув одну ногу в колене, уставился на плоскую лампу в углу палатки и замолчал. Нужно было снять маску, заменить баллоны на ней, согреть его, но Барсад не решался что-либо делать, пока его об этом не попросят. Вместо этого он связался с остальными, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Когда он закончил разговаривать с Ли, Бэйн дотронулся до его руки.

\- Помоги мне снять, — указал он на маску.

Первым делом Барсад намочил тряпку кипятком и приложил теплую ткань к покрытому инеем металлу. Бэйн тут же прикрыл глаза. И не открыл их, даже когда иголка шприца коснулась вены на шее. Он так расслабился в чужих руках, что не заметил этого, пока Барсад не потрепал его по плечу.

\- Наклони голову.

Стоило Барсаду снять маску — пришла боль, но Бэйн упрямо не поддавался ощущениям, дышал глубоко, стараясь сконцентрироваться на легких касаниях чужих рук, обтирающих его лицо и шею. Потом он услышал, как Барсад забренчал посудой, что-то куда-то налил.

\- Пей.

В нос ударил резких запах заваренных в кружке трав. Бэйн послушно взялся за ручку и сделал первый, маленький глоток. Барсад напротив цедил варево из крышки термоса и, не отрываясь, смотрел на него. Этот сбор, — недавнее изобретение Макхама, — Барсаду всегда казался если не отвратительным, то уж точно невкусным. Сейчас он был готов изменить свое мнение. По телу быстро расползалось приятное тепло.

Барсад снял с него тяжелую, местами покрытую ледяной корочкой дубленку и кивнул в сторону спальных мешков. Очевидно, сил двигаться у Бэйна практически не осталось, он медленно подвинулся и повалился на дутый спальник. Стоило погаснуть лампочке, темнота вокруг будто поглотила его, он мгновенно уснул.

Барсад соскреб лед с дубленки, ориентируясь в темноте только на осязание, связался с Махкамом, чтобы уточнить время выхода. Судя по прогнозу, буря закончится только под утро, смысла куда-либо выдвигаться под плотным снегопадом не было совсем. Барсада немного потряхивало от холода, и когда он со всем закончил, то с нетерпением сбросил ботинки и забрался в спальный мешок к Бэйну. Ветер снаружи понемногу стихал и уже не так громко завывал в небольшой пещере; палатку больше не водило из стороны в сторону, и относительная тишина вокруг получше любого снотворного помогала заснуть. Когда вокруг Барсада сомкнулись большие, теплые руки, он уже спал. 

 

***

 

Монастыри всегда было принято строить на склоне, при этом ступенчатые террасы поднимались от самого подножья к вершине. Новый храм Лиги построили намного выше, чем тот, который разрушил Уэйн. С непривычки Барсаду было тяжело дышать, а когда Братство добралось до главных ворот, будто врезанных в белый камень, чтобы скрыть среди снегов и без того едва угадывающийся силуэт типичного на первый взгляд монастыря, — у него не на шутку разболелась голова. Люди Бэйкера, которым подобная культура и быт были чужды, еще у ворот начали озираться, как малые дети. Впрочем, Бомани и Махкама это тоже касалось. В своей тарелке здесь себя ощущали только сам Барсад, Бэйн и Ли.

Барсад постоянно косился в сторону Бэйна. Каково ему было снова вернуться туда, где он нашел свою судьбу, свой дом, братьев, — Барсад не догадывался, но и спрашивать не решался. 

Храм Лиги, который незнающий легко бы спутал с любым другим тибетским монастырем, скрывался за высокой каменной стеной, сдерживающей бури и ветер. За ней было как будто даже тише. Стены монастырей нередко строили в несколько рядов для обеспечения защиты от врагов. Так поступали безоружные монахи. Барсад опустил взгляд и слабо ухмыльнулся в намотанный до самого носа платок, когда в углу, за накрытой брезентом повозкой с сеном увидел станочный пулемет. Заставленный глиняными горшками и ведрами, его бы не заметил обычный человек. Барсад же только порадовался такой находке. Внутри, как охапка свежих дров, медленно разгоралось приятное чувство. Стоя здесь спустя почти восемь лет, он понимал, как рад снова очутиться дома, и как сильно его тянуло сюда, стоило им только приземлиться в Китае. Эти стены не были родными, но их возвели те, с кем он вырос, те, кто обучал его и воспитывал. Даже этот пулемет среди горшков — Тоилун был мудрым, но предсказуемым. Барсад первым делом посмотрел именно в тот угол, потому что в старом храме на этом месте его наставник припрятал бочку с порохом, на случай, если придется организовать быстрый отход через импровизированную дыру в стене. 

За воротами ветер все так же гонял сухой снег, закручивая его как вуаль, только теперь он не сбивал с ног и не хлестал по лицу. Все, что находилось на территории храма, соединяло огромное количество лестниц, — деревянных, веревочных, каменных, ведущих куда-то наверх, дальше в горы. Бомани подергал Барсада за рукав и кивнул в сторону медленно распахивающихся массивных деревянных дверей храма.

\- Там люди с оружием, на дальней стене. Они не очень гостеприимные, да? — как-то неуверенно спросил он.

\- Они знали, что мы приедем, — успокоил Барсад и стянул капюшон. — Нас ждали. 

Бомани даже сквозь ткань на лице понял, что Барсад улыбнулся, и немного расслабился, хотя опасливо мотать головой по сторонам так и не перестал. Его можно было понять, Бэйн и Барсад возвращались домой, а вот остальные здесь были чужими — вероятно, Бомани знал о монахах и тех, кто жил в горах, только то, что эти люди никогда не были разговорчивы, предпочитали все время проводить в одиночестве и молиться. И среди всего этого гостям было не место.

Для строительства в Тибете чаще всего использовали каменные блоки из гранита и кирпич, высушенный на солнце, дерево применяли значительно реже. Дома в городе строили из тесаного камня в два либо три этажа с большим количеством окон, расположенных высоко над землей, и плоской крышей, поэтому с виду они напоминали крепости. Сам храм когда-то был скалой, он как будто врос в нее, настолько гармонично выглядел со стороны.

Ли шел по левую сторону от Барсада. Он не выглядел настороженно, как его брат, казалось, будто совсем не замечал разницы. Люди Бэйкера, в частности, сам кэп и Белоснежка на вид были немного напуганы, однако, следовали за Бэйном не отставая.

Когда они пересекли порог, скованное холодом тело Барсада невольно расслабилось, внутри было тепло и уютно. Пахло восковыми свечами, пряными травами, деревом. Барсад краем глаза подметил наружную проводку, которую очень искусно замаскировали под потолком среди веревок, поддерживающих потолочные канделябры со свечами. 

Свечи были повсюду: на полу, на стенах. Их тепло ощущалось, как легкие прикосновения теплой руки, невероятно приятно после долгой дороги. В обычной теплой комнате такого не испытаешь.

Их вышел встречать мужчина в длинных одеждах. Барсад не видел его лица из-за сгустившихся в углах и проходах теней, но его походка была уверенная, даже немного пружинистая, значит, не один из тех нудных стариков из училища. Обычно они выходили встречать непрошенных гостей, чтобы не выдать настоящего предназначения этого места.

Тоилуна предупредили о возвращении. Мужчина в тени будто считал, действительно ли это те самые шестнадцать человек, которых ждала Лига.

Когда мужчина вышел на свет, Барсад, как ни старался, не смог сдержать резкого вдоха. Последний раз они виделись в Сангри, перед тем как он уехал за Бэйном в Непал. Тео нисколько не изменился, побрился разве что. Тот мгновенно выхватил Барсада из общей толпы, его взгляд сразу потеплел, но он тут же его отвел, сосредоточив все свое внимание на Бэйне.

\- Оружие, вещи, — хрипло сказал Тео. — Оставьте все здесь, и следуйте за мной.

Барсад почти физически почувствовал, как братья за спиной занервничали. Махкам первым снял винтовку с плеча, и та со стуком упала на деревянный пол. Некоторые колебались, но после того, как Бэйн повернул голову, будто недосчитался еще пары автоматов, на пол попадало все остальное. Бомани разоблачался дольше всех. Тео следил за его мытарствами, немного наклонив голову вбок. У него на лице застыло выражение не то искреннего любопытства, не то веселья. Казалось, еще немного и он улыбнется. Но Бомани вовремя достал из-за пояса штанов маузер и аккуратно положил его к остальной кучке оружия. 

\- Нам можно разговаривать? — тихо спросил Бомани, когда Тео повел их вглубь храма.

Махкам закатил глаза, и Барсаду ничего не оставалось, кроме как отрицательно помотать головой.

 

***

 

Тоилун застал времена, когда в храме собиралось до нескольких сотен мужчин. Каждый из них попал сюда или пришел собственным, тернистым путем, который новой нитью вплетался в канву Лиги Теней, укреплял ее, делал прочнее и неуязвимее.  
Все мужчины становились равны между собой, становились братьями. Некоторые попадали в Лигу в совсем юном возрасте, как Барсад, и заканчивали свое обучение уже здесь. 

\- Пятьдесят мужчин, — сказал Барсад, наклонившись немного вперед. — Когда-то здесь было почти двести. Это была маленькая армия.

\- Где они теперь? — Махкам слушал вполуха, он все еще недоверчиво оглядывал интерьеры и даже жевал так, будто в любой момент мог подскочить и вступить в бой.

Отряд почти ничего не ел с прошлых суток и удачно подоспел, когда над храмом только-только начали сгущаться прозрачные, наконец-то, после затяжной бури сумерки. Бэйна с ними не было, Махкам немного волновался, потому что для приема пищи Бэйну требовалась инъекция, и тот, судя по всему, еще какое-то время не собирался что-то предпринимать насчет своего голода. Но зато остальные пятьдесят членов Лиги сейчас ели свою похлебку буквально в двух шагах от них. И Барсад был уверен, хоть этого никто не замечал, они следили за каждым их движением.

\- Никто не знает, — улыбнулся Барсад. — Они могут быть кем угодно, где угодно, в любой точке мира. Отшельником в пещерах, пекарем во Франции, наемником в средней Азии или акционером в корпорации Уэйна. Когда их наставнику понадобится их помощь, они вернутся.

\- А этот в халате, он кто? — Тернер ткнул вилкой в Тео, который разговаривал с одним из братьев у входа в обедню. 

\- Это не халат, — хмыкнул Ли.

\- Вообще-то, халат, — улыбнулся Барсад, прожевав лепешку. — Лига нечасто использует национальные одежды, этот вариант более практичный, его легче снимать, чем саронг и чивон.

\- Ну так кто этот мистер в халате? — повторил вопрос кэп.

\- Это Тео. Что-то типа духовного наставника. Каждый здесь передает знания и навыки более юному поколению или менее опытным братьям. Почти у половины здесь есть ученики. Боевым искусствам учат в основном мастера, наставники нужны, чтобы ты шел верной дорогой. Глава Лиги редко обучает кого-то лично. Если только это не особый случай.

\- Как Бэтмен?

\- Как Бэйн.

\- Кто обучал тебя? — спросил Махкам.

\- Тео. Затем Тоилун.

\- А кто такой Тоилун?

\- Он присматривал за Лигой после смерти Ра'с Аль Гула, пока Бэйн был в скитаниях, — пояснил Барсад, кивая на дверь позади себя, которая вела в главный зал. — После своего возвращения Бэйн должен доказать, что достоин сменить его. Они сразятся сегодня.

\- Но разве не Миранда глава Лиги?

\- Да, — ответил Барсад. — Я разве сказал что-то про главу Лиги? Я сказал, что Бэйн достоин сменить Тоилуна, и должен доказать это в схватке.

Махкам немного улыбнулся, услышав формулировку.

\- Сколько этому Тоилуну лет, раз он еще и тебя успеть обучить? — спросил он.

\- Это не имеет значения.

\- Э-м-м-м, — Бомани подсел чуть ближе и нахмурился, будто что-то очень усердно обдумывал. — А нам надо будет что-нибудь доказывать? Ну, в смысле. Я имею в виду, эти парни же не побросают свой обед и не вызовут нас на бой?

\- Я не знаю, — честно ответил Барсад, сделав серьезное лицо. 

\- Нас могут убить? Или просто покалечат? Тебя били, когда ты пришел в Лигу?

\- Мне часто доставалось от Тео. Отец всегда был в разъездах, я вырос сам себе на уме, никого не слушал. Тяжелее всего далась дисциплина.

\- Меня мать тоже часто лупила, — задумчиво добавил Бомани, повертев ложку перед собой.

\- По тебе видно, — хмыкнул Махкам. — Что будет с нашими вещами? 

\- Здесь все равны по социальному положению, нам до определенного момента запрещалось иметь личную собственность. Все оставалось за стенами храма. Кроме одежды, личного оружия и теплого одеяла у учеников ничего не было. Важно было сосредоточить все внимание на обучении. Сейчас все не так, конечно. Вещи проверят, но ты сможешь оставить практически все, что принес с собой. 

\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы у меня забрали мои инструменты, — серьезно сказал Махкам. — И мои шахматы.

Барсад вдруг подумал про свои винтовки и мысленно согласился с Махкамом. Когда он покидал Лигу много лет назад, ему практически нечего было забрать с собой. Этот момент в его жизни до жуткого напоминал освобождение из тюрьмы. Ему вернули его одежду, которую, как он думал, сожгли еще в первый день.

\- Что будет после того, как мы поедим? — спросил Джим. — И куда делся Бэйн?

\- Нам все скажут, главное — не лезть ни к кому с расспросами. Здесь так не принято.

\- Как в армии, — если бы у Тернера не был набит рот едой, Барсад бы подумал, что тот произнес это мечтательно.

Сквозь окна на противоположенной стене Барсад разглядел дым — наверняка топили бани. Он изо всех сил сосредоточился на мыслях о горячей воде, больше всего ему сейчас хотелось смыть с себя недельную грязь. Пусть даже это будет стоить ему схватки с Тео.

 

***

 

Бани в Лиге никогда не отвечали традиционным тибетским стандартам, никаких ям в земле, никаких долгих процедур, если того не требовало физическое состояние воина. Для отдыха и расслабления использовались одни помещения, наподобие японских бань с бочками фурако. Другие помещения для ежедневной гигиены были больше похожи на солдатские душевые. Горячую воду там использовали экономно, впрочем, с водой в горах, которую обычно получали из талого снега, никогда проблем не было. Храм находился много выше других монастырей, благодаря этому удавалось избежать пыли, которая покрывала толстым слоем большинство местных ледников. Талая вода из снега, собирающегося в баках, оставалась кристально чистой.

Бомани, которого никак не удавалось убедить, что после бань с него вряд ли потребуют доказывать что-нибудь для вступления в Лигу, старался не отходить далеко от Барсада. Когда они закончили с общим ужином, их отправили мыться, чтобы затем проводить в кельи.

\- Здесь ведь не принято душить во сне? — спросил Бомани, намыливая шею. Барсад, Махкам и Ли сидели вокруг него, и перед каждым из них стоял таз с водой. Это был первый этап омовения, после него следовали горячие ванны. 

\- Чего тебе бояться? — Барсад зачерпнул воды и плеснул Бомани в лицо, тот блаженно растер воду по телу и вообще не спешил намыливаться, наслаждаясь горячим воздухом. Его можно было понять, Барсад сам не помнил, когда мылся в последний раз. — Тебя тренировал Бэйн. Чему тебя здесь и могут научить, так это искусству поменьше болтать.

\- Бэйн предупреждал, что нам здесь будет тяжело.

\- Так и есть. Первое время всем тяжело, — подтвердил Барсад. - Но вы справитесь. Должны справиться, у нас не так много времени. Когда Талия подаст сигнал, мы будем готовы.

\- Как она его подаст? Мы же у черта на рогах.

\- В долинах и на большинстве перевалов связи нет, — кивнул Ли. — Она есть только в зоне покрытия сети, на равнинах или в горах, но только за счет прямой радиовидимости. 

\- Спутниковая, конечно, по-другому никак.

\- Значит, эти ребята не бедствуют, — хмыкнул Бомани. — Что еще здесь есть? Спутниковое ТВ?

\- Много чего, - улыбнулся Барсад. Он не хотел выдавать всех секретов, наличие площадки для вертолета, например. Когда придет время, они сами все узнают. 

 

***

 

Барсад не надеялся получить свою «старую» комнату, к тому же на том месте, где она должна была быть, сейчас находилась комната медика. В остальном новый дом практически ничем не отличался от старого. Барсад на всякий случай проверил всех остальных, Бомани — на два раза, перед тем, как спуститься в общий зал. Ему хотелось повидать Тео. 

За весь вечер Барсад так и не подошел к нему ближе, чем на несколько футов. Во времена его обучения Тео был для него самым близким человеком. Его голос, необычный, хриплый, низкий, жилистые руки, густая щетина и короткие, жесткие волосы, которые очень рано тронула седина — с годами чужие образы планомерно стирались у Барсада из памяти, сначала уходила целая картина, оставляя детали, затем и те пропадали, и их место занимали просто самые яркие воспоминания, обезличенные, как будто записанные на листе бумаги. Так медленно уходил из памяти отец, друзья в монастыре, братья в Лиге, и даже Тендзин. Единственно четким оставался образ наставника, набитый бесконечными синяками, ссадинами, звенящий в ушах при каждом воспоминании — Тео часто на него орал. Барсад тосковал первое время без ежедневных проверок, замечаний, нравоучений, но никогда не скучал по-настоящему, как скучают по родным или любимым. Потому что стоило о нем подумать, перед глазами слишком реально всплывало это лицо, загорелое, в мелких морщинках, со страшными и одновременно завораживающими, прозрачными глазами, которые смотрели насквозь, будто Тео вылезал из мыслей в реальность, становился перед ним и буравил его испепеляющим взглядом за очередную ошибку. По такому не соскучишься. 

Но когда Барсад увидел Тео, перейдя порог храма, образ как-то странно померк, ему было необходимо поговорить с ним, прикоснуться, присмотреться, просто постоять рядом и ощутить присутствие живого, реального человека.

Тео, как он предполагал, нашелся внизу. Давал последние поручения ученику перед тем, как отпустить в келью. Барсад остановился в тени колонны, не желая прерывать разговор. Он знал, что Тео заметил его. Уж у кого, а у него точно были глаза на затылке.

Когда ученик со всех ног, но при этом абсолютно бесшумно, умчался вверх по лестнице, Тео повернул голову в сторону колонны и потом мотнул ею, приглашая идти за собой. Барсад улыбнулся, оттолкнулся бедром от холодного камня и пошел следом. Они поднялись на деревянный балкон, который как будто опоясывал храм, и медленно двинулись по нему, слегка соприкасаясь плечами. Под навесной крышей почти на каждой балке висели керосиновые лампы. Стояла не самая холодная погода для Тибета, откуда-то ночью снова набежали тучи и пошел снег. Этот теплый свет, едва ли рассеивающий темноту вокруг, выхватывающий только легкие порывы ветра и завитки снежинок, каким-то образом не давал Барсаду замерзнуть. Хотя, может, тело просто еще не успело остыть после бань. 

\- Я слышал про того мальчика, — Тео засунул руки в рукава. — Сожалею.

Барсад молча кивнул. Говорить об этом не было ни смысла, ни желания. Он почему-то думал раньше, что настанет момент, когда он захочет выговориться, поделиться с кем-нибудь своей утратой, тем, как тяжело было заставлять себя не думать, но со временем он понял, что конкретно эта часть его прошлого решила отпустить его сама, будто знала и видела, что Барсад понятия не имеет, как это сделать.  
Они свернули за угол, пройдя в тишине до того места, где деревянный балкон встречался со скалой. 

\- Я знал, что ты вернешься, — сказал Тео, не глядя на Барсада. — Твое место здесь. 

Барсаду стало немного смешно оттого, что для осознания своего места ему нужно было сбежать оттуда на другой континент. Он сам не раз задумывался о том, что несмотря на все свое мастерство, по-настоящему он сумеет проявить себя только здесь, в Лиге. В то же время он понимал, не приди тогда к нему Бэйн, — все бы сложилось иначе. И слова Тео он не мог ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть.   
Его место было здесь. Здесь, но рядом с Бэйном.

\- Как ты? — спросил Барсад. Восстанавливать архивы Лиги, занимать постройкой нового храма было тяжело, Барсад бы не взялся представлять, насколько тяжело. На Тео, как правую руку Тоилуна, легло много ответственности. Странно, что за все эти годы, после всех испытаний для Лиги, он никак не изменился, только взгляд немного потяжелел. Возможно, в горах и правда время течет медленнее.

\- Нормально, — Тео нахмурился и тихо вздохнул. — Не мог взять ученика после твоего ухода еще года два. Почему-то думал, что виноват перед тобой. Думал, что ты ушел не из-за мальчика, а из-за того, что я ошибся. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что это не так.

\- Как будто ты мог сказать иначе.

\- Только так и мог, — Барсад развернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Тео. Он наклонил голову вбок и улыбнулся уголком губ. — За ложь меня часто пороли, если помнишь.

\- Помню, — Тео сипло рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Палкой, — все еще улыбаясь, напомнил Барсад.

\- Палкой, — согласился Тео. Немного помолчав, он обхватил Барсада за затылок, оглядел, будто запоминал его лицо. У него, как и раньше, были горячие жесткие пальцы. Они держали крепко, словно говорили «я не дам тебе упасть», и Барсад сам не понял, как обмяк и как опустились его напряженные плечи. — Я рад тебя видеть, брат. Ты изменился, и мне нравится то, что я вижу. Тебе многое пришлось пережить, но я чувствую, что это сделало тебя сильнее.

Барсад задумался на мгновение и, поддавшись импульсу, хоть и самого начала знал ответ, спросил:

\- Ты отправишься с нами в Готэм? 

\- Нет, — протянул Тео и ткнул Барсаду пальцем в грудь. — Ты поможешь Бэйну закончить начатое.

Во взгляде Барсада будто промелькнуло что-то, и Тео продолжил:

\- Он говорил о тебе Тоилуну. Говорил обо всех, кто пришел с ним сегодня, но о тебе говорил больше других. Сказал, ты спас ему жизнь. 

\- Как и он мне.

\- Он доверяет тебе, — сказал Тео, наклонившись вперед, заглядывая Барсаду в глаза. — И ты не подведешь его.

Барсад смог только кивнуть, и потом Тео обнял его. Первый раз за много лет. Они не попрощались перед уходом Барсада из Лиги, и Барсад уже не помнил толком почему — потому что он сам не хотел, или потому что не хотел Тео — знал, что не прощаются, что, в конце концов, Барсад вернется.

\- Он хотел тебя видеть, — Тео отступил на шаг и похлопал Барсада по плечу. — Дорогу сам найдешь, здесь все почти как в старом храме.

 

***

 

\- Раз мы здесь, — Махкам принял из рук молчаливого и очень хмурого на вид местного травника небольшую каменную ступку, куда тот положил соцветия синего мака, — значит, Лига приняла нас.

Травник косо на него глянул, так что даже кустистые брови зашевелились. Он сполоснул смуглые, худые руки в тазу, — длинные рукава были закатаны и перевязаны для удобства веревками, — и отошел от него и Барсада, стоявшего рядом, к полкам с пустыми банками и колбами, приподняв подол своих длинных одежд. Он передвигался бесшумно, словно тень. Склянки, казалось, гремели сами по себе.

Фраза Махкама больше походила на вопрос, но Барсад мог понять его сомнения. Братство Бэйна жило в храме уже почти неделю, им ничего не рассказывали, держа в постоянном напряжении. Они ожидали обряда посвящения, каких-то испытаний, возможно, очередных операций, чтобы доказать свою преданность Бэйну и Лиге. Им дали кров, регулярно кормили, Махкам даже не жаловался на сквозняки — в кельях, которые по большому счету представляли собой грубые, темные пещеры, имелись жаровни и теплые одеяла. Камень не пускал ветер, и только редкий сквозняк из длинного коридора или вздох тревожил пламя свечей в небольших углублениях в стенах. Несмотря на жуткую обстановку, в храме было по-настоящему уютно.

\- Всему свое время, — не оглядываясь, сказал травник. Махкам замер на секунду, глянул через плечо, потом перевел недоуменный взгляд на Барсада. Травник тем временем положил в подол фартука выставленные в ряд на широком дубовом столе бутыли, кинул поверх охапки связку сушеной ромашки, и, косо глянув на Барсада, как будто делая предупреждение, спустился по деревянной лестнице и пошел в сторону зала для тренировок.

«Место» травника представляло собой деревянный остов, практически полностью завешанный различного вида сухими растениями: связками, крохотными веничками, клубками, в мешочках. Остов находился под потолком, там, где воздух был теплее и суше, и больше напоминал смотровую вышку внутри храма, чем склад с целебными травами.

Барсаду нравилось здесь. Тут приятно пахло: припарками, мазями, бальзамами и эликсирами. Было тихо и спокойно. Возможно, из-за трав.

\- Это Вишну, — сказал Барсад, подходя ближе к Махкаму, перетирающему цветы в мелкий порошок. — «Спаситель» на санскрите. Он не очень разговорчив.

\- Я заметил. 

\- Мне нравилось ему помогать во время моего обучения, — тихо сказал Барсад.

\- Не злись, брат, но, похоже, хреновый из тебя был ученик, — хмыкнул Махкам в ответ. 

\- Вишну меня не учил. К нему часто отправляли тех, у кого было плохо с усидчивостью. 

\- Оно и видно, — улыбнулся Махкам. — Так что, что-нибудь ждет нас впереди? 

\- Не волнуйся об этом, — Барсад скрестил руки на груди и оперся спиной на деревянный столб. — Бэйн даст нам знать, и тогда ты получишь ответы на все свои вопросы. 

Они замерли, когда распахнулись главные двери, и внутрь вместе с порывом снежного вихря зашли двое мужчин в черных одеждах. Они молча поклонились Тео, который взялся посреди зала как будто ниоткуда. Завязался тихий разговор, Барсад не мог разобрать слов, до него доносился только низкий гомон.  
Эти тайны, мистический окрас происходящего вокруг, храм на вершине горы, мужчины в одеждах ниндзя, бочки пороха, травник, больше напоминавший сумасшедшего старика, — все казалось каким-то нереальным. Впервые оказавшись здесь можно было бы подумать, что это просто розыгрыш. Искусный трюк, спектакль, дорогие декорации. Может быть, американцы так думали в глубине души. Может, поэтому Тоилун тянул время и заставлял их ждать и вариться в собственном нетерпении. Чтобы узнать, к чему приведут их сомнения, сыграют ли они с новыми людьми злую шутку, заставят ли обмануть ожидания Бэйна. 

Махкам внимательно следил за мужчинами исподлобья, не прекращая давить траву в ступке.

\- Нам сошьют такие же? — спросил он тихо, намекая на черную форму.

\- Ты же врач, Махкам, — ответил Барсад, стараясь держать лицо. — Тебе сошьют халат.

 

***

 

Тео пришел к Махкаму, не застав Барсада в комнате. Вероятно, тот все еще разговаривал с Тоилуном. Араб был самым старшим среди людей Бэйна и, скорее всего, самым авторитетным после их лидера. Он сразу собрал остальных, когда Тео рассказал о планах на текущий день.

Тоилун, в конце концов, согласился с Бэйном — их новые братья не могли помогать Лиге, ничего о ней не зная. Тео не собирался давать им уроки истории и читать длинные, нудные лекции о многовековой деятельности Братства, просто познакомить с последними событиями и ответить на возникшие вопросы.

В училище в это время суток у самых молодых братьев проходили занятия по санскриту, на котором была написана большая часть книг в библиотеке. Тео решил не тревожить мастера, тот не любил, когда его прерывали, потому на его уроки никто не опаздывал. Хотя опоздать здесь было сложно, все просыпались в одно время.

В конце концов, Тео выбрал зал для общих тренировок. Этим людям предстоит жить в храме вместе с другими братьями, и пора им начать привыкать к многочисленной компании.

Тео встретил их в коридоре, рядом с комнатой Махкама, который должен был к назначенному времени собрать всех вокруг себя. Тео мысленно ухмыльнулся недоверчивым взглядам в свою сторону, когда появился за спинами американцев и напугал некоторых из них.

Они расположились в дальнем углу, возле деревянной стены, на которой висели кое-какие снаряды: шесты, нунчаку, тонфа. К полудню тренировалось от силы десять человек, так что пыхтения, кряхтения и боевые кличи несильно их отвлекали. Тео жестом пригласил братьев сесть вокруг него на циновке. 

К обеду у него запершило в горле. У него и без того был грубый, хриплый голос, а после нескольких часов непрерывной болтовни Тео почти осип. Один из учеников принес ему теплый отвар, и тогда стало немного легче.

\- Старому храму Лиги было много сотен лет, его перенесли сюда в двенадцатом веке. У него довольно кровавая история, учитывая регулярные набеги разных племен, в то время это был неспокойный регион. Впрочем, сейчас мало что изменилось. Старый храм больше напоминал крепость, чем монастырь. Вы видели его изображения, очень заметно влияние китайцев. Внутри храма было много узких коридоров, мы жили и учились в полумраке, без разницы, день это был или ночь. Из-за того, что разрушенные части храма часто достраивали, интерьер сильно менялся с этажа на этаж, из одного крыла в другое. С восточной стороны кельи больше напоминали пещеры отшельников, в западном крыле в некоторых даже были окна.

Тео замолчал. Перед ним на циновке лежала стопка бумаг. Он взял самую верхнюю, свернутую в несколько раз. Это была карта, он повесил ее на стене, закрепив кнопками. 

\- Несколько лет назад наш дом располагался на восточных склонах, недалеко от ледника Гунгашань, — Тео провел пальцем по выцветшей, старой карте, которой навскидку можно было дать лет сто, не меньше. Все названия на ней были на китайском. — После сожжения храма у нас практически не было времени, чтобы с должным притязанием выбрать новое место для постройки. 

Мэтью невысоко поднял руку. 

\- Да? — спросил Тео, увидев жест.

\- Что стало со старый местом?

\- Его уничтожили после того, как из подвальных помещений и архивов вытащили все ценности, уцелевшие после пожара. Это заняло довольно много времени, из-за взрыва пороха большинство входов завалило камнями. Сложнее всего было вывезти оттуда коллекцию древнего оружия, которое Лига использовала в разные периоды для обороны храма. Рукописи, книги, сейфы с драгоценными металлами, фрески. Все наследие нашего Братства.

\- Где вы жили до того, как выбрали новое место?

\- У Лиги много сторонников и доброжелателей, — улыбнулся Тео. — Гораздо меньше, чем врагов, конечно. Давно, еще в начале двадцатого века ее храм практически ничем не отличался от других монастырей. Братья помогали местным — те приглашали их в поселки, как любых других монахов. Они общались с людьми, давали наставления, проводили пуджи и ритуалы, оказывали психологическую помощь. Это снижало интерес ко внутренней деятельности Лиги, местные ни о чем не подозревали. И еще это способствовало налаживанию связей. Многие братья после пожара жили в поселке.

\- Что местные знают о разрушении храма?

\- Что это был несчастный случай, разумеется. Китайской милиции и прочим структурам хорошо заплатили, чтобы они не лезли не в свое дело.

Кэп кивнул, удовлетворившись ответом, и Тео продолжил:

\- Мы находимся вот здесь, — он снова обратился к карте и ткнул на один из темных хребтов. — На транспорте сюда не добраться даже в ясную погоду. Это оберегает храм от ненужных глаз. Караваны, которые возят пищу в монастыри, тоже обходят нас стороной, дорога слишком опасная. Ближайший поселок находится за много миль, до него почти шесть часов пути. Провизию сюда сбрасывают по договоренности с самолета. Ну и охота, конечно. Вокруг много горных озер, с рыбой не бывает проблем. 

\- Долго строили этот храм? — спросил Тернер, который сидел к Тео ближе всех.

\- Строительство нового храма началось через два месяца после пожара. Благодаря глубоким пещерам удалось избежать горных работ, китайская компания, которую наняли для строительства, занималась только возведением стены вокруг храма, доставкой стройматериалов и, грубо говоря, вырубила окна и дыру для дверей. И нет, недолго. Дольше сюда доставляли оборудование, сам процесс занял чуть меньше полугода.

\- Кто построил все остальное?

\- Мы сами. В процессе. Без дела не сидел никто, нам нужно было восстановить все в кратчайшие сроки: освещение, водопровод, спутниковую связь, интернет, техническое оснащение. Здесь есть даже своя операционная.

\- А подвальные помещения? — спросил Махкам. Их водили туда два дня назад, показывая склады с боеприпасами, медикаментами, одеждой, все запасные выходы на случай форс-мажора. 

\- С этим было сложнее. Нетрудно догадаться, где хранится оружие, и что для его хранения требуются определенные условия. К концу работ у китайцев, конечно, возникли вопросы, Лига не могла допустить утечки информации.

\- Их убили, да? — робко спросил Джим.

\- Эти люди были похоронены здесь, на территории храма. Китайской компанией теперь управляет один из братьев. Сейчас он занимается восстановлением одной из школ в Нагчу. 

\- Никто не задавал вопросов? Строители просто пропали в горах, и всем плевать?

\- Почти, — хмыкнул Тео. — Они единственные согласились вести работы здесь, слишком много лавин сошло за последний год, многие паломники погибли в этих местах. Официальная версия...

\- Несчастный случай, — хмыкнул Махкам. — Ясно.

\- За обедом вы познакомитесь с Тоилуном, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Тео. — Он многое сделал для храма в эти годы. Для помощи пришлось вернуть много кочевников, связаться с ними было очень трудно, практически все контакты были утеряны в пожаре. Уэйн нанес серьезный урон Лиге. Все, что есть сейчас вокруг вас, — заслуга Тоилуна. Ему также удалось найти новых травников, врача для членов Лиги, которые занимались своей непосредственной деятельностью. Раньше серьезные ранения приходилось лечить методом подбрасывания братьев в госпитали, у нас просто не было условий, они бы погибли. 

\- Почему Барсад ушел из Лиги? — спросил Ли.

\- Он не рассказывал? — Тео удивленно поднял брови.

\- Бэйн знает, — отозвался Махкам. — В подробности он не вдавался, я слышал только, что все дело было в ребенке.

\- Да, верно, — кивнул Тео, без согласия Барсада, который до сих пор не вернулся, он не хотел ничего рассказывать и увел беседу в другое русло. — Но после своего ухода он вскоре продолжил дело Лиги, хоть и жил за пределами храма. Он часто помогал нам. Об этом знал только я, Барсад не хотел рассказывать Тоилуну, считал, что тот примет его действия за вольнодумство и самосуд. И был прав, если честно. Несмотря на это, он приносил больше пользы, чем вреда, так что я не мог не поддержать его. Он доверял мне.

Все вокруг понимающе закивали.

\- Когда мы увидимся с Бэйном? — прервал воцарившееся молчание Бомани.

\- Сегодня, я думаю, — улыбнулся Тео. — Он хотел обратиться к братьям вечером. 

 

***

 

Церемония подошла к концу, когда в горах стемнело. Барсад видел пленных, которые тряслись от холода в клетках уже вторые сутки, и с каждым часом их количество уменьшалось. Их естественно не кормили, а Тоилун распорядился, чтобы для последующего погребения выделили достаточно дров. Бэйн присутствовал на обряде посвящения каждого из братьев, а Барсад наблюдал за всем с балкона, завернувшись в теплый чивон.

\- Четырнадцать — хорошее число, — Тео подошел сзади, и Барсад кивком поприветствовал его.

Бэйн и сам Барсад проходили посвящение много лет назад. Сегодня свою приверженность справедливости должны были доказать остальные братья. Их пленники ждали своей участи неподалеку, их доставили из тюрьмы Чушур несколько дней назад. Они прекрасно видели и слышали каждый этап обряда, и они знали, что скоро умрут. Палачом должен был быть уполномоченный представитель государства, иначе это считалось просто убийством, но китайцы так не считали. Для казни убийц они до сих пор применяли расстрел, он обходился дороже, чем смертельная инъекция, которую правительство хотело утвердить, как единственную, ведь она была более гуманна. Передача казни в руки Лиги обходилась китайцам в два дополнительных часа бюрократических процедур.

\- Оно значит равновесие и справедливость. Это хороший знак.

Последним к Тоилуну подошел Мэтью, и к нему из клетки привели тощего, лысого китайца, которого тут же вытряхнули из одежды и развернули к кэпу спиной. 

\- Тебе предстоит доказать свою готовность к защите наших идеалов, — сказал Тоилун, протянув Мэтью нож. — В борьбе с преступностью и с пороками нашего общества член Лиги Теней останется беспощадным. Зло должно быть наказано, брат.

Бэйн, стоявший рядом, перевел взгляд на Мэтью. Барсад не знал, боялся ли кэп, испытывал ли жалость к жертве. Для него самого это был совершенно чужой мужик, каких он видел множество, лежащих на земле с проломленными головами, с простреленными животами, и превратить его в подобие тех не казалось ему чем-то особенным. Однако для Мэтью эта казнь была ритуальной, она означала, что теперь он один из членов Лиги Теней. 

Мэтью подошел к китайцу и, ухватив его за лоб, чуть подтянул на себя. Коротко замахнувшись, он ударил в шею, завинчивая движение, рассек ее от кадыка к правому уху. Китаец не сопротивлялся, только захрипел и, даже не дернувшись, упал сначала на колени, потом, согнувшись вперед, на живот, и будто ввернувшись головой в землю, затих. Воздух бурно запузырился из надреза, и Мэтью отступил на шаг, наблюдая за агонией, когда вокруг китайца начала расплываться горячая, дымящаяся на холоде, лужа крови. На его лице не было никакой эйфории, наслаждения, лихорадочной улыбки, истерики или раскаяния. 

Он смотрел на умирающего с легкой задумчивостью, словно размышлял, не совершил ли он ошибки, достаточно ли глубоко вонзил клинок и не слишком ли быстро его выдернул. Этим приемом с ним поделился Бомани, который отточил его, тренируясь на пальмах. Брат говорил, что враг должен почувствовать лезвие, поэтому его нужно было оставить в чужом теле на несколько секунд, и только потом, не спеша, слегка покачивая и вращая вокруг вертикальной оси, вынуть из горла.


	20. США

По начищенному ваксой кафелю каблуки поношенных туфель, у которых набойка держалась милостью святого духа, цокали гулко и высоко, разрастаясь эхом вдоль широкого фойе. Будто кто-то сидел на полу и отбивал крохотным молоточком каждый пружинистый шаг.

\- Утро, Джексон! – поздоровался Фрэнк и промахнулся пропуском по установке. 

Огромный чернокожий охранник низко хохотнул, салютуя агенту. На электронных часах светилось семь ноль две, и Фрэнк просто сочился унынием, когда наткнулся на цифры из зеленых неоновых палочек. Стоя перед лифтом, он в последний момент решил подняться по лестнице, уловив слухом напоследок тихое дзиньканье подъехавшей кабины.

Коридоры до сих пор стояли темные, свет горел только на подходе к «проснувшимся» кабинетам.

\- Что это за херня? — Фрэнк Барроу, сотрудник оперативного подразделения ЦРУ, ткнул пальцем в толстенную папку на своем столе, на корешке у которой болталась бумажка с надписью маркером «сделай опись и сдай в архив до обеда, иначе тебе пиздец». 

За двенадцать лет безупречной службы на благо отечества (сперва военной, а затем кабинетной) Барроу тысячу раз видел подобные сюрпризы от касты управленских бюрократов и каждый раз их игнорировал, даже не взглянув на содержание. Барроу небрежно швырнул тяжелое, зимнее пальто на тумбу – то упало на нее, как осьминог, кучей, расправляя свои полы-щупальца вдоль серых стенок, поглощая мебель в свое синтепоновое нутро. Он криво нацепил на лацкан потасканного пиджака бэйдж и повалился в кресло, смахивая с волос мокрый снег вперемешку с какими-то останками гербария. В Лэнгли сегодня утром с неба падала невероятная мерзость – то ли снег, то ли дождь, то ли все вместе.

\- Это тебе еще на прошлой неделе принесли, — отозвался Сэм Панетта, главный аналитик, что-то набирая на клавиатуре. 

Панетта бросил взгляд на коллегу поверх очков, явно не одобряя такого недобросовестного отношения к работе. Помимо безрадостной перспективы кантоваться в одном офисе с воякой не первой свежести из-за ремонта в собственном кабинете, он с содроганием вспоминал слова шефа об их светлом будущем в качестве тандема. Сэм, конечно, по-своему любил и уважал Барроу, но мысли об общем рабочем месте нельзя было назвать приятными. Фрэнк ему был, как родственник: чем дальше тот находился, тем больше Сэм его любил.

\- Кто-нибудь уже заказывал обед? – Фрэнк, игнорируя Сэма, изучал откровенный срач на своем столе. От неаккуратного взмаха руки, сгребающего крошки и какие-то обертки в мусорное ведро, опрокинулась кружка с недопитым кофе, пачкая два отчета об операциях разведывательного отдела. – Да твою же мать!

\- Еще даже восьми нет.

\- И что? Все равно нехер делать, - Барроу стряхнул коричневые капли с бумаг и бросил их обратно на стол бесформенной стопкой. Он потянулся, поднимая руки вверх и втягивая шею, над воротничком явно засаленной рубашки подбородок собрался в четыре складки. В ответ на это Сэм лишь многозначительно посмотрел на папку для архива. – Да хрен с ними, с этими бумажками! Маргарет, в конце концов, плюнет и сама все сделает, первый раз, что ли?

\- Есть еще кое-что, — негромко произнес Панетта, у которого, в отличие от Фрэнка, рубашка была идеально выглажена и приятно пахла. – Открывай почту.

Барроу ковырялся мизинцем в левой ноздре, читая какой-то рапорт, который нашел под клавиатурой, и совершенно не обращал внимания на Сэма.

\- Барроу! – рявкнул Сэм, отчего последний вздрогнул, извлек из носа палец и посмотрел на то, что удалось достать. – Проверь почту, там письмо из ФБР.

Фрэнк убрал руку под стол, явно намереваясь что-то туда намазать, но Сэм вовремя отвел взгляд в попытке избежать этого зрелища. Фрэнк подкатил поближе к столу, загребая пол стертыми задниками ботинок, сгорбился, упираясь грудью в край столешницы, и посмотрел в монитор отсутствующим взглядом. Несколько раз пощелкал мышкой, его глаза пробежали по строчкам в письме, а потом он прищурился. И Сэм спросил:

\- Ну, что скажешь?

\- Они, блядь, издеваются? – пробубнил Барроу, медленно прокручивая страницу вниз.

\- Чуешь, чем пахнет?

\- Ты буррито на ужин ел? – хмыкнул Барроу, не отрываясь от монитора.

\- Очень смешно, — отозвался Сэм. – ФБР хочет завести на него дело за финансовые махинации и подкуп сенатора. Им нужны материалы. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь? 

\- Если бы ты читал почту, ты бы тоже знал, Фрэнк. Это было в отчете месяц назад.

\- И что с того? Какое мне дело до этого миллионера, когда у меня кругом террористы и три агента в Корее?

\- Там длинная история, Барроу, читай сам.

\- Я не тороплюсь, Сэмми, — нараспев произнес Барроу, быстро хлопая ресницами. Сэм вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, но чуть погодя все-таки заговорил:

\- Акции его компании за последний год выросли почти на тридцать процентов. Это самый крупный застройщик в Готэме. А до этого он только канализацию прокладывал для Wayne Enterprises.

\- И на кой черт управлению этот жук-навозник?

\- Ты недослушал. Несколько лет назад Даггетту очень повезло, и на новом месторождении руды в Гвинее все открытые горные работы достались ему. 

\- Нет, — повертел головой Фрэнк, вскидывая брови. – Нет, все еще какая-то херня в мои уши.

\- Там монополия на разработки, — Сэм снял очки и ткнул ими в Барроу. – Была, по крайней мере. Государство выдавало людям кирки, и те за копейки пахали на карьерах по двадцать три часа в день. 

\- Я есть разведка, я не работать с жуками, — с мексиканским акцентом сказал Барроу. – Компрэндо?

\- Заткнись. Оппозиционеры, конечно, предлагали немного вылезти из этой жопы, но безуспешно. И тут Даггетт, как мать Тереза, по-тихому появляется в Гвинее с предложением инвестировать добычу и взять на себя все затраты на оплату труда и прочую побочку.

\- Что, забесплатно? Ему-то что с этого?

\- Почти забесплатно. На этих месторождениях за пять лет он собрал неплохой холдинг. Партнеры на него как бабочки слетелись. А потом он просто сел во главе стола.

\- Сэм, это полная шняга. Упыри из бюро совсем обленились. 

\- Стоило Даггетту появиться в Гвинее, — продолжал Сэм, как ни в чем не бывало, — как там заварилась какая-то херня, местные начали волнения из-за военных, которые прибрали к рукам страну. Потом разросся такой пиздец, что на президента устроили покушение, власть в итоге перешла оппозиционерам, и в законодательство внесли поправки. И дали добро на иностранный подряд. 

\- А что Даггетт?

\- А Даггетт просто потушил сигарету, почесал зад, достал грабли и принялся грести бабло.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что это он устроил весь цирк с конями?

\- Я хочу сказать, что ФБР хочет сказать, что это он устроил цирк с конями, а мы должны это доказать, — на торжественной ноте заключил Сэм, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Но не думаю, что этот хлыщ всему виной. Что скажешь?

\- Заебись, — пробубнил Фрэнк. – Почему они вечно расследуют какую-то хуйню, а? Почему бы им не половить маньяков или не накрыть какой-нибудь клан Сопрано?

\- Этим они тоже занимаются. Но Следственный Отдел хочет премиальных не меньше тебя, поэтому чуть что – хватаются за федеральные преступления и дела о правительственной коррупции. А тут Даггетт раздает взятки сенаторам, но его никто не может прижать, — Сэм сделал неопределенный взмах рукой, словно говорил «понятия не имею». – Такой шанс! Он чист везде, как слеза младенца, даже штрафов за неправильную парковку нет. Все возможные косяки проплачены, никто не донесет на него. Мы должны накопать что-нибудь особенно крутое.

\- А нам откат будет? 

\- Если нароем что-то особенно крутое.

Барроу в ответ просто закатил глаза. Мини АТС на столе запиликала, и он с размаха ткнул на клавишу ответа, та не поддалась, но потом с резким щелчком провалилась вниз. Панель устройства на ярком свете неровно блестела, словно покрытая инеем, потому что Фрэнк не так давно залил прибор кленовым сиропом на дне рождении Маргарет из архива и не особо постарался отмыть. Так что клавишу заедало, приходилось жать изо всех сил.

«Барроу, спускайся, ФБР подогнали человека по последнему делу».

Барроу сорвался с места, затормозил лишь на пороге, едва не проскочив, позабыв просьбу:

\- Быстро они! Слушай, если задержусь, закажи мне той острой лапши с кусками змеи, — Фрэнк поморщился, вспоминая что-то. – Двойную порцию, и чего-нибудь сладкого… на твой вкус.

И исчез в темноте коридора.

\- Это угорь, дубина, — пробубнил Сэм, пролистывая заключение аудиторской фирмы.

 

***

 

Фрэнк ворвался в комнату наблюдения за допросами, как взбесившийся. А когда увидел в ярко освещенной каморке, которую все обычно называли «аквариум», отделенной от наблюдательной здоровым стеклом, молодого, загорелого мужчину – плотоядно оскалился. Тот был еще совсем пацан, но хорошо сложен, волосы у него были точь-в-точь такие же, как у него самого, приметил Фрэнк, темные и слегка курчавые. 

\- Где Вебстер? – спросил он у двух сонных полиграфистов за столом.

\- Забыл что-то, сейчас вернется.

В эту же минуту в комнатку вошел Вебстер – гроза всех не расколотых обычными агентами орешков. Лысый, одноглазый морпех в отставке, сильно поехавший на почве регулярных допросов во время и после войны в Ираке. Пол Вебстер, может, и был немного чокнутым, но в Управлении его любили. Если не работал ни один из предыдущих допросов, особенно после того, как отменили пытки и прочие иезуитские методы задушевной беседы, на человека бросали Вебстера. Абсолютный рекорд допрашиваемого – шестнадцать минут. Десять минут тогда добавили за слепоту информатора, который сначала просто потешался над «невидимым другом». Иногда Вебстера звали сразу, перескакивая тот уровень, где обычные агенты тратили несколько часов на психологические примочки и дискуссии. Сегодня Фрэнку повезло – это был тот случай, когда плохо переносившие зимовку люди сдались и дали добро на профи.

\- Давай, — подбодрил Барроу закурившего морпеха. – Давай, вынеси с ноги дверь, чтоб этот козел в штаны наложил!

\- Уймись, Фрэнк, — деловито пробасил великан, бросая на него снисходительный взгляд темного глаза. 

А глаз у него был пугающим – если приглушить освещение, то эта черная дыра как будто заполоняла и белок тоже. Вебстер становился похож на одержимого нечистью типа демонов или чертей из типичных фильмов ужасов.   
Пол был старше Фрэнка всего на полтора года, но последнему казалось, что перед ним потасканный и наученный жизнью старец. Спесь Барроу тут же улетучилась, но он все равно предвкушал надрывный треск человеческой воли. Каким бы скромным Вебстер себя ни считал, и какой бы чинной белиберды ни нес, стоило ему переступить эту эфемерную грань между «наблюдательной» и «тебе все можно», он ломал людей, некоторые части их тел, мебель, диктофоны, пару раз даже сломал дверь, когда заходил с фанфарами, помогая ногой. Наловчившись за несколько лет в багдадской тюрьме, Пол мог выбить, выскоблить и выломать признание из любого засранца в этих четырех стенах. Любой засранец в ЦРУ это знал.

\- Не скромничай, дорогой. Давай, беги. Не задерживай нас всех до обеда, меня еще целый талмуд на опись ждет, — прощебетал Фрэнк, открывая перед Вебстером дверь в «аквариум».

Ему сильно не терпелось как следует пожрать, желательно до полудня, потому что по утрам он не ел, выкуривая три — четыре сигареты, пока добирался до работы, а ждать общего обеда сил не хватало.

Через сорок минут безуспешных бесед, угрожающих воплей и демонстраций пустой глазницы информатор начал рассказывать что-то о своей бабушке. Фрэнк сильно нервничал даже не за пацана, откровенно рывшего себе могилу, а за Пола, у которого могучая грудь раздувалась с каждым вдохом так сильно, что, казалось, вот-вот лопнет. Расстроенного Вебстера в Управлении любили не так сильно. Еще Барроу где-то глубоко внутри ласково гладил свой послушный азарт, который в этот раз решил «остаться дома». Агент всегда в таких спектаклях ставил долларов десять на привычные «не больше пяти минут», и всегда выигрывал, потому что Вебстер укладывался в четыре. 

Сейчас Пол метался по комнатушке с таким бешеным лицом, словно в заднице у него работала турбина от самолета. Полиграфисты с перепуга предпочитали просто не смотреть в мониторы. Окончательно слетев с катушек, Вебстер, наконец, подал сигнал, и Барроу дрожащей рукой отключил камеры, давая морпеху долгожданный карт-бланш. Прищучивать несговорчивых он умел. По-своему. И всегда ждал заветной отмашки.

Огромная ручища экскаваторным ковшом сгребла и стянула наручниками кисти молодого парня за приваренным к полу стулом; Вебстер схватил со стола книжицу, на которой красовалось белыми буквами «Конституция», и наотмашь ударил ею парня по лицу. Потом шлифанул ударом кулака. Барроу плотоядно оскалился по ту сторону «аквариума». Невозможно было описать, сколько предвкушения сейчас было в этом ударе.

\- Ну, положим, у нас затерялись те самые документы, где говорится, что так делать нехорошо, — прорычал Вебстер в ухо информатору, и тот нервно слизал кровь из разбитой губы. – Поэтому лучше бы ты хоть что-нибудь рассказал кроме личной жизни бабули.

\- В рот возьмешь для начала? – смеясь, спросил парень и сплюнул под ноги Вебстеру. 

У Вебстера зажглось такое ликование в глазах, будто он только и ждал подобной фразы.

За зеркальной стеной лицо усмехающегося Барроу резко вытянулось, он прикрыл ладонью рот. Этот малый, которому было от силы лет двадцать, явно происходил не из робкого десятка. Наверняка главарь какой-нибудь дурной африканской шпаны. Только зря он думал, что Вебстер не страшнее ребят из соседнего вражеского племени. Прошло несколько мучительных минут бездействия и томительного затишья, как перед взрывом. Барроу просто сходил с ума от накала страстей – скакал на месте, сновал из угла в угол, мешая полиграфистам наблюдать. Потом остановился и усиленно растер лицо ладонями. Провел ими по волосам. Кожа на лице так натянулась от этого движения, что создалось впечатление, будто Барроу летел вперед с огромной скоростью, и возбужденная рожа вот-вот норовила треснуть там, где кожа максимально натянулась. Фраза паренька стучала в затылке опасливым и протяжным «ты попал» и ожиданием расправы.

Тем временем Вебстер достал из-за штанов напильник и игриво повертел им у чуть вздернутого, покрасневшего от удара носа допрашиваемого.

\- Я тебе передние зубы сточу, мразь, чтоб удобнее сосать было, слышишь меня? – Барроу не знал, как у парня, но у него от этого хриплого, утробного баса сжималось очко.

Парень опасливо покосился на инструмент, втянул ноздрями противный металлический запах, но не ответил. И Вебстер не выдержал даже своего коротенького монолога, схватил за шею информатора, стиснул ее толстыми пальцами так, что пацан вмиг начал испуганно кряхтеть. Наклонил ему голову вниз и не без труда сунул металлический конец в рот, грубо раздвигая плотно сжатые зубы. Напильник довольно резко, с противным скрежетом вошел глубоко в рот, и парень начал выть от невыносимой боли и ощущения ребристого металла на оголенных нервах, а потом сдавленно булькнул. Дернулся, вскидывая подбородок от спазма, вызванного рвотой – инструмент зашел аж до гланд и больно ткнулся в глотку. Парень стал захлебываться рвотными массами, потому что огромная ручища прикрывала рот, удерживая напильник внутри. Ему было нечем дышать, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как сглотнуть. Какая-то часть рвоты выплеснулась, разлетаясь крупными каплями однородной бледно-коричневой кашицы с едва различимыми кусочками пищи. Вебстеру запачкало руку, но он не обратил внимания. Крепко держа информатора, он резко вытащил напильник, немного изменив угол, чтобы давление на зубы оставалось прежним. Парень орал, широко открыв рот в надежде, что это ослабит силу трения. Но за всю свою карьеру Вебстер спилил столько зубов, что подобный ход его только раззадорил. Он сипло захохотал, загоняя напильник обратно парню в рот. Тот завизжал, начал брыкаться, дернул сцепленными за спиной руками. Еще три раза туда — обратно, и не стало былой бравады, дерзости и прочей херни, которая обычно лезет из людей, пока они уверены, что в таких местах почитают закон больше, чем где-либо еще. В принципе, так и было, когда дело касалось законопослушных граждан. Для всех остальных существовал Пол Вебстер. 

В наблюдательной микрофон немного шипел от пронзительных, спазматических рыданий. Парень не сдерживался, плакал сдавленно, но громко: от страха, от боли, от стыда и неизвестности впереди. Сейчас здесь был только он и этот сумасшедший, одноглазый бугай с напильником в руках. Вебстер ослабил хватку, и пацан зашелся в надсадном грудном кашле. Он вспотел, на лбу проступили капли пота, густые волосы слиплись в лоснящиеся кисточки. Казалось, что изо рта у него помимо рвоты сейчас выскочат куски легких. Резцы заметно уменьшились, и парень даже не рискнул пробежаться по ним языком, боясь, что вместо крепкой кости наткнется на мягкие, влажные десна. Сидел с открытым ртом и лихорадочно трясся.

\- Маловат зазор для моего хуя, — медленно выговорил Вебстер, рассматривая свою работу. – Так сосать будем? Или пошире сделать? А, может, хочешь рассказать что-нибудь, а, Симба?

Парень весь съежился, у него задрожали губы. Он лишь испуганно кивнул, и тогда Вебстер разочарованно швырнул напильник в сторону, вытер руку о капюшон пацана. Фрэнк за стеклом внутренне расслабился: он, при всей своей склонности усложнять жизнь подобным засранцам, не любил, когда на допрос привозили всяких отморозков, у которых инстинкт самосохранения либо давно атрофировался, либо был кем-то старательно выбит. Не то чтобы здесь доходило до неожиданных смертей, скорее Барроу больше нравилось видеть, как «аквариум» ломал людей, быстро и с треском. Вот и сейчас он с облегчением выдохнул, предвкушая небывалый фонтан красноречия. 

\- Мне передали, что ты знаешь что-то о группе зачинщиков бунта, девочка моя. Дядя Пол тебя внимательно слушает, — Вебстер присел огромным бедром на стол, задевая коленом информатора.

\- Ига, — простонал парень. Вебстер скривился и помотал головой.

\- Чего-чего? 

\- Лига, — пробормотал парень с открытым ртом, с верхней губы у него стекала вязкой, тонкой нитью слюна вперемешку с кровью и капала на штаны. Он поморщился, смаргивая застилавшие глаза слезы, то ли от боли, то ли от мерзкого запаха паленой кости, то ли от понимания, что он шепелявит, и зубов у него все-таки не стало. – Лига Теней.

За стеклом полиграфисты разом замерли, а потом переглянулись.

\- Что, блядь?! – заорал Барроу, лохматя свои черные вихры. – Лига что? Лига Теней?! 

\- У него крыша поехала, Фрэнк, выводи его, пока этот псих его не замочил.

\- Лига Теней? Это что, из Гарри Поттера? – Барроу нервно потер торчащие волосы. Тем временем в аквариуме Вебстер начал душить парня. – Эй! Ты что творишь?!

Барроу метнулся в допросную и с трудом оторвал Пола от информатора. Того била крупная дрожь, а из глаз градом текли слезы. Не дай, бог, он еще и обосрется здесь. Вонять будет – будь здоров. Барроу снял наручники и вывел «потерпевшего» подышать воздухом, пока Вебстер пыхтел верхом на столе, провожая информатора диким, немигающим взглядом. Пацан не стоял на ногах, и Фрэнку пришлось чуть ли не волочить его на себе, чтобы тот не сполз на ковер по ближайшей стене. От него воняло рвотой, и, принюхавшись, Барроу понял, что парень все-таки наложил в штаны, ровно как он и предрекал в самом начале.

 

***

 

В кабинете было темно несмотря на солнце, которое сжалилось над Лэнгли и протиснулось сквозь тяжелые, серые облака. Все жалюзи были опущены, лампы выключены. Работали, освещая пространство, только мониторы компьютеров и огромный плазменный экран на стене. 

В чем эти два абсолютно разных человека были похожи, так это в странной и жутковатой любви к темным помещениям. За глаза их иногда называли кровососами. И если Фрэнка никто открыто дразнить не решался, прекрасно понимая, что оперативное прошлое никогда толком прошлым не становится, и при случае этот человек может как следует дать в глаз, то Сэма дразнили частенько. Учитывая его нездоровую бледность – регулярно. Не сказать, что никакой боевой подготовки Панетта не проходил, но его слишком аристократичный и ухоженный вид заставлял в наличии оной усомниться. Так что каждый раз, когда к нему почему-то обращались не «Сэм», а «Эдвард», он просто вскипал. И убегал в свой мрачный кабинет, где его уже ждал такой же любитель потемок.

Сэм жевал свою китайскую лапшу, сидя на столе, когда с допроса вернулся Барроу. Вид у того был немного задумчивый и помятый. И если помятым Фрэнк был большую часть своей жизни, то задумчивым был только в трех случаях: когда врал руководству, когда решал судоку, или когда нос опытного оперативника улавливал что-то странное.

\- Сколько сегодня? – с набитым ртом спросил Сэм. Никаким аристократом Панетта не был, как считало большинство его коллег. Он был самым обычным мужиком, самым типичным из типичных, который порой ел, как свинья, травил идиотские байки, включал фоном порнуху, когда заполнял налоговую декларацию, и не думая выбрасывал баночки из-под пудинга вместе с ложкой. Весь лоск наводила его супруга. А формалистом он пошел в отца.

Большинство его коллег об этом не знали, потому что в силу нехватки мозгов предпочитали педанту из аналитического отдела странного «Эдварда», над которым можно ржать на обеде и представлять, как он щурится и закрывается руками, когда светишь на него фонариком. О том, что Сэм – самый нормальный мужик на два этажа вниз и столько же вверх, знал только Фрэнк.

\- Почти час, — тихо, без подколов ответил Барроу, выискивая взглядом свое корыто с лапшой. Картонное корыто, стакан кофе и палочки ютились у него на столе, на расчищенном пяточке рядом с клавиатурой.

Панетта перестал жеваться, его брови от удивления поползли вверх, и даже кожа на лбу собралась складочками.

\- Он заболел? – Сэм проглотил лапшу и поморщился от слишком большого комка еды, который с трудом протиснулся в пищевод.

\- Не знаю, но он, похоже, перестарался.

\- Парень сдох?

\- Он обосрался, — хмыкнул Фрэнк и упал на стул. – А перед этим нес какую-то херню про какую-то лигу.

\- Что за лига?

\- Лига каких-то, блядь, теней, — Фрэнк схватился за волосы и, переборов желание выдрать клок, обессилено откинулся на спинку кресла, руки плетями сорвались вниз.

Панетта засмеялся и запрокинул голову, запивая лапшу. Он немного закашлялся, забрызгал документы на столе и сквозь зубы ругнулся, пытаясь всосать льющийся изо рта кофе.

\- Вебстер так сильно ударил его по башке? 

\- Он взял напильник из хранилища улик и сточил говнюку передние зубы.

\- А по голове, значит, тебе дал?

\- Никто не давал мне по голове, че ты несешь?

\- Тогда какого хрена у тебя такая кривая рожа?

\- Он обычный наемник, — Фрэнк поскоблил щетину на подбородке с каким-то жалостливым видом. – Такие под пытками не молчат, сливают сразу все, даже всякую семейную хуйню типа кто на чью кузину дрочил.

\- Если бы мне Вебстер решил сточить зубы, я бы сбрендил от одного вида этой штуки в его руках, — попытался утешить его Сэм. – Не бери в голову, Фрэнк, пацан просто спятил.

\- Нет, — наотрез отказался от этой версии Барроу. К своей лапше он не спешил притрагиваться. – Он слишком мелкий, чтобы уметь заливать под пытками, и слишком дерзкий, чтобы так легко сойти с резьбы.

\- Послушай… 

\- Этот урод не соврал, Сэм, — пробубнил Фрэнк в сцепленные в замок руки, а потом подкатил к монитору и поглядел на фотографии Даггетта, прикрепленные к письму.

\- То есть ты думаешь, что в Африке орудует какая-то лига? Темная лига, или как ее там? 

\- Лига Теней, — сказал Фрэнк, приваливаясь грудью к столу. 

\- Похуй.

\- Я не знаю, может быть. 

\- Забудь о ней, ФБР подгонит новых информаторов, сейчас нам нужно сосредоточиться на Даггетте.

\- Как такой гном мог устроить революцию? – сощурившись, спросил Барроу, глядя на маленького бизнесмена на фото.

\- В том-то и суть, — Сэм словно ждал момента, и даже немного подскочил на месте, отставляя в сторону коробочку из китайского ресторана, схватил пульт от главного экрана в кабинете и вывел нужную фотографию. – У него много посредников, но с одним его часто видели как в Гвинее, где тот дважды руководил движениями повстанцев и провоцировал забастовки на карьерах, так и в Готэме. Просто жуть, смотри.

Барроу, наконец, зашуршал бумажкой на палочках, открыл лапшу. Он на секунду оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел на большое изображение человека:

\- Боже, это что, намордник?

\- Не знаю, — ответил Сэм, во все глаза уставившись на фото Даггетта и огромного человека в маске, разговаривающих на трапе, – но для революций он в самый раз.

\- Зачем ему помогать какому-то гному устраивать революцию?

\- Ну, вот видишь! – обрадовался Сэм. – А ты говорил «хуйня, хуйня»! В ФБР знали, к кому обращаться, друг мой.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что Даггетт сотрудничал с террористами?

\- Я хочу сказать, он до сих пор этим занимается, — Сэм немного уменьшил фото, чтобы было видно дату, – фотография вчера сделана. 

\- Ты читал отчет о допросе?

\- Ты все про эту Лигу Теней? Господи, Барроу, каждая террористическая группировка имеет право на название, вот поймаем рыбку покрупнее, там и спросим, что за Лига. А пока нам надо узнать, что это за мужик такой, и что за шашни у него с Даггеттом.

 

***

 

При таком сильном снегопаде верхушка небоскреба полностью скрывалась в мутных, как будто грязных облаках. Выше сорокового этажа уже ничего не было видно. Здание сдадут в эксплуатацию только в следующем квартале, поэтому ночную темноту, в которой тонула высотка, слабо рвали всего пять ее горящих желтоватым светом окон диспетчерской.

Барсад не смотрел по сторонам, когда шел по длинному, темному коридору к персональному лифту – маленькой уютной кабинке с бордовым ковровым покрытием. Глаза не закрывались каким-то необъяснимым чудом, и он даже с первого раза попал по кнопке «PH», отправляясь на шестидесятый этаж. Рядом с позолоченной, гладкой, без единой царапины таблетке, на которой неоновым светом горела цифра 60, красовалась карточка, на ней от руки было написано «Даггетт» — электронную табличку еще не запрограммировали, и она была заклеена пленкой.

Двери лифта мягко разъехались, пропуская Барсада в просторное фойе. Здесь пахло мокрой штукатуркой и цементом. Было холодно. Вокруг белели голые стены. За широкой двустворчатой дверью располагался огромный зал. От темного, блестящего паркета отражалось окно, которое заменяло роскошной квартире две стены. Из-за темноты не удавалось разглядеть все помещение, но Барсаду совсем не хотелось включать свет. Далекие отблески городских огней позволяли видеть контуры, и этого хватало, чтобы не наткнуться случайно на что-нибудь ценное и не разбить. Каждый шаг отзывался гулким эхом вдоль стен.

Барсад прикрыл за собой двери и прошел в квартиру. Внутри практически все свободное пространство было заставлено коробками, полуразобранной мебелью, завернутыми статуями, раскидистыми туями в горшках, мешками со смесями, стремянками, ведрами и инструментами. Много прозрачной клеенки валялось на полу, кое-где она свисала со стен, прикрывая свежую ручную отделку. Пентхаус оказался совсем не меблирован, кровать заменял большой надувной матрас, который заведомо оставили люди Даггетта для его «гостей». Барсад неторопливо порвал полиэтиленовую упаковку на одеяле, на подушках и постельном белье. В его голове представления о постели никак не могли встать рядом с этим резким запахом пластмассы, ударившим в нос, когда пухлое нутро белоснежного одеяла вырвалось из вакуумного плена.

Перед тем как лечь спать, Барсад принял душ, где ремонт уже был закончен. Он долго ворочался, сон никак не шел, что странно, ведь он даже не помнил, когда последний раз спал. Из-за резкой смены часовых поясов или из-за того, что в Готэме сильно похолодало – Барсад не знал. Еще он надеялся, что застанет приезд Бэйна. Этому способствовала неуемная тяжесть в груди, которая ныла, как открытая рана, не давая закрыть глаза. Барсад жил с этой постоянной тревогой в душе около года, силой перебарывая бессонницу, которую она приносила, и отвлекаясь на дела. Тревога от понимания, что он скоро умрет. Что все они скоро умрут. Раньше она не была такой невыносимой. Ее удавалось прогонять, занимая руки и ум, но ночью она ждала его в постели, как верная жена. Иногда она нестерпимо подкатывала к самому горлу, как тошнота, как еле сдерживаемые рыдания, иногда отступала. Барсад едва ли ощущал ее присутствие, когда рядом был Бэйн. 

Он не заметил, как остекленел его взгляд, а веки потяжелели, словно кто-то качал маятником у него перед глазами. Барсад заснул прежде, чем услышал, как разъехались двери лифта, и как гулко забухали по пустой квартире тяжелые ботинки, как ударилась сумка о пол.

 

***

 

Бэйн ступал медленно, раздеваясь на ходу. Он долго смотрел на светлый воздушный комок на матрасе, ловил еле заметные движения – комок вздыхал во сне. Ванну Бэйн нашел не сразу, квартира была просто огромная, а планировка, по его мнению, настолько нелепая и неудобная, что он еле сдержался, чтоб не ругнуться вслух, когда вместо злосчастной уборной наткнулся на гардеробную.

Он решил не будить Барсада и сделал инъекцию сам. Первые двадцать минут головокружение было просто невыносимое, и Бэйн все это время сидел на бортике джакузи, пытаясь сконцентрировать взгляд на маске, что лежала перед ним. Он тяжело дышал, но пульсирующая боль вскоре отступила, а в глазах перестало мутнеть от любого движения. За девять лет организм неизбежно привык к препарату, и время без маски для Бэйна сократилось втрое. И оно уже не дарило какого-то обманчивого чувства свободы и легкости, как раньше. Эти недолгие часы для него теперь ассоциировались с приемом пищи, слабостью и нервозным ожиданием боли. Но иногда легкость возвращалась. Он мог по пальцам пересчитать эти моменты за последние два года, когда миссия ступила на финишную прямую.

Барсад часто уезжал с поручениями, было невероятно сложно найти время для того, чтобы просто нормально поспать, что уж говорить о свободном времени, когда можно было заняться чем-нибудь приятным. Бэйн старался по возможности не думать об этом. Да и такой возможности почти не представлялось.

Холодный воздух грубо тронул влажную кожу на плечах, когда Бэйн вышел из душа. Легкие льняные брюки от декабрьского мороза, который ломился в окна, не спасали совсем, ноги моментально замерзли. Ни климат-контроль, ни пожарная сигнализация, ни видеонаблюдение в холле еще не работали.

Бэйн аккуратно присел на край матраса, но тот все равно ощутимо прогнулся под его весом. Простынь из явно дорогого хлопка на ощупь оказалась очень мягкой, она мгновенно согрелась от прикосновения. Барсад выпрямил согнутую ногу и плотнее закутался в массивное одеяло. Зрелище представлялось уже довольно необычным – видеть его раздетым, расслабленным, в этом маленьком комфорте, размером два на два с половиной метра. Бэйн погладил темный затылок, заметив, как на шее Барсада проступили мурашки. Тот тихо вздохнул и проснулся, затем медленно повернулся, и его привыкшие к темноте, но заспанные глаза уперлись в Бэйна, который облокотился на вторую подушку. Он смотрел устало и задумчиво, если можно было так описать давно ставшее привычным для Барсада выражение, такое впору было называть бесстрастным. Бэйн был без маски, и Барсад тут же потянулся к нему, дотронулся до плеча. Как будто проверяя, что ему это не приснилось.

\- Я осмотрел стены в коллекторе, в планах сказано, что бетон толщиной чуть больше метра, – спросонья хриплый голос срывался. – Учитывая высоту, лучше будет… надо сказать Даггетту, чтобы заказал заряды взрывного бурения, иначе провозимся до весны с этими болгарками.

Барсад пододвинулся ближе, обхватывая Бэйна за плечи, увлек на себя. Бэйн навалился сверху, загребая сонного Барсада в объятия вместе с одеялом. Он был очень тяжелый, но Барсад бы таскал его на себе постоянно — эта тяжесть выдавливала ту, что крепко обосновалась в груди. Он поерзал под ним, раздвигая ноги, прижимаясь плотнее.

\- Там метро, взрывы не услышат. Как прошло на таможне?

\- Четко по плану, – выдохнул Бэйн.

Подобных минут у них почти не бывало, так что никто никуда не торопился. Даже спустя столько лет его поцелуй ощущался будто впервые. Стоило ему прикоснуться – тело Барсада тут же ответило. Может, дело было в том, что близость для них всегда считалась роскошью и случалась так редко, что невозможно было привыкнуть. А может все было еще проще. Бэйн замер на секунду, погладил Барсада по щеке, но тот на ласку ответил не сразу, немного погодя, словно опомнившись, и еле ощутимо прижался к теплой ладони.

\- Тебе нужно поспать, – тихо сказал Бэйн, пытаясь отстраниться. Барсад тут же открыл глаза, часто заморгал и притянул его обратно.

\- Еще успею, — прохрипел он.

Бэйн знал, что Барсад не спал третьи сутки: позади были долгие сборы, много нервотрепок с подрядчиками Даггетта, утомительный перелет. Он толком не соображал, все еще пребывая на грани со сном, просто лежал, скрестив руки у Бэйна на шее, и тихо сопел ему в плечо. 

\- Перевернись, — сказал Бэйн, хоть ему и не хотелось тревожить его, и Барсад медленно повернулся на живот. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку и улыбнулся, когда Бэйн погладил его между лопаток. Возбуждение в сонном теле расползалось медленно, и он бы наверняка не спал еще трое суток, если бы ему пообещали, что после у них будет столько же времени.

Нескольких поглаживаний по спине оказалось достаточно, чтобы Барсад снова заснул. На фоне жуткой усталости и измотанности желание терялось, как ребенок в толпе, а легкие, успокаивающие прикосновения усыпляли на раз. Дыхание у него снова нормализовалось, стало глубоким и мерным. Для верности Бэйн еще какое-то время посидел рядом, не убирая руки с его поясницы, а затем поднялся с постели и вышел на террасу. 

Терракотовую плитку, чугунный стол и скамейку припорошило равномерным слоем белых хлопьев. Обильный снегопад прекратился, но с неба все еще летели редкие, крупные снежинки. Рваные, похожие на пепел. Воздух на этой высоте был не такой удушливый и тяжелый, как внизу, но он все равно мало напоминал чистый и свежий, к которому Бэйн привык в горах. Там на улицах от постоянного шума не спасали даже звукоизолирующие стеклопакеты. Город активно праздновал Рождество. Здесь, на террасе, только гулко завывал ветер, свистя между антеннами и металлическими ограждениями. Когда он вовсе прекратился, воцарилась гробовая тишина. В легкой дымке районы озарялись вспышками гирлянд, стробоскопов, фонарей, размазываясь и превращаясь в неясные пятна. Начиная от центра города и заканчивая окраинами, все мерцало и сверкало красным, желтым, белым.

Готэм был словно в огне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не знаю, догадались вы или нет, но Фрэнк Барроу - не оригинальный персонаж, я всего лишь придумала ему имя, потому что в титрах он был указан просто как CIA Op. Это агент, который в самом начале «Возрождения легенды» забирал у Барсада доктора Павлова. 
> 
> фото - http://static.tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pub/images/tdkr-0017_772.jpg


End file.
